Unpredictable (The Seer Series 1)
by Chell-P
Summary: Paige Williams works for Torchwood and is about to get a suprise vist from her brother and his fiance along with a certain Doctor. Later she finds out she's a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey, with the Doctors help she has to choose who she wants to be. Starts from S5 E06. This is the first in the Seer Series.
1. The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

It's so hard getting time off of work when your pay check comes from secret government agencies. And when that agency specializes in alien life and general weirdness? Even breaking away for a brother's wedding is a pain in the ass. As it was, I would have to skip the reception, even though Leadworth was only two hours away by train. Stupid Weevils.

I never actually had the chance to get away that much with this job. It didn't give me much of a social life either, after I started working here a couple of years ago. But since then I have found friendship and companionship from my workmates. As for love, well... I was currently having an affair with one.

I used my elbow to push the buzzer for the front door of TORCHWOOD. There was a click as the intercom turned on from the other side. "If you came back without my coffee, I'm not opening the door." I smiled at Jack's accent. I had heard that the Americans adored British accents, but on this side of the pond, American voices were the exotic ones.

"Have I ever returned from a coffee run without coffee?"

"No, but you have come back with the wrong order."

"Not since my first week. Open the door or I'll drink it myself."

The front door rolled back and I walked into the TORCHWOOD Hub. "I'm back guys!" I called out to the Hub in general as I set the tray down on the communal table. "Come and get your coffee!"

Martha snatched her coffee from the coffee table. "Oh my gosh Paige, you are a life saver. You'd think that Jack would spring for a new coffee maker." She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. How long are you going to be gone again?"

I shrugged. "Not very long. I'm getting the train down tonight and I'm getting it back tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to stay longer; I haven't seen my younger brother since he got engaged to the... to his fiancée."

Martha caught my tone and raised her eyebrows. "I take it you don't like his fiancée."

"Dear Miss Amelia Pond used to be a kiss-o-gram," I bit out, sipping at my own coffee then putting it back on the table. "I mean Rory could have done so much better than her," I bit out once again, tugging off my black leather jacket and slinging it on the sofa nearby.

"Paige, fetching coffee only counts if the coffee makes it up to my office."

I pulled a face at Martha. "Coming Jack!" She laughed at me as I picked up his coffee and went up the stairs.

I was barely in the door before Jack whisked the coffee from my hand and pushed me against his desk with a deep kiss. As he began to kiss along my jawline and nibble at my ear I pushed him away from me. I was hot and flustered, yet still smiling.

"I have archiving to do before I leave."

Jack pulled me close again and kissed my neck. "I could easily find something for you to do right here."

I sighed, a bit irritated. "Jack honey, while staying here and doing nasty things in your office is something I would love to do, you know full well that I can't."

"Why not?"

I pulled his hands out from under my shirt and lightly shoved him away. "I have work to do, you have work to do, and we've been sneaking around like this for six months. Keeping something like this from the rest of the team is starting to put me on edge."

Before we could continue our discussion, Mickey shouted up the stairs.

"Jack! We've got a visitor in a big blue box!"

Jack released me and went dashing down to the main level. I followed him, but paused at the top of the stairs. There was indeed a big blue police box-how old were those things anyway?-parked in the middle of the Hub. Martha and Mickey looked incredibly happy to see it, but I could tell by the set of Jack's back that he was angry.

I went down the stairs to the main story level. I see the door of the police box open and the mind of a youthful man with floppy brown hair poked his head out, taking notice to of where he was. "Oh, you've got some nerve showing up here," Jack hissed at the man. "I lost most of my team in your absence and could have used your help." Jack strides strode over to him. The man tried to back into his box, but Jack grabbed his lapels and pulled him out, slamming him against the side of the box.

"Or 'hello' like as people usually say in greeting. But never mind that." He grabbed Jack's fingers and tried to peel them away from his tweed jacket but wasn't successful. "Could you not? It's hard to iron this thing." Mickey and Martha made noises of protest at Jack's action.

"Where the hell have you been for the past year, huh?" Jack shouted angrily. The man's feet were no longer on the ground, and I quickly went over to Jack, knowing that he would regret it if he hurt the man.

"Jack! I'm sure that..." I looked at the bow-tied man as I didn't know his name.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself and stretched out his hand towards me awkwardly while still being held up against the box. I shook it carefully, seeing irritation replacing the anger in Jack's face.

"I'm sure the Doctor..." I blinked, somewhat perplexed. "Seriously? 'The Doctor'? What kind of name is that?" I stopped myself again. There was a niggling in the back of my mind that I'd heard the name somewhere, but I ignored the feeling.

"Oi! Don't knock it," he told me. "It's a perfectly good name. Anyway, I've had it for a while, can't actually do a great deal about it." He shrugged his shoulders even with Jack still holding him against the police box.

"You must have had some strange parents," I commented. "Now, as I was saying. Jack, I'm sure the Doctor has an explanation for anything you're upset about. Maybe if you put him down, he could explain it to you." I put my hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing his shoulder to try and calm him.

Jack set the Doctor down and took a deep breath. He stepped back to give himself space. "So?" Jack demanded quietly, waiting for the Doctor to explain.

"Jack, you know that I can't and don't fix everything that happens." The Doctor's voice was mostly calm, with hints of apology and certainty. "That's not how it works. And I've always tried extra hard to stay out of your business and organization. And..." The Doctor breathed in before continuing. "And after the last time I saw you, I had a... well, I guess I had to go away from life and people. All people that I knew. I didn't even let anyone travel with me. I know you know what that's like, Jack," the Doctor pleaded. "When you get so old and tired that you can't look anyone who knows you in the face..." His voice trailed off. "Forgiven?" He held out his hand for Jack to shake.

Jack smiled and gripped the Doctor's hand. "Yeah. We're good." He pulled the Doctor into a brief hug that was borderline awkward and let him go again.

The Doctor grinned lopsidedly. "Glad to hear it." He turned to Martha and Mickey, flinging his arms wide and hugging them each in turn. "Good to see you both! How have you been?"

"Well, we got married," Martha told the Doctor. He looked between the two and made a face.

"Married couples everywhere I turn. I've just met a different pair of those."

"Don't knock it," Mickey said defensively. "Anyway, not like you haven't changed."

The Doctor brightened up and spun around. "Like it?"

"You got shorter," Mickey shot at him. "And your clothes look weird. Lost all fashion sense with this regeneration. Bow-ties? Really?" The Doctor straightened his bow-tie. "Don't knock the bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool."

"Regeneration?" I asked, the word sounding odd in the context Mickey placed it. The Doctor turned to look at me. His green eyes seemed strangely observant.

"You've heard of reincarnation?" I nodded. "It's like that, but completely different, and I remember my past lives. Didn't catch your name before."

"Paige Williams. I take care of the paper work."

"Oh, so Jack gave you the boring job."

"If I worked anywhere else, it would be boring." I realized we hadn't broken eye contact since we started speaking. He wasn't particularly attractive, but there was something very... awake in his face, something I had never seen before.

Jack noticed the eye contact and spoke up. "So, travelling with anybody?" The Doctor turned to look back at Jack.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have got a couple on board, and they're still waiting. Which is unusual considering Amy's temperament." He turned around and leaned on the door of the box he had appeared from, opening it and stepping inside."You might as well come in!" he called back, his voice sounding further away than it should have.

"But we won't all fit," I pointed out as Martha and Mickey stepped into the box. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Oh, we will. Don't you worry," Jack winked at me.

I pulled Jack to a stop in the box's doorway and stared at the impossible sight of a massive room bathed in bright light, stairs going every which way. A console full of contraptions and gadgets sat on a glass platform that showed the level below.

I let go of Jack's hand and stepped back outside the box, walking around it with my hand trailing along the wood. I stepped back in and stared, aware how baffled I looked. "It's bigger on the inside"

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor called out from the top of one of the staircases. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He sounded supremely proud of the ship. "This ship can travel anywhere in time and space." I couldn't not smile, realizing that I rather liked this man, despite the fact that I had only just met him.

"Where have those two got to?" Doctor asked no one in particular as he went down a different hallway. They must have heard him, because I could hear the sound of two pairs of feet approaching.

"Doctor! You better have a good excuse for why we're not in Venice yet!" The voice of a young Scottish woman shot out from the somewhere. It sounded horribly like my brother's fiancée and made my skin crawl. We never had liked each other, even as children.

My mouth dropped open when the Doctor's companions appeared at the top of a set of stairs. Fortunately, my brother Rory and his darling Amy seemed equally shocked to see me. The hell? Amy was looking slutty as usual-though to be fair to her modest clothes she could make anything look slutty. Rory, on the other hand, was still in that printed T-shirt that I knew had been made for his stag party. At least he had the decency to wear a jacket over it.

"Oh, there you are!" the Doctor exclaimed happily. "Let me introduce everyone." The Doctor started to introduce them but Amy spoke first.

"Paige?" Amy asked, her voice sounding accusing to my ears. "What are you doing here?"

"You first," I shot back.


	2. It's Only Beginning

**Rory's Sister**

 **Chapter 2**

 **It's Only Beginning**

Previously...

 _My mouth dropped open when the Doctor's companions appeared at the top of a set of stairs. Fortunately, my brother Rory and his darling Amy seemed equally shocked to see me. The hell? Amy was looking slutty as usual-though to be fair to her modest clothes she could make anything look slutty. Rory, on the other hand, was still in that printed T-shirt that I knew had been made for his stag party. At least he had the decency to wear a jacket over it._

 _"Oh, there you are!" the Doctor exclaimed happily. "Let me introduce everyone." The Doctor started to introduce them but Amy spoke first._

 _"Paige?" Amy asked, her voice sounding accusing to my ears."What are you doing here?"_

 _"You first," I shot back._

-DW-

But as instead of a reply she just looks me over with a not so pleasing look, like I was a bug she probably wanted to squish and scrape off her shoe.

"Rory, Oh my God what are you doing here?" I rushed over to hug him, moving Amy out the way.

"I take it you already know each other?" the Doctor asks a little confused, looking between me and Rory.

"She's my sister, I can't believe she's here." Rory replied, now hugging me again just to make sure I was really here.

"Oh, sister, didn't know there was another Williams in your family," the Doctor says a bit surprised.

"Okay enough with the chitchat, where are we?" Amy asks butting in rudely.

"Wales, Cardiff, June 24th 2010, don't know why she landed here. She isn't due for a charge from the rift or anything strange that," the Doctor replied looking at the screen that hung above the console.

"Wait a minute. Cardiff? Paige, I thought you worked in London for a business company?" Rory asked questionably looking at me wondering why I wasn't where I'm supposed to be..

"Rory, I never worked for a finance company. The truth is," I stopped to look at Jack to see if it was okay to tell him. "I have been working for Torchwood, an agency that specialises in alien life-" He interrupted before I could finish explaining to him.

"So all these years you've lied to me and not to mention mum and dad as well?" he asked in disappointment.

"Because if I told you would have probably never believed me if I did." I replied to him putting my hand on his shoulder. "I've wanted to tell you so many times over the past couple of years, Rory, I really did and now you know it makes me feel better. As for mum and dad Rory, they can never know." I tell him in confidence. "Just promise me that you won't tell them?" I ask my brother in kindness with pleading eyes, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Ok, I promise I won't tell them," Rory promises me with a sigh me letting go of his shoulder now.

"Good, good now that's sorted I was going to send you two on a date before the TARDIS put us in Cardiff for unknown reasons because apparently someone couldn't control themselves" the Doctor says happily at first looking in mine and Rory's direction before then changing his tone now being moody and glares in Amy's direction.

"And what was it that she did exactly?" I ask out loud nosily, crossing my arms and then leaning against the railing, glaring at Amy briefly.

"Amy kissed me and to say your brother was not pleased when I told him and that is why I am taking them somewhere romantic because it is very important, that in all of time and space, that this needs sorting out. Now if we don't get a move on…" the Doctor replies, pointing to Amy and Rory. "So if you lot don't have any plans maybe you would like to come along?" He asks happily looking at me and the others for an answer.

"Doc, you know I would love to. As much as I did enjoy it, I would rather keep my feet on the ground from now on. But and besides maybe Paige here wouldn't mind going for a trip would you, sweetheart?" Jack replies getting up from the chair he was sitting in, letting the Doctor down gently and then going over to stand next to me, squeezing my shoulder getting my attention.

"Yeah, us too, we've had enough time travel between to last us a lifetime." Martha, let him down with sincere honesty, that her and Mickey wouldn't be coming either.

"Ok sure I'll go, as long as it gets my brothers love life back on the road. I'll come Doctor, if you'll have me?" I ask excitedly holding out my hand for him to shake hoping that he would accept me to come with him.

"Well Miss Williams, it would be pleasure to have another Williams on board," he replies excitedly then grabs hold of my open hand and when his hand made contact with mine it just felt right to hold. It felt oddly familiar but I wasn't sure why. Then we let go after what felt like forever but was only a few brief seconds when we looked at each other.

"Ok then let's get going," the Doctor says a little awkwardly as he steps away from me and I could see on his face that he might have gotten the same sense of what I felt. Like something strange but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Ok, Paige. Have fun you're gonna love it!" Jack says happily, pulling me against his side. "I love you," he whispers in my ear before placing an affectionate kiss to my forehead making me smile goofily and blush a little. "Rory and Amy, a pleasure to meet you," he goes to shake their hands. "And Doctor nice to see you again despite change in appearance," he salutes to the Doctor, before going out the door followed by Martha and Mickey..

"Nice to see you again too, and before you ask, I promise I'll have Miss Williams back as soon as I can," the Doctor confides going up to Jack giving a promise before he can ask placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. And looked into his eyes.

"Thanks Doc. I appreciate that," Jack says back to him. I felt better knowing that if Jack can trust him with my safety, then I could as well. "I'll see you soon ok?" he says now heading towards the door then winks cheekily in my direction and I wink back before he closes the door behind him.

"Right now, where were we off to?" the Doctor asked himself out loud moving over to the console starting to move some of the gizmos on the panels. "Aha, now I remember rightly yes I was sending you and Rory on a date and I know just the place" the Doctor answered his own question looking in Amy and Rory's direction before he started touching more stuff on the many consoles. The ship started to shake about wildly and I was holding on for dear life to the railings. I noticed the other two doing the same thing. Before the ship came to a complete halt. I still was holding on, my knuckles white from holding on to long.

"Come on let's see where we are," I just heard the Doctor say, now rushing down the stairs to the door, Amy and Rory not far behind him but until they noticed I hadn't moved an inch.

"Doctor, can you assure me that it's safe out there?" I asked him feeling a bit unsure, but also curious. I nodding my head towards the door.

"I can assure you, Paige Williams, that you have my word that it is safe." He says calmly coming up the stairs to me placing his hand on top of mine. I felt that same strange sensation again as I looked at him into his green eyes briefly and I just like that the uncertainty had washed away. Just like that I let go of the railing, but our hands were now clasped together as he walked me towards the door where Amy and Rory had watched our strange exchange. "Now come on we've got things to see," he says to me excitedly pulling me down the stairs and opening the door to whole new life for me. And it was only the beginning.


	3. Vampires in Venice, Part 1

**Vampires in Venice  
**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. But I own my OC Paige Williams.

As soon as we went out the doors and stepped out into what looked like a market by a rather large canal, everyone moving around in old-fashioned dress. I really had just stepped into another time.

"Venice!" The Doctor shouted happily, throwing his arms wide open with me no longer attached to his hand. "Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city! Preposterous city! Founded by refugees from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding," he goes on to explain about some historical facts about Venice before pausing and sighing. "Constantly beautiful!" He then explains turning on the spot as we walked through the market looking a bit like an idiot if I say so and not caring what the other people around him thought of him at all.

"Ah, you've gotta love Venice," he boasts winking at a woman as he passed and continued to tell us while we still followed behind him. "And so many people did: Byron, Napoleon, Casanova."

He just suddenly stops to look at his watch after he said Casanova with a bit of a worried expression on his face "Ohh, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right, Casanova doesn't get born for another 145 years. Don't want to run into him," he says matter of factly turning to us briefly. "I owe him a chicken." he says to us turns, walking off.

Rory and I look on at him in confusion wondering if he was being serious and I take a breath and ask while catching up beside him, "You owe Casanova a chicken?"

"Long story. We had a bet," he answers to me bluntly as we come up to a man who stops us in our tracks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" the man says halting us. "Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection," the man asks, but we didn't have anything of the sort on us. How were we going to get any further?

But then The Doctor slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wallet showing him what seemed was to be our credentials. "There you go, fella," he says as the man takes it to have a closer look.

"All to your satisfaction, I'll think you'll find," he points out to the man who looks over to us then back up to him in awe.

"I'm so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise," the man says, bowing to the Doctor in apology thinking he was The Pope.

"No worries. You were just doing your job," The Doctor says acceptingly back to the man while giving us a quick grin. "Sorry, what exactly is your job?" he then asks the man, a little confused.

"Checking for alien visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them," the man answers, which made my brother gasp in horror but made me and Amy try to keep our cool by giving a hum back in response.

"Oh, that's nice! See where you bring me? The plague!" Amy now says angrily to the Doctor, slapping him hard on the arm.

"Oh, great just what I need, you bringing me back to Jack with plague," I now say moodily crossing my arms, glaring at him as I did. He fidgeted, making him a little uncomfortable and bad for bring me here with thinking that he might have just broke Jack's promise of my safety.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, Viscountess," the man says bowing down to us, making me and Amy sigh with relief. I blushed a little, feeling rather flattered that the man thought I was royalty of some kind seeing that it's what the Doctor has led him to believe.

"No, we're under quarantine here. No-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri," the man tells us showing us the intricate wooden carved board with a fish-shaped like a C.

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago," The Doctor wonders.

"Not out there," the man says, pointing out towards the ocean. "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said," the man says finishing by gesturing a hand above his head.

"Did she now?" the Doctor asks the man curiously and was I was just as curious of Signora Calvierri's account about what she said of the plague. Leaving Rory to grab the wallet from the man and follow with Amy, the Doctor and I began walking.

-DW-

We were walking down the side of a canal when we hear: "It's the Calvierri girls," a woman had whispered next to us. Not paying it much attention, we go over to ledge and lean on it to have a closer look at the scenery around us. It was starting to sink in now where I was and looked at the Doctor briefly I smiled at him and he smiled back. Amy and Rory now join us at the ledge, Amy giggling excitedly.

I next looked up across the way as when the girls from the school where coming out of some gates from a building. I saw something that scared me-these girls weren't human! All I could see was big fish like aliens instead of girls. Was I the only one seeing this? I closed my eyes then opened them again. The image of the aliens were gone. After there was a commotion across the way: a man came over shouting for a girl called Isabella. Lifting up the veils of some of the girls while me and the Doctor looked on. He finally found her but she looked at him if he was a stranger. Suddenly one of the girls pushed him to floor and they left. A man stood above him for a moment before leaving.

I felt the Doctor grab my hand, taking me to where the man could be. We spot him about to go down an alley and the Doctor lets go of my hand, goes up a few step and leans against the wall. "Who were those girls?" the Doctor asked him, stopping the man in his tracks to turn and look at the Doctor and myself.

"Yes, they did seem a little strange, who are they?" I now ask the man out of curiosity. I could still seeing the images of the aliens burned into my mind.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school," the man says, looking at me and the Doctor.

"It's our first day here," the Doctor and I say at the same time. We share a thoughtful look, shook our heads and looked back to the man who was looking at us strangely.

"Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools," the Doctor tells the man, giving him his theory as he now comes down the steps. I could sense he was trying to shake that strange moment off as well. "They move house, they change religion," he then moves out the way and the Doctor asks the man in a hushed tone "Then why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me," he tells us. With his worried reply I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, his daughter was becoming one of those aliens or was already one. "And the girl who pushed me away, her face like an animal," he tells us a little disturbed.

"I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri," the Doctor suggests casually slinging his arm around the man's shoulders as we walk down the alley to take us to the building that we saw across the way earlier that was the school.

"My name is Guido," the man says introducing himself. "So who are you people if you're willing for me to help you and you to help me, I must know your names?" Guido asks us as he leads us to the school.

"I'm the Doctor- and yes I know it's strange I get that all the time but that's my name- and this lovely young woman here is Paige Williams," he replies introducing us.

I blush a little at the comment about me being lovely but not too much that it was noticeable; wouldn't want Jack to see this. I was going to have a serious talk with him before the Doctor turned up and it wasn't the good talk. I had thought of breaking it off with Jack for a while, no matter how much I loved him, I just didn't see it working out if Jack wanted to have our relationship remain secret.

But now back to the present, we agreed to help Guido get out his daughter Isabella from the school and in return he would help us get into the school but the question was how?

"What's the plan for getting into the place, it's guarded?" I point out to the Doctor while we hide out of sight from the school with Guido.

"Guido, how about you distract the guards for us while Paige and I go and have a nose around?"

A plan got made and quickly put into action. As Guido had the guards attention, me and the Doctor race past him then come to the narrow ledge that was very near to the canal. We carefully made our way across it to the gate where the Doctor uses his sonic to open it and let us in.

We were now inside and it did seem a little on the dark and creepy side of things. It was making me a little scared and the Doctor could sense it, so he grabbed my hand squeezing it gently and keeping hold of it. It had somehow now made me a little more calm and safe. We come across a set of stairs that lead us to a small room with three doors lining the back of the room.

"Doctor, do you think these doors go somewhere?" I ask him as I go and have a closer look at the doors trying to open it but it's locked on the other side. Apparently he didn't hear my question, so I turn in annoyance to see the Doctor admiring himself in a mirror.

"Hello handsome," he says now smirking while fixing his ridiculous bow tie and shake my head in disbelief, crossing my arms and going over to him.

"Do you think now is a good time check yourself out in the mirror when we should do some investigating Doctor?" I ask him a little annoyed that he that got distracted by himself.

"Who are you?" suddenly we hear a group of girls ask us in unison. I jump and we both turn around, seeing five deathly white girls dressed in white nightdresses looking back at us. When we look back at the mirror seeing that the girls had no reflection and I look back at them in a state of shock while the Doctor seemed to still be figuring it out how he can't see them by looking between them and the mirror.

"How are you doing that?" he says to them in awe taking another few glances at them then the mirror again. "I...am...loving it! You're like Houdini, only five, slightly scary girls. And he was shorter...will be shorter!" the Doctor starts to rambles excitedly. I guess this is something he does when he's discovered something, it was a little annoying really.

"Doctor, I don't think now is a good time ramble," I tell him.

"I'll ask you again Signor and Signora. Who are you?" the girls say in unison again.

Then I see a cheeky expression on the Doctors face. "Why don't you check this out?" he replies by pulling out a wallet the girls looking at him confused as he showed them, it so I grab it from him.

"Well I don't think some old library card is going to give them the answer they want, is it?" I scoff a little unimpressed. Looking at it briefly it had a picture of an old man who looked nothing like him but could easily be someone's grandfather. I then hand it back to him.

"Of course, it's with... He's..." he then goes on gesturing at his nose knowing well he meant my brother had the other wallet. "I need the spare," he says looking at me briefly but I just look back him a little confused. God was this man strange, but I was starting to like him a lot.

"Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen…" he starts to sums up, looking at them and the mirror and back again. "Ha! Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? Paige how about you?" the Doctor then queries to me.

"Believe me Doctor I'm thinking the exactly the same thing," I reply to him convincingly as possible with a quick grin, patting him on the arm.

"But the city. Why shut down the city?" he questions to them but he was about to say something else when the girls talk again.

"Leave now, signor, signora or we shall call the steward...if you're lucky," they talk giving us a maliciously evil grin. They start heading towards us, hissing and that's when my vision changes again to the big fish aliens and my are they scary things close up. I move towards the stairs.

"Doctor, I think we better go now," I say pulling on his arm to get him to move.

"Tell me the whole plan," he says looking back at them as I try pulling him away. As he looked at me, he could sense that I'm scared out of my wits. Then mutters something to himself while I continue to tug at his arm. "Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing... I'm thrilled." He then turns to grasp my hand and the aliens somehow dissipated from my vision to get replaced by the girls again. "Oh, this is Christmas!" he shouts excitedly as we run up the stairs and I shake my head at his childishness of it all.

* * *

 **End of part 1**

 **Tell me what you think of the new improved story so far. I would appreciate some feedback. Thanks! ㈳5**

 **PurpleSky234 x**


	4. Vampires in Venice, Part 2

**Vampires in Venice**

 **Part 2**

After rushing away from the scary alien girls we bump into Amy on the other side of the canal that was opposite the school.

"Doctor! We just saw a vampire!" Amy squeals excitedly rushing up to the Doctor as I let go of his hand, leaning against the railing looking past them not paying the slightest attention while trying to get rid of the images of those girls out of my head. But it just gave me a headache so I rubbed the temples of my head briefly trying to soothe it but it wasn't working. Before I knew it Rory, Amy and the Doctor- who had grabbed ahold of my hand- dragged me off to wherever it was we were heading as I wasn't really paying that much attention.

"As you saw there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress," Guido tells us getting out the map and placing it on the table in front of Amy and the Doctor as me and Rory speculate from the barrels we were sitting on. While although I still have a headache I didn't really bother telling anyone, I didn't want them to worry about me. I needed this or something to distract me.

"But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house." I see saw Guido show them, running his finger across the surface of the map of where the house was showing them where the tunnel was. "I tried getting in once myself but I hit a trap door," he then tells them.

"You need someone on the inside." I then hear Amy hint to the Doctor.

"No," he bluntly declined what she's suggesting before she's even mentioned it.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" she tells him a little offended looking at him.

"That we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trap door and let us in," the Doctor tells Amy what she was going to suggest to him but looks a bit startled that it was what she was thinking exactly.

"Oh, so you do know what I was going to say," she says back to the Doctor a little surprised.

"Are you insane?" my brother asks Amy a little peeved at the idea and probably worried about her safety.

"I think she is," I mutter bitterly under my breath hoping Rory didn't hear it and thank God he didn't.

"He said 'no' Amy. Listen to him," my brother tells her trying to get his point across about listing to the Doctor.

"We don't have another option," Amy she informs Rory, singing it a little.

"There is another option," the man informs us pointing to barrels me and Rory were sitting on. "I work at the Arsenal. We build the war ships for the navy," he tells us as the Doctor has now come over sniffing the barrels behind me and Rory like a dog.

"Gunpowder," the Doctor says looking back to Guido then putting his hand on Rory's shoulder. "Mostly people just nick stationery from where there work." he says looking over to the man "Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosives," the Doctor then says to the man Guido while making Rory and I stand up and move away instantly from the barrels. I moved to sit on the bed meanwhile as he makes a point that exploding something isn't going to solve anything.

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido asks the Doctor before turning away to go over to the to poke at the wood that was in the fireplace rather moodily.

"I'll be there three, four hours tops," Amy then trying to hint again at the idea of her going in to the school again why my brother sighs in disbelief at her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor says really quickly turning away gripping his fists together trying not to give in to Amy. "It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go," he says a little frustrated and comes to sit beside me on the bed.

"But I have to know. We go together. Say you're my daughter." He now suggests casually after giving in to her and suggesting that he pose as her father. I thought he was mental.

"What! Don't listen to him!" my brother then protests the ridiculousness of the suggestion the Doctor just made to Amy but he couldn't be serious could he.

"Your daughter? You look about nine," Amy then says back confused.

"Brother, then," The Doctor says giving out another suggestion hoping it would be a pleasing one.

"Too, weird," She disagrees with him and cuts straight to something that gets my brother fuming all the more. "Fiancé."

"Uh, I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé!" Rory says coming over to where we were and pointing his finger in the general direction of the Doctor then putting it down.

"No. No, your right," she says agreeing with my brother but I could tell that she'd didn't want it that way.

"Thank you," he says back in kindness to her sighing with relief but I knew at any moment she was going to say something to that would infuriate Rory once more.

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor and your sister. You should do it," Amy then suggests to my brother.

"Me?" He asks her not sure what she's getting at.

"Yeah! You can be my brother," she goes on and sure enough he looks less than pleased about it as she scuffed up his hair with her hand as a kind gesture.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's OK?" He then asks a little unsure about it.

"Actually, I thought you were her fiancé." Guido says pointing to the Doctor.

"Yeah, that's not helping," the Doctor points out to Guido to stay out of the conversation between Amy and Rory.

"I think, you've just made things a tad more awkward," I pointed out to Guido he wasn't helping the matter.

"This whole thing is mental! They're vampires, for God's sake!" My brother says angrily to Amy.

"We hope," me and the Doctor say at the same time, looking at each other. This was the second time that it had happened since coming here and the others thought it was odd.

"So if they're not vampires...?" Amy then clears her throat before going on to ask what the Doctor and I meant.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad that it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire," the Doctor goes on to reply near the end doing an impression of one.

 **-DW-**

After Rory gets back from helping Amy infiltrate the school, we head towards the secret entrance to get into the school along in Guido's boat.

"She'll be fine," the Doctor tells my brother trying to give him some comfort into knowing that Amy is safe but I can tell he doesn't trust him.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory then asks the Doctor with uncertainty.

"We're here," Guido announces to us a couple of minutes later as we arrive at the secret back entrance to the school.

As soon as we all got off the boat and open the gate with the Doctor taking the lead in front with the torch to light our way up the steps. "Right. OK if anything happens to me, go back both of you..." he instructs to me and Rory as we head up the steps but I could see my brother had something to talk to him about and I bet it had something to do with Amy.

"What happened? Between you and Amy?" and I was right as my brother goes on to ask him with concern but I could tell the Doctor didn't want to talk about it. "You said she kissed you," my brother goes on to say ignoring my presence. The Doctor's mouth dropped open in shock. The truth of the reason to why Amy had herself over the Doctor told me that she wasn't in too much of a rush to get married or that she was having second thoughts about it.

"Really Rory, you want to ask him about this now?!" I asked in serious hushed tone tugging him away from the Doctor.

"Now?! You want to do this now?!" I see the Doctor turn to Rory obviously with a tone of annoyance in his voice. It was like we must have thought the same thing. Spooky.

"Rory just leave it be your just going to make it worse for yourself," I tell my brother grabbing hold of him firmly trying to get him to see sense to let it go. As I then let go of him and go up the steps to the door.

"I have a right to know," my brother continues obviously not taking the advice that I gave him following up the stairs after me and the Doctor had gone up.

"You just can't let it go can you Rory?" I sigh shaking my head turning to look down at him at the bottom of the stairs in disbelief.

"Well I do have a right to know actually I'm getting married in 430 years," he then points out to me and the Doctor as he now comes up the stairs as and we push open the door to get in.

Awhile later in the tunnel the Doctor starts telling us the story of the events that lead to the answer my brother wanted to hear. "She was frightened. I was frightened, but we survived, and the relief of it and so she kissed me." I get a sudden feeling of jealously towards Amy that of the fact she kissed the Doctor. He was cute in a dorky sort of way. Quite annoying but I somehow still liked him a lot.

"So you kissed her back?" Rory asked wanting to know more.

"No. I kissed her mouth," he replied to Rory trying to not directly look him in the eye when he did.

"In other words Rory, that means 'yes,'" I whisper to my brother who now had a look that could kill written all over his face.

"Funny," he says back sarcastically to the Doctor.

"Rory...Rory she kissed me because I was there," The Doctor then says abruptly stopping and turning to Rory. "It could have been you. It should have been you," he says consolingly to my bother, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah. It should have been me," Rory says in agreement to the Doctor.

"Exactly. That's why I brought you here," the Doctor states to Rory. before all of a sudden a gust of wind blew past us through the tunnel, extinguishing the torch and plunging us in to darkness.

"Can we go and see the vampires now, please?" we hear the Doctor whisper like a scared child.

"That's if they are vampires that is," I whisper back in reply as we then continue our way along the tunnel, feeling along the wall in the dark.

 **-DW-**

We had now reached the end of the tunnel and now my brother was being trodden on while he hoisted the Doctor up as he to opened up the gate on top of the well and as he climbed out.

"Push!" the Doctor instructs Rory trying to elevate him more out of the well.

"I'm pushing!" my bother says through gritted teeth as he heaves the Doctor up more until he eventually is out and over the top. before The Doctor leaning leaned back over the edge to reach out and grab his hand to pull him up, then Rory helps me up afterwards.

"Amy!" I hear the Doctor call out her name in a whisper as Rory gave me a last pull up as sat myself on the edge and got down to look around. It was a dank and gloomy place indeed.

"Where's Amy?" I ask with a hushed whisper as I look around the area but she was nowhere in sight.

"I can't see a thing," the Doctor complains about the darkness. So my bother pulls a small key ring sized torch out of the pocket of the jacket he was wearing.

"Just as well I brought this," he turns it on to show us.

"Rory, I think we're going to need something a little more brighter than that," I scoff with astonishment but then out of nowhere the Doctor pulls a massive light out of his jacket pocket making me look on at him in amazement.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight," the Doctor says showing off looking over to me and winking making me blush before turning back to Rory.

"Now that, Rory, is what I call a light," I say to my brother pointing to the Doctor's light.

"Yours is bigger than mine," my brother points out the obvious difference between them.

"All right, boys let's not go there," I say shaking my head in annoyance.

* * *

 **End of part Two. Hopefully you enjoyed it and thanks for the favs and follows so far. I really appreciate it! ㈳5**

 **PurpleSky234 x**


	5. Vampires in Venice, Part 3

**Vampires in Venice  
**

 **Part 3**

 **A/N:** Wow, thanks for the follows and favs so far really appreciate it. Now we continue. Tell me what you thought. Plus, Paige belongs to me, but the rest is the BBC. PurpleSky234 x

* * *

While We waited for Amy, but what we didn't know was that they had caught her and at this moment where sucking her dry. On the other hand, my brother was now worried that Amy wasn't ready to get married. "If we cancel now, we'll lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band…" my brother goes on telling us, sighing hopelessly as I put my arm around the back of his shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm. I then moved away to see the Doctor looking at a chest that was against the wall. I clutched onto Rory with dear life as he opened it to show corpses of some poor girls.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked, sadness in his voice.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them," The Doctor explains to us solemnly.

"That's what vampires do, right?" my brother asks the Doctor unsure –but I knew what they were I had seen it. "They drink your blood and replace it with their own?"

"Yeah, except these people haven't had their blood taken, but all the water in their bodies," the Doctor implied.

"Why did they die?" Rory asks with concern as the Doctor checks over the bodies. "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process," he replies to inform Rory.

Worry showed on his face as clear as day and I could tell he was now more worried about Amy's safety than ever. He then walks away from the Doctor in frustration.

"You know what's dangerous about you?" my brother asks rhetorically, angrily pointing his finger at the Doctor. "It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

"Rory, please he's trying his best," I say in warning, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders and getting him to look directly at me and not the Doctor.

"Really Paige, and you trust him with your life do you?" he asks me being forward and straight to the point.

"Yes Rory, I trust this man with my life and he gave his word that he'd bring me back in one piece. So buck up, he's here to protect us no matter what you think of him and I…" I reply back to my brother being overprotective. Before I could even finish what I wanted to say, trouble arrived in the form of those scary girls.

"Who are you?" the girls- or aliens- asks simultaneously as they appeared through the arches.

"Oh great, just what we need now a bunch of scary fish girls," I mutter a little panicked as I see them before me and Rory come and stand by the Doctor and look around us wondering what we should do. As they come near to us, the Doctor flashes the ultraviolet light in their faces, making them move away.

"We should... Run!" the Doctor then suggests as we leg it away from the girls. We came to a halt as our path was blocked by them again and the Doctor says a little on edge, "Cab for Amy Pond," looking for her but she wasn't there.

"This rescue plan-" the woman in the fancy clothes questions our plan to escape from the school, rescue Amy and reunite Guido with his daughter Isabella to the man who was probably her son "- not exactly watertight, is it?"

"Ha-ha!" the Doctor turns to the girls behind us shining the light again making them shy away from it like before.

"Rory!" I hear Amy call my brother and then comes rushing out of a doorway in the middle of the hallway.

"Amy!" I turn to see Rory say in utter belief that she was okay.

"Quickly, through here!" we then hear the voice of a girl calling us to follow her and I see that she wasn't like the others. Maybe she could be saved from this place and returned to her father. So we then decide to follow her.

"They're not vampires!" Amy states to us as we go down some steps with Isabella taking the lead.

"What?!" the Doctor asks Amy confused and got his sonic screwdriver out and started scanning.

"I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens." she replies to the Doctor getting straight to the point, laughing as she does so.

"Classic!" the Doctor says excitedly.

"I obviously knew that already I didn't need telling," I mutter to myself knowingly, hoping nobody heard me, but I somehow felt like the eyes of the Doctor were watching me as we went down the stairs with Amy and Isabella.

"That's good news?" My brother asks in confusion and disbelief to what they were saying. "What is wrong with you people?!" I hear him shout asking a little irritated.

"Come on, Rory, move!" the Doctor tells Rory as we rush along the tunnel to make him move quicker so we didn't become those aliens' dinner and I certainly didn't because they were right on our tails. The Doctor turns to flash them with the ultraviolet light to stop them in their tracks. But it wasn't that effective as they were on to us again in seconds. "Keep moving! Come on, guys, " he shouts out to us to move faster.

We then reach the door, Isabella opens it for us letting us go past her one by one as we hurry out into the morning sun slightly catches our faces as we race down the steps Isabella telling us to get out as quickly as we could. While I notice Guido waiting for us at the gate, seeing hope in his eyes finally seeing his daughter again waiting for her to come. But stepping into the sun, she cries in pain shielding her face from it.

The Doctor being brave tries to rescue her, but it is too late. The door closing in his face as he drops the light. Making us gasp in horror as he gets electrocuted holding onto the door, then falls, grabbing ahold of the railing on the down before passing out on the stairs.

"Is he dead?" Amy then asks sadly while I look on at this man, this alien lying on the steps in front of me. Someone who I have come to care for so deeply in such a short amount of time. Yet I ask myself: why does he seem so familiar to me? I just hoped he was ok.

"No, he's breathing," Rory confirms to us, making me and Amy sigh with relief.

But then Amy and I look back over to Guido-I felt for him I really did. He would never see his daughter again.

DW

While Amy and Rory where back with Guido consoling him about his daughter, the Doctor had decided to drag me along to see Signora Calvierri, the Sister of the Water. Apparently that is what he told me her title was. We wait for her, me sitting half leaning on the arm of the throne while looking at the nails on one of my hands. But look up when I hear footsteps to see the lady herself appear and I now stand up from the chair.

The Doctor whistles at her to attract her attention and she then looks up to see us. "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you…" he asks knowingly to the alien woman. "Sister of the Water?" he then continues jabbing his finger and emphasizing each word.

"No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper," she replies pointing to him, seeing if she could guess it right making the Doctor put his hands out at his side in defeat.

"Then I take it you're a refugee, like me," she says, taking another guess and he looks to me then back to her.

"We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer," the Doctor suggests to her and she nods her head lightly in agreement. "You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank…" the Doctor tells her knowingly as I stand beside him scoffing a little. "…hence no refection"

"Your question?" she asks the Doctor to go ahead.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" I hear the slight amusement in his voice as he asks her. She laughs at his question.

"Self-preservation overrides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain." She goes on to reply, explaining why we could only see the teeth. But for me, I saw all of their true form and I look to the Doctor briefly with a silent exchange seeing if I could ask something.

"Where's Isabella?" I ask out of concern for the girl who we failed to save.

"My turn, " she says stating it's her go again and then asks the Doctor. "Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey," he replies to her but somehow the name of it seemed so familiar to me. When I felt the small watch that I had on a chain was getting warm against my skin, I found it rather odd. But why was it doing this? When it's never done anything like this before and it was given to me as a gift from my mum on my 18th birthday and have worn it ever since.

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum." I then snap back to reality and hear the surprised reply of the woman of the Doctor's existence meant he was the last of his kind is apparent from what information I got off her.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor asks her cutting straight to the point of why she was in Venice of all places.

"We ran from the silence", she informs him sadly. "Why are you here?" she asks, looking at me and the Doctor with wonder.

"Wedding present," I tell her snappish in reply, leaning against the throne the Doctor looks at me oddly like he was going to say it but I shrug it off and I let him continue.

"The silence?" he asks, wanting to know what it is.

"There were cracks. Some were tiny…" she tells us with sadness pacing slowly about the room and pauses. "…some were as big as the sky" she continues to tell us. "Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence…and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us…and Saturnyne was lost."

"So earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?" The Doctor then asked her wanting to know more.

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have," she suggests to the Doctors for his help but the thought of them together—how wrong that would be—just sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you say?" she asked with a grin on her face hoping the Doctor would give her a positive answer to what she suggested and he thinks on it. He then gets up having a wry smile on his face and walks over to face the woman as I follow behind him.

And he then asks her getting straight into her face. "Where's Isabella?" we both ask her simultaneously, this time the Doctor doesn't look at me.

"Isabella?" she asks, looking at both of us a little confused and it just angered me that she didn't know who this girl was as I glare at her with disbelief.

"The girl who saved my friend," the Doctor tells her moodily giving the woman a clue.

"Oh, deserters must be executed," she says remembering now. "Any general would tell you that," she tells him. "I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose." She then flirts with him right in front of me trying to get him to say yes but I had a feeling that he would decline.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" he asked her sounding a little disgusted. "I'm a Time Lord," he goes on to tell her, letting her down gently and making the necklace heat up a little more. "You're a big fish. Think of the children," he points out stepping away from her.

"Carlo!" she then calls for the man who then comes in the room. "You're right. We're nothing alike," she says disdainfully. "I'll bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophize," she says evilly turning to us.

"This ends today. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone." The Doctor threatens her as Carlo makes a grab for the Doctor.

"Get your hands off him, Carlo," I say to the man through gritted teeth defensively pushing Carlo away from him then grabbing hold of the Doctor's hand and pulling him away. He takes the lead as we make our way to the door.

He then turns back to look at her while his grip tightens on my hand. "And you know why?" he asks obviously he was reminding her of the girl who helped us. "You didn't know Isabella's name," he says glaring at before Carlo opens the door. "You didn't know Isabella's name," he says again to her disappointed before we then left with Carlo leading us out of the school and heading back to Guido's.

* * *

 **End of Part Three xx**


	6. Vampires in Venice, Final Part

**Vampires in Venice**

 **Final Part**

We were now back at Guido's and the Doctor was healing the bite wound on Amy's neck with his sonic then scanned it to check for infection."You're fine," he tells her. The necklace around my neck had not cooled down since leaving the school and it was annoying me but I didn't want the Doctor to know about it. As for now he has enough on his mind and telling him about this was the last thing I wanted to add onto his problems.

"Open wide," he tells her and when she opens her mouth I see him pop in a sweet and then she closes her mouth.

"Argh!" The Doctor shouts out obscenely fists in the air making me jump a little. "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" he then says pondering and pacing about in front of the table me, Amy, Rory and Guido were sitting at. "Think!" he then goes on now sitting himself down at the table.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun," Amy suggests to the Doctor with the sweet still in her mouth.

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush," the Doctor tells Amy politely as possible covering her mouth with his hand to stop her talking.

"It's the school I don't understand," my brother tells the Doctor and I agree with him on it.

"Yeah, I don't get that either."

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush," he then again but a bit more stubbornly, covering Rory's mouth with his hand like he'd done to Amy and then nods at her hand then me making her to cover my mouth with her hand.

"I say we take the fight to them," Guido suggests a more forceful approach to the Doctor.

"Ah-ah-ah!" bluntly the Doctor goes to Guido getting him be quite.

"What?" he asks wondering what he's trying to do and then the Doctor nods his head knowingly at my brother, getting him to put his hand over the other man's mouth next to him. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and , one by one, changes the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool," The Doctor then explains to us what he knows.

"Got it. Then what?" he questions looking at us but we could not reply when we had hands on our mouths could we. "They come from the sea they can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do?" he then asks himself before going silent looking at me and Amy.

"Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable…" he then suggests what they could do about the environment. "She said 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race'." He deduces to the others what the woman said to me and him earlier. But if they are fish and needed water to live they would need plenty of water.

"Bend the heavens… Bend…the heavens…" he says to himself then taking his hand off Amy's and Rory's mouths then Amy taking hers off mine and for the second time puts his hands on their heads bowing them as he said it. "She's going to sink Venice," the Doctor then tells us all what he'd figured out that she needed to help her people.

"She's…she's going to sink Venice?" Guido asks the Doctor a little shocked and unsure, stammering as he does so.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed," he replies to Guido with a chuckle informing him of the woman's plans.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women," he tells the Doctor bluntly.

"Well they would need blokes," I tell him as I fiddle with the wooden spoon between my fingers that I picked up a couple of seconds ago, finding it interesting.

"She's got blokes," Amy sighs then tells us.

"Where?" The Doctor then asked her wanting to know more.

"In the canal. She said, 'There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water,'" she then informs us.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends," The Doctor then figured out from what Amy had said. Then he made a sound of disgust, pulling a face as he does so. But for me it sent a shiver down my spine at the thought of it. "I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's…that's," he goes on then makes another sound of disgust.

Afterwards we hear loud clattering above us that makes all look up at the ceiling. "The people upstairs are very noisy," The Doctor points out to Guido.

"There aren't any people upstairs," he tells the Doctor.

"I knew you were going to say that," he says to the man, gesturing to him. "Did anyone else know he was going say that?" he asks us.

And then the ceiling above us starts to creak. "Is it the vampires?" Rory then asks in a nervous whisper while still looking at the ceiling.

"Like I said, they're not vampires," the Doctor reminds my brother, getting his the UV light out of his pocket turning it on. "Fish from space." All of a sudden a glass window smashes open, making all of us look to the direction of another window where the scary girls were just floating in mid-air.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" I gulp nervously before asking. Then they smash through the glass making me and Amy scream in fright as then the Doctor comes up to them flashing the UV light in their faces but somehow doesn't have much effect on them. He then puts the sonic on them to show their form that I've seen all along.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asks seeing the creatures for the first time.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so…" he then deduct to us before stopping to think of one.

"Now, Doctor, would be a really good time to come up with a word," I say quickly with panic trying to make him hurry up.

"…buxom," he says off the top of his head still pointing the sonic while I look on still panicking.

"Move. Come on," he then says hurriedly to us as we rush down the stairs with Amy, Rory and me in front with the Doctor and Guido behind us.

"Give me the lamp," I then hear Guido command to the Doctor to give him the UV light.

"Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving, go, go, go!" the Doctor instructs us to get out as quickly as possible as we open the front door and running out. But while running, I take a glance behind me. I don't see the Doctor or Guido, and it made the small watch warm intensely against my skin.

Something suddenly came over me. I don't know what it was but it had me running back to the Doctor and it told me in a whisper ' _Save him, protect him,_ ' making the watch heat up against me pleasantly somehow urging me on.

"No! Guido! What are you doing?!" I hear the Doctor shout out, banging on the door frantically as I turn the corner. "I'm not leaving you. What are you doing?!" he begs Guido but gets no reply as I see him pull out his sonic to trying it on the door but has no success. "Guido!" he then shouts out hoping he would hear it.

"Doctor!" I call to get his attention and in doing so, he turns seeing me with a not so pleasant look on his face.

"Paige, I thought I told you and the others to keep moving?!" he asks me, angrily grasping me by the shoulders and getting me to look him in the eyes.

"I know you did, but I didn't like the thought of leaving you behind," I reply with honesty, grasping his arm. But then we both look at each other then back at the house knowing something was about to happen before grabbing each other's hands and running. There was an almighty explosion, the force of it making us fly forward. The Doctor moved himself over me to protect me as we hit the floor.

Not long after it happened, the Doctor, after getting up himself, grasps my hand firmly and pulled me to my feet. I then feel him staring at something on my shirt. I look down to see that it's my watch that must have come out during the explosion, hanging on the outside of my shirt instead of the inside. But before I can even put it back, he's holding it, tracing the strange circular patterns on the front that I never understood with the tips of his fingers.

"This isn't possible," he then says confused, looking directly at me like I was not real to him but before he could open his mouth again, Amy and Rory turn up. I quickly tuck the necklace back under my shirt.

"Paige, are you alright?" Rory asks with worry, coming up and hugging me tightly and then pulling me back and looking me over for any damage.

"I'm fine Rory, there isn't a scratch on me." I confirm to make him feel at ease while doing so I couldn't help but notice that the Doctor was watching me.

Then all of a sudden there's a crack of thunder in the air and we look up to see the sky changing and swirling with angry dark clouds forming above us. "Rosanna's initiating the final phase," I hear the Doctor say which meant that the wheels had now been put in motion to sink Venice.

"We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy says, bravely moving in direction the of the school, but I get a sense that he wants to do this by himself to protect us as well.

"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS," he instructs Amy sharply.

"You can't stop her on your own," Amy implores reasonably to him but I could tell he was not having any of it.

"We don't discuss this! I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it," The Doctor tells Amy angrily and straight to the point that he obviously wanted her to do as she's told. A questioning sound of annoyance came from him as he then looked at her and she rushed off to the TARDIS. But I obviously knew there was more behind this anger than that and 'it maybe had to do with me.

"Thank you," my brother says in kind to the Doctor as he then goes after Amy in the direction she went.

"You too, back to the TARDIS with you as well," he instructs me moodily before stalking off before I could even say a word to him. So I then follow after my brother before then looking back in to the direction the Doctor went and I just prayed he wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid.

-DW-

We had eventually found Amy and found ourselves back on the other side of the canal opposite the school. Looking up to sky it was starting to get worse and the people of Venice were screaming and there was nothing we could do but let the Doctor save us, save them from their fate. The watch was heating against my skin again and I heard the voice again.

' _Go, go to the Doctor, and help him, please? Hurry!_ ' And before I knew it my legs were carrying me away from Amy and Rory to the school where the Doctor would be.

I eventually get into the school which looked no longer guarded. I arrive to the entrance to the throne room, seeing him scanning a panel with his screwdriver that he'd opened on the chair. He looks back over his shoulder sensing me there he looks less than pleased that I'd turned up.

"I thought I told you to go back to the TARDIS with Amy and Rory?" he asks me in a bit of a mood as he goes back to scanning the throne trying to find a way to stop whatever was happening. But before I could start, the woman of the operation herself comes in.

"You're too late," Rosanna tells us remorsefully walking towards us. "Such determination...just to save one city," she then says with awe and pity. "Hard to believe it's the same man who let an entire race turn to cinders and ash," she mocks him about his own planet saying he caused destruction of his own planet and I could see it angering him. It was angering me too for some unknown reason making my watch heat unpleasantly against my skin. "Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna," the Doctor impolitely informs her of the loss.

"You're lying," she says back to him out of disbelief as she moves away not believing him.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" he asks her then she stalks away but there had to be some way for her to stop all of this. Maybe we could help her.

"Rosanna, please, help us. There are 200,000 people in this city," I shout out, begging for her to help us but it was no use.

"So save them," she tells me and the Doctor, walking away.

"What are we going to do? There has to be something," I ask with worry, making me jump a little as the sound of the clashing in the sky filled the air again while the Doctor seemed to go on looking at the throne again. He ignores me and starts to rush off with me following behind.

-DW-

We were looking over a balcony that was around a tower that we'd just come up, below us we could see the people of Venice screaming and running for their lives. Meanwhile the Doctor was still ignoring me. But then a bell starts to ring as wind starts to come making us look up at the tower the Doctor goes back in, but as I'm about to follow in the Doctor's direction, I feel a few drops of rain hit my face. Then it started to pour more quickly, so I rush back to the throne room where I knew the Doctor would be.

"Get out! I need to stabilise the storm," I hear him shout to someone as I come charging into the room seeing it was Amy and Rory that he told this to.

"We're not leaving you," my brother tells the Doctor, putting his foot down. I saw for myself that he seemed to have changed his tune about the Doctor, maybe my words got to him about what I said.

"Right, so one minute it's all, 'You make people a danger to themselves', the next it's, 'We're not leaving you!'" The Doctor mocks to them sarcastically. "But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets…" he then carries on bossily trying to make a point, but before he could even finish there is an almighty shake. It sent us all to the ground as it continues with the ceiling covering us with plaster in the process.

"What was that?" Rory asked scared out of his wits to the Doctor.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake," the Doctor gives in explanation to my brother sounding a bit panicked himself.

"An earthquake?" Amy questions confused, getting up.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes, but don't worry about them," the Doctor explained to why it happened.

"No?" Rory asks a little unsure as to what the Doctor was going to imply.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake," he tells him while trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh, that's comforting." I say in sarcastic joy, glaring at him as I do so.

"Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything," he then tells us about the throne before then instructing us to destroy.

"We need it to shut down and re-route to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator," he continues as we inspect the throne ourselves while he looks behind it then gets up again as he rushes off to the tower leaving us to pull cables out from the throne.

After me pulling out a final cable we run quickly outside. The rain pelting hard against our skin. "There he is!" my brother shouts out directing his finger to the top of the tower, and Amy and I look up seeing the Doctor scale the roof of it holding some cable as he did so. It made my watch burn more than ever.

' _For God's sake Doctor, be careful up there,'_ I think praying for his safety as I continue looking up.

"Come on!" Rory shouts cheering the Doctor on as he now reached the top.

' _Come on Doctor I know you can do this, I believe in you,_ ' I think with hope crossing my fingers behind my back, seeing him look down to spot me a honest smile on his face before turning back to open the lid of the dome. I shake my head lightly, feeling confused, did the Doctor just hear what I'd been thinking?

"Come on!" I hear Amy and Rory shout out together so I gave the thought thing another go.

' _If you can hear me, I know that you can do this Doctor, I know you can!_ '

And he had done it, the dark clouds dissipated quickly along with the rain bringing back the birds and the sunshine making us look to see the clear sky. I look up to the Doctor closing the dome and smile while Amy and Rory embrace each other laughing with relief that it was over. The people of Venice cheered and applauded in happiness.

"You did it!" I shout out to him in glee, seeing him looking back at me.

-DW-

"Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office?" the Doctor asks a little cheerily to my brother and Amy while marching back towards where we left the TARDIS. The man who stopped us before gives the Doctor a bow as he passes by. "Maybe I can give you away," he suggests to Amy as we keep on walking through the completely destroyed market that was in the process of being tidied up.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say, you've…" my brother says glumly as we reach the TARDIS while giving up on the last thing he wanted to say.

"Stay," Amy then suggests to Rory as I push the door open to the time machine. I really needed to lie down my head was throbbing like crazy. "With us. Please. Just for a bit," she then goes on to plead hoping he would say he'd come along. "I want you to stay."

"Fine with me," the Doctor agrees to the idea.

"Yeah?" Rory asks the Doctor to make sure it's ok with him that he came along getting an approving nod. "Yes, I would like that," turning to Amy to say he was coming.

"Nice one," Amy says happily pecking my brother's lips and making me look away and cringe. "I will pop the kettle on," she announces to us.

"What about you Miss Williams, are you staying with us?" he asks with hope looking over to me as I lean in the doorway.

"I'd love to," I reply with a small laugh then smile.

"Got my spaceship, got my boys, and Paige of course," she said my name a little less cheerfully, not keen on the idea of me coming along in the slightest. "My work here is done," she says dramatically before brushing past me a little harshly, making us both glare daggers at each other. She definitely didn't want me here.

"We are not her boys," my brother scoffs unsure of what Amy implied to the Doctor as I go into the ship now.

"Rory, listen to that," I hear the Doctor say to him opening the door as I go up the steps. There was nothing but silence. I continue feeling a little dizzy from the headache, it was getting worse than it had been ever been before. My nose started dripping, looking at the floor I see blood and then I was falling backwards. The Doctor and Rory calling out my name. Then nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **Final part done and dusted thank God for that hope you enjoyed it. You'll have to find out what happens to Paige in the next chapter until then. And any feedback would be much appreciated.**

 **Thank you xx**


	7. Not The Very Last

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N:** This chapter will be from the Doctor's POV and apologies for the late update for those who have waited in anticipation and patience. Thank you. Purple Sky X

That moment in which I had met Paige Williams was her immediate liking for me, meaning she was one of those people who accepted things quickly and took things as they came. Like when she saw inside the TARDIS for the first time and how much of a caring and protective person that she was of her family, especially Rory who admires and loves Paige dearly.

When in Venice I started to question things about her humanity; for instance, when she had said the same things as me I just thought that it was just coincidence but also very odd. It also seemed that when I sensed she got scared when investigating the school that I had a calming effect on her. It also started to have effect me as well in certain ways; when I wasn't keeping her attached to my hand I started to show off, winking at her when I had got out the light. It was like I wanted to really impress her.

During our escape from the school, I had heard Paige mutter something along the lines that she knew that the girls were aliens. But, how could she of known what they were? The repeating of words happened again in front of Rosanna, but this time didn't take notice of it like we usually both did when it had happened from the times before. Like felt natural for us to do. Something had switched in Paige just for a couple of seconds, when Rosanna's servant Carlo made a grab for me. I couldn't even recognize the woman that had stood before me. Paige was something different and certainly not human I was sure of it.

But I soon find out the truth, when I thought nothing else mattered after helping Paige to her feet after the explosion. I saw it there, right in front of my eyes, hanging around her neck, on the outside of her navy blue shirt and as clear as day was a fob watch. I grabbed hold of the watch eagerly in an instant before she could hide it from me. I trace the familiar Gallifreyan pattern of my home planet with my fingers on the watch, reading the name it said: The Seer. Right now, I found it so impossible that she was here in front of me all this time but with a different much younger face in the form of Rory's sister.

-DW-

As soon as I and Rory had gone inside the TARDIS closing the door behind us. We turn to see Paige falling backwards from the top of the stairs near the console and in a quick reaction of panic I rushed forward to catch her before she could hit the floor, shouting out her name. I now noticed the dried trickles of blood, staining her lips, the sides of her face and some of it had gone in to her dirty blonde hair.

"What's wrong with my sister?" I hear Rory ask me with concern for his sister, walking behind me while I cradle Paige in my arms as we went up the stairs to the console. I noticed how pale her complexion seemed, from what it was moments ago when we were outside. And I place her on the chair nearby as I move a few switches here and there to send us drifting into the vortex.

"I don't know yet Rory, but I'll take her to the medical bay and check her over see what's wrong," I reply with just the same concern, picking her back up again, going up the other set of stairs, and look at her this young woman-this Time Lady, the last in the female species our people who'd been hidden all these years.

"Go to the kitchen and informAmy of what's happened, I'll come and get you both once I've found out what happened, but if you get lost ask the TARDIS and she'll show you the way," I instruct him before leaving, still clutching Paige to my chest as the TARDIS opened up the door to the medical bay and stepped inside.

Once in the room I lay Paige down, supporting her head as I do, being ever so gentle with her. I take off my tweed jacket, covering her body over with it to keep her warm. Now, going over to the console table nearby to begin a body scan of and made sure to run every single thing possible. While the scans ran, I went to get a small bowl of warm water and some cotton wool and cleaned the blood off her face delicately.

The console beeps a couple of minutes later to let me know it had finished. I go over to look at the screen to check the results, some energy readings mostly came from the watch, showing some Gallifreyan DNA had been escaping. Probably at some point her Time Lady abilities that her human form couldn't handle, were being absorbed causing damage hence the cause of bleeding. I go over to Paige, placing my hand on her forehead to feel that she still was a little cold. And without realising it, I went to kiss her the top of the head affectionately.

"Keep an eye on her while I'm gone and let me know if anything happens," I instruct to the TARDIS kindly in the language of my people.

"Of course Theta I'll watch her for you," she replied back in kindness, giving me her word. I stop in the doorway to look back at Paige in worry, before leaving to head down the corridor towards the kitchen.

-DW-

Entering the kitchen a few minutes later, obviously having heard my footsteps. I see Rory stand up from the chair he'd been occupying. While I see Amy in the chair next to him cupping a mug of tea in her hands, looking a little sorry for herself.

"So did you find out what was wrong?" Rory asked me straight away with concern. I could see the worry on his face for his sister, who at this moment was lying unconscious in the medical bay.

"Yes I did, your sister's injuries are from abilities of an inhuman force of nature that her body can't control," I answer truthfully explaining it to him simply as I could.

"What do you mean inhuman? Are you implying my sister is an alien or something?" Rory asked with a somewhat disbelieving way.

"Rory, your sister is not biologically related to you, she was adopted wasn't she?" I ask him outright to see if it was true or not from what results I gathered on the scans earlier.

"No she isn't, my parents tried having more kids after me but they couldn't. So they thought it would be a good for me to have a older sibling for me to look up to. But related or not she's still my sister," he tells me honestly.

"There is something on your sister's person that I need to show you, maybe you'll now understand what happened to her once I've explained it to you more fully," I tell him before leading the way out of the kitchen to the medical bay.

"How's she been? Any changes at all old girl?" I ask the TARDIS a couple of minutes later, as I enter the room with Amy and Rory.

"She's fine, but she'll need a few days of rest at least before she has fully recovered," she replies informing me of Paige's status telling me that I'd need to keep an eye on her for a while.

"So as I was saying the cause to sister's current condition was caused by this," I say to Rory as I walked over to Paige's form that lay on the bed, taking care to unclasp the chain from around the back of her neck lifting it off gently, before turning back around to show him.

"It's a watch," Rory states the obvious out to me.

"But this isn't any ordinary watch; it has the true form of your sister, of what she truly is," I say holding it straight out to him.

"And what's that?" Rory asks trying to understand looking at the watch in my hand.

"That she's a Time Lady, the last in existence of my species that's been dormant for over twenty years," I tell them excitedly with a grin spreading across my face, expressing my joy of finding another of my people after all these years.

"Hang on, so does that mean you're not the last of your kind anymore?" Amy asks me understanding my happiness.

"Yes, Amy I'm not," I reply honestly to her with a smile. "But on a more serious note, there is something you need to understand. This watch has made your sister sick and has caused some slight damage to her body. In time it will damage but slowly," I explain in seriousness to him.

"So, you're trying to tell me that she could die soon?" He asks sadly understanding, now standing by his sisters side and grabbing her hand stroking her knuckles. "Is there anything that you can do?"

"I can suppress the abilities for a little longer but not by much, sooner or later she's going to have to make a choice," I replied in suggestion to Rory a my temporary solution, but implementing that later a decision would need to be made.

"What would they be?" he asks me sadly, keeping his back to me still grasping Paige's hand.

"Paige can continue to be human for now, but no matter how much help I give. There's no telling when it will kill her. Her other option, she becomes a Time Lady again, but it would change who she is entirely. But Rory, this is something she needs to decide for herself," I explain in reply knowing that this wasn't going to be easy for him to hear that he could lose her no matter what she'd choose to do.

-DW-

For the next few days as the TARDIS travelled through the vortex, Rory never left Paige's side keeping a constant vigil over his sister. While now and then Amy would bring him something to eat or drink. I kept myself occupied to fixing or altering things in the console room as a distraction, as it felt so daunting to go in the medical bay. Lying there looking so vulnerable while being watched by Rory. I had come to care for Paige too much in such a short space of time and I knew why. The Binding process had started, something that happens with two true souls connecting them in an instant link of their thoughts and feelings that can never be severed. It was when saving Venice I'd heard her voice in my head that the connection between us happened.

"Doctor, Doctor!" I hear the voice of Amy shout out annoyingly who was trying to get my attention as I hung from the sling underneath the console, blowtorch in hand, fixing something.

"Yes Amy, what is it?" I ask her wonderingly, hopping out of my sling and taking off my goggles and coming up the stairs approaching the console she was standing nearby.

"I called your name for the past five minutes, but you sort of had a really spaced out look on your face," she tells me a sounding a little worried, as she leans against the console. "Are you ok?" she then asks still sounding worried.

"I'm fine Amy, just had a lot on my mind recently that's all," I answer pretending to fiddle with something on the console nearest to her, to make myself look busy. "What is it that you wanted anyway?" I ask her changing the subject of why she was here.

"Um, Paige is awake and has been asking for you," Amy tells me timidly with a weak smile making me stand up straight as soon as she said it.

"When?" I ask surprised grasping her shoulders tightly wanting to know when she woken up.

"Um…" she started to reply.

"When, tell me now?" I asked impatiently again, still grasping on to her shoulders like my life depended on it shaking her slightly like a doll.

"About ten minutes ago," she tells me after I let her go, rubbing one of her shoulders with her hand as I then storm of to the medical room while a little peeved that the TARDIS didn't tell me about this.

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" I asked her a little mad at her as I swiftly moved towards the medical bay.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for Amy to come and tell you," She tells me in kindness.

"Well yes it was, but you still should have told me but thanks for keeping an eye on her anyway," Telling her off a little before then entering the room.

And there she was sitting up waiting patiently in bed, my jacket covering her legs. She now had back her healthy complexion and her dirty blonde hair tied up out of her face into a pony tail. "Look who's awake," I say with genuine happiness, stepping towards Paige, sitting myself in the empty chair that Rory had been probably occupying for the past few days. "How are you feeling?" I ask to see how she was.

"I don't remember anything much, other than having a massive headache, seeing blood, and falling down the stairs before passing out but other than that I feel fine," Paige tells me sounding so unsure of her wellbeing. "How did this happen?" she asked wanting to know the cause of the incident.

"It came through the means of this," I pull out the watch of my jacket pocket, placing it on her lap she and picked it up to look at it.

"I remember the look on your face that day, when you held it saying: 'This isn't possible' like I'm someone who shouldn't even exist," she says turning to look at me. "Why did you say that?" she asked confused in search for what I wanted to say to her that day.

"Because I found it so incredibly hard to believe after all these years that I would never find another like myself: a Time Lady," I reply with the truth.

"So that explains the odd behaviour between us and the fact that I could see what those girls were," she tells me matter of factually quickly taking everything on board rather well that she was an alien.

"Yes, but using those abilities comes with a price Paige and the choices you have to make that come with it are dire," I tell her sadly grabbing her hand squeezing it. "You can stay human but these abilities are not meant for human use will kill you slowly but I'll be able to control it for you but not much. If you choose to become a Time Lady it will change you back to who you really were before you became human," I tell her calmly as possible squeezing her hand.

"Do I have to decide now?" She asks me wondering if she had to make her choice now.

"No, you can take as much time as you need," I reply reassuringly, giving her hand another squeeze letting her know she could think it over as much as she wanted. "But seeing as you agreed to stay, how about we find you a room and then have some breakfast?" I say with a grin trying to lighten the mood getting out of my chair.

"Yes, that would be nice. the smell in here is just nauseating," she agrees crunching her face up adorably making me grin goofily at her. Paige turned herself to sit on the edge of the bed passing my jacket to me before placing her feet on the ground. She wobbles slightly nearly falling, but mange quickly to put my arm around her waist helping stand upright as she puts her arm around the back of my shoulders, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up from the close contact of our bodies as we left.

I eventually get her settled into her room and she loved its modern style and furnishings that suited her. I received a kiss on the cheek in the form of a thank you that left me blushing a little afterwards. And little did either of us know that her fate would be sealed sooner than later and she'd have to make her choice sooner than she thought.


	8. Paige and Amy's Choice, Part 1

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer:** My OC Paige belongs to me and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. **A/N:** Were back to Paige's POV for now.

I'm resting on the sofa in the library reading Pride and Prejudice an all time favourite of mine. The Doctor had shown me it the other day I was really impressed by the size of it but also felt he was showing off a bit as well. Suddenly I look up from my book hearing the chirping of birds I think that my mind is playing tricks. So I get off the sofa and start heading in the direction of the door but the chirping just gets louder, I try covering my ears to block it out but it was no use. Before I knew it I'm out like a light.

"Why is it that when you drive her she's ok? But when I drive her after she's in a mood?" My dear Doctor asks childishly in a huff, plunking himself on the chair crossing his arms over his chest as he sat while I piloted the TARDIS.

"Maybe, if passed your piloting test all those years ago we wouldn't be having this ridiculous conversation," I reply moodily while finally landing the TARDIS.

"Now stop pouting and let's see what's out there," I now cheer him up, pulling him out of the chair and down the stairs over to the door. I stop to straighten his bow tie before giving him a playful peck on the cheek that put a grin on his face. I poke my head out from behind the door, looking down I notice a whole crushed bed of flowers making me cringe.

"Who's the bad driver now then?" the Doctor mocks me, sensing the slight smirk on his face while looking over my shoulder at the destroyed flowers.

I turn to glare at him moodily. "Take that bloody grin off your face or you'll be sorry you ever said anything about my driving," I threaten making him stop smiling like a mad man. Stepping out of the TARDIS I nearly trip on the loose stones of the flower bed.

I see someone familiar make his appearance out from a cottage it was Rory. "Rory!" the Doctor and I call out happily in greeting, the spat about our driving etiquette forgotten.

"Serena, Doctor," he calls out just as happy, giving me a hug before pulling away.

"Serena crushed your flowers," the Doctor points out the destroyed flowers under the TARDIS.

"It was an accident, honest," Putting my hands up in defence.

"Oh, Amy will kill you," He warns me.

"Where is Amy anyway?" I ask looking behind him, seeing she hadn't made her appearance yet.

"She'll need a bit longer," he informs us that Amy needed a little more time.

"Whenever you're ready Amy," he calls out to her, she now steps outside before us glowing with a new life inside her. She and the Doctor cheered in joy of seeing each other again. His eyes went instantly went to her rounded stomach. You would think being as smart as he was that he'd figure it out straight away.

"You've swallowed a planet," he points to her stomach obviously thinking it's something else, while I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I'm pregnant," Amy tells him striding towards the Doctor.

"You're huge," he continues to comment about her appearance, as I now sigh with disbelief shaking my head slightly pinching the bridge of my nose. "Give him a couple more seconds and he just might get it," I lean in over and whisper in Rory's ear with crossed arms jokingly, knowing how long it took him to figure things out.

"Look at you. When worlds collide," He continues to go on about Amy's size.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant," she tries to tell him, without grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, look at you both," he says bring Amy into a hug before pulling away. "Five years later and you haven't changed a bit apart from age and size," he points to both of them.

"It's good to see you, Doctor you too Serena," she says glad that we were both here to see them.

"Are you pregnant?" he finally asks now getting it.

"Finally," I sighed with relief now that he got it. We all start to head back inside the cottage before I stop the Doctor in his tracks. "For someone who knows all of time and space like the back of his hand, you are a little thick sometimes,darling," I tell him as a matter of fact.

"Hey! I know I'm getting on a bit now there's no need to point it out. It's just humans their so hard to keep up with sometimes," He complains to me, pouting afterwards.

"Theta, you know I didn't mean it like that, but smart or not I love you for who you are," I tell cheer him up, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he puts his hands on my hips. I lean in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips before moving away.

"I love you too Serena, you always know how to make me feel better," He responds calmly, before giving me a much longer but passionate kiss in return and pulls away resting his forehead against mine our noses brushing slightly.

"Hey, lovebirds, how about you both stop locking lips for a second so we can show you around town," Amy suggests after clearing her throat, making us break apart and blush for the fact she must have seen us kissing when coming back with her coat.

"Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever," my darling Doctor points out sarcastically, that it still felt and looked the same as before. While we strolled past the church, myself and the Doctor holding hands in the centre with Amy and Rory on either side.

"It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket," Rory informs us we're in a different part of the town.

If this was an upmarket place there should be more people? But there was hardly a soul not one. "Where is everybody?" I now ask about the lack of people.

"This is busy," Amy replies that it's like this most days. Which sounded rather boring to me I would never want to live here. It's a good thing that I have the TARDIS as my home because there was always something new to discover inside and out.

"Really Amy?" I ask not really believing a word she had said.

"Ok, its quiet," she now confesses honestly about the quietness of the town. "But it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s," Amy goes on to inform us of the health benefits of living in Upper Leadworth as we nows pass the church.

"Well, don't let that get you down," The Doctor tries to cheer Amy up thinking that she's sad.

"It's not getting me down," she implies that she's quite happy to him.

"Well we wanted to see how you were," He says sitting down on a bench, me perching on the other arm beside Rory. "You know us we don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord and Lady are for life. You don't get rid of your old pals the Doctor and Serena so easily," he brags on, knowing that I landed here by accident.

"You came here by mistake, didn't you?" Amy asks figuring out this was an accidental visit.

"Yeah, bit of a mistake, but look, what a result," he answers truthfully that it was a mistake. Before trying to come up with a change of subject to talk about.

"Look at this…bench. What a nice bench," he points out to the bench we all were now occupying. "What will they think of next?" he goes onto ask them but looks over to me unsure on what else to do so I shrug my shoulders unsure what to do myself. But we all just sit there in complete silence having nothing to say to each other.

"So…what do you do around here to stave off the, you know…" my Doctor starts to ask breaking the silence as I noticed he was getting rather irritated, when he and Amy both ask at the same time. "Boredom?"

"…self-harm?" he asks being a bit witty.

"We relax," Rory replies, while the Doctor mouths the reply back silently to me thinking it rather funny while we willed ourselves not to laugh. "We live. We listen to the birds," he points out the peaceful chirping of some birds that are probably nearby.

"Yeah see? Birds. Those are nice," Amy agrees with Rory.

"We didn't get a lot of time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days" Rory reminds him of the good old days when we travelled together. But it the birds got louder.

"Oh, blimey! My heads a bit…ooh…" the Doctor starts complaining about his head rubbing it made me worry. But it was making my head hurt as well and it was making me sleepy. "No, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good…old…" even before he could finish Rory we had fallen asleep.

 **-DW-**

"Oh, you're OK," I hear the Doctor sigh with relief as me, Amy and Rory enter the console room from different parts of the ship confused on what just happened. "Oh, thank God! I had a terrible nightmare about you three," he says coming up to the console. "That was scary. Don't ask, you don't want to know,"

"You're safe now," he says rushing over pulling me into a comforting, yet awkward hug just to make sure I was here. While he held me it felt like we'd done it many times before his as his scent was so comforting yet familiar.

"Oh, OK," I say shaking my head of the thoughts I had moving away. I couldn't help feel that I had wanted to hold on for a few more seconds and I could somehow sense he was feeling that as well.

"That's what counts" he looks to Rory. "Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never really," he informed us all, making it sound like to me that he never sleeps. I makes me wonder how he has so much energy to all that he does.

"I'm getting on a bit you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you," he continued on, while I see Amy now touch her stomach remembering in the dream that I had she was pregnant. She was now looked at the back of Rory's head making me recall that God awful rat tail he had tied up on the back.

I also remember something else that I'm traveling with the Doctor, not only that I'm a Time Lady to boot, who's in love with the Doctor. Oh, my God, we kissed as well! Since when did I start having thoughts about kissing him for Christ sake?!

"Now, what's wrong with the console?" he asks himself inspecting one of the panels. "Red flashing lights…I bet they mean something," he crouches down to look underneath it.

"Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing," my brother tells the Doctor.

"Yeah, so did I," Amy also tells the Doctor.

"Me too," I say, putting my hand up whilst on the other hand trying not freak out at the same time what had occurred in the dream.

"Not a nightmare, though, just... We were married," he tells Amy what he remembers from the dream.

"Yeah. In a little village," Amy recalls, starting to sound freaked out.

"A sweet little village, and you were pregnant," my brother recounts, just as freaked out as Amy was about everything.

"Yes, I was huge. I was a boat," she remembers.

"So you had the same dream, then?" Rory asks her not totally convinced, while I see the Doctor approaching behind him, checking for the piece of hair that had been on the back of my bothers head in the dream. "Exactly the same dream?"

"Are you calling me a boat," Amy asks him, taking offence about her size in the dream.

"Doctor, you and my sister were visiting," Rory now remembers something else, looking between us both giving each other a quick glance and looking back to Rory.

"Yeah, you both came to our cottage," she reminds us about our parts in the dream, while the Doctor now inspected Amy lifting her jacket to check nothing was there.

"How can we have had the same dream?" My brother asks the Doctor rather confused. "It doesn't make any sense," looking to Amy.

"And you had a nightmare about us," Amy queries to the Doctor if his version was the same as ours. "What happened in the nightmare?" Amy asks the Doctor sounding rather intrigued.

"It was a bit similar in some aspects," he honestly replies, meaning it was the same dream for all the four of us. So he must have known what had happened between us while there?

"Which aspects?" Rory asks as he and Amy gang up on the Doctor

"Yes Doctor which aspects exactly?" I ask speaking out a little annoyed, with crossed arms glaring him seeing if I could get it out of him.

"All of them," he sighs, finally giving in and telling us the truth looking the three of us straight in the eye keeping his green eyes on me a few seconds longer. I could see that he wasn't lying that he must have had the same dream. As that kiss he gave her or me felt so real so passionate to me. But it was just a dream? Right?

"You had the same dream?" Amy asks to get him to check. "Basically," he says honestly once more, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You said it was a nightmare?" Rory reminds the Doctor of what he said a few minutes ago.

"Did I say nightmare?" he asks rhetorically a little confused. "No. More of a really good…mare," he simply replies. "Look, it doesn't really matter. We all had some psychic episode. We just probably jumped a time track or something," he explains what it could possibly be of why we all fell asleep to having the same dream in the first place. "Forget it, we're back in reality now," he now wandered back to the console.

"OK, that's definitely not a good sign," I mutter with worry, hearing that familiar chirping again.

"Doctor, if we're back in reality, how come I can hear birds?" Amy asks the Doctor after hearing what I just said.

"Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the…" my brother starts to say but doesn't finish.

 **-DW-**

…dream," until he finished it off waking up on the bench in Upper Leadworth. "Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God, I must be overdoing it," he shook himself awake, a little peeved he'd fallen asleep.

While I got off the ground, brushing any dirt I had on my jeans off, while noticing Amy inspecting her belly seeing if it was real while the Doctor who pulled out one of his suspenders checking the colour of them.

"I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS," Rory says looking to me and Amy. "You just had the same dream, didn't you?" he both asks, as I nod my head in reply.

"Back on the TARDIS, weren't we?" Amy asked the Doctor confused.

"But we thought this was the dream didn't we?" he says looking to Amy.

"No, Rory I think this is something else," I tell him with concern, before walking over to the Doctor inspecting a stone that he picked up off the floor pondering its very existence.

"I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Amy asks heaving herself off the bench.

"Oh, I know that look it's your ' I've might of just figured it out face'," I say with a worry, to him seeing the puzzled look on his face knowing it was probably something bad.

"Doctor, Serena what's is going on?" Rory asks, marching over to us as I start to sense this was something entirely different that we had not dealt with before.

"Is this because of you? Is this some sort of Time Lords thing because you've both shown up again?" Amy questions wondering if it has something to do with me and him being here.

"Listen to me. Trust nothing," he starts to instruct firmly, grabbing ahold of my hand. "From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel," he continues starting to walk in a circle me being moved along with him.

"But we're awake now," Rory points out to him unsure what he was saying.

"You thought you were awake on the TARDIS too Rory," I point out to him the obviousness of it all .

"But we're home," Amy says confused looking around her.

"Yeah. You're home. You're also dreaming," the Doctor points out matter of factually to Rory. "Trouble is, Rory, Amy, Serena, which is which?" he asks rhetorically. "Are we flashing forwards…" bring us to look at one end of the village. "or backwards?" he suggests that we're going back and forth between our timelines on the TARDIS and five years later in Leadworth.

"Hold on tight," he tells us dragging ourselves between Amy and Rory pushing them apart. "This is going to be a tricky one," he says with smirk on a face knowing he loved a challenge which this was definitely going to be.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so late I've been a little preoccupied. The next one will be in about two weeks or so.**

 **PurpleSky234**


	9. Paige and Amy's Choice, Part 2

**Chapter 9 Paige and Amy's Choice Part 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige belongs to me Doctor Who by the BBC. Yay I now have a beta reader IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23 to thank for helping me out.

We all woke up with gasp. The TARDIS was acting very odd. As I got up from where I fell asleep, the events that had happened were starting to confuse me. One minute, I'm a Time Lady in Leadworth, the next I'm just plain 100% human in a time traveling space ship.

"This is bad." I saw The Doctor rushing over to the console trying to take control of the ship. "I don't like this…" He went on with a bit of frustration, kicking the console. "Argh!" He shouted in pain. Seeing this, most of us cringed or jumped in shock from the noise it made when he hit his foot.

"Never use force. You just embarrass yourself! Unless you're cross, in which case…always use force." He advised us. If we ever needed to fix something we should use brute force to do it or you could hurt yourself. Now having made his way over, hopping on his foot a little to the steps that took him down below the console.

"Shall I run and get the manual you told me you had a manual for it?" I asked as a helpful gesture to him.

He jogged down the stairs and shouted "I threw it in a supernova!" It made me look down at him with disbelief.

"You threw the manual into a supernova. Well that was a smart thing do, wasn't it?" I asked with a huff as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Why exactly?" I asked wondering why that would be a smart idea in the first place.

"Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross." He told me, in his way of telling me to shut up as he looked up to me from underneath the glass floor of the console.

"All right, all right I was only offering my help… No need to get in a mood about it," It made me put my hands up in mock suYrrender before walking away to go and stand by Rory. I was rolling my eyes in annoyance at the childish mood of The Doctor.

"OK, but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?" My brother asked The Doctor. He wanted to know whatever caused us to dream of our futures was to do with the ship.

"If we were dreaming of the future…" The Doctor started to answer in response to Rory's question.

"Of course we were. We were in Leadworth…" Amy told The Doctor, cutting him short.

"Upper Leadworth…" Rory reminded Amy.

"Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this." He told Amy and my brother knowingly as he came back up the stairs to the console. "Don't you get it?" He asked seeing if we understood.

"No. OK, no, this is real. I'm definitely awake!" Amy told The Doctor, fiddling with the spanner The Doctor had just gave her.

"And you thought you were definitely awake when you were elephanty…" He reminded her doing an impression of one to her, offending her in the process.

"Hey, pregnant." She replied angrily threating him with the spanner.

"And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream…" The Doctor pointed out wagging his finger at her. "I told you, trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true." He told all of us to look for anything that looked out-of-place. We needed to know if this was just a dream.

"OK, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside…" Rory stated the fact about the oddity that is the TARDIS.

"With a bow tie-wearing alien," Amy pointed out to my brother about The Doctor.

"So maybe 'what rings true' isn't so simple…" He then air quoted something The Doctor had said earlier in a sarcastic manner.

"Valid point," The Doctor replied to Rory's mocking remark.

Then suddenly the lights started powering down pulling us into total darkness. "Doctor, what's happening?" I asked a little freaked out.

"It's dead. We're in a dead time machine…" He answered me sadly.

"Oh great, just what we need right now," I muttered with sarcastic joy as we hear the birds in the TARDIS again. I started to sway on the spot but The Doctor managed to grab hold of me for support putting his arm around my waist, just to keep hold on himself but me as well.

"Remember, this is real. When we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feel." He reminded us that the TARDIS was the real world. I saw Amy and Rory holding onto each other for dear life as well.

"It is real. I know it's real," Amy shouted at The Doctor believing him.

-DW-

We jumped forwards in time to Leadworth again. The Doctor and I were both awake before Amy and Rory, so we looked around at our surroundings to see if we could spot anything odd or out-of-place.

"OK. This is the real one, definitely this one. It's all solid." Amy said now believing this is the real deal.

"It felt solid on the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it!" The Doctor reminded her that's probably not real. Before he started waving his hand in front of his face making Amy and Rory look at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked not sure what The Doctor was trying to do at that moment.

"Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation…" He explained what he was thinking before then pinching the cheeks of Rory's face. "I don't think so, though,"

"Hello, Doctor." An old woman said in greeting, walking past us.

"Hello," Rory replied kindly.

"Hi," So did The Doctor and I pointed it out to him as the old woman gave him an odd look.

"I don't think she was talking to you but to Rory. It must mean that he's a doctor around here…" I told him pointing out the obvious.

"You're a doctor?" He asked with interest turning to Rory.

"Yeah. And, unlike you, I've actually passed some exams…" Rory mocked The Doctor by saying that he'd actually earned his title.

"A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed…" The Doctor told Rory logically before he started walking. "How interesting…"

"What is?" Rory asked not so sure what The Doctor is getting at.

"Well your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream…" The Doctor theorized to Rory that it could be his dream that we're in.

"It's Amy's dream too," Rory said nodding his head in Amy's direction. "Isn't it, Amy?" He asked to see if it's the same dream as his

"Yes. Course it is, yeah…" Amy stumbled looking to Rory but I could tell this was not what she wanted.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked Amy and Rory pointing at the building behind us.

"Old people's home." Amy told him.

We turned and looked at the old people's home. Looking at it gave me shivers. The old people looking out the windows weren't old but impossibly old. "Theta something about this place doesn't sit right with me. It's the old people; they seem older than they should." I told him with worry confirming my findings.

"I've noticed that to…" He confirmed noticing the old people in the windows as well. "You said everyone here lives into their 90s. There's something that doesn't make sense." He theorized out loud now "Let's go and poke it with a stick!" He said looking to me with a smirk and grabbing my hand before rushing off into the home, hearing Amy whine about running in her condition.

We entered the home and went into the living area where most of the elderly congregated. It seemed some of them knew Rory as soon as he entered the room.

"Hello, Doctor Williams." One of the women greeted him in a kind manner. Rory returned a friendly wave to them.

"Hello, Rory, love…" Another woman called out. She was knitting a jumper when we came in.

"Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?" He asked her coming over about how she was.

"A bit stiff," She told him.

"Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus…" The Doctor started to ramble on about some science nonsense on how to cure a stiff hip making me shake my head at him as he looked at something on the table. "No, you don't have that yet, forget that…" He mentioned to us to forget he said it in the first place.

"Who are your friends? Are they junior doctors?" The woman called Mrs Poggit asked Rory pointing to me and The Doctor.

"Yes," he told her receiving a glare that asked 'Really, Rory?' folding my arms as I did making him a little uncomfortable.

"Can I borrow you?" She asked The Doctor politely. "You're the size of my grandson…" She told him getting him to come over. He was unsure of putting the jumper on but he let the woman put it on him anyway. To say it made him look a little crazier then he already did was an understatement.

"Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out," He told himself before going up close to the woman to give her a once over. "You're incredibly old aren't you?" He remarked to the woman but she stared at him not giving him a reply.

"Very old indeed…" I said coming over to glance at the woman getting her to look at me. Then the familiar sound of bird's sound again made us all drop to the floor into a slumber once more.

-DW-

We all woke up again this time to a freezing cold TARDIS. Seeing as I was wearing only a blue long-sleeved top covered by a plaid grey short-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, I was shivering slightly so I started to rub my arms to warm myself up. Now I wished I put on a jumper.

"Ok, I hate this, Doctor. Stop it!" Amy told The Doctor to stop whatever was happening but I had a feeling it wasn't him and I could sense another presence in the ship to but what?

"Because this is definitely real, definitely this one." She told saying that this was the real world in the TARDIS to The Doctor as he ran up the stairs with a torch in his hand.

"You keep saying that, don't you Amy?" I asked her looking at her confused. "And Doctor it's absolutely freezing in here by the way!" I said rubbing my arms to give myself some heat.

"It's bloody cold," My brother complained about the temperature in the ship. I put my arm around him bring me into my side so we could try to keep each other warm.

"The heating's off…" The Doctor told my brother.

"The heating's off!" Rory repeats what The Doctor says mockingly.

"Yeah, put on a jumper. That's what I always do!" He suggested to my brother.

"That's not a bad idea! I could do with a jumper right now," I said thinking about The Doctor's suggestion as he went to the upper level to have a look to see what was wrong.

"Ah yes, sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's lovely, though…" Rory apologized for the old woman who had put the jumper on The Doctor in the other dream.

"Oh, I wouldn't believe her nice old woman act if I were you!" The Doctor implied that she was making us believe she was a sweet nice old woman.

"What do you mean, 'act'?" I asked a little confused to what he was saying about Mrs Poggit.

"Everything's off, sensors, core power. We're drifting…" He told us meaning indefinitely the ship was dead which terrified me. However I believed this was the real thing and that he could fix it. "The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere…" He said stating the obvious, coming back down from the upper platform and down the stairs. Stating the problems that made it hard to decide the place in which we were.

"Someone, something, is overriding my controls." The Doctor said, all frustrated shaking his fists in the air because he didn't like the fact something had done something to the TARDIS.

"Well, that took a while." The unknown short man said who had a receding hairline and dressed exactly like The Doctor. He was at the top of the stairs making me, and Rory jump a little as The Doctor turned to have a look.

"Honestly, I'd heard such good things…" The man said coming down the stairs. "'Last of the Time Lords', 'The Oncoming Storm', 'Him in the bow tie'…" The man listed out to us chuckling as he did so.

"How did you get into my TARDIS? What are you?" The Doctor asked said unknown man how he got on board the ship as the man walked past him.

"What shall we call me?" He asked for suggestion on what to call him. "Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord." He thought up a name for himself.

"Nice look." The Doctor pointed out the Dream Lords clothes but in my opinion it looked better on The Doctor than Dream Lord.

"This? No, I'm not convinced…" The Dream Lord looked down at the outfit in disgust. "Bow ties?" He questioned the item around his neck .Then The Doctor got a ball out of his tweed jacket throwing it making it go straight through the Dream Lord not affecting him whatsoever.

"Interesting…" The Doctor said.

"I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord it's in the name, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically. "Spooky, not quite there…" He told himself before disappearing and appearing behind us making us all jump once more. "And very much here,"

"I'll do the talking, thank you…" He told the Dream Lord firmly.

"Paige, Amy, want to take a guess at what…that is?" He goes to ask me and Amy seeing if we could guess what the Dream Lord was.

"Um…Dream Lord. He creates dreams," Amy told The Doctor.

"He creates dreams, delusions, cheap tricks." I told him what I thought the Dream Lord does.

"She's clever isn't she? But what about the gooseberry here? Does he get a guess?" He asked looking to me then to my brother.

"Listen, mate, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's The Doctor." Rory stated truthfully to the Dream Lord pointing his finger at The Doctor.

"Well, now, there's a delusion I'm not responsible for…" The Dream Lord shrugged.

"No, he is. Isn't he, Amy, Paige?" My brother asked us what we truly thought of The Doctor but we weren't both sure what to say to that.

"Oh, you both need sort your men out!" He told me and Amy. "Choose, even…" Getting straight to the point meant that Amy had to choose between The Doctor and Rory. As for me it was different the choice of living on as the last Time Lady and being with The Doctor as The Seer, or staying human until the very thing that made me would kill me.

"I have chosen. Of course I've chosen." Amy told her choice to the Dream Lord whilst The Doctor looked at me briefly, worried as I fought my battle inside my head.

"Sometimes though some choices aren't easy for others," The Dream Lord said to me, noticing my inner battle with myself. "Leave her!" The Doctor said in my defence.

"It's you, stupid…" Amy told Rory whacking him from where she was standing. "Oh, good, thanks." Rory sighed with relief.

"But you can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy. Blimey! I'd blush…" The Dream Lord told Amy, being cheeky about what he's seen inside her head. "If I had a blood supply or a real face." "Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" The Doctor asked as he walked over him looking more concerned than I'd ever seen him.

"Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground…" The Dream Lord pointed out to him, making him think he should know who it is.

"Am I?" The Doctor asked unsure to what he was trying to get him to see.

"If you had any more tawdry quirks, you could open a tawdry quirks shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student…" I then started to poke fun at The Doctor which made my watch heat up and started to make me feel angry and protective towards him. It made me to start to breathe through my nose heavily. "I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog, just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are." But just then I had about enough.

"Shut up, don't you dare speak about him like that, ever. You don't know him but I do!" I shouted out of possessiveness, striding up to the Dream Lord. I was showing a side of myself I had never shown before, meaning it was the watch making me do and say this. I felt it heating up as much as my anger and frustration. The Doctor looked at me oddly then pulled me away by the shoulders roughly before passing me over to my brother who tried to calm me. He had never seen me act like that before. Then after a few seconds my head started to throb.

"Where was I before we got interrupted?" He asked forgetting where he was before I came up to him.

"Er…you were…" My brother tried to figure out that as well.

"I know where I was," The Dream Lord remembered what he was doing vanishing and appearing on the upper level in the blink of an eye. "So here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face a deadly danger in both worlds. But only one of the dangers is real." He explained to us what we had to do. We had to pick what was real to us, the TARDIS or Leadworth. Danger was present in both though. This was going to be tricky.

"Tweet, tweet, Time to sleep…" He told us as the sound of the birds came back, making us drowsy. I felt something wet under my nose touching it briefly I see blood on the tips of my fingers. "Oh. Or are you waking up?" The Dream Lord asked us before I dropped to the floor without even realising that the other danger could be me bleeding to death on the TARDIS. The cold would kill me quicker. The choices we made would mean on life and death, as well as the same as my personal choice. What would I chose? Who knows but I'd needed to do it soon before time ran out for me.


	10. Paige and Amy's Choice, Part 3

**Chapter 10,**

 **Paige and Amy's Choice, Part 3**

Disclaimer: Paige Williams belongs to me and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Thanks IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23 for betaring.

We all woke up back in the old people's home, in the supposedly real Leadworth. The Doctor grabbed my hand as he pulled me up onto my feet.

"Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad!" The Dream Lord comes in the room holding an X-ray. "Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through." He said looking at it. "But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor." He then turned to The Doctor, stating the obvious, that he knew him so well.

"Always? What do you mean, always?" Amy asked the Dream Lord, unsure of what he was implying.

"Now, then. The prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time!" He then went on to theorize about our choice as The Doctor sits in chair that Mrs Poggit had once occupied while I sit on the arm of it next to him, crossing my arms, glancing at the Dream Lord with interest trying to suss out who he was.

"Ask me what happens if you die in reality." He got Rory to ask.

"What happens?" Rory asked straight away.

"You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality." He replied with blunt force.

"Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?" Amy first asked the Dream Lord if he a connection with The Doctor or not, but then turned to The Doctor seeing if he could give her an answer.

"One reality was always too much for you, Doctor…" He told The Doctor coming up to him. "Take two and call me in the morning." He mocked gesturing his hand like a phone before then disappearing.

"Ok, it's official, I really don't like him." I told The Doctor, a little annoyed at the Dream Lord.

"Who is he?" Amy asked, wanting an honest answer.

"How is he supposed to know Amy? The universe is a big place. I don't even know who he is either," I answered for The Doctor honestly, shrugging my shoulders seeing as he had his thinking face on.

"Why is he doing this?" Amy asked, wondering why we were being tested in two realities that somehow we had to choose one of them. One where I was freezing and probably bleeding to death, and another where I was back in Leadworth, the place that I longed to escape many, many years ago when I was growing up. It seemed so plain to me and all I wanted was excitement and adventure in my life, that's why I joined the Torchwood Institute.

"Maybe because he has no physical form…" The Doctor replied honestly. We were being taken for a ride. "That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel." He went on, looking down at the God awful jumper he was wearing before standing and pulling it off over his head.

"What does he mean, 'deadly danger'?" Rory asked unsure to what the Dream Lord meant by it earlier. "Nothing deadly has ever happened here. A bit of natural wastage, obviously…" He said sounding so sure that it wasn't a deadly place to live. Then I noticed all the old people had gone.

"Darling, all the old people have gone." I told him with concern and he then noticed that as well.

"Yes. It seems that they have," He replied with the same concern as me. We both looked around the room.

"They've all gone!" He told Amy and Rory, turning to look back at them before he grabbed my hand as we ran with the other two behind us.

We went back outside and there were children that seemed to be on a school trip. Their teacher was ushering them to go over in to the ruined castle or so it seemed.

"Why would they leave?" Rory asked wondering why all the old people had have left the home.

"And I forgot to ask what you meant about 'Mrs Poggit's old lady act'?" Amy asked what I was about to; making me think back to when we were in the TARDIS when he said it. Then I got what he meant about sniffing out what was not there in front of us. That was one of his many quirks.

"Oh, it's one of his tawdry quirks. Sniffing out the things that aren't exactly what they seem to be." I told Amy, now standing next to her.

"So then come on let's think…" The Doctor said looking to us for any ideas. "The mechanics of this reality split we're stuck in…" He started to think of a theory, then he paused looking a little stuck so I helped him by suggesting what I thought would make sense.

"It means time asleep would exactly match the amount of time in the dream world, unlike in any conventional dreams…" I told The Doctor my theory, coming up to him smiling like a mad woman, now making sense of what was happening. That meant the amount of time awake here was the amount we would be sleeping in the TARDIS reality.

"Oh, that totally makes sense. I could kiss you totally senseless now, you clever woman, but I won't in front of them two. Maybe later, once we figure this out!" He said with pride and excitement, pulling me into his side, kissing me on top of the head before glancing over at Amy and Rory who looked at us oddly so he moved away slightly to regain some composure.

"And we're all dreaming the same dream at the same time…" Rory then went on to say, trying to make sense of it.

"Yes, sort of a communal trance, very rare. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway, a tell…" He confirmed what Rory had said, while I looked over my shoulder seeing Mrs Poggit walking towards the ruins of the castle where the children were.

"But my mind isn't working because..." He said, starting to get aggravated by the village as I could plainly see before, then shouting out in a burst of anger that he could not think. "…This village is so dull!" I put my hand on his shoulder, eventually getting him to calm down. "I'm slowing down like you two!" He yelled at them as I rubbed his arm affectionately, now trying to keep him in a calm state.

"Oh! Ow!" Then Amy cried out in pain grasping her stomach, bending over in pain. It made all of us start to panic that she had gone into labour. "Really?" She said, a little scared, before she started screaming. "It's coming…" She said trying to breathe.

"Ok. Rory you're a doctor, help her for God's sake!" The Doctor told Rory, looking at him in order to get him to help his wife.

"You're a doctor!" Rory pointed out to him, looking at him for help.

"It's OK, we're both doctors!" He reassured Amy as he crouched down, hands between her legs. "What do we do?" I shook my head at how ridiculous he was being at the moment as I rubbed Amy's back for relief as she panted through the pain.

"Ok, it's not coming!" She straightened up, not in pain any more. Clearly she'd being playing us in order to scare The Doctor. From the look of his paler complexion, she had seemed to have done it, making me move away from her and back over to The Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked, his voice a little more shocked about what had just happened.

"This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. So don't you call it dull again, ever. Ok?" She told The Doctor whilst asking him not to mention it again.

"Sorry," The Doctor apologised before Amy walked off in a huff and Rory tried to think of something to say but then he went after her. I glared at her as I do, before going back to see The Doctor looking at Mrs Poggit like I had before. This time we both sensed that there was something definitely not right here, before The Doctor pulled me along with him to catch up with Amy and Rory.

"Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room…" The Doctor implied about Amy's pregnant stomach as he sat down on the swing beside her. I whacked him on the back of his head for being insensitive, he then rubbed his head.

"I have to be this size, I'm having a baby!" She told him moodily, obviously being offended by the comment.

"No, no. The hormones seem real, but no…" He stated that what she's feeling isn't probably real.

"Is anyone going to mention Rory's ponytail?" I asked jokingly, looking at the offending bit of hair tied up on the back of his head that made him look slightly like a hippy. When I said it, started to put a grin on Amy's face, looking over to me then The Doctor as well.

"How about you hold him down, I'll cut it off?" I suggested to Amy, whilst all three of us tried not to laugh I gestured a pair of chopping scissors with my hand.

"This from the woman who's with the man wearing a bow tie," He said, looking at me, offended by my little joke but Amy and The Doctor seemed to love it.

"Bow ties are cool!" The Doctor told Rory whilst fiddling with the tie, before getting up off the swing and being all serious as he started to head towards the castle. I followed behind him and we both stopped, looking at Mrs Poggit suspiciously.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter…" We looked at her suspiciously and then she looked at us, knowing we were watching her. Then I got a flash in my vision, seeing a green creature, but then it disappeared again before I could even decide the species of the alien, confirming to me that there was an alien inside her, keeping her alive.

"What's she doing? What does she want?" I asked wondering why she was there with the children and if there was something she was there for. But before everything could be explained, the sound of the birds began to fill the air again.

"Oh, no, here we go!" Amy said before we all fell to the ground.

-DW-

"It's really cold in here. Have you got any warm clothing?" Amy asked, rubbing her arms.

"What does it matter if we're cold?" I asked what her point was, we were outside. "We need to figure out what she's up to," I said, putting my finger to my lips to ponder. Then my head started to hurt, making me realise I'm not acting like myself. "Sorry. Sorry. Um…don't know what came over me…" I apologised, rubbing my head before they looked at me, oddly noticing something. "What?" I asked why they were looking at me.

"Paige, your nose is bleeding…" My brother pointed out sounding concerned. I put my hand under my nose, catching rather large drops of blood in my hand, noticing some on the floor as well which made The Doctor look worried.

"I told you about using your abilities! They are a danger to your life!" He warned me in a telling voice filled with concern, giving me a handkerchief from his pocket before then holding me by the shoulders looking me directly in the eyes. Neither of us was paying the slightest bit of attention to Rory or Amy anymore.

"I haven't been using them except in the…" I trailed off realising something before I could finish whilst dabbing my nose with the piece of cloth.

"…Leadworth reality when you use your Time Lady abilities. It affects you when you're here on the TARDIS. You're going to have to control them somehow," He told me, finishing what I saying.

"But what if she can't control them?" My brother asked The Doctor for me, wonderingly stepping in on the conversation crossing his arms across his chest as he does so.

"Then she'll eventually die, no matter the outcome…" The Doctor said sadly in reply to Rory, before looking at me with a longing look. One that said he didn't want to lose me when he'd just found someone like himself again. I started to cry and Rory came over to comfort me, pulling me into a firm hug, not wanting to let me go. It was like I would slip through his grasp like sand.

"Well anyway, there should be some stuff down there, have a look…" The Doctor broke the tension in the room by pointing to an alcove at the bottom of some stairs remembering we were all cold. Rory moved out of the hug, gripping on to my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, but then he zipped up his red hoodie angrily as he walked past The Doctor, giving him a glare. It seemed to say that The Doctor was somebody that couldn't be trusted with my life, before he walked off to follow Amy to get some blankets.

I went to sit on the chair by the stairs near the door. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, trying to not look at the Doctor as he crouched down in front me. I don't stop him from reaching to put a hand on my knee, squeezing it affectionately, trying to get my attention.

"Hey Paige, look at me…" He said, getting me to look into his eyes that seemed so old and full of wisdom and concern. "You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you, don't you?" He said to me in a way of a promise. As I put my legs down from off the chair, The Doctor took his hand off my knee, and then firmly hugged me.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me because I trust you and think you're the most courageous person that I've ever met…" I replied in kindness as my head rested on his shoulder. "And just so you know, I won't let anything happen to you either. Now go and try to fix that scanner, clever clogs…" I said as we stopped hugging, before giving him a peck on the cheek making him smile. Then he stood up and leaned over to kiss the top of my head. Then he rushed off over to the stairs and down under the console to find something to get the scanner working.

Not long after, The Doctor came back holding some sort of weird wind up, kitchen, sort of generator device in his hands testing it to make sure it would work. Soon after, Amy came back handing me a blanket for me to wrap around myself to try to keep warm. Whilst my brother came back looking as moody as he did when he left, meaning it had to been Amy's fault in some way.

"Ah, Rory, wind…" The Doctor instructed my brother, handing the so-called device to Rory.

"Uh Paige, could you attach this to the monitor, please?" He asked me as I stood up from the chair and went over to him as he gave me the cable. I plugged it into the socket on the console panel that Rory was at.

"I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird kitcheny, wind-up device." He complained to Amy before pulling a weird face from looking at the object in his hands.

"It's a generator. Get winding!" The Doctor told him what it was, then getting him to start winding it to get some power.

"It's not enough Rory! Wind a bit faster, would you." I told him impatiently as I inspected the gauge for the power before looking over to him.

"Yes Rory, wind…" The Doctor told my brother, agreeing with me looking at the meter then him.

"Why's the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?" Rory asked about what the Dream Lords intentions were with us and The Doctor. But then there was an electronic buzz making us all look over to the large monitor on the wall as it flickered. We saw the dark midnight blue of space before us as it drifted.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, a little bit scared, looking over at the monitor as a pure white ball of something came into view.

"We're in trouble," The Doctor replied with concern as I looked at whatever it was.

"What's that?" I asked him with uncertainty to I was seeing. I pointed to the screen that held the image.

"A star. A cold star…" He whispered before rushing down the stairs to the doors. He opened one of them, letting in a blinding white light that let in a chilling breeze with it. "That's why we're freezing. It's not a heating issue. We're drifting towards a cold sun…" He explained.

"There's our deadly danger for this version of reality…" He shouted out, before closing the door rubbing his arms as he did so.

"So this must be the dream. There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn…" Amy said to The Doctor, rubbing her arms to keep warm. Unsure to why we were traveling towards a cold star made me wonder if there could be such a thing.

"So is this one. It's just burning cold…" The Doctor replied, jogging around in a circle in front of the screen whilst rubbing his arms to try to get warm.

"Is that possible?" I asked, a little bit confused, nodding my head towards the screen whilst looking at the icy star on the screen, I held my blanket around myself.

"I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?" He asked moodily, before charging up the stairs wagging his finger in our direction before deciding to sit in the chair.

"OK, maybe this is something that you haven't seen before…" My brother implied. "So does that mean this is the dream?" He then went on to ask.

"I don't know…" He replied impatiently from my brother's pushing on the subject

"But there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it…" The Doctor continued checking his watch, giving a time estimate until the ship would crash, which made me terrified to say the least. "But that's not a problem…" He said, getting up off the chair where I quickly paced over so I could savour his warmth from the chair.

"Because you know how to get us out of this, right?" Rory asked to see if The Doctor knew what he was doing but all I was thinking was for him to leave The Doctor alone without him bombarding him with questions.

"Because we'll have frozen to death…" The Doctor replied somewhat truthfully to my brother whilst he used a stethoscope on the console.

"Then what are we going to do?" Amy asked with worry, rubbing her arms as she shivered.

"Stay calm. Don't get stuck in to it, because this just might be the battle we have to lose…" He informed us, trying not to get us to panic. But I could see that Rory was way past panicked with The Doctor and more peeved from the way he was glaring at him.

"Oh, this is so you, isn't it?" My brother remarked in a dark tone.

"What?" He asked in reply, wondering what my brother was implying. But I had just about enough of his behaviour towards The Doctor today.

"What? A weird new star, 14 minutes left to live and only one man to save the day, huh?" My brother mocked.

"Rory, leave him alone. He's not done anything wrong," I told Rory defending The Doctor, coming over to stand in the middle of them both.

"Why should I Paige, when the thing that I wanted was a nice village and a family?" He pointed out to me that he didn't care, that he wished for the other reality to exist and not this one.

"Oh, dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks…" The Dream Lord said, poking some fun at The Doctor as he appeared just after Rory finished speaking which made me jump in the process. "There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends and..." The Dream Lord started doing a little poem about The Doctor just to rile him up but then the birds started to tweet again before he could finish.

"Oh, no. We've run out of time…" He told us sadly as we started to feel sleepy. "Don't spend too long there, or you'll, um...catch your death here…" He continued giving me a quick glance. When he said death, it meant that if we didn't hurry up I could die on the TARDIS and be stuck in boring Leadworth, which I didn't want to be. So I grabbed onto The Doctor for support before we all went to sleep.

-DW-

We woke up on the ground of the playground with a little mud on us. As The Doctor helped me up and Rory helped Amy up from the ground, I noticed something. There were no sounds of children playing.

"Where have the children gone?" The Doctor asked as I walked behind him as we all went up the steps into the castle ruins.

"Don't know. Playtime's probably over," Rory told The Doctor in reply before he scampered off to inspect the piles of dust scattered about the grounds with his sonic. I did the same as I saw nothing until I saw a child being turned into dust from being hit a green gas. It turned them into nothingness. Then The Doctor and I looked at each other with worry after he scanned the last pile nearby Amy and Rory.

"Doctor, Serena what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?" Amy asked wonderingly about the dust as she waddled over to us as he now kneels down pick up some of the dust letting it filter through his fingers before then standing up.

"Playtime is definitely over!" He said sadly as he stood up.

"It certainly is," I agreed with the same sadness as him.

"Oh, my God!" Amy said in shock, now knowing that the piles of dust were the kids from before.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked me and The Doctor in the same amount if shock as his wife. But before we could reply, we got our answer in the form of the old people who I didn't feel right about before.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" I asked The Doctor somewhat terrified, grabbing his hand.

"I know, I'm getting the same feeling as you are…" He said, squeezing my hand letting me know he was feeling it too. Then he pulled me along as we looked over seeing the old folk continue over to the castle.

"I think they did Rory…" I pointed; nodding my head in the direction of the old people, out to Rory answering his earlier question about what turned the children into dust.

"They're just old people…" Amy stated that they couldn't have done this to the children.

"No. They're very old people…" The Doctor pointed out that they were older than they should be and I could tell that as well. "Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive," He informed Rory as he pulled me along, jogging down the steps as we do so with both Amy and Rory following behind us.

"Hello, peasants!" The Dream Lord called out to us walking from nowhere. "What's this? Attack of the old people?" He then asked. "Oh, that's ridiculous…" Stating the obvious to us, we both walked.

"This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Serena, Amy?" He asked me and Amy if we had figured it out yet. What dream world we belong to. I was still unsure and, from looking at Amy, she was too.

"Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS. You first!" He suggested to me and Amy pointing his finger at me, knowing that I was probably dying on the ship as we spoke. I knew The Doctor would never let anything happen to me because he promised and I trusted him.

"Leave her alone!" My Doctor told the Dream Lord, being protective and brooding, suddenly in my defence. Then it made me realise who really the Dream Lord was… He was The Doctor; his dark alter ego.

"Do that again. I love it when he does that tall dark hero, 'Leave her alone!'" He mocked, making The Doctor a bit more angry and protective. Now he was keeping me behind him.

"Just leave her!" Rory said, being protective but not being as effective as The Doctor was as the Dream Lord pointed out. "Yes, you're not quite so impressive… "

"But I know where both your hearts lie, don't I Paige Williams and Amy Pond?" He asked us both about the matter of who we truly were and who we truly loved. I knew the answer already but I wasn't ready to tell it. I could see it was getting Amy annoyed. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone," Amy yelled at him to back off but he didn't listen.

"But listen, you're in there…" Nodding towards where The Doctor and I were standing as he approached Amy. "Loves a redhead, our naughty Doctor and the occasional blonde." He said to Amy giving me a quick glance when he mentioned the colour blonde.

"Has he told you about Elizabeth the First?" He asked knowing The Doctor hadn't mentioned such a thing. He told us anyway, knowing it would annoy The Doctor to no end. "Well, she thought she was the first..."

"Drop it, all of it. I know who you are!" He told the Dream Lord that he'd figured it out, stopping him from talking.

"Course you don't." He replied, thinking that The Doctor was lying.

"Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do." He told the Dream Lord that he knew it was his darker self. I noticed them give an equal smirk.

"Never mind me. Maybe you should worry about them," He told The Doctor not to worry about this just now but to worry about the old people instead, making us look to see them charge towards us. When we looked back, the Dream Lord had not only gone but we saw the old people again.

"Hi," Rory said nervously in greeting, not sure what to do.

"Hello," Amy sounding the same as Rory.

"We were wondering where you went," He said pretending to worry.

"To get reinforcements, by the look of it…" I pointed out that there were more of them.

"Are you alright? You look a bit tense," He asked them if they were ok but they looked placid and emotionless.

"Hello, Mr Nainby…" Rory greeted the old man charging over to him, being none the wiser that the old man wasn't himself.

"Rory," I warned him sensing some danger but he blew it off.

"Mr Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee," He told us.

"Well he never gave me one…" I muttered under my breath.

"Did I not say thank you?" Rory asked in a panic as he was picked up by Mr Nainby and slung over onto the mud. "How did he do that?!" Rory asked in shock of the surprising strength the old man had.

"He's not himself. Don't get comfortable here, you may have to run. Fast" The Doctor warned Amy and Rory to be prepared to make a getaway if need be.

"Can't we just talk to them?!" Amy asked a little annoyed before. Then we saw an eye poke out of all the old people's mouths, just like the glimpse that I saw of it before. Now I knew what they were. They were Eknodiens.

"There is an eye in her mouth!" Amy pointed out the obvious, a little freaked out to what she was seeing.

"There's a whole creature inside her," The Doctor told us, but I didn't need to know as he scanned her with the sonic. "Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting…"

"That is disgusting! They're not going to be peeping out anywhere else, are they?" Rory asked, a bit freaked out. Before the old woman Mrs Poggit shot out the green gas at us that I'd seen before making us all jump back.

"Run! ...OK, leave them," The Doctor instructed Amy and Rory to leave whilst getting the aliens to leave them alone so they could make a run for it whilst we sort these aliens out.

"Talk to me. Talk to me," He begged the aliens to talk with us. "You're Eknodines, a proud ancient race. You're better than this. Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?" He asked them of what their intentions were with this planet.

"We were driven from our pl..." The alien started but The Doctor seemed to finish it for them.

"Planet by upset neighbours,".

"So we've..." The other alien said.

"Been living here, inside the bodies of old humans for years. No wonder they live so long, you're keeping them alive…" He deduced, then finished.

"We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others," They told us what they were going to do.

"OK, makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough. Could be real…" He thought out loud. Then the postman came past us on his bike greeting us 'Good Morning…' before vaporizing the man before us. "You need to leave this planet," The Doctor told them angrily before he then grabbed my hand and we ran. I now knew what my choice was, and what reality I belonged to, but The Doctor was going to gain and lose me at the same time. I could also forget the people who I loved and cared for.

End of Part 3

Hope you guys enjoyed it x


	11. Paige and Amy's Choice, Final Part

**Chapter 11, Paige and Amy's Choice, Final Part**

 **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who Belongs to the BBC and Paige belongs to me. Thanks again to my lovely beta IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23!

Whilst Amy and Rory had found refuge in their cottage, The Doctor and I had other things to attend to (for instance trying to escape aliens who were disguised as pensioners, whilst holding on to each other, trying not to be put to sleep by the sound of the annoying chirping birds). We eventually got into a shop, near to a butchers. Pushing open the door made its little bell ring, we locked it behind us and the sleepiness had stopped.

"Oh, I love a good butcher's, don't you?" We heard The Dream Lord ask us jokingly. It gave us a bit of a shock seeing him standing there behind the counter of the shop. "We've got to use these places or they'll shut down," He mentioned but we ignored it and then noticed a door, a way out possibly.

"Oh, but you're probably a vegetarian, you big, flop-haired wuss." He mocked The Doctor that he didn't like meat because he had floppy hair, whilst he tried to open the door.

"Oh, pipe down," He told The Dream Lord to shut up.

"Yes, can't you see he's busy!" I pointed out angrily to The Dream Lord.

"Maybe you need a little sleep…" He suggested, making the birds twitter. Suddenly it made me and The Doctor nearly drop to the floor as we tried to hold onto something, but there was nothing to hang on to.

"Oh, wait a moment. If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye thingies," He told us changing his mind, suddenly waking us up. We looked out the window of the shop to see a group of the old people approaching, as we got up.

We rushed past The Dream Lord behind the counter and into the back of the shop, where the bird song seemed to come back louder than before. We put our fingers in our ears to block the sound but we both knew that it was no use. Nothing could stop the song. "Fingers in the ears? Brilliant! What next? Shouting 'boo' !" He asked in a mocking way, as he followed behind us.

"Come in. Come in!" He shouted out to the old people to come into the shop while we seemed to start losing consciousness. The Dream Lord shouted out something about steaks to the pensioners waking us up.

We then went to the fridge doors. As we were about to open them, the birds came back with a vengeance making my dear Doctor plead. I grabbed his hand as we slid to the floor. "Wait, wait. Stop..."

"Oh! Oh, I can't watch!" The Dream Lord pretended to be sorry for us, covering his face with his hands as more of the old people came in. As they did, I managed to slip my hand into The Doctor's jacket, fishing out the sonic screwdriver and handing it to him. He then quickly stood up pointing it towards the door. Opening quickly, he pulled me in with him as fast as he could, before we slumped against the door, sliding down onto the floor together before the birds and sleep then overtook us.

-DW-

We woke up in the TARDIS reality again, which I was sure was the one I needed to pick because being a Time Lady in a dull boring village didn't make any sense. But here it was freezing as hell, well below zero.

"Ah, it's colder…" Amy mentioned, shivering, grabbing a blanket from the floor to huddle close to her and I did the same.

"Tell me about it!" I replied in agreement as I scooted closer to The Doctor. Seeing how cold he was, letting him share my blanket was the kindest thing to do. Without warning, he pulled me closer to his body by my waist and didn't let go afterwards. It made me blush a little. Amy noticed and I saw that it made her a little bit jealous.

"The four of us have to agree about which 'reality' is the dream," The Doctor said, getting straight to the point with us. We had to make our minds up about what dream felt real to us and I already knew what one I wanted to choose.

"It's this, here…" My little brother told The Doctor. He prefered the dream life in Leadworth and not the life in the TARDIS, and Amy seemed to agree with him on it. Also Rory seemed to implicate the science of the thing would end us. "He could be right. The science is all wrong here. Burning ice?"

"No, no, no. Ice can burn, sofas can read. It's a big universe!" The Doctor replied. "We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now!" He tried to get us back to the subject of choosing our dreams and realities. Whichever side everyone was on, each one of us had choices to make. The Doctor still had his hand around my waist, still keeping me close to his side.

"OK, which world do you think is real?" Amy asked him, intrigued to know what world he would choose and I had a hunch he would say this one.

"This one…" He replied. I already knew that he would say something like that in reply to her. Rory disagreed wholeheartedly. "No. The other one,"

Then he looked to see if I would agree with him or not. I didn't. "I'm sorry Rory, but I agree with The Doctor…"

"Yeah, but are we disagreeing or competing?" The Doctor asked, speaking up. I knew there was only one thing that he could be asking about. Amy. He wasn't in love with her, was he? He couldn't be when lately he'd been much more caring towards me. It somehow made me jealous at the thought of him and Amy together.

"Competing? Over what?" Amy asked, a little confused to what they were on about. It was pretty obvious already that it was her. But when they both looked at her before she got up, huffing moodily, then she walked away from them. I decided to do the same because I didn't want to be near either of them now. They were both acting like children, fighting over Amy like a puppy trying to gain her affection.

"Nine minutes till impact." The Doctor informed us, getting up whilst I had vacated from my spot at his side. He noticed, looking at me thinking he'd done something wrong to upset or anger me and damn right he did by liking Amy more than me, apparently, and that really ticked me off to no end.

"What temperature is it?" Amy asked The Doctor, about how cold it could be, but I really didn't have the nerve to care at the moment about the cold.

"Outside? How many noughts have you got? Inside?" The Doctor asked rhetorically in reply to Amy question. But then he answered the question himself. "I don't know, but I can't feel my feet and...other parts…" He explained, not being able to feel his private parts. What a typical bloke!

"I think all my parts are basically fine," My brother bite back to The Doctor, competing with him again. It made me want to say something so I did.

"Would you please both stop competing? It's getting really annoying." I said anger through gritted teeth. I stood between them both, once more to stop them from doing anything to serious, but they didn't seem to want to stop and continued to bicker much to my dismay.

"Can't we call for help?" Rory asked sarcastically, picking up the receiver of the phone that was attached to the console, holding it out to The Doctor.

"Yeah, cos the universe is quite small and there's bound to be somebody nearby…" The Doctor replied back with the same sort of sarcasm, snatching the phone from him, before then tapping him on the head with it, then putting it back.

"Put these on, both of you!" Amy said in annoyance, finally shutting the both of them up. She handed me two of the blankets she had before that she had somehow made into ponchos. I went over to The Doctor, putting it on before he straightened it out. Then I put on my own.

"Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen," My brother commented with sarcastic joy about the piece of clothing that was now keeping him warm.

"What do you think?" He asked me, seeing what I thought of it giving me a twirl in the green-white chequered blanket.

"You don't look too bad," I told him honestly with a small smile, stepping up to him, straightening the neck of the poncho for him and leave my hands there for couple of seconds longer before moving away. Then I caught a glimpse of a look in his eyes, one of the loving and caring kind, but I didn't know if the feelings I was having were real or not, so I moved away from him to stop the tension between us. It made me forget that I was ever angry with him.

"Here we go!" Amy spoke out with excitement. "Our boys...our poncho boys!" Amy said, now smiling at what she obviously saw the exchange that went on between me and The Doctor, doing a little dance before coming over to stand between The Doctor and Rory. Maybe she was starting to accept that The Doctor only had eyes for me, but I still wasn't so sure. "If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band!"

"We're not going to die," Rory stated to Amy.

"No, we're not, but our time's running out." The Doctor then started to look at his watch with worry. It seemed that we didn't have much time left. "If we fall asleep here, we're in trouble." He said, sounding more worried. He gave me a quick glance of concern before he started pacing back and forth in front of the stairs. "If we divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world but The Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why, why, what's the logic?" He pondered to himself, trying to figure out why he kept switching us between Leadworth and the TARDIS.

"Good idea, veggie!" The Dream Lord said, agreeing with The Doctor, as he appeared alongside him ,also wearing a poncho. He continued to pace back and forth. "Let's divide you four up, so I can have a lovely chat with our two lovely companions," He suggested, looking between me and Amy, for us to be split up from Rory and The Doctor into our two different realities. "Maybe I'll keep them, and you can have pointy nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber on board some sort of reality," He continued and I didn't like the way this was going so I grabbed hold of The Doctor's hand, giving it a hard squeeze, letting him know how scared I was in this moment. So he squeezed back letting me know it was going to be ok.

Then I noticed The Doctor's grip started to slacken a little. I then heard my brother ask Amy about the birds. "Can you hear that?" He asked, seeing if she could hear it too but I couldn't either. "What? No." Amy replied. It only meant one thing; they were going to sleep, leaving me and Amy alone with The Dream Lord.

"Paige, Amy, don't be scared. We'll be back," The Doctor told us, reassuringly grasping on to my arm before he and Rory fell to the floor.

"Rory, Doctor, don't leave me…" Amy begged them to stay awake, but I knew they couldn't come back. It scared me. Something bad would happen to The Doctor if I wasn't there to keep an eye out for him.

"Doctor, don't go…" I whispered in panic as his hand finally slipped off my arm.

"Amy, Paige... we're going to have fun, aren't we?" The Dream Lord asked us trying to get our attention, now that Rory and The Doctor were in a deep slumber on the cold TARDIS console room floor.

"No, please." Amy begged like a scared child, looking over to me seeing that I was just as scared as she was. I went over to her letting her know she wasn't the only one that would be dealing with The Dream Lord. She had me too, no matter what.

-DW-

While The Doctor and Rory were fighting off the aliens in the Leadworth reality (probably looking after the other me and Amy in the process), we were really starting to feel the cold, more than ever, as we had begun to get little icicles over our faces and in our hair. The same thing went for the sleeping forms of Rory and The Doctor as well.

I sat on the chair that was nearest the door again, keeping a constant vigil over The Doctor, not taking my eyes off him for a second. Amy sat on the stairs. There was nothing but utter silence between the both of us. Until the Dream Lord appeared that is.

"Poor Amy," The Dream Lord spoke, getting her to look at him. "He always leaves you, doesn't he. Alone in the dark?" He asked, seeing if she knew anything about The Doctor at all. "Never apologizes…"

"He doesn't have to," Amy replied bluntly, getting up and moving away.

"That's good, because he never will." He told her the truth about The Doctor; the fact that he sometimes never apologized. "And now he's left you with me. Spooky, old, not-to-be-trusted me. Anything could happen…" He started getting flirtatious with her and I could see it was making her uncomfortable.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Amy asked, unsure to who he was but I knew that he was the dark side of The Doctor, one we sometimes never got to see. "The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are, and he always does. Takes him a while sometimes, but he tells me," She pointed out that The Doctor trusted her but how could she be so sure of herself.

"Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?" He asked her in a way as if to suggest that Amy knew The Doctor enough for him to trust her.

"Actually, yes." She replied back forcefully, knowing it was probably the right answer she was giving.

"Yes he trusts me as well," I told him, stepping in on the conversation.

"The only girls in the universe to whom The Doctor tells everything?" He asked, testing her to see if she knew anything about The Doctor at all ,when I clearly knew him more than I should.

"Yes!" Amy replied in defence, getting in the Dream Lord's face whilst I glared on at him in anger.

"So what's his name?" He asked, seeing if she knew his name when I really did. I learnt of it in the other dream or reality.

"Of course you would know about his name, wouldn't you Paige?" He asked pointing out my very strong connection with the alien that laid on the floor.

"Now girls, which one of these men would you really choose?" He asked me and Amy, now appearing in his clothes again, kneeling between my brother and The Doctor. Only half of the question truly applied to Amy, but the full question applied mostly to me. It made me know that when I woke up again that I needed to die in Leadworth, and come back to the TARDIS so I could save myself from any more harm, and to be with The Doctor. I wanted to be with him, because the Time Lady in me loved him and was begging to be free.

"Look at them," He told us to and we did so. However I only keep my eye on The Doctor, nobody else. "You ran away with a handsome hero…" He gestured to The Doctor whilst he looked at Amy. "Would you really give him up for a bumbling country doctor who thinks the only thing he needs to be interesting is a ponytail? And you with the man who never dies who loves you so dearly?" He asked me and Amy would we sacrifice everything to be with our loved ones.

"Stop it!" Amy told him to shut as it seemed Rory was something she wanted to talk about.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about Jack," I told him to zip it, angrily hitting my weak spot of my boss and soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"But maybe it's better than loving and losing The Doctor. Pick a world and this nightmare will be over…" He told us to decide our fate. I knew that I had already had, but had Amy?

"They'll listen to you. It's you they're both waiting for. Your men, your choice." He told us before disappearing, knowing that Amy needed to hurry up because I didn't want The Doctor or my brother to freeze to death. I couldn't afford to lose both of them.

So Amy and I went over to them. We both bent down to straighten their blankets to keep them warm. Without thinking, I kissed The Doctor's forehead affectionately, not caring about the coldness of his skin. Before I stood up, looking at him lovingly for what would probably be the last time I would see him through these eyes.

"You really care about him, don't you?" I heard Amy ask from where she had sat back down on the stairs.

"Yes, Amy, he means a great deal to me and I'll stay with him forever if I have to. That's how much I care about him," I told her honestly, sitting on the steps with her. "And if you care about Rory, the way I do about The Doctor, consider it a way to help you move on from him, if you're ready to…" I told her. Before this time going back over to the chair where The Doctor laid and keeping an eye on him like I did before long chirping filled the ship again, sending me and Amy to sleep.

-DW-

Gasping awake, I found myself strapped into a moving camper van. I turned to look and saw The Doctor driving. I saw him give me a quick glance of relief before continuing to keep his eyes on the road. Then it came to a complete stop outside of Amy and Rory's cottage, but the aliens were trying to break in.

"Ok here's the plan. While I distract the aliens, you climb the trellis where that end window is an-" I suggested to him as we surveyed the cottage. I needed to die now to survive in the place that I felt that I truly belonged in.

"Sacrifice yourself to save me. I can't let you do that, I won't let you." He realised my plan so grabbed a hold of my shoulders, turning me to look at him. He was begging for me not to do this but he knew it had to be done. "You know I have to do this in order to save the young woman who will become me and you know I'm right." I told him honestly as I placed my hand on his cheek stroking it affectionately as we looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Before we leaned in for a kiss, one filled with such passion and desperation to not let go before we had to move away in order to breathe, resting our foreheads together.

Afterwards we both got out of the van. The Doctor hid behind the van whilst I hid behind a bush to peak over to get a look. To see if there was a clear way for him to get to the trellis and I saw the opportunity arise and pointed it out to him. So we put the plan into action.

"Hey, hey over here come on!" I shouted out to the old people as I ran out into the middle of the garden, getting their attention away from the cottage as The Doctor ran over to it. He gave a quick glance as he stopped at where the trellis was. "Come on, get me I not afraid of you!" As soon as I said this one of them hit me with the gas from their eye and I gasped in pain.

"I love you Serena," He told me sadly, looking at me for what would probably be the last time.

"I love you too my Doctor, my Theta…" I told him one last time, looking at him in slight pain. Tears were in both of our eyes before there was nothing but darkness.

-DW-

Slowly I opened my eyes as I lay on the freezing glass floor of the TARDIS console room. I saw The Doctor lying across from me, looking at me with slight happiness. He reached out to grab hold of my hand, squeezing it, not letting go. It was showing that he didn't want to lose me, not just yet, and I didn't want leave him either.

"So you both chose this world," Now I heard the Dream Lord speak, finally knowing that Amy had now made her choice and I made mine as well. I stayed where I felt like I belonged. "Well done. You got it right," He praised us.

"And with only seconds left," He told us as I saw his feet near a console as he moved the TARDIS away from the burning ice that would have probably killed us if Amy took any longer making her choice. "Fair's fair. Let's warm you up." He told us seeing as we had beat him at his own game. Then he turned on the ship's power, bringing it to life again, flooding it with light and warmth once more.

"I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that…" He stated to us that some of the things that we either felt or saw came from our own heads. Did it mean that The Doctor really cared for me, more than he did Amy after all, and that I cared for him just as much. It somehow showed how we truly felt towards each other.

"I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell," He finally said before disappearing from existence.

The Doctor and I both got up, then glanced down at our hands. We saw that they were still grasped tightly together before we both looked at each and he let go. He then brought me into a tight hug which I gladly accepted, before pulling back to smile at me. He kissing me on top of the head with such care and affection that it didn't need any words to show that we were both ok and got through this together.

"Something happened. I...What happened to me?" My brother asked Amy about how he died. Soon after me and The Doctor came from the cubby hole and to the console as he started winding this and doing that on the console, as he usually did. I admired him from a distance. While all Amy did was hug my brother in reply, making him stutter like the complete fool he was sometimes.

Before the sound that I loved came back. The metallic thrumming of time and space filled my ears. "What are we doing now?" I asked coming over to him as I saw him tightening something up with his hand on the console.

"Me? I'm going to blow up the TARDIS." He replied, making me react in shock and think that somehow he'd gone completely mad and, from the looks on Amy's and Rory faces, they thought so to.

"What?" Rory asked, a little confused to why he was doing what he was. I thought it was still crazy. I mean we were in the right place now, weren't we?

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was?" The Doctor asked rhetorically as he went around the console. "Ok, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always keen to make us choose between dream and reality," He jabbered on replying to his own question before then laughing.

"The Dream Lord conceded. This isn't the dream!" My brother shouted out to him trying to get The Doctor to see sense as the ship started shaking wildly.

"Yes, it is!" He shouted back, laughing menacingly as he continued to try to blow up the ship while Amy got Rory to stop him and I try to too. "Star burning cold? Do me a favour!" He laughed madly about the fact of that no such thing existed. "The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams," He told us, meaning we were still asleep after all.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked him, making sure it's not another of The Doctor's tricks.

"Because I know who he is," He told Amy in reply but she just looked confused. I figured it out ages ago. Then he pressed a button that made the TARDIS explode in a blinding white light.

-DW-

I woke up to find myself in the same place as I was when the dream started. I was sitting on the sofa, in the library, reading a book that was open on my lap. Remembering what had happened; I got up and rushed out of the room, dropping the book on the floor in the process. Charging towards the nearest entry to the console room I noticed Amy and Rory up ahead and I followed them, wondering if it had happened to all of us as we now entered the room. The Doctor was leaning against the console as I came bounding down the stairs. I leant against the console, to look at the odd shiny objects that he was holding in the palm of his hand moving them about with his finger.

"Any questions?" He asked, looking at me who was still looking at the objects he was holding while Amy and my brother still stood idle at the top of the stairs.

"Um..." Amy started to ask after they had come down the stairs. "What's that?" She continued to ask about the little objects in question.

"A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava," He informed us. "Must have been hanging around for ages, fell into the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us…" He explained how it had happened in the first place before then going down the stairs and over to the doors, opening just one of them, letting the pollen float out into space.

"So that was the Dream Lord, then? Those little specks" Rory wondered as The Doctor joined us back at the console.

"No, no. No." The Doctor disagreed with what he was saying. "Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me," He pointed out but I knew that already. "Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you." He explained. "I'm 907. It had a lot to go on,"

But then it made me wonder, why it didn't use any of mine, Amy, and Rory's dark energy. "But why didn't it feed on any of us?" I asked for all of us.

"The darkness in you lot? It would have starved to death in an instant…" He replied truthfully as he moved over to the console. "I chose my friends with great care. Otherwise I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out…" He said sincerely.

"But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?" Amy asked him, coming up to him. I could tell that maybe talking about the past was a difficult thing for him so he changed the subject.

"Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory. And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention…" The Doctor told Amy, noticing a look on my brother's face. It looked like he needed to ask something so he then he shoved Amy over to him and dragged me by the hand, out of their way, behind the glass rotor.

"Yeah. Actually, yeah." My little brother started. "There it is," The Doctor and I said at the same time without bothering about how odd it was when Amy and Rory gave us a quick glance before looking back at each other.

"What I don't get is why when you blew up the TARDIS, that stopped that dream, but what about the Leadworth dream?" Rory asked Amy about why she stopped the Leadworth dream from becoming real and I wondered that to.

"We crashed the camper van," She told him truthfully in reply to how she and The Doctor died in the dream whilst I sacrificed myself for The Doctor so he could be safe.

"Oh, right. I don't remember that bit," He replied, trying to remember but not recalling anything.

"No, you weren't there. You were already..." She continued in a trying way, keeping strong as she said those next words to my brother. "Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you," She blurted out finally with a sigh of relief that she had got it out.

"Ok. But how did you know it was a dream, before you crashed the van?" Rory replied in a confused way . "How did you know you wouldn't just die?" He queried.

"I didn't," She stated the obvious to him and maybe what I said to her about how felt for The Doctor, that I would stay with him forever as I cared that much for him to dedicate my whole life to him. Amy seemed to take this to heart, she knew she couldn't spend all her days with The Doctor but she could spend forever loving my bother as I could see it in her eyes.

"Oh?" He said, looking unsure, trying to figure it out what she was implying. "For God sake, Rory does she have to spell it out for you?" I stepped out from behind the rotor, interrupting them to try to help him along with what Amy was trying to tell him before The Doctor came over and dragged me back, shaking his head trying to look disappointed that I butted in on their private moment. But I knew that something needed to be said, or the poor boy would've never got the gist.

"Oh," He said with nervous laughter, stepping closer to Amy. They were both looking at each other lovingly now and then my brother gave her a short yet passionate kiss.

"Oh, God …" I muttered, cringing in slight embarrassment. I looked away so I didn't have that image of them sucking each other's faces off burned in my mind, even though it was a happy moment. The Doctor clapped happily as we both came out from behind the rotor and I sighed with joy seeing my brother so happy.

"Well, then, where now?" The Doctor asked all of us now where we wanted to go and I knew where I wanted to go… Torchwood but I needed to talk to The Doctor about it later. "Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?" He asked, looking to m,e then to Amy and Rory who still seemed to be caught up in the moment.

"I don't know. Any where's good for me. I'm happy anywhere," Rory said to The Doctor, not really bothered what we did. "It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice…" He went on to say.

Then he went to set in a course and I saw him look down at his refection. He had a haunted look on his face like he'd seen a ghost as he looked behind him to see if it was behind him. "Are you ok?" I asked with worry, coming over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder to get him to look at me. "Yeah I'm fine…" He told me in confidence with a smile.

"How about we go swimming? It sounds fun and we can leave these two alone for a bit. They won't notice that we've gone!" I suggested to The Doctor, nodding in Amy and Rory's direction but I see he's concentrating on flying the ship. I just wanted to have a little fun after what we'd been through. "Tag, you're it!" I shouted out, pecking him on the cheek in a surprise attack, startling him. "Last one to the pool has to do the dishes!" I shouted out racing up the stairs.

"Paige Williams, you're in so much trouble!" He shouted out, trying to sound annoyed about what I did, trying to chase after me. I was right to choose the TARDIS and The Doctor. Any day here was way more fun than being in Leadworth!

End of final part.


	12. The Final Goodbye, Part 1

**Chapter 12**

 **The Final Goodbye Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige belongs to me and Doctor Who to the BBC.

We got back from another adventure and everybody had gone to their rooms to have a rest and clean up. I hadn't been changed for very long. I was wearing some comfortable clothing, which was a black vest top, plaid red pyjama bottoms and I had decided to leave my hair down in its natural waves after I dried it. After going over to my bedside table, where my fob watch laid (the very thing that contained my Time Lady self) and I still hadn't got around to telling The Doctor my decision, or Rory for that matter, but he was asleep. I felt that The Doctor knew what it was already. So it was now or never for us to talk about this, alone. I grabbed hold of a grey hooded jumper, putting it on, zipping it up. Then I grabbed the watch on the way out of my room before heading to the one place that I knew he'd be.

I entered the console room, padding my socked feet down the last step to the platform. I heard the sound of a blowtorch being used which make me look down, through the glass floor, to the one person I was looking for. He was sitting in the sling with no jacket and only his pale blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, along with his matching navy blue bow tie and suspenders, wearing those dorky steam punk goggles over his eyes while holding said thing I heard a minute ago, trying to fix or alter something that didn't need doing (just for the sake of it).

"Doctor," I called out his name just at the right time, before he shot another blast from the torch.

"Paige, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to bed." He asked after he'd taken off his goggles and hopped out of his sling. He came up the stairs to see me, sitting on one of the chairs.

"I know, but I think you already know why I'm here…" I replied with some sadness, not looking up at him as he approached so I stared down at the watch in one of my hands whilst the other traced the patterns on it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked me with some seriousness, crouching down in front of me, resting his hand on my knee so I would look at him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been so sure about anything, because this is what I'm meant to be… My true self. I feel ready for it. The thought of the people who care for me, and I just don't want them to see me suffer…" I replied to him truthfully. My voice was shaking. It was full of sadness. I was looking him in the eyes, feeling tears start to form. I held the watch close to my body.

"I know that this has been hard for you but if this is what you really, and truly want, I'll stand by you." He said, wiping a tear away with his thumb, accepting my choice with ease. I thought he might take it badly and tell me that I was making a massive mistake becoming like him. "And when you tell Rory about your decision remember I've got your back," He said, being supportive, brushing the hair away from my face and keeping his hand there on my face. After he had done it, it made me smile slightly then blush from how close he was to me. What I didn't realise, at that moment, was that Rory had seen and heard every word before walking back to his and Amy's room, finding out my chosen fate. Clearing his throat he got up, off his knee, and grasped my hand, pulling me to my feet into a friendly hug.

Yawning, I realised how sleepy I was as I rested my head against his chest, breathing him in like always, hearing the beating of his hearts thumping magically in my ears. "Tired?" The Doctor asked as he stroked my hair. I nodded my head in reply, against his chest.

"Come on, let's put you to bed." He said, moving away, making me miss his arms around me. He grabbed my hand before leading me up the stairs towards my room.

As we got into the room, he let go of my hand and I took off my hoodie, hanging it on my desk chair before sleepily walking over to my bed, pulling back the covers before, and then getting into my bed. "Sleep well," The Doctor said, kissing the top of my head affectionately. Then he stood up to move away but I grabbed hold of him before he was even a step away from my bed.

"So I was thinking of somewhere for us to go tomorrow…" I told him as he turned to look at me. "Where or when did you have in mind?" He asked with interest, now wanting to know where I wanted to go but I knew it was one place I'd been thinking about since the Dream Lord.

Taking a shaky breath I came out with it. "Torchwood, the day we met and I think you know why…"

"Of course I know why, to say goodbye to Jack and I know it's going to be hard for you to do so I'll be there if you need me…" He replied understandingly, bending over to kiss the top of my head tenderly. "Goodnight Doctor," I told him half way to sleep.

"Goodnight Paige," He whispered quietly, closing my door behind him before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 **-DW-**

The next morning (or what felt like it. You could never really tell on this ship sometimes) I got up, stretching and yawning, before going to grab my hooded grey zip-up and then I walked out of the room into the hallway. I went in search of the kitchen and it wasn't long before I stepped into the room and saw Rory sitting there at the table, a mug of coffee in his hands, looking like there was something on his mind.

"Morning, there's a fresh pot of coffee over there. I just made some…" He told me, sleepily yawning, nodding to the pot that was sitting on the side. "Thanks, Rory." I said to him, being grateful that he'd done some as I walked over to it, grabbing a mug from the cupboard above, placing it on the surface picking up the pot and pouring the steaming liquid into the mug before putting it back, going over to the fridge, grabbing the milk, pouring that in, before putting it back.

After that I sat in the chair opposite him. After a while of silence he spoke. "You went to bed late last night…" He stated.

"Uh, yeah I couldn't sleep so I went for a little wander around the TARDIS." I told him a convincing enough lie that would pass off as I took a sip of my coffee, hoping he would pass off on it.

"Really, Paige, do expect me to believe that? I know you went to see The Doctor the other night," I didn't know that he knew about my secret night time talk with The Doctor about my decision. "Rory, please tell me you didn't hear everything?" I asked, hoping that he didn't know everything about the conversation but I didn't know that he'd heard every single bit of what The Doctor and I talked about.

"Oh, I heard everything all right." He replied moodily, getting up from the table, now not being able to look at me.

"Rory, I was going to tell you please you have to understand…" I said apologetically, getting up and going over to him.

"Understand what? That you made a life changing decision without telling me first and he's the first one you go to? I'm your brother for Christ's sake!" He stressed to me angrily, obviously because I didn't confide in him about this but instead I went to The Doctor.

"This was my choice Rory. I didn't need you telling me what I can and can't do, and the people I choose to tell things to!" I shouted back in frustration. He didn't have any control over my life.

"I bet he forced you into it. He probably put his words where your mouth is!" He accused The Doctor of helping me with my choice.

"Right, that's it. Both of you!" The Doctor charged in to the kitchen to stand between me and my brother. Obviously he'd been told by TARDIS about our argument. "Rory, I can assure your sister made this choice on her own, without my intervention, and I think as her brother you need to respect her decision. Whether or not you found out the way you shouldn't have intended. All she needs now is your love and support" He tried to get Rory to calm down which eventually made him understand. He looked at me and started to breaks down and cry. It made me start crying too and I went over to him as The Doctor stepped out of the way as I gathered Rory into a hug, cradling him against me.

"Shh, shh everything's going to be ok Rory, everything's going to be fine…" I tried to calm him with a shaky watery voice, stroking his hair.

"No, it not ok I don't want to feel that I'm losing my sister. I don't want you to forget me," He continued to sob into my shoulder as I felt the tears soak through my hooded jumper.

"Hey, buck up all right. You're not going to lose me ok because a part of me will always love you Rory, Time Lady or not, part of you will always be inside here." I told Rory, pulling away from him slightly making him straighten up. I got him to look me in the eye as I tapped my temple with my finger before giving him a weak yet encouraging smile. The Doctor looked on, glad that he brought us back together to an understanding that nothing was lost.

 **-DW-**

Since Rory and I had made up over the fact of me becoming an alien thing this morning, he'd come to accept that even though I'd be different that it wouldn't change the bond we had over the years that we've known each other as siblings. Not long after that Amy found out about my choice and I explained it to her and she came to embrace the idea of The Doctor having another person just like himself aboard the ship.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We can come back at another time when you feel more ready…" The Doctor asked, coming up beside me, placing his hand in mine and giving it a comforting squeeze as I squeezed back nervously, staring at the TARDIS doors from the top the of the steps. It was a month ago that I first stepped through them, not knowing that it would change my life forever.

"No, I'm fine this needs to be done. If I leave it any longer it will get even harder," I replied nervously with a shuddering breath, shaking my head, still staring at the doors as The Doctor squeezed my hand again, letting me know that he was there and wasn't going to leave my side, just like he promised.

"How long has it been since we left?" I asked, wanting to know the amount of time it had been for Jack and the others since they last saw me because it had been longer for me since last seeing them.

"It's been near on two hours since from the time we left here," He replied, bringing me over to the screen showing me the time we left ,which was late morning (around twenty to ten), and what time it was now (nearly twelve in the afternoon). "Now come on let's go. You have a lot of talking to do," He said, dragging me down the stairs before stopping at the doors. "And Paige, I know you can do this. Be brave and if you need me, call and I'll come, ok?" He told me in confidence, kissing my forehead before opening the door for me to step out in to Cardiff. This would probably be the last time in the city I once called home.

I started to make my way down to the secret entrance of the base, seeing as Jack hadn't appeared. I thought that maybe they were out. As I approached the door to push it open and head over to where code panel was hidden. I slid it open, then punched in the code but it wouldn't accept it. That confused me, so I tried typing it in again. It still wouldn't take it. Now I got worried. The Doctor assured me that it was two hours since we had left.

"Oh, Paige, there you are. Gwen's been trying to call you and if you've tried to use the security system there's been a slight hiccup. Tosh's trying to fix it," I heard the voice of a certain young Welsh man who had died two years ago. I turned around to see if I was dreaming. As I turned around slowly, there he was standing in the flesh, in one of his fancy suits. Ianto Jones was alive. It made me go pale in shock.

"Paige, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" He asked me with concern, noticing my pale complexion and before I could say anything, I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for the reviews so far I'm really grateful you stuck along with me this far. And so on to this chapter I've done like the twist? I did when I wrote it hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks again**


	13. The Final Goodbye, Final Part

**The Final Goodbye, Final Part**

 **Disclaimer:** Doctor who belongs to the BBC but Paige Williams belongs to me.

"Will she be ok Owen?" I heard the voice of Ianto ask in the distance, sounding kind of worried like he'd done something wrong.

"She'll be fine Teaboy. Probably hit her head on the floor a bit hard that's all," After hearing the voice of Owen reassure Ianto that it somehow wasn't his fault that I had collapsed.

"Doctor...Doctor..." I started calling out his name, hoping the voices I was hearing were from my imagination so he could rouse me from this dream I was having.

"Paige, it's Owen. Can you hear me, sweetheart?" He asked me, concern in his voice becoming crisp and clear. It didn't sound distant anymore as I started coming around. My eyes opened to a blur of a shapeless face over me. After a couple of seconds it became as clear as day it was him. I wasn't dreaming and it made me scream in shock, giving me a boost of adrenaline. I was keeping myself as far away as possible from Owen as we moved around the table.

"What the hell was that Owen?" I heard the voice of Gwen ask in complaint as she came charging into the medical bay. She saw the scared look on my face as I tried to keep Owen away from me.

"I don't know. She woke up, screamed in my face, jumped off the table, and now she's playing cat and mouse with me. She won't let me touch her…"

"Damn right I won't let you touch me!" I said, still moving around the table, keeping away from him.

"Why darling? It's not like I sick, or anything am I?" He asked me, pointing out that he was completely and utterly healthy and alive but in the future I knew he wasn't.

"No, you're not sick but would you believe me if I told you that you'll be dead in the future…" I replied, being honest and truthful about it. My voice was full of sadness.

"My God, you must have hit your head harder than I thought. You're talking like you know it's already happened!"

"It has! I've lived it," I sobbed truthfully, dropping to my knees, not being able to look at his face any longer. I hadn't realized that all the others had come into the room and were witnessing my mental breakdown. It was bringing back horrible memories that I wanted to forget.

"Paige, how do you know?" Gwen came over to me but kept her distance.

"I know because I am from the future. I'm not even supposed to be here, but if I'm correct, I'm at my flat being a mopping mess because Jack's been gone for two months and you wouldn't stop calling, leaving me dozens of voicemails…"

"Tosh, could you do a location trace on Paige's mobile, please?" Gwen asked Tosh, who'd been staring at me for the last five minutes.

"Go, I want to see she's telling the truth or not…" She said, strictly pointing for her to go.

"Of course, I'll get right on it…" She implied it took a little while, as she followed her instructions, going off to do what she'd been told to do.

"Ianto, can you make two cups of coffee and make it a strong one for her…" Gwen asked Ianto, who went off silently. "And Paige why don't you come with me and sit on the sofa for a bit, ok?" She said, coming closer to me and offering her hand out to see if I would trust her enough to take it, so I did as I knew she was alive in the future. Pulling me to my feet, I followed her out of the medical bay and past the familiar computers, Jacks office, and then to the seating area.

"Here, you go Paige, just how you like it…" Ianto told me, placing the mug of coffee down in front of me. God how I missed his coffees.

"Thank you Ianto," I nodded my head, giving him a weak smile before taking a sip, savouring the taste in my mouth.

"Gwen I got a location on Paige's mobile phone…" Gwen went over to the look at the screen.

"Well I don't believe it, she's telling truth!" Gwen announced in amazement, making Owen and Ianto come over to see what she was looking at on the screen. It was probably a dot of past me walking around in a circle mopping. Then they turned to look at me in shock.

 **-DW-**

Not long after we started talking again (like it was old times but I left out details about their deaths, I told them it was all spoilers). But there was only one thing that I came here to do, other than relive old times with friends long gone, I'd come to see Jack to say goodbye. A certain Time Lord would be getting an ear bashing from me when I got back.

"There's something I need to do… I'm not sure if it's possible or not, but I need to leave Jack video message for him to receive in two years' time. Is that possible?" I asked them, looking at each one of them. "Uh, yes there is a system. In fact, it will only take a few minutes to set up…" Tosh confirmed.

"And there is one more thing I need you all to do, and I think you know what is. I need you to take some retcon but it needs to be done before I do the video," They nodded their heads, accepting it. Ianto went to get the pills.

Not long after Tosh set up the program for me. I told her what date and time that it needed to be received by, then she told me what to click and press. I hugged them all goodbye, knowing I would never see their faces again, before they headed off to the meeting room to take the pills. Not long after that, they were out like lights so I composed myself in front of the monitor and hit the record button.

Meanwhile two years into the future Jack received my message...

" _Hi Jack, you're probably wondering why I've sent you a message from two years ago. If you look at the time stamp it will tell you so. That's right, The Doctor messed up yet again with his timelines as per usual and put me two years in the past instead of two hours forward, typical Time Lord for you! He'll get an earful from me, don't you worry. The thing is Jack… I wanted to come and tell you this face to face. I'm an alien Jack like The Doctor. I found out after we went to Venice, of all places, to take my brother and Amy on a date._

 _Remember the small watch that I have? It's a fobwatch and it's been killing me, making my body weak. And The Doctor said I had a choice, either let the powers kill me or become like him. I've chosen to become like him because I don't want the people who love me see me die a slow death._

 _This is where I have to leave you Jack. Remember that I'll always love you no matter what. You've been a pleasure to know and I'll miss you. Give Mickey, Martha and Gwen my love. Tell them I'll miss them too. And I promise to visit when I can._

 _So goodbye Jack but I hope not forever_ "

Two years before ...

Getting up, wiping the tears from my eyes I looked around the place one last time. This was the place I'd called home for nearly four years. Seeing the others resting peacefully, knowing I would never see most of their faces again. By the time I left they would have forgotten about what had happened here. I looked around one last time, before leaving, not looking back.

 **-DW-**

"So how did it go? You didn't need my help then I see," The Doctor asked me as soon as entered the ship.

"How did it go! How did it go?! You, mister, are in big trouble!" I marched up to him, wagging my finger at him in reply. I was a little bit angry and upset from leaving my friends and because he got the time wrong.

"You sent me to the wrong bloody time, not two hours forward no but two years back!" I shouted at him in complaint.

"No, I got it right I swear I did!" He rushed over to the screen in a panic typing in to the key board before looking at it cringing. "Oh, dear I am in trouble. I must have forgotten to check the date when we landed…" He told me, pulling a face and making me come over to look at the screen. It said June 24th 2008, a week before Jack returned.

Then all my anger towards The Doctor disappeared. Instead it became sadness for the ones that died. I felt that I lost them all over again. It brought back such unbearable pain that tears started running freely down my face. The Doctor pulled me against him and into a comforting hug ,letting me cry into him.

"It was just so hard being there with them laughing and carrying on in those good old days like we used to, but now they'll never remember…" I said, expressing my pain to him as I held on to the lapels of his tweed jacket.

"I'm really sorry Paige, this is my fault. I brought you there by mistake. Reopening an old wound is something I never intended," He apologized.

"You don't need to feel so down about yourself for this. At least I got to tell Jack goodbye, not really in the way I intended though." I told him to not feel bad about the time mix up, at least Jack got a good bye from me, even if it was not how I wanted to do it.

"And did it work out?" He asked, keeping me close.

"Yes everything worked out fine." I nodded my head against his chest before looking up to give him a small smile.

"Now on to more serious things, I need to know if you've tried opening the watch?" He asked me, pulling away to look me more directly in the eye.

"No, I've tried but it seems she keeps telling me it's not the right time yet…" I told him, pulling the watch out from my top looking at it.

"Don't worry, she'll come when she feels the timing is right. You've got to trust her," He told me not fret about it but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before I became her.

 **I'm feel this chapter is a bit on the short side but thanks again for all the alerts and reviews. ㈳6**


	14. The Hungry Earth Part 1

**Chapter 14, The Hungry Earth, Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige Williams belongs to me but the rest is the BBC. Also thanks to my beta reader IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23.

"Behold...Rio!" The Doctor announced, bounding down the steps to the doors in excitement after landing the TARDIS in Rio (where he'd promised us plenty of sunshine). I opted to wear some black shorts, a red vest top, a lightweight blue blazer and red converse high tops. But our faces soon changed from excitement to disappointment in a matter of seconds, as he opened the doors to reveal a cold and rather dank looking church filled graveyard.

"Nuh-uh" Amy sounded in disappointment as she, myself and Rory stepped out the TARDIS first. None of us were pleased that yet again The Doctor had landed us in the wrong place, that we hadn't asked for.

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe," My brother pointed out the obviousness that we were not in Rio.

"Yeah, not any sunshine here more like cold and miserable…" I somewhat agreed with my brother in complaint, feeling the coldness touching my legs.

"No!" He shouted at Rory, not really caring about where we were. "Ohh, feel that, though. What's that?" He asked with a curious look appeared on his face. He walked in front of us to a spot of ground, lightly jumping on it, making all of us look at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion, going up to him, my hand on my hip.

"Ground feels strange..." He stated back in reply. "Just me," I heard him say to himself as none of us had a clue about what he was talking about. "Wait..." He pondered before looking at over at the gravestones. "That's weird," He told us while still looking at the grass-covered graveyard.

"What's weird?" My brother asked him what he was finding so odd and I wondered that to.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place," Amy came up to him, annoyed at what he was doing and by the fact that we were not where we were supposed to be. She rushed around to the over side of church, us following while Amy complained about how cold it was and not wanting to stay here. "Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We're not stopping here."

"Doctor! Are you listening to me?" Amy asked moodily. "It's a graveyard; you promised me a beach!" She pointed out to him, not paying the slightest attention whilst I noticed, getting closer, he was more interested in the blades of odd grass he was holding between his fingers.

"What's that?" I asked in interest, coming up beside him, looking at the grass he had in his hands.

"Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard…" He replied, pointing it out to me. I saw what he meant the odd patches that didn't seem like anything to me when we got there.

"So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshot…" He explained where we were and admitted it being a bit too close to call for being anywhere near there at all.

"Why are those people waving at us?" Amy asked him and Rory, looking over a hill at the people waving to them on a hill opposite, making me and the Doctor look as well. Before he got binoculars out of his jacket to have a closer look whilst I squinted my eyes, trying to get a good look.

"Can't be…" He said, thinking that something that couldn't be possible was down there. He was looking through the binoculars but then put them down.

"Can't be what?" I asked him, snatching them from him.

"Hey!" He said, annoyed. As I looked closely at the two people waving on the hill, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was my brother and Amy but ten years older.

"It's them!" I said, pointing out in excitement, passing the binoculars back to him so he could look properly a second time to see more clearly what I was on about.

"It is!" He said in the same tone of excitement as me.

"It's you two!" I pointed out to them both, joyfully.

"No. We're here," He told us we were being crazy saying it was them. "How can we be up there?!" He asked, confused, looking over to the hill then to the Doctor.

"Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine…" He replied to my brother, giving him a reasonable explanation for them being on there. "Humans, you're so nostalgic…" He said, admiringly, about how people on this planet, coming back to remember the good old days.

"We're still together in ten years?" Amy asked, sounding a little surprised.

"No need to sound so surprised!" Rory replied, happily.

"Hey, let's go and talk to them! We could say hi to future us!" My brother's fiancé suggested. "How cool is that?" She asked, seeing what he thought of it and smiled at the ide. She started to rush off but the Doctor stopped them.

"No, best not; really best not." He told them, making them stop and turn back around to him. I knew from how he was telling them that crossing their timelines would not be a good thing to do. "These things get complicated very quickly, and..." He tried to explain before I noticed he'd gotten distracted by something interesting.

"Oh, look!" He said. He was looking into the distance, and I saw that it was a mining facility of some sort. "Big mining thing," He told us in interest, sounding like a three-year old. I found to be rather cute. "Oh, I love a big mining thing!" He said, sounding more excited.

"Of course you do," I stated sarcastically.

"See, it's better than Rio! Rio doesn't have a big mining thing," He told us that he was finding this way more exciting than going to Rio.

"We're not going to have a look, are we?" Amy moaned, sounding displeased at the idea but I could tell he was on a roll already. He was excited to have a poke around this mining place.

"Let's go and have a look!" He suggested excitedly, grabbing a hold of my hand, pulling me along with him whilst making me and Amy laugh. It was funny seeing his childlike joy for going to the place.

"Come on you two, let's see what they're doing!" He called out to my brother and Amy as we went down the hilly graveyard. Amy caught us up a few minutes later, whilst Rory went back to the TARDIS to put Amy's engagement ring back.

 **-DW-**

"'Restricted access, No unauthorised personnel'" The Doctor read the sign out loud, before looking at the locked gate standing in our way. He then got his sonic screwdriver out, directing it at the padlock on the gate, pressing on it, making the padlock come undone.

"That's breaking and entering." Amy pointed out, unsure about what we were doing. My watch was warming up against my chest unpleasantly like it had before in Venice. It was like it was a sign, a warning, but I tried to ignore it.

"What did I break?!" He asked Amy cheerfully, not really taking the consequences into account. "Sonicing and entering, totally different…" He implied, taking the padlock off and pushing the gate open for us.

"Come on, then…" Amy called out after she walked through the open gate. I looked back to see where my brother had got to. I could see the Doctor was wondering the same thing.

"You're sure Rory will catch us up?" He called out to ask Amy with some concern.

"Let's go. I'm sure he'll catch up with us eventually…" I told him not to worry before grabbing his hand and pulling him along to catch up with Amy.

"What about now, can you both feel it now?" He asked me and Amy once. Asking like the last five times that he'd asked us if we could feel the movement he was feeling beneath our feet as we walked down another corridor of the mining facility.

"Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about…" Amy announced.

"Neither do I Doctor. You've asked us that a couple of times already,"

"The ground doesn't feel like it should…" He told us in a way that something wasn't right to him as he got the strange grass out that he plucked from the ground earlier from his pocket, sniffing it as we walked along.

"It's ten years in the future, maybe this is how the ground feels now." I pointed out to him.

"Good thought Paige, but no. It doesn't," He implied that my theory was wrong as we continued walking. We then started to hear a whirring sound as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "Hear that? Drill in start-up mode. After-waves of recent seismological shift and blue grass," He theorized about what we were hearing and about the reason for the odd grass. Before he putting the grass in his mouth and chewing on it, making me and Amy cringe a little bit.

"Oh, please! Have you always been this disgusting?" Amy complained, laughing a little, wanting to know if he had always done strange things like that and I agreed with her.

"Yes have you always been this revolting?" I asked trying not to burst into laughter.

"No, that's recent." He told us it's a new thing that he'd developed.

"What's in..." He started asking, now noticing a door, walking to it and then poking his head around the corner as me and Amy followed behind him. "Here?"

"Hello!" The Doctor called out. A woman in her forties, with short black hair, standing by some complicated machinery looked up, noticing us.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked the three of us about our sudden appearance. "And what are you wearing?" The woman pointed out our clothes, reminding me just how cold I was since I was wearing shorts and Amy's were shorter than mine.

"I dressed for Rio!" Amy told the woman.

"Yes, so did I, but somebody promised us sunshine and beaches but has failed to deliver…" I told her, whilst glaring at the Doctor, making him a little uncomfortable but she thought what I said sounded odd from the look of her face. However it didn't really bother me.

"Ministry of drills, earth and science." He told the woman who we 'apparently were', getting out the psychic paper that he'd shown me awhile back, flashing it to the woman, being a show-off like he normally was. "New Ministry, quite big, just merged, a lot of responsibility, don't like to talk about it."

"What are you doing?" He asked the woman.

"None of your business," She replied, defensively.

"Where are you getting these readings from?" He asked, looking at the machines screen that had all sorts of things on it that he understood but I didn't.

"Under the soil," The woman told him as Amy and I had a look around.

"The drill's up and running again," The voice of a Welshman announced to the woman as he walked into the room. He looked like he was in his fifties or sixties and had white hair. He wasn't looking so pleased to see the three of us here.

"What's going on and who are these people?" He asked the woman whilst Amy and I looked at the Doctor, who was inspecting the hole of dirt in the ground that I never noticed before. He was picking up some soil then letting it drop out of his hands.

"I'm Paige. This is Amy and that's the Doctor," I introduced us, gesturing to each one of us. I saw the Doctor wasn't playing the slightest attention.

"We're not staying, are we Doctor?!" Amy asked, moodily, sounding a little bored. She didn't want to be here anymore.

"Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" The Doctor asked the man and woman about the hole.

"We don't know, it just appeared overnight." The woman told the Doctor.

"Oh, no." I said, silently sighing in worry. I saw a concerned look on the Doctor's face, which made my watch warm unpleasantly once more.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked me. "He got that face on… the one where he discovered something very bad," I told her, looking over to the Doctor and she looked over as well. Now she was as worried as I was.

"Good, right, you all need to get out of here very fast…" He told them with panic in his voice.

"Why?" She asked, wondering what on earth he could be on about. He sounded crazy.

"What's your name?" He asked, wanting to know her on a name basis.

"Nasreen Chaudhry," She told him.

"Look at the screens, Nasreen, look at your readings…" He tried pointing out to Nasreen what was on the monitors was a bad thing. "It's moving," He gestured to the screen.

"Hey, that's specialised equipment! Get away from it!" The Welshman called out for the Doctor not to touch the machine as he walked over. Amy and I crouched down to inspect the hole in the ground.

"What is?" I heard Nasreen ask the Doctor as both Amy and I still looked at the hole, before it started to steam with a white mist. It sounded like one of those machines that singers use to create a dramatic effect but somehow it looked worrying to me.

"Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" Amy asked for the Doctor to come and look at the mysterious steam and he turned to look.

"Shouldn't think so. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting," He told us, coming over to look at it but it didn't seem to make any sense.

"What shouldn't?" Nasreen asked the Doctor, probably wanting a more sound explanation from him, but before long the ground started to shake madly, making me get up in a hurry.

"The ground, the soil, the earth, moving, but how? Why?" The Doctor pondered rather calmly whilst the rest of us seemed to panic, before he went over to look at the screen.

"Earthquake?" I suggested.

"What's going on?" The older man asked, wondering to why the ground was shaking beneath our feet.

"Doubt it. Cos it's only happening under this room," He replied. This was the only place shaking.

Then two holes suddenly opened up in the floor near me, making me jump back with a small scream. I was looking to the Doctor in fright but then more holes appeared making us all jump back once more. "Doctor what's happening?" I asked, my voice shaking in panic. I wanted to know why the ground was doing this.

"It knows we're here. The ground attacking us," He told me in reply. The ground wanted us.

"That...that's not possible!" Nasreen told the Doctor that he was being crazy.

"I'd listen to him if I were you Nasreen. He's often right about these sort of things," I told the woman truthfully whilst I was still in panic mode.

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest..." He started to make a suggestion for what we should do then he just shouted it out. "Run!" and that's what we do started to do, making a getaway towards the door. He grabbed a hold of Nasreen, who ran to him. While Amy and I started to run towards the Doctor, we noticed the Welshman had gotten stuck in a hole and we both went to help him.

"Tony!" Nasreen called out ,noticing the predicament he was in.

"Stay back, Amy, Paige! Stay away from the earth!" The Doctor called in warning for us to move away from Tony but we both went to help him. I jumped over the hole first and Amy followed.

"It's OK we've got you," I told Tony in reassurance as we both grabbed each arm, starting to heave him out with what strength we had. But as soon as he was nearly free, we screamed. The ground was giving way beneath our feet.

"Doctor help! The ground's got us!" I called out to the Doctor in panic, unsure to what was pulling both of us in.

"Paige, Amy!" He shouted manically, racing over to us. "Both of you take my hands!" He instructed us, holding them out. He was crouching before us as we grab a hold of one and he kept hold of it like a vice.

"Doctor, the ground's got my legs" Amy told the Doctor what it's doing to her. I know what she means because it felt so tight on my legs that I couldn't move them. I was being sucked further into the earth.

"I've got you both!" He told us not worry, that he was here for us, keeping a firm grip on our hands.

"Don't let go of us," I told him.

"Never." He promised and I could see that in his eyes that we were both dear to him, and that he wouldn't let nothing harm us.

"Doctor, what is it? Why is it doing this?" Amy asked in worry, wanting to know what the earth was doing to us.

"Stay calm, keep hold of my hand, don't let go…" He tried to reassure her.

"Your drill, shut it down! Go! Now!" He instructed Nasreen and Tony.

"Can you get me out?" Amy asked, still panicked about what was happening and so was I to tell the truth.

"Amy, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of my hand," He told her stay calm for her own sake and believe me I was trying to as well.

"I'm not going to let either of you go," He promised, standing up, trying to pull us out as much as his strength would allow him to. There was a slight shake, knocking him to the ground, losing the grip of our hands as we seemed to get pulled much further into the earth. It was now up to our chests.

"Doctor, it's pulling me down, something's pulling me!" I screamed in terror. I felt like I was going to die.

"Stay calm. Hold on, if they can just shut down the drill..." He told me.

"I can't hold on!" Amy told him, starting to lose her grip as we were sucked down further.

"What's pulling me? What's under the earth?" She asked, wanting to know if there was anything down there we should be afraid of. "I don't want to suffocate under there."

"Amy, Paige, concentrate," The Doctor told us to focus on getting out of there. "Don't give up!" He pleaded for us not to give in.

"Tell, Rory..." Amy started, tears forming in her eyes, wanting to give my brother a message from the Doctor.

"No. Amy!" He screamed in anger ,trying to keep hold of her but he failed as her grip slipped. Screaming more for her as she slipped under leaving me behind as I hadn't seemed to have sunk any further. "Amy, no! No! No!"

"Paige, keep hold of my hand. I'm not letting you go so easily, I can't lose you." He said, gripping hold of my hand, giving it a tug as I flew out of the hole as the ground had seemed to have stopped shaking. He held me against his chest, kissed my forehead in relief, but I could still sense the pain from him losing Amy.

He pulled me up, keeping a firm grip on my hand whilst I clung to him, not letting each other go as he got out his sonic. Scanning the earth, I could see he was determined to get Amy back and then my thoughts turned to Rory. I knew he had trouble trusting the Doctor sometimes, but this would just push him over the edge once again. Amy's life had been put in danger!

End of Part 1 hope you liked it xx :)


	15. The Hungry Earth, Part 2

**The Hungry Earth, Part 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige Williams is mine but the rest is the BBC. This will be from the Doctor's POV.

It was not long after my attempt to save Amy had failed. I would not stop at anything to get her back and I knew Rory wouldn't forgive me for this. At least I had managed to save Paige. She was someone who I couldn't afford to lose somebody who had become so precious and important in my life. I couldn't keep her out of my sight for a second as I held tightly onto her hand as she stayed close to my side as possible.

"Where is she?" I heard the voice of Nasreen ask, breaking my train of thought. She seemed to have noticed that Amy was nowhere to be seen from the last place that she was when I was pulling her from the ground.

"She's gone. The ground took her but I managed to save Paige…" I gave them the truth to what had happened to Amy but I knew they wouldn't believe me.

"Is that what happened to Mo? Are they dead?" Tony started to ask as I started pacing back and forth in front of the large hole of earth, whilst Paige looked on, trying to pull herself together as she came along with me.

"It's not quicksand. She didn't just sink- something pulled her in, it wanted her…" I tried to reply as simply as I could. It had been something else but I needed to figure out what it was.

"The ground wanted her?" Nasreen asked sounding like I was crazy.

"You said the ground was dormant, just a patch of earth, when you first saw it this morning…" I reminded the woman. The hole in the floor seemed like it was normal to her but to me was something else entirely. "And the drill had been stopped," I pointed out, halting my pacing.

"That's right!" Tony told me. He remembered.

"But when you re-started the drill, the ground fought back…" I figured out that the holes had to have appeared when the drill was on.

"So, what, the ground wants to stop us drilling?!" Nasreen asked me in a way that suggested I couldn't be serious about this, but I was. "Doctor, that is ridiculous." She pointed out how mad it was. I scanned the earth again with the sonic before it started to move and rumble.

"I'm not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right…" I implied that they shouldn't stop their drilling, even though it was wrong for them to do. "Oh! Of course!" I said out loud, now figuring it out what was causing this. "Ha! It's bio-programming!" I chuckled now at how right it seemed.

"What?" Nasreen asked, unsure about what I was going on about.

"Bio-programming! Oh, clever," I excitedly clapped my hands together about the genius of it. Not taking notice that Paige had let go of my hand.

"And what would that be, exactly?" I finally heard Paige ask, talking for the first time in ages. She was now standing nearby Tony and Nasreen with her arms crossed, looking as confused as them.

"You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects. It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's way in the future, and not here." I tried to explain to them as simply as I could, but they looked as confused as ever. Paige looked rather cute when she was confused but I shook the thought from my head so I wouldn't get distracted. "What's it doing here?" I asked myself about how this sort of technology could be here.

"Sorry, did you just say 'jungle planets'?" Nasreen asked me, only probably hearing the last thing that I said.

"You're not making any sense, man!" Tony told me, still not understanding a thing I explained to them.

"'Scuse me, I'm making perfect sense, you're just not keeping up." I told them bossily to listen up.

"Doctor, be nice and explain it in a way that can be understood…" Paige warned me of the way I was acting towards everyone in the room, and trying to get me to calm myself down a little, so I took a deep breath before I explained more slowly in a calmer approach.

"The earth, the ground beneath our feet, was bio-programmed to attack…"

"Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?" Nasreen asked me.

"Stop your drilling. OK, so we find what's doing the bio-programming, we can find Amy, we can get her back." I deduced that it might be the drilling causing the hole, before going on to see if I could figure out where the bio-programming was coming from. I would find Amy.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh!" I hushed everyone to be silent because either I'd gone crazy that I was hearing things but it sounded an awful lot like drilling. "Have I gone mad? I've gone mad!"

"Doctor..." Nasreen started to speak but I got her to be quiet so I could listen.

"Ssh, ssh! Absolute silence!" Before I took a massive step over the hole, making sure not to fall in by mistake. "You stopped the drill, right?" I asked, wanting to make sure the machinery was off completely.

"Yes." Nasreen gave me a simple straight forward answer but I just wanted to make sure.

"And you've only got the one drill?"

"Yes." Nasreen replied positively that there wasn't another drill.

"You're sure about that?" I asked, double checking.

"Yes!" Tony replied. Before I went back over the other side of the hole again and laid on the floor, resting my ear against the ground to have a better listen.

"So, if you shut the drill down...why can I still hear drilling?" I asked them both. "It's under the ground," I told them that the sound of drilling was coming from underneath us.

"That's not possible…" Tony implied that it was something not possible before I whipped out the sonic on the computers, getting into their systems.

"Oh, no, what are you doing?!" Nasreen wondered what on earth I was doing, rushing over to stop me but it had all been done.

"Hacking into your records. Probe reports, samples, sensors, good, just unite the data, make it one big conversation. Let's have a look." I told them what I'd done, putting it into one screen for all of us to look at. "So. We are here and this is your drill hole," I showed them on the screen. "21.009 kilometers. Well done!" I read out how far they'd drilled rather impressed with how far they've gotten.

"Thank you. It's taken us a long time," Nasreen thanked me for the praise.

"Why here, though? Why drill on this site?" I asked Nasreen, wanting to know the purpose for the drill on this particular place. "We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals in this country which hadn't been seen for...20 million years…" She told me they were drilling here because the colour of grass told them to.

"The blue grass? Oh, Nasreen, those trace minerals weren't X marking the spot, saying 'dig here'. They were a warning. 'Stay away'…" I sadly told her. "Cos while you've been drilling down...somebody else has been drilling up," I implied that the more they had been drilling down, something had been going up as I showed them on the screen, on the computer, all the lines that had been dug underneath. "Oh...beautiful. Network of tunnels all the way down…" I admired the handy work of the tunnels but it seemed that Tony and Nasreen had never seen them before.

"No, no, we've surveyed that area," Tony pointed out on the screen to me.

"You only saw what you went looking for," I pointed out to them.

"Oh...what...what are they?" Nasreen pointed out to the three signals that had appeared on the screen.

"Heat signals," I simply replied what they were, but then I noticed something odd about the readings. "Wait. Dual readings, hot and cold, that doesn't make sense."

"And now they're moving. Fast," I pointed out as the signals were moving swiftly and I needed to get whoever was nearby to a safe place and quick. "How many people live nearby?" I asked, needing to know who I needed to get to safety.

"Just my daughter and her family. The rest of the staff travel in," Tony replied.

"Grab this equipment and follow me," I instructed them to bring the devices with them before then walking towards the door with Paige following.

"Why? What are we doing?" Nasreen asked, unsure to what my plan was. "That noise isn't a drill. It's transport. Three of them, 30km down, rate of speed looks about 150km an hour." I replied honestly, telling them that aliens were heading up to through the earth.

"Should be here in...ooh, quite soon...12 minutes," I guessed from the top of my head as I grabbed one of the machines. "Whatever bio-programmed the earth is on its way up. Now," I told them with seriousness that whatever it was they were coming, and coming quickly, before then heading out the door Paige right alongside me.

 **-DW-**

"How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?" Tony asked me as we charged towards the village.

"You saw the readings!" I reminded the man what we saw in the screens not moments ago.

"Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?" Nasreen asked, wanting to know more about me and how I knew what I was talking about as she pushed a wheelbarrow of equipment. But before anything was said in replied I heard Nasreen exclaim "Whoa!". "Did you see that?" She asked if we all saw the orange streaks that appeared in the sky before disappearing again.

"No, no, no!" I shouted, hoping that what I thought they've done hadn't happened as I charged up the small hill, pulling out a slingshot from my pocket, picking up a rock, shooting it towards the sky, showing what I exactly thought… We'd been enclosed in a force field of some kind. I scanned it with the screwdriver to find out where it was coming from. "Energy signal originating from under the earth. We're trapped…" I told everyone whilst Paige grabbed a hold of my hand, squeezing a little hard, showing me how scared she was at the moment.

"Doctor, Paige, something weird's going on here. The graves are eating people," I heard Rory telling me as he approached with a woman and a boy as Paige let go of my hand and went to hug her brother, glad to see him. I soon noticed a pained expression of sadness on her face before it went quickly. I had to ask her about it later as it seemed to have bothered her.

"Not now, Rory!" I implied, not really bothered about what he was trying to tell me. "Energy barricade. Invisible the naked eye. We can't get out and no-one from the outside can get in," I tried to explain that nobody had a chance to get through the barrier.

"What?" Rory asked, unsure, not understanding the explanation I was giving to the current situation at first before suggesting that we should use my ship.

"Ok, what about the TARDIS?" Paige asked, seeing if it would help to use the ship or not.

"The what?" Nasreen asked. It sounded mad to her.

"Er, no, those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits," I explained that it would do a little bit of damage to the TARDIS if we used it to stop this now, but she was too far away and I didn't have the time to get to it. "With a little time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes"

"Nine and a half minutes to what?" Rory asked, worriedly, looking to his watch.

"We're trapped, and something's boroughing towards the surface." Nasreen replied, explaining it to Rory.

Before he then noticed Amy wasn't here. I knew he was angry with me. "Where's Amy?"

"Get everyone inside the church." I nodded my head towards the building nearby as I picked up the computer I was carrying before, and started to move towards the church. "Rory, I'll get her back." I promised him that I wouldn't let him down about getting Amy back.

"What do you mean 'get her back'"? Where's she gone?" He asked, unsure what I was trying to tell him.

"She was taken into the earth" I told him honestly whilst Paige squeezed his shoulder comforting him.

"How? Why didn't you stop it?" He wondered why I hadn't tried stop the very thing that took her.

"I tried. I promise, I tried," I got him to understand that I did my best to save her. "Well, you should have tried harder!"

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe. I promise." I assured Rory that he had nothing to worry about.

"Rory come on, please give him a chance we all need to be in this together if we want to save Amy," Paige stepped in for me, trying to show Rory that (for once) she wanted him to put whatever trust issues he had for me aside so we could work together. It really just showed how much faith and trust she had in me and it made me feel glad that she stood up for me.

"Please Rory, Paige is right, I need you alongside me…" I told him that I needed his help before heading into the church, not knowing the upcoming events would change a lot of things.


	16. The Hungry Earth, Final Part

**The Hungry Earth, Final Part**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige Williams is mine but the rest is the BBC. And we're back to Paige's POV for this chapter. Also thanks to my Beta Reader IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23

When I saw Rory again I was so relived. Soon after hugging him, a flash of a vision went across my mind, as quick as lightning. It was one that showed my brother lying on the ground in pain and I hadn't been able to get it out of my head ever since.

"Are you all right Paige? You seem a little distracted…" I heard the one person, that I was thinking about with worry, break my train of thought as I looked to him. "I'm fine Rory, really…" I convinced him with a smile that I was ok.

"So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and the thing that took my husband is coming up through the earth…" The woman who I found out was Tony's daughter Ambrose complained, pacing about after the Doctor told her what was going on, whilst Rory and I looked on.

"Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready." The Doctor told the woman to be ready.

"No, stop. This has gone far enough!" The woman told him to stop his nonsense. "I mean, what is this?" She asked, not understanding what the Doctor was up to.

"He's telling the truth, love." Tony told his daughter honestly.

"Come on! It's not the first time we've had no phone signal. Reception's always rubbish here," Ambrose complained about the phones.

"Look, Ambrose, we saw the Doctor's friend get taken, OK?" Nasreen told her, getting her to understand what had happened. "You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only person who's made sense of it, for me, is the Doctor." She told her, not believing what things she'd seen whilst the Doctor tried cheering both me and Rory up, patting him on the shoulder then kissing me atop of my head affectionately. It made me blush a little when he turned away.

"Him?!" Ambrose exclaimed that Nasreen was crazy. I found out a long time ago that the Doctor was.

"Me!" The Doctor shouted out in reply, now jumping up out from behind the box, fixing a cable to it.

"Can you get my dad back?" The boy asked the Doctor about rescuing his father, stopping him in his tracks. He was about to plug the cable in somewhere else, which made the rest of us stop whatever we were doing and look as well.

"Yes," He told the boy simply. "But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this second onward, because we're running out of time." He told them to listen to him. He strided up to Ambrose.

"So tell us what to do," Ambrose replied, wanting to know what he wanted done.

"Thank you." He thanked Ambrose for finally listening to him.

"We have eight minutes to set up a line of defence," He checked his watch to see how much was left. "Bring me every phone, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find." He instructed to go and get anything that can film anything and anything that could be used as a sensor.

It was not long after helping setting everything up around the village that the Doctor had Elliot draw a map for him so he could know where the cameras were being placed.

"Look at that! Perfect!" He praised Elliot when he'd been given the pictured map of the village. "Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein, it's not stopping you." He told the boy.

"I don't understand. What are you going to do?" The boy wondered what he was doing.

"Two-phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras tell us when something arrives…" He explained the first part. "Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices, a pulse that which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe…" and then he explained the last part, getting out the sonic that would be used for that part of the plan. I couldn't help at but find his science talk very attractive. It made my watch warm pleasantly. Was this my inner Time Lady or myself developing these thoughts and feelings?

"Knock 'em out. Cool," Elliot said, finding it very awesome what the Doctor had just explained to him.

"Lovely place to grow up, round here." The Doctor mentioned to the boy what a nice village this was and I found it rather nice as well.

"Suppose. I want to live in the city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off." He told the Doctor.

"I was the same, where I grew up…" He told the boy he knew exactly what he meant. I knew where he was talking about.

"Did you get away?" Elliot asked if he had left home.

"Yeah," He replied simply.

"Do you ever miss it?" Elliot asked. I knew the Doctor's planet of origin (where I really came from) but I couldn't help but miss it myself, even if, at that moment, I couldn't remember what it looked like. I could see off from his expression he missed it as well.

"So much,"

"Are the monsters coming?" Elliot asked if what's coming up was trying to get us. "Have you met monsters before?" He asked if the Doctor has met any before.

"Yeah," He said, simply coming back around to where the boy was.

"You scared of them?" He then asked, making the Doctor and him look up over to me, remembering I was there.

"No, their scared of him," I honestly replied to Elliot what monsters thought of him.

"Will you really get my dad back?" Elliot asked, hoping that the Doctor would get his father back.

"No question," He replied, promising the boy his father back.

"I left my headphones at home," He told the Doctor he was getting his headphones, and I thought it would be wise to go with him, just so I could get him back safely.

"I'll go with him, come on Elliot." I told the Doctor, taking his thumbs up as an ok, even though he looked distracted. But what I didn't recount for was the time.

-DW-

It had gotten dark all of a sudden while I waited for Elliot, outside his house, to get his headphones. The ground rumbled. I just had a feeling our time was up, as Elliot comes rushing out of the house with headphones around his neck. I held out my hand for him to take as we started running back towards the church which was some distance from his house.

The shaking in the ground had got more violent as we got to the church, trying to keep ourselves steady as we made our way through the grassy graveyard. I just hoped that the Doctor and the others noticed that we were gone.

"Come on Elliot, we need to be quick." I told the boy as we charged up the graveyard, but then we heard something behind us, stopping us in our tracks. "It's probably nothing come on…" I told him, grabbing a hold of his hand once more as we started to run again as quickly as we could. But with all our effort the monster was on our tail, only a few feet behind us. If only I had one of the specialised guns from Torchwood with me now to stop the creature but I just knew the Doctor would disapprove me using a weapon.

We made it to the door and I started banging on it for dear life. "Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!" Elliot called out to his family.

"Doctor! Rory!" I called out to them in desperation as we tried to get the door open. "Elliot!" I heard his mum call.

"Paige!" I heard Rory and the Doctor call out in panic as well on the other side of the door.

"Let me in!" Elliot pleaded, still banging on the door like I was.

"Doctor, hurry there. Something's out here!" I shouted, sensing that there was something coming towards us.

"Open the door!" Elliot called in fright. "Mum! There's something out here!" He told them the same thing I just said showing he was just as scared. Then the others told us to start pushing at the door.

"Doctor! Hurry!" I called out in fright, trying to get him to be speedier about this. But then it's there. The monster. I felt my hair stand on end, making me and the boy turn around coming face to face with it.

"Mum..." He pleaded in a hushed tone to his mother.

"Doctor..." I said in the same way, looking at the creature that was wearing some sort of mask and seemed to be scanning us.

-DW-

When I came round, the last thing I remembered was protecting Elliot from the creature before he was taken from my grasp. Then I came around, face to face with a sheet of glass before me. It meant this time I'd been taken as I noticed some specks of dirt on my clothes.

"Let me out!" I heard the distinctive tone of Amy's voice call out in panic, banging on the glass. "Can anybody hear me?" She asked if there was anyone there. "I'm alive in here!"

"Amy," I called out, getting her attention.

"Paige, is that you?" She asked, sort of relived, making sure that I was here and that she wasn't hearing things.

"Yes it's me." I replied. "I don't know about you Amy, but we need to get out of here. The Doctor and Rory are probably worried sick!" I told her we needed to think of a way to get out of this place.

"Ok then, lets scream like our lives depend on it!" She told me, before we started banging on the glass shouting and pleading for our release.

"I know you're out there!" She called to whatever is watching us. "My name is Amy Pond, and you'd better get me the hell out of here or so help me, I'm going to kick your backside!" She threatened them.

"Yes you heard her. You don't know who you're dealing with so let us out!" I agreed with Amy, being just as threatening.

"Please?" She asked, more calmly, before the creature shushed her. "Did you just shush me? Did you just shush...me?!" She asked who he thought he was to shush her. But then gas began to fill our chambers and we begged for it not to be let out. But it was too late. Before it knocks us out unconscious, I just hoped the Doctor would come for us.

-DW-

This time, when I woke up I was strapped to an upright table, trying to wriggle my hands and feet free but it was too tight to move and out the corner of my eye I saw Amy doing the same. Then she saw me. Both of us seemed to have the same scared expression on our faces.

"Don't struggle. Close your eyes and don't struggle," We heard the voice of a man speak weakly to us, telling us not to move. I turned to see him beside us.

"What? Where are we?" Amy asked for the both of us, unsure to where we were. "Why can't I move my body?" Amy asked why we couldn't move much.

"Decontamination, they call it." The man told her what it was. "They did it to me. While I was conscious," He told her and said I was starting to get really scared.

"OK, you're freaking me out now…" She told the man it was starting to frighten her.

"Did what? Who did?" I asked, wanting to know what doom was about to face me.

"Dissected me," He replied as I noticed the long red scar on his stomach. It made me now feel more sick and frightened than ever before.

"No..." I started to say back, not wanting to believe him but then we heard footsteps approaching.

"He's coming!" He said, sounding scared and told me how sorry he was that he couldn't help us, as something that looked like a lizard but human looking approached me with a sharp instrument in his hand as I started to struggle in panic. I did the only think that I could was to call for help even though it would harm my body.

 _"Doctor! Doctor! Help me please!"_ I called out telepathically to him. I just prayed that he heard me before it was too late.

 **End of The Hungry Earth! What did you think? xx**


	17. Cold Blood, Part 1

**Cold Blood, Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige Williams is mine the rest BBC. A/N: I Will be switching POV's for this and the next chapters. Thanks for IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23 for betaring.

 **Doctor's POV**

As Nasreen and I walked about the underground civilisation of creatures, I knew too well that there was nobody about (not a single one of them was to be seen). "This place is enormous and deserted. The majority of the race are probably asleep," I told her because nobody was around as they were probably still hibernating.

"We need to find Amy and Paige, looking for heat signature anomalies…" I pulled out my sonic to scan for them.

"But, Doctor, how can all this be here? I mean, these plants…" Nasreen asked in wonderment to how the plants survived in such heat as we passed them, entering the tunnel. I stopped in my tracks, suddenly, when I heard the voice of Paige calling out for my help through the telepathic link.

"Doctor! Doctor! Help me please!" She sounded so scared, as if her life depended on it. Not only that, but she was risking it already just trying to contact me. I just knew I needed to find her and Amy as soon as possible. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Nasreen asked me why I had stopped.

"I'm fine, we must be getting closer to the centre of the city." I told her in reply that there was nothing to concern her as I started to scan with the screwdriver once again. I knew that I needed to find them in one piece.

"You're sure this is the best way to enter?" Nasreen asked with worry.

"Front door approach! Definitely. Always the best way..." I assured her that it was fine before a voice announced our presence making us stop.

"Hostile life force detected, area 17." It called out.

"Apart from the back door approach, that's also good!" I started to panic, turning myself around, starting to go the other way. "Sometimes better,"

"Hostile life force detected, area 17." The voice announced our presence once again.

"Doctor!" Nasreen called out in panic to me as a door opened, revealing armed Silurian soldiers coming through as the alarm continued to voice our arrival.

"We're not hostile, we're not armed!" I begged them. We weren't dangerous so I put my hands up in defence and brought Nasreen's up with me. "We're here in peace!" I told them but it didn't work. They sprayed some gas in our faces, rendering us unconscious.

 **-DW-**

 **Paige's POV**

The alien got closer and closer to me as I struggled in panic as it held the deadly instrument in its scaly hand. "Don't you take another step near me with that thing, lizard man. Or else you'll be very sorry!" I warned him not to come any closer or else there would be dire circumstances.

He lowered his mask, revealing his face, and turned on some recording device. "From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold than the male…" He spoke into said device saying my clothes were more used to the cold weather than the man next to me.

"I dressed for Rio as you can plainly see I'm wearing shorts!" I pointed out to him in frustration. "And point that thing somewhere else!" I told him to get the instrument out of my face.

"You heard her, leave her alone! You got me!" The man shouted in my defence but it didn't seem to help matters as the scaly man lizard took a small device from his pocket and pressed a button on it. The clamps locked into place at my wrists making it impossible to move.

"Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection," But he continued to come at me with the instrument as I started to struggle once more.

"Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested. Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested." A voice spoke out, interrupting the process. The alien sighed in annoyance and left the lab.

"Yeah! And stay out" Amy shouted out to the creature as a warning and I sighed in relief before smirking to myself. I looked down at where I held the device that I managed to sneak out of his pocket. Thank god for my Torchwood training coming in handy at a time like this. I then pressed the button, releasing myself from where I was held.

"How did you get that?" The man asked me in surprise.

"Let's just say I like to be sneaky when it's required…" I told him cheekily before going to him, releasing him with the device, then going to Amy and doing the same. "Now come on, let's go before he gets back…" I told them as we lead ourselves out of the lab before the alien came back.

It wasn't long before we were heading down a tunnel, searching for our escape. "That creature, do you think it was an alien? Do you think there is any more of them? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?" The man who I found out was Ambrose's husband, Mo, asked many questions about the aliens and if the people up above were safe. I just hoped Rory and the Doctor were ok.

"I don't know Mo. I used to meet a fair amount if aliens in my time, but I don't know these. But there is someone I know who could explain it. So we need to get back to the surface and find him!" I replied as simply as I could that the only person could help was the Doctor. We came to a stop at a door. "I wonder where this leads to,"

"Maybe it's a way out of here" Mo suggested. Amy then put her hand on the panel next to the door, looking inside as the lights came on and Mo had a look of horror on his face. I looked as well, seeing the boy, hooked up by wires. It's Elliot these aliens have gone so far for.

"Oh, my God!" Mo said in shock.

"What is it?" Amy asked us why we were looking so shocked.

"It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him?" He pointed out, wondering what they had done to him, trying to open it as Amy looked through the window. Mo tried again at the panel at the door.

"No! He's in there. We have to get him out! Elliot! Elliot, it's Dad!" Mo shouted and screamed, trying to wake Elliot up but it was no use. No matter how much he tried, it was going to be useless.

"Access denied. Unauthorised genetic imprint." The voice overhead told him he couldn't get in.

"We can't help him, there's nothing we can do!" I told him, remorsefully, trying to get him to move away but he brushed me off.

"That's my boy in there!" He yelled.

"These screens, they're monitoring his vital signs heartbeat, pulse. Why else would they have him wired up? He's still alive" I asked myself why they would do this to the boy. God when did I start getting so smart about things like that.

"All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?" Mo suggested a way to get Elliot free.

"Yeah, trust me we'll get him out." I promised Mo that we'd get his son back safely. I let Elliot down once already, I couldn't again.

 **-DW-**

 **Doctor's POV**

It had been a while since I'd woken up and now they were scanning me and it hurt. It was affecting me inside and out. I tried to see the what the other Silurians in the room were trying to say to each other, but the only words I could hear from one was 'them'.

"Decontaminating now," That was even worse than the scanning.

"Decontamination! No, no, no!" I pleaded but it was too late. The gas entered the chamber as I writhed in pain once again.

"It's all right. It won't harm you. I'm only neutralising all your ape bacteria…" He told me to calm down and not worry about the removal of the bacteria as if it was a normal thing.

"I'm not an ape! Look at the scans! Two hearts! Totally different! Totally not ape! Remove all human germs, you remove half the things keeping me alive!" I begged him that I'm not as human. The bacteria being killed, could make me very ill. It was the part allowing me to exist like this.

He looked at the machine and to me, knowing I was telling the truth of what I was, stopping the decontamination instantly. "No, complete the process." The female Silurian demanded for him to put it back on.

"Oh, that's much better, thanks! Not got any celery, have you? No, no, not really the climate, tomatoes, though, you'd do a roaring trade in those. I'm the Doctor, oh, and there's Nasreen, good!" I started to ramble, getting my head on straight before introducing myself before noticing Nasreen nearby.

"Oh, a green man…" He woke her up, making her sound surprised seeing an alien for the first time.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked the female Silurian in interes,t wanting to know who she was.

"Restac. Military commander…" She told me sternly in reply.

"Oh, dear, really? There's always a military, isn't there?" I asked with a little worry. I knew where there was an army (of some sort) there was always bound to be danger.

"Your weapon was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city!" The male Silurian informed me of the attack of the city.

"Oxygen pockets! Lovely!" I replied, finding it rather interesting before remembering the thing that was causing the problem down here. "Oooh, but not so good with an impending drill! Now it makes sense!"

"Where is the rest of your invasion force?" Restac asked where the rest of my people are.

"Invasion force?" I queried the judgement of her question. "Me and lovely Nasreen? No!" I went on to explain that we were not here to invade but to save others and the return of one of their own. "We came for the humans you took. And...to offer the safe return of Alaya,"

"Oh, wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source…" I noticed the resemblance between them. "Of course you're worried, but don't be, she's safe." I assured her that no harm had come to her sister in any way.

"You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage!" She replied, not believing that we'd come in peace, but it angered her because we had her sister. She walked away giving the command to the troops to watch us.

"Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here," I got Restac to listen to me and reconsider.

"I don't negotiate with apes!" She implied she would talk to no more humans, even though I wasn't one. I guessed looking human still wouldn't help. "I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface!" I heard her tell the medical dressed Silurian that she was going to contact the surface.

"What's that?" I asked what the transmission would be for.

"Your execution," She informed me bitterly in reply to my question.

"Yes..." I said in a hushed whisper, knowing I was in trouble. I just hoped Amy and Paige were still alive.

 **-DW-**

 **Paige's POV**

"These chambers are all over the city!" I said to Mo and Amy as we gained access through another corridor, full of the glass chambers, but I saw Amy being curious, before pressing the touch pad, turning on the lights of the chambers which made me and Mo jump in fright, showing the aliens in them. "Uh! Turn it off quick!" Mo called for her to get them off before they attacked.

But when the she turned the lights off, they still hadn't moved. "They're not moving…" Mo pointed out that they hadn't flinched in the slightest regardless to our presence.

"It looks like there asleep," I guessed from the top of my head. "But Amy check again let's have another look…" I suggested to her just to check them over once more as curiosity got the better of me.

"No, don't!" Mo warned before it was too late. The lights in the chambers came on once again, this time the doors slid open as well. You could hear them breathing but they still weren't moving so I took a few more steps closer and went into the chamber and Amy to the other.

"Amy, Paige, what are you doing? Get out of there?" Mo tried to get us not to go in but we still did as we walked around them, looking at them.

"They're in some sort of suspended animation, it's fine." I whispered over to Mo that they couldn't harm us.

"I wonder what these are…" I heard Amy wonder about the metal discs on the floor.

"The Doctor would know. He always knows." I replied that the Doctor could tell us what they were if he was here with us.

"Hey, look" Mo called for our attention, looking up, seeing holes above the creatures.

"Wait...I've got it. It's how they came up to the surface. Some sort of powered transport discs…" Amy figured out what the discs and holes are for.

"It could be our way out!" I suggested we could use them to get back up to the Doctor and Rory.

"Even better, weapons. Come on, now we can fight back!" Mo noticed, grabbing one and Amy did the same. I went over to the touch control on the opposite side, opening the chambers, turning on the lights, getting a weapon before going to shut it all off.

"Let's go!" I told them, leading the way but I was not sure to where.

"Which way now?" Mo asked me for direction.

"Let's try the door at the end." I suggested in reply, nodding my head towards the direction of the door ahead.

"Are you sure?" He asked if I was certain.

"Not really," I replied, a little unsure of myself in the moment.

Then there before us we stood on the cliff. Looking over, we saw an army of the creatures before us. "Wow!" Mo said in shock.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, sounding worried.

"Oh, boy that's a lot of lizard people!" I said in shock.

"We don't stand a chance," Mo pointed out the slim chance of us beating them.

"Come on, we need to find the Doctor!" I said with concern because this had now gotten a lot worse than I feared it would.

 **End of Cold Blood Part 1 xx**


	18. Cold Blood Part 2

**Cold Blood Part 2,**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige Williams is mine the rest BBC. Thanks again to my beta reader IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23 you're a star.

 **Doctor's POV**

"These must be the only ones awake. The others must still be in hibernation…" I told Nasreen. It seemed these Silurians were the only ones awake in the city whilst we got escorted through.

"So, why did they go into hibernation in the first place?" She asked, wondering what put them into hibernation to begin with.

"Their astronomers predicted the planet heading to Earth on a crash course. They built a life underground and put themselves to sleep for a millennia in order to avert what they thought was the apocalypse. When in reality, it was the moon coming in alignment with the Earth…." I replied with the reason why they were in hibernation.

"How can you know that?" The Medical Silurian asked everyone, stopping to look at me to how I knew all of this.

"Long time ago, I met another tribe of Homo reptilia, similar, but not identical…" I replied.

"Others of our species have survived?" The commander asked me but I knew that the answer would anger her.

"The humans attacked them. They died, I'm sorry," I replied simply apologizing for the loss.

"A vermin race." She said bitterly before turning away, leading us once more.

 **Paige's POV**

"Oh, lovely place, very gleaming…" We suddenly heard the voice of the Doctor, making us stop and look at each other a little surprised that he was underground, but he had somehow got himself captured as well.

"Amy, Mo, I'll go in first, you follow as soon as I've got their attention."

"This is our court and place of execution," I heard the voice of a female tell the Doctor. It was telling me he was going to get killed and I couldn't stand for that.

"Let them go!" I announced my presence, entering the room at the side, pointing the weapon at someone who was supposedly the leader whilst noticing the Doctor and Nasreen out the corner of my eye.

"Paige Williams, there's a woman to rely on!" The Doctor voiced happily.

"Good thing I've got backup, so don't try anything clever." I warned her, keeping my weapon pointed at her whilst Amy and Mo came through the door behind Nasreen and the Doctor. "Now do as I ask and let them go, or I'll shoot." I told her to do as I commanded her to release the Doctor or there would be hell to pay but she didn't seem threatened by me. Not one bit. As she stepped closer to me hissing a little. "I'm warning you!"

And before I could react, she snapped the weapon out of my hand, knocking me to the floor while hearing the Doctor voice his anger of me being hurt. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"And you?" I heard the female leader ask Mo before he was taken ahold of.

"All right, Restac. You've made your point." The male lizard man from before (who tried to cut me open) told her that it had gone far enough.

"This is now a military tribunal!" She told him, striding up to him soon after I was picked up off the floor by the guards. My hands were tied behind my back. "Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh." She ordered him but he tried to refuse, but she put up a fight, hissing menacingly at him.

"This isn't the way." He told her, seeing that he genuinely cared for us.

"Prepare them for execution!" She told the guards to get us ready to be killed and it terrified me.

 **Doctor's POV**

"Ok, sorry, as much as rescue plans go, Doctor, it didn't go as I thought it would!" Paige apologized for her botched rescue as she was tied to the other side of the pillar but I was relived she and Amy were alive.

"I'm just glad you are ok," I told her not to worry.

"Me, too!" Amy complained.

"Yes, Amy, I haven't forgotten about you. I'm glad you're ok too!" I told her I was happy to see her as well.

"Lizard men, though!" Amy pointed out, a little freaked out by them as they tightened us to the pillars more.

"Homo reptilia- They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back," I told her what they were and what they wanted.

"After they've wiped out the human race," Nasreen said.

"Right, preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest." Amy replied, now wishing she wasn't told about it.

"Why are they waiting? What do you think they are going to do with us?" Nasreen asked, a little terrified of what they were planning to do with us but I couldn't give her an answer as the guards stood there staring at us.

 **Paige's POV**

The screen in front of us is came on seeing Rory, Ambrose and Tony on the screen as the leader had asked one of them to come forward. But I was so happy to see my brother's face again. They talked in a hushed tone among themselves, but I could tell something was wrong. "Who speaks for the apes?" She asked before Rory came forward.

"I speak for the...humans. Some of us anyway," Rory told her he spoke for us but only the few that were with him.

"Do you understand who we are?" She asked if he knew what they were but I knew he would stumble on that particular thing.

"Sort of. A bit. Not really," He replied in a not so sure tone.

"We have ape hostages!" She told him that she had us, noticing that he can now probably see us.

"Doctor! Amy! Paige!" He called out, going closer up to the screen, pleased to see us.

"Mo!" Ambrose called out happily. She was happy to see her husband coming up with her father Tony as well. "Mo, are you ok?" She asked frantically if he was all right.

"I'm fine, love! I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home!" He replied back that he was ok and would bring back their son home making Ambrose cry in relief that he was safe.

"Amy, Paige, I thought I lost you both!" He told Amy and I how relived he was to see us.

"What, cos I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy!" She told him to stop being such a wimp about it.

"Tell me about it! He wouldn't let go of my leg when I started my first day of secondary school, mum had to pry him off my legs!" I told her how clingy he was as a child, making him blush a little in embarrassment about it.

"Tony, Mack!" Nasreen called out to him.

"Having fun down there?" He asked.

"Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm." The Doctor called out, telling them keep hold of themselves.

"Show me Alaya," The one called Restac asked of the others on the screen to show them her sister that I didn't know of until now. Something was off I could feel it when I saw them all look at each other with worry. "Show me and release her, immediately, unharmed, or we kill your friends one by one." She threatened them to show her or we would be killed.

"No!" Elliot's mum called out, not wanting anything to happen.

"Ambrose," Rory tried to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Steady now, everyone…" The Doctor tried to get them to pull together but it didn't seem to work. It was coming from him either while Tony tried to struggle to get Ambrose away from the screen.

"Ambrose, stop it!" Tony told her, trying to get her away but she shoves him off.

"Get off me, Dad!"

"We didn't start this!" She claimed this wasn't their fault.

"Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?" The Doctor asked of her to step back and let my brother take over but I saw that she'd had enough of listening to him.

"We are not doing what you say anymore!"

"Now, give me back my family!" Ambrose demanded.

"No," Restac replied back simply to her. "Execute one of the girls," She commanded as one of the guards dragged me forward as I struggled.

"No! No, wait!" Rory called, in panic, for them not to hurt me.

"Don't you dare hurt her or you'll be very sorry!" The Doctor warned protectively.

"For God's sake, Rory, do something!" I shouted out, scared for my life.

"She's not speaking for us!" Rory tried to get Restac to see Ambrose wasn't in charge.

"There is no need for this..." The Doctor tried to get someone to listen to him.

"Listen!" Rory called out to the leader, trying to get her to look at him.

"Aim," Restac ordered the guns (now pointing at me).

"Whatever you want, we'll do it!" Rory shouted they would do anything they say. "Paige!" Rory shouted as they got ready.

"Rory!" I called out in fright, knowing I was going to die, before closing my eyes.

"Don't do this," The Doctor pleaded for this to stop.

"Fire!" Restac commanded to shoot.

"Stop!" A booming male voice stopped it. I sighed with relief, opening my eyes, looking up to see another lizard man (an elder from the way he was dressed) along with the one in the lab clothes and I couldn't be more grateful for him arriving at the right moment. "You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?" He asked, marching into room, wondering why she was causing so much chaos while the others slept.

"The apes are attacking us!" She told him in reply that they were getting attacked.

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them," He reminded her of her place in the city before asking to free us.

"I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane." She told him she doesn't know who he is to her at the moment.

"Well, then, you must shoot me." He told her she might aswell kill him. Before the female Restac goes over to the one in the lab clothes, mad that he did this to set her straight. The elder let her know he would call her if she was needed.

 **-DW-**

 **Doctor's POV**

"Rory! Hello!" I called out, catching his attention with him seeing me on the screen.

"Where's Amy and Paige?" He asked me if both the girls were still there with me.

"There fine, look, there they are…" I pointed them out to him behind me.

"Oh, thank God." I saw him sigh in relief.

"Keeping you on your toes!" Amy told him to be more lively.

"No time to chat," I gestured to her to move away from the screen. "Listen, you need to get down here…" I started to tell them what was going to happen. "Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity-bubble technology. It's how they travel and, frankly, it's pretty cool." I explained what they needed to do.

"Bring Alaya. We hand her over, and we can land this after all. It's going to work, promise…" I told them to bring the other Silurian back with them so we could get this over before bidding farewell. I told them to be quick about it, putting two thumbs up. "Got to dash! Hurry up!"

"I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about…" I implied awhile later, standing in front of them now that things needed to be discussed.

"How so?" The elder Eldane asked me, unsure to what I was on about.

"You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it…" I explained that both species wanted to inhabit the Earth.

"Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?" Eldane asked if I was the one speaking on the behalf of the humans.

"Me? No! But they are!" I pointed out I wasn't one to talk on their behalf but Amy, Nasreen and Paige (who were sitting on the bench opposite Eldane) were.

"What?!" Nasreen protested.

"No, we're not!" Amy protested so did Paige.

"Are you insane! We can't do this sort of thing."

"Course you are! Amy Pond, Nasreen Chaudhry and Paige Williams speaking for the planet! Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors!" I told them. They could speak for all of the planet. Then I came over to pat each of them on the shoulder before walking over to the other side of the table.

"Come on, who has more fun than us?" I asked, both looking at Amy and Paige seeing they know what I was asking. Grins appeared on their faces before both of them got up from the table and both came either side of me.

"Is this what happens, in the future, the planet gets shared?" Amy asked if this was something due to happen in the distant future.

"Is that we need to do?" Paige asked if this was actually needed for the sake of the future.

"What are you are you talking about?" Nasreen asked, coming over to us, not understanding a thing.

"Oh, Nasreen, sorry, probably worth mentioning at this stage, Amy, Paige and I travel in time, a bit…" I replied honestly about what we did.

"Anything else?" She asked if there's much more she needed to know about me. We all looked at each other not sure what to say.

"There are fixed points through time. Points where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them," I started to explain about fixed points but this wasn't one. I knew that for sure. "This is an opportunity, a temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you. Here. Now." I explained more, telling them that whatever choices or decisions that got made today would change things in the future.

"So do good for humanity, and for Earth!" I told them to try their best for the sake of Earth.

"Right. No pressure there, then!" Paige exclaimed in a way that portrayed that this was not a possible task that I'd set for her and Amy to do.

"We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to for this idea. It's just too big a leap!" Nasreen told me how bad of an idea this was but I needed to encourage her. I knew she could do it.

"Come on. Be extraordinary,"

"Oh...you..." She got a little stumped at my words, before sitting back down. I then tapped the table with my hand like a judge would with a gavel, bringing the room to attention.

"Bringing thing to order - the first meeting of the representatives of the human race and Homo reptila is now in session!" I announced the meeting. "Ha! Never said that before, that's fab! Carry on!" I laughed a little, finding it funny what I had said, before then nearly making Amy and Paige try to control themselves from bursting out in laughter. "Now, Mo, let's go and get your son!" I told him before getting Malokeh to lead the way. I just hoped they would do good and that we would get out of here with no harm done. The others returned with Alaya but what I didn't know was that it would go all up in smoke and then so much would be lost and forgotten.


	19. Cold Blood, Final

**Cold Blood, Final**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige Williams is mine the rest BBC of course. **A/N:** We're now back to Paige's POV. And who watched the new Doctor Who last Saturday? It was so good yet confusing at the same time.

While the Doctor had gone with Mo to get his son Elliot, Amy, Nasreen and I were in talks with the elder Eldane about humans and Silurian's sharing the Earth. It seemed like we were getting nowhere. "We've lived on the surface of the planet long before you did. Our sole purpose has been to return to our rightful place," Eldane told us.

"And we've got a planet that can't already sustain the people who live there. You want to add a whole other species, to drain the resources?!" Nasreen argued. We still seemed to be getting nowhere.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, turning to Nasreen, looking for what else could be discussed in favour of sharing the Earth.

"I don't know you think of something…" She told me I should think of something, before then Eldane brought up a hologram of the Earth.

"So, erm, what about the areas that aren't habitable to us?" I heard Amy ask herself as she looked on to the globe, moving it about. "The Australian outback, Sahara desert, Nevada plains. They're all deserted!" She pointed out the large amounts of spare land on Earth.

But Nasreen and I pulled her down to sit and discuss it. "Yes, fine, but what happens when their population grows and breeds and spreads?" Nasreen asked her.

"She does have a point Amy. The Earth would become packed like a can of sardines," I told her, agreeing with Nasreen about the state the population would be in if this went ahead.

"And anyway, what benefit does humanity get, and how will we ever sell this to people on the surface?" Nasreen asked if there were any benefits to having another species and if the other humans on Earth would go for it.

"If I could get a word in, I could tell you…" Eldane interrupted, saying he could answer our questions if we were willing to listen. "You give us the space and we can bring new sources of energy, new methods of water supply, new medicines, scientific advances. We were a great civilisation. You provide a place for us on the surface, and we'll give you knowledge and technology beyond humanity's dreams…" He told us what a great place Earth could be in his people's day, offering the planet new things to gain and learn if they came to the surface. "We work together, this planet could achieve greatness." He then said if we worked together it would make Earth achieve so many great things

"Ok. Now I'm starting to see it," Nasreen came round to the idea of another species of occupying Earth.

"Oh, yeah…" Amy and I declared, giving each other a high-five. The Doctor came back, applauding a well done first discussion.

"Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences," He told us that we'd seemed to have common ground with the Silurians, more than we first thought. A whooshing sound is heard nearby which meant it must be Rory and the others returning with Alaya. "The transport has returned. Your friends are here,"

- **DW-**

As soon as I saw Rory's face, immediately I could tell something was very wrong. "Here they are." The Doctor, not noticing my torment, waved as Rory returned it waving back half heartedly as he entered followed by Ambrose who is noticed by Elliot as he ran to her.

"Mum!"

"Rory!" Amy called out, glad to see him, but I was now more focused on Tony who was carrying something in the shape of a body in a pink blanket and the Doctor seemed to have seen it aswell. "Something's wrong..." The Doctor noticed.

"Doctor, what's he carrying?" Amy asked what Tony is cradling in his arms. I knew that it had to be Alaya.

"Something tells me, I've already got a feeling what that is, Amy." I told her sadly.

"No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this…" The Doctor looked at Tony in anger as he laid the covered body on the floor in front of him as the Doctor kneeled down in front of it, moving the blanket aside briefly, looking at the face of Alaya, before covering it back up. I could hear him breathing heavily through his nose, trying to control himself before looking to Tony. "What did you do?" He asked if it was his fault that Alaya was dead.

"It was me. I did it," Ambrose confessed to killing her.

"Mum?" Elliot eased himself away from his mother. I saw how hurt he was that she would do such a thing.

"I just wanted you back," She tried to get him see, but she moved away, going to stand beside his dad along with Tony. All of us looked at her in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me. They're better than this," The Doctor went to Eldane to apologise about this.

"This is our planet!" Ambrose claimed that Earth belonged to the humans but I could see the Doctor was not about to take anymore of her nonsense anymore.

"We had a chance here," He turned back to look at Ambrose, telling her if she had done what she was told, we would not be in this mess.

"Leave us alone!" She replied that she didn't want anything more to do with him or the Silurians.

"In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity…" He strode up to her, anger in his voice, telling her thinking that in years to come, she would regret what she had done.

Then the sound of many marching footsteps were approaching the room as many soldiers entered the room, armed and ready. I quickly grasped the Doctors hand tightly and he squeezed mine in return before letting go. We looked to see how surrounded we were. "My sister," Restac called to see Alaya. We all knew she was lying dead on the floor, covered by the blanket that she now noticed. She went over to it and kneeled on the floor, moving the fabric away, wailing in grief. I saw Ambrose showing no sign of remorse. The telling off from the Doctor obviously didn't get through to her.

"And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?" She asked of him why us humans should be trusted.

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She's not typical," The Doctor tried to get her to see that all women weren't like Ambrose but Restac couldn't see it.

"I think she is!" She seethed angrily, turning to look at her.

"One person let us down. But there's a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there…" He tried once more to try to get her to understand that not everyone is a bad human being.

"You were building something here. Come on, an alliance could work!" He put his hands up in frustration at how close he was to getting them to work together.

"It's too late for that, Doctor." Ambrose informed him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Our drill is set to start burrowing again in...15 minutes," She told us that the drill would be starting up again, looking at the timer in her hands.

"What?" Nasreen looked to Tony, not believing what he had done.

"What choice did I have? They had Elliot…" He looked back to her, telling her in reply that there was no choice but I was convinced that Ambrose had begged him to do it for her.

"Don't do this, don't call their bluff!" The Doctor told them not to anger the Silurians more than they already had.

"Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone." Ambrose tried to bargining with them that us humans would not disturb them ever again.

"Excute her!" Restac ordered in anger for Ambrose to be killed, but the Doctor stopped it before it happened by blocking their path. Guns were now shooting lasers, making us all duck in fright.

"Everybody, back to the lab! Run!" The Doctor ordered us to go back to where Amy and myself were once held as I led them to it, leaving the Doctor to defend himself.

We now started running. The Doctor had caught up with us, stopping them from shooting at us as we went and got us to go ahead of him, even though I didn't like the thought of leaving him with them. God knows what would happen to him. He meant everything to me. I just prayed he'd come back in one piece. He then came rushing in through the lab door, locking it closed with the sonic, making me sigh in relief that he was ok. "Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company!" He asked of them to check out if any more soldiers were coming.

"Amy, Paige, both of you keep reminding me how much time I haven't got!" He asked of us to keep track of the time for him.

"Ok, 12 ½ minutes till drill impact," Amy told him how long there was left.

"Tony Mack, sweaty forehead, dilated pupils, what are you hiding?" The Doctor asked to show him what was wrong and opened his shirt slightly, showing green veins coming from his neck to some of his chest.

"Tony! What happened?!" Nasreen asked, in shock ,seeing him like this.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure," He told her what it was before asking the Doctor. "I'm dying, aren't I?" He asked, wanting to know the truth to what was happening to him.

"You're not dying, you're mutating…" He informed Tony, checking the readings he had gathered on to the screen.

"How can I stop it?" Tony asked if there was a way to stop it going any further.

"Decontamination program! Might work… don't know," He guessed it might help. "Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?" The Doctor asked of the elder to get the decontamination started on him.

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way! We're surrounded in here!" Mo updated the Doctor on the fact that the soldiers were on both sides of the lab.

"So, question is, how do we stop the drill, given that we can't get there in time? Also, how do we get out given we're surrounded?" The Doctor started to wonder about getting the drill to stop and our plan of escape. "Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse, channelled up through the base of the drill?" He asked her, now having thought of a way to stop it.

"To blow up my life's work?" Nasreen asked, not pleased about what he was suggesting.

"Yes. Sorry no nice way of putting that!" He apologied that it had to be done.

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in..." She told him she understood but there wasn't long to do it. I but in and told him, checking the timer in Amy's hand.

"11 minutes, 40 seconds..." I reminded him a little on edge.

"Yes! Squeaky bum time!" He said, something rather odd, excitedly in his way of saying 'let's do this' making me nearly want to laugh, but had to remind myself of the current situation.

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be on the surface by then!" Nasreen told the Doctor that we would need to be out of here before the explosion hit or we would be trapped, and that didn't sound good.

"But how can we get past Restac's troops? We're surrounded!" I pointed out that we had no way of getting back to the surface.

"I can help with that..." Eldane told us that he could help. "Toxic Fumigation, an emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo chambers. After that, citywide fumigation, by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down…" He told us of the emergency program that was in place for his species that would close down the entire city.

"You could end up killing your own people!" Amy told him how bad it sounded.

"Only those foolish to follow Restac," He implied that the ones that choose to stay with her would die from the gas.

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" The Doctor made sure with him that this was the right thing to do.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet," He told the Doctor he was sure that it was the best thing for his people and the people of Earth.

"No," The Doctor agreed simply.

Then Amy reminded him of the time we had left. "Ten minutes. Doctor,"

"But maybe it should be. So here's a deal," He finished, sadly, before starting to get upbeat once again. "Eldane, you activate shutdown, I'll amend the system, set your alarm for 1,000 years' time." He told Eldane to start the Fumigation program for the city whilst he sorted the rest of the system out. "A 1,000 years, to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophecy, or religion, but somehow, make it known. This planet is to be shared!" The Doctor told them to let it be known by others that Earth needed to be shared in a 1,000 years.

"Yeah. I get you," Elliot told the Doctor he understood, that he would let people know about it.

"We've got nine minutes, seven seconds…" I checked the timer before me and Amy came over to stand, leaning on the console, watching what the Doctor was doing.

"Yes, fluid controls, my favourite!" He said, excitedly. I liked it when he was like this, all hyper like a little puppy. "Energy, pulse timed, primed and set!" He set up the pulse for them to be sent to the drill. "Before we go, energy barricade, need to cancel it out...quickly!" He then got rid of the energy shield that had blocked us in.

"Fumigation pre-launching," Eldane announced the start of the program.

"There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor!" Rory came over to the Doctor, worrying about how we would not get out in time and he had a point.

"He does have a point," I agreed with my brother while I wondered to myself how he'd got down here in the first place.

"Ah-ha, super-squeaky bum time!" He said excitedly, now on a high. "Get ready to run for your lives. Now..." The Doctor prepared us to get ready to leave, before he looked like he was about to speak once more.

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet," Eldane then pointed out to the Doctor that Tony's decontamination hadn't begun yet.

"Well, go. All of you! Go!" Tony told us all to go without him.

"No, we're not leaving you here!" Ambrose told her dad she didn't want to leave without him.

"Granddad!" Elliot ran up to him, bringing him into a hug.

"Eight minutes, ten seconds." Amy said.

"Now, you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right," Tony told his grandson to care for his mother and not blame her for the things that had happened.

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Elliot knew what he was saying but he also understood he wasn't coming back to the surface with us.

"I'll be here. Always!" He put Elliot's hand on his chest. "I love you, boy." He told Elliot sadly, before they give each other one last hug. It was such a heart warming thing to see. "You make sure he gets home safe!" He told Ambrose to get Elliot back safely.

"This is my fault," She blamed herself for what had happened to her father.

"No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope!" He said that there was not a chance for him up there and he would be made a mockery off and that it would be better with the help he needed down here.

"I love you, dad." They hugged as she told him before Mo coaxed her away from him.

"Come on!"

"Go. Go! Go on!" He told them they needed to leave now as Eldane started the Fumigation program, making the lights go out.

"Toxic fumigation initiated. Return to cryo-chambers." The system announced, probably to tell the species to return so they could go back into their suspended animation and the system continued calling it out.

"They're leaving! We're clear!" I told the Doctor, looking to the screen of the soldiers marching away.

"Ok. Everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box. Get ready to run!" The Doctor told them to follow and to look for the familiar box and to make a run for it. Now I knew that it was how he got down here. He soniced the door behind him as it slid open. "I'm sorry," The Doctor apologised for what had happened to Eldane as we waited for him so we could leave.

"I thought for a moment, out race, and the humans..." Eldane started to say how great it would have been.

"Yeah. Me too," The Doctor replied.

"Doctor! We've got less than six minutes," Amy told him we hadn't got much time left.

"Go! Go! I'm right behind you!" He told us to leave and that he would catch up to us. I just hoped he would.

 **-DW-**

We all kept on running. I stopped, looking back down the corridor, seeing if the Doctor would catch up as the others went ahead and decided to go back. I knew I had to be the one to go back and get him. "Oh, for crying out loud!" I shouted in annoyance, running back towards the laboratory. "Doctor! Come on!" I told him to hurry it up.

"Thank you, Doctor," I heard Nasreen say to him as I had a feeling she wasn't coming, that she was staying with Tony (who I could tell loved her dearly). When I saw him look at her briefly, it all made sense. The way the Doctor had looked at me, the affection he showed towards me all the time, or how he had got defensive when I was about to be harmed. It was right there and I didn't see it. The Doctor was in love with me and the thought of it made me blush.

"The pleasure was all mine," He said in a way that implied that he was glad to know her and hugged her tightly for a couple of seconds, before looking at his watch and quickly moved away from her, grabbing hold of my hand as we left.

"Come and look for us," Nasreen called out, hoping we would come to look for her and Tony again in the distant future. Now we tried to get to the TARDIS as fast as our legs would carry us.

"Immediate evacuation…" The system called out that we needed to get out of there. I noticed Rory was going the wrong way, passing me and the Doctor, or he had probably come to get us.

"Other way. Rory!" I called out for him to turn back around.

"Toxic fumigation is about to commence," The system announced the place was moments away from being filled with poisonous gas and kept repeating both of those things.

"Come on!" The Doctor called out to Mo, Amy, Rory and Elliot to hurry as we rushed right past them across the bridge. It wasn't long before we saw the TARDIS and I was so happy to see it. "No questions, just get in! And yes, I know it's big!" He told them not to ask about the ship now as we were in a hurry. "Ambrose, sick bay up the stairs, left then left again get yourself fixed up. Come on! Five minutes and counting..." He directed the family to the sick bay before telling Amy and Rory to be quick as they hurried over to the TARDIS.

Suddenly a white light appeared in the shape of a crack. One that I can see Amy and the Doctor knew what it was. "Not here. Not now. It's getting wider!" The Doctor said that this wasn't the right time for this to be happening and remembered what Rosanna Calvierri told us about the cracks when we were in Venice, when she told us how bad it was for her people.

"The crack in my bedroom wall…" Amy pointed out.

"And the Byzantium. All through the universe...rips in the continuum," He started to explain the other places he had seen the crack. "Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe…" But I wondered what would cause it. "Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?"

"Four minutes fifty... We have to go!" Amy tried to hurry him up because we needed to leave but I could see the crack was too distracting to him. It was like a mystery to him. Then I gasped suddenly. I got a much clearer vision of Rory. He was wearing the clothes he was wearing the same clothes he had on now, and there was a white light and the woman who was pleading for him to be saved was Amy. I knew I had to stop it soon as I came back to reality from the Doctor screaming, seeing him with his arm in the crack.

"I've got something!" The Doctor told us he had got what he needed.

"What is it?" I asked what he had whilst trying not worry about my brother's impeding death as he now fell to the ground holding something steaming in a cloth.

"Doctor!" Both me and Rory called at the same time, seeing Restac crawling along the floor towards us.

"She was there, when the gas started. She must've been poisoned!" Amy told the Doctor as he now got off the ground.

"You!" Restac shouted after us, making all of us look to her once again.

"Ok, get in the TARDIS, all of you!" He told us to go into the TARDIS immediately as he reached into a jacket pocket to put whatever it was that he pulled from the crack into it.

"You did this!" Restac aimed her gun at the Doctor, shooting a laser his way.

"Doctor!" My brother called out to him, pushing him out of its path and it was too late. Before I could do anything, it hit him square in the chest. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Rory!" Amy and called out in panic, coming to kneel at his side as he groaned and whined in pain. I grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing it, letting him know I was there, while stroking his head to getting him to not think of the pain.

"It's ok, Rory I'm here." I told him trying to stay calm but I was on the verge of tears.

"Rory, can you hear me?" The Doctor tried to get Rory's attention while scanning him with the sonic to check him over but from the looks on his face, it wasn't good.

"I don't understand," He said weakly, sounding confused to what was happening.

"Shh-shh. Don't talk…" Amy said, stroking his face, trying to keep him from saying anything more. "Doctor, is he ok? We have to get him into the TARDIS!" She asked the Doctor if he was doing ok and wanted to get him back on the ship. But the Doctor and I looked at each other briefly, knowing that there was nothing that could be done.

"We were on the hill. I can't die here!" He told Amy of the hill that we all saw older versions of them both but now it was going to change and he didn't want to die here and leave Amy alone.

"Don't say that!" She cried whilst I continued to squeeze his hand, feeling now that he was really weak as my tears silently travelled down my was finding it hard to breathe.

"You're so beautiful... I'm sorry!" He told Amy how much he admired her beauty before apologizing that he couldn't stay alive any longer, and then just like that he was gone.

Then I noticed wisps of energy coming from the crack starting to lick my brothers feet. "Amy, Paige move away from the light!" The Doctor told us to move away but I didn't want to leave him there neither did Amy. I wanted to know what it would do.

"What happens if the light touches us?" I asked, needing to know what it did.

"If the light touches you, you'll be wiped from history!" He explained sadly, giving me an honest answer that we would never exist meaning if it took me over the Doctor would never have met me and I couldn't do that to him. He loved me. If it took over Rory I'd forget him my own brother.

I got up to stand where the Doctor was. I grabbed hold of his hand as he squeezed it in comfort. "Amy, please move away now! He's gone, there's nothing we can do!" I told her with tears still going down my face. She needed to understand he was gone.

"No! I am not leaving him! We have to help him!" She shouted out in grief, thinking he was still with us.

"The light's already around him, we can't help him!" The Doctor left my side for a couple of seconds and knelt down beside Amy, grasping her shoulders, trying to get her away.

"I am not leaving him!" Amy tried to keep hold of Rory as the Doctor pried her away.

"We have to!" He shouted.

"No," She begged as I watched the painful scene between them as he lifted her off Rory's lifeless body.

"Sorry!" He apologized for doing this, knowing it was best for her.

"Get off me!" Amy shouted repeatedly as he dragged her away. I held open the door from inside as he entered with her, shoving her in. As soon as he was in I let go and he soniced the door, locking it so Amy couldn't get out but she tried to stop him but I manged to get her away so he could do it. "No! No! No!" She screamed as I pulled her away then let her go as she banged on the doors screaming and crying, pleading to go to him. "Let me out, please let me out. I need to get to Rory!"

But I knew there was nothing I could say that could make things right so I went up the stairs and leant against the railing, watching the Doctor as a distraction from my pain. "That light...if his body is absorbed I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen!" Amy spoke for the first time in ages, looking to the screen, only looking briefly not bearing to look as she understood what would happen. She would never have known him and she didn't want that to happen. She turns to him, hoping he would reconsider it but I saw him eyeing the lever knowing he had to leave so he pulled it down and the sounds of the TARDIS engine filled the room. "What are you doing?" She asked him as she ran up the stairs. "Doctor! No!" She tried to grab hold of the lever as but he grabbed hold of her pulling her away.

"No! No! Doctor, we can't just leave him there!" She plead for to go back as she whacked the Doctor as he tried to calm her.

"Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him, you'll lose him forever!" The Doctor told her, wanting her to focus on remembering Rory.

As I was now battling to keep him in my head, not really noticing what was going on with Amy and the Doctor. Flashes of my memories of Rory appeared every couple of seconds before disappearing one by one like files being deleted off a computer. I tried to keep hold of them but I couldn't and before I knew it there was a jolt knocking me to the floor...

 **-DW-**

Then I looked up to see Amy and the Doctor on the floor in front of me, wondering how I got on the floor. "What were you saying?" Amy asked, unsure to what he said. I wasn't too sure either.

"Me, either you do jabber on sometimes!" I pointed out about his rambling.

"I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad!" Mo came in to the conversation and voiced his opinion on the inside of the TARDIS. I then noticed the timer on the floor, picking it up, raising my eyebrows to how much longer we had left until the mining facility was going to blow.

"Doctor! Five seconds until it goes up!" I told him as all three of us got to our feet, rushing towards the door. The others followed behind us, just getting out in time to see it blow.

After bidding farewell to the family we saved, we headed back to the TARDIS but I noticed how silent the Doctor was when we got back. "You're very quiet!" Amy pointed out.

"Yes that's very odd for you, Doctor!" I agreed with her.

"Oh! Hey! Look, there I am again!" Then we noticed across the way Amy saw the older her on the hill getting excited as we all looked. "Hello, me!" She shouted, waving at her and for a second I thought I saw someone there with her but I shook my head thinking my mind was playing a trick on me and Amy seemed to do the same as well.

"Are you both ok?" The Doctor asked if something was bothering us.

"I thought I saw someone else there for a second…" She replied.

"Me too," I told him but I moved on from it, changing the subject. "The last thing I recall you were going to take us somewhere Doctor… You owe me and Amy a holiday!" I told him, reminding him of the fact we never got there.

"Yes we do need a holiday!" She agreed with me.

"I think we were talking about Rio, weren't we?" Amy said as the Doctor tried to remember the conversation.

"Oh, Rio, that's what we talked about!" I told her excitedly, now recalling when we talked about it as we went to the TARDIS.

"You both go in. Just fix this lock, keeps jamming!" He put the key in the lock, fiddling with it before pushing it open.

"You boys and your locksmithery!" Amy teased him, making us both giggle as we went inside to wait for him. We didn't know something deadly and life changing would soon be coming our way!


	20. Vincent and the Doctor, Part 1

**Vincent and the Doctor, Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Paige Williams and The Seer are mine the rest BBC.

After being taken many places by the Doctor, Amy suggested that we should go to see a Van Gogh art exhibit in Musee d'Orsay in Paris and I thought it would be more of a welcome change to visiting alien planets. As we entered the exhibit, we saw the most beautiful works of art by a great man.

"Thanks for bringing us," Amy thanked him for the both of us for agreeing to take us here.

"You're welcome!" He replied like it wasn't a problem, but I couldn't help but think how odd it was for him to be so nice to us.

"You're being so nice to us. Why are you being so nice to us?" I questioned his behaviour.

"I'm always nice to both of you!" He replied that he was always kind to us but Amy and I weren't buying it.

"Not like this, you're not." Amy pointed out to him about it how odd he was being.

"Yes, all these nice places that you've been taking us… The Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, now here. I think it's rather suspicious!" I agreed with her on it, noting the places he'd taken us to while giving him a prod with my finger just to annoy him a little.

"What? It's not! There's nothing to be suspicious about!" He said in reply that there was nothing wrong about how he was being towards us, taking it a little personally.

"Sorry, I was joking. Why aren't you?" I asked why he had a long face. I was joking but it didn't seem like he found it funny.

"Each of these pictures is worth tens of millions of pounds. Yet in his lifetime, he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died, you could have sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to by a sofa. And a couple of chairs!" The curator explained about the worth of Van Gogh's paintings now in the present time and the past when they were hardly anything.

"Look!" Amy called to him, pulling him from his distraction and dragging him along over to a painting of a church that she wanted to show him. "There it is, the actual one!" She was very excited. I could tell as she held up the book she had bought from the gift shop up to the painting.

"Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you. Carving the colours into shapes..." The Doctor told us he could imagine Van Gogh doing this painting before he stopped speaking . He had a look as if to say he'd spotted something that was not right. "Wait a minute!" He took a closer look at the painting.

"What is it?" I asked the Doctor to see what he'd spotted in the painting.

"Well, just look at that…" He nodded at the painting.

"What?" Amy asked, unsure what he was trying to show us.

"Something very not good indeed!" He pointed out that something is not right about it.

"What is very not good?" I asked him what was not right that we could not see.

"Look there both of you, in the window of the church…" He pointed to the window on the painting as we both leaned forward a bit to have a closer look. I noticed what he meant, seeing the face of a monster.

"Is it a face?" Amy asked to be sure to what she was seeing.

"Yes. And it's not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window!" The Doctor replied that it was what she could see and it didn't look like a friendly face either.

The Doctor then strode over to the curator from earlier, knowing that this was something he wanted to sort out quickly. "Excuse me. If I could just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone…" He grabbed the group's attention, apologizing for barging in like this on their tour. "Routine inspection, Ministry of Art and..." He got out the psychic wallet to show everyone, before turning back trying to think of the last word to put on the paper. He seemed a little stuck so I helped him out.

"Artiness,"

"Artiness yes. So, um.." He gave me a thankful look for helping him, before then trying to get the name of the curator.

"Dr Black," He introduced himself.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?" He asked Dr Black wanting to know around what year the painting was done.

"Ah, well, ah! What an interesting question. Most people..." The curator started to answer the Doctor's question, who found it intriguing but stopped him before he could say anymore and I could see he was in a bit of a rush to get a definite answer.

"I'm going to hurry you. When was it?" He tried to get Dr Black to be quicker with his answer.

"Exactly?" He asked in reply. I saw he was a little curious to why he was asking this.

"As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry…" The Doctor replied back that he would be grateful for a set time and date and to be more precise without the long-winded story.

"Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the 1st and 3rd of June…" Dr Black told him in reply what month it was painted.

"What year?" The Doctor asked, wanting the year of those first three days of June.

"1890. Less than a year before... Before he killed himself," He told the Doctor that this was not long before when Van Gogh took his own life.

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed." He thanked the curator for his help. "Nice bow tie. Bow ties are cool," He told the man that he liked his bow tie, looking at me and Amy briefly before he turned away, before shaking our heads knowing how dorky he was being about it but I found it rather cute when he did it.

"Yours is very..." Dr Black said.

"Oh, thank you!" He thanked him for it. "Keep telling them stuff. We need to go," He then told him to keep doing his job as we had to go, before he grabbed a hold of me and Amy, dragging us towards where we came in to the exhibit.

"What about the other pictures?" Amy complained that she hadn't looked at the other paintings yet.

"Art can wait. This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh!" He told us in seriousness both shoving us along to leave.

 **-DW-**

The TARDIS landed us in 1890. We all stepped out of the ship that had been landed in an alley. "Right, so here's the plan. We find Vincent, and he leads us to the church and our nasty friend!" The Doctor told us what we needed to do to sort things out but first we needed to find Vincent Van Gogh himself as we started walking down the alley as we both followed behind the Doctor.

"Easy-peasy," Amy skipped up beside him, hoping it wouldn't be hard to find the man.

"Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mr Van Gogh…" He simply put.

"Well, where would Mr Van Gogh be now?" I asked if there was somewhere we should look for him, in particular, at this moment as we came out the alley and down a street.

"Now, he'll probably be in the local café sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside…" He replied about where we could find him, briefly checking his watch.

"Like this?" Amy asked, having the book of Van Gogh's art open to what the Doctor was describing.

"That's the one," He said that it was the right place before I looked up and saw the very place before me.

"Or indeed like... that," I tapped them on the shoulders to look up and I nodded my head to what I was looking at.

"Yes, exactly like that…" He praised me for spotting it, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with Amy behind us.

"Good evening," He greeted the man who must be the owner of the café. "Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?" He asked the man if he knew the artist.

"Don't mention that man to me!" He told the Doctor, not really wanting to talk about Van Gogh.

"Excuse me. Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?" He asked the waitresses cleaning the tables.

"Unfortunately…" She replied sarcastically.

"Unfortunately?" Amy asked, a little unsure what she meant.

"He's drunk, he's mad and never pays his bills!" She told what he was like and from the tone in her voice I could tell he wasn't a well liked man.

"Good painter, though, eh?" The Doctor asked what they thought of his art but then the people around us laughed at his question, like they couldn't take him seriously about Van Gogh's work.

"Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal!" We heard a man plead for a drink for the payment of his art. Could this be who we were looking for as I sat down in a chair next to the Doctor.

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death!" The owner put it gently that he couldn't take the painting as it didn't seem that worthy of hanging on a wall or paying for a drink and didn't want to scare his regulars away.

"Oh, my God it's him!" I whispered in excitement, whacking the Doctor's leg, getting his attention.

"Ow, I see that!" He whispered in complaint, whacking his leg that he'd seen him already. Van Gogh himself and across the way. Amy couldn't believe it either whilst he pointed him out to her as she bounced on the tips if her toes in excitement.

"It's bad enough having you're here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out!" He told Vincent that he can't have this painting of the man himself in his café holding it up to his face before implying that if he wanted a drink he needed to pay for it or he would get chucked out.

"I'll pay if you like," The Doctor spoke up, offering to pay for Vincent's drink.

"What?" The owner asked.

"Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting, and you could use the money to pay for the drink…" He suggested that he would help Vincent out if he wanted a drink.

"Exactly who are you?" The artist asked who the Doctor was.

"Oh, I'm...we're new in town," He told him.

"Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you." He pointed out to the Doctor, telling him about how he does things, only to be laughed at about getting his own drinks. "Two, no-one ever buys my paintings or they would be laughed out of town, so if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your money to yourself. And three, your friend's cute, but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business!" He told the Doctor to keep his money to himself and then pointed out about Amy across the way, making her blush.

"Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow!" He turned to the owner pleading, promising he would come back and pay the next day.

"No!" The man quickly declined Vincent's plea.

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes…" I saw he tried to make the man consider.

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no!" He declined once again, not wanting to take his chances.

"Or..." Vincent tried to start up another plea but Amy buts in, stopping them immediately.

"Oh, look, just shut up the pair of you!" She shouted for them to now stop that instant, then she turned to the owner. "I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever…" She asked for a bottle of wine before looking to Vincent. "I choose," She said, wishing to share it with him.

"That could be good," Vincent agreed to it happily.

"That's good by me," The owner agreed, now happy with the arrangement.

"Good!" Amy said before walking into the café to choose her wine. The owner followed her. I noticed he had the self portrait of Van Gogh going back to said man and shoving it into his chest and walking back into the café.

 **-DW-**

It was half an hour later when we were sitting down at a table together whilst Amy and Vincent shared the wine she had bought earlier. It was a bit romantic if you ask me. "That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?" Vincent asked Amy if she was from the country he came from because her accent sounded like his.

But Amy replied the question by saying "No," At the same time the Doctor said.

"Yes. She means yes," butting in, making things less awkward for her but I could see it annoyed her slightly.

"So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He reintroduced himself properly but Vincent took it the wrong way.

"I knew it!" He shouted in anger at the Doctor.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, a little confused to what he was mad about.

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help…" Vincent explained about the amount of countless doctors that tried to help him.

"He's not that kind of doctor," I replied for the Doctor myself and he laughed. Vincent thought he was a therapist.

"She's right, I'm not that kind of doctor…" He confirmed, trying to calmdown a bit before pointing out the unfinished painting "La Méridienne". "That's incredible, don't you think, Amy, Paige?" He asked me and Amy what we thought of the unfinished painting.

"It's amazing!" I said, admiring it. "Absolutely. One of my favourites…" Amy said before I nudged her making her realise her mistake to what she just said.

"One of my favourite whats? You've never seen my work before!" He looked at her, confused to what she meant.

"Ah, yes. One of my favourite paintings that I've ever seen. Generally…" Amy nervously corrected herself, taking a swig of her wine.

"Then you can't have seen many paintings. I know it's terrible. It's the best I could do…" He told her she can't have seen much art work but didn't believe it was the best that she should like it so much. "Your hair is orange," He took a sip of his wine before the complimenting the colour of Amy's hair.

"Yes. So's yours…" She then told him, leaning forward, returning the compliment more like flirting with him a little.

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less…" Vincent returned with another compliment telling her about his hair.

As the Doctor looked to me as if to say 'this is a bit awkward', nodding his head in direction of the other two and then I gave a look back that said 'tell me about it' before he then started twiddling with his fingers as I could tell he was getting fidgety. "So, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?" He broke the atmosphere by asking about if he had anything planned to paint any churches. Now knowing it was about the church painting that was presently hanging in the art gallery in Paris.

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right…" He then replied that there was a church he wanted paint.

"That is very good news!" The Doctor said, glad to hear it before there was an almighty scream.

"She's been murdered! Help me!" A woman called for help.

"That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news. Come on, Amy, Paige, Vincent!" He said that it didn't sound quite so good before we all rushed out of the cafe.

 **-DW-**

We followed the woman that was calling for help into an alley, and there on the cobbles laid a body of a young woman. Some of the locals had already gathered and the body looked unrecognisable. It made my stomach turn a little. "She's been ripped to shreds!" I heard a man call out.

"Please, let me look. I'm a doctor!" The Doctor called, barging through the locals with Vincent to get a better look at the body.

"Who could have done this?" I heard a woman ask as they both knelt down beside the body.

"Is she dead?" Another man asked.

"Away, all of you vultures! This is my daughter!" The girl's mother made her way through the crowd, wanting them to get away from her. "Giselle. What monster could have done this?" She caressed her daughter, wondering what kind of creature could of done this. "Get away from her!" She shouted at the Doctor for him to leave her daughter be so Vincent and he got up and moved away before noticing the painter with him.

"Get that madman out of here!" She threw a stone before and the rest of the locals followed, shouting blame at him for this, that he brought it all on them as we almost got pelted by their stones before running down the alley.

Then we stopped to catch our breath now that we were further out of the way. "Are you all right?" The Doctor asked, looking to Vincent, seeing if he was ok from all the abuse and blame the locals had been shouting at him.

"Yes, I'm used to it…" He replied that it was normal for him on the daily basis. It made me feel sorry for him, it really did.

"Has anything like this happened here before?" I asked Vincent if there had been any more murders that had occurred like this. "Only a week ago. It's a terrible time," He replied that there was one like this last week and it had been hard on the village since then.

"As I thought, as I thought…" The Doctor said, understanding how hard it probably had been for Vincent. "Come on, we'd better get you home…" He suggested we take him home seeing as Vincent had a rough night. "Where are you staying tonight?" He asked us if we had a place to stay.

The Doctor got it completely the wrong way. "Oh, you're very kind…" He clapped the man on the shoulder in thanks and then started walking off down the alley, leaving him confused.

"Oh, Doctor…" I sighed contentedly with a small laugh, shaking my head at his misunderstanding before going to rush to catch up with him, grabbing a hold of his hand as we went on down the alley starlight guiding us. As then Amy and Vincent followed behind as we headed to his home.

 **Well thanks again to those have stuck with me so far and followed, reviewed, faved you have helped me get this far. So once again thank you! xx**


	21. Vincent and the Doctor, Part 2

**Vincent and the Doctor, Part 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I own Paige and Serena (The Seer). But the rest is owned by the BBC. Here's a little treat for you all another chapter aren't I nice.

"Dark night, very starry..." The Doctor pointed out how clear the sky was above us as we arrived at Vincent's home.

"It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be ok for one night. One night," He told us, even though the wasn't much space he was willing to us let us stay for just this night only as he reached his door to unlock it and lit up a candle outside.

"We're going to stay with him?" Amy asked excited at the thought of us staying with the artist.

"Until he paints that church!" He informed Amy before we went on in now that Vincent had opened the door. He hung up his hat on what looked a lot like a horn of something.

"Watch out. That one's wet!" He told us to be careful of the fresh painting he had hanging out.

"What?" Amy asked but didn't need him to answer as she saw what he meant nearly walking into it and I saw it was the freshly painted Bedroom in Arles before both of us followed in after the Doctor and Vincent.

"Sorry about all the clutter..." Vincent apologised for state of the room soon after a lamp was lit but it was filled with most of his works of art and it was amazing and yet so beautiful to see.

"Some clutter," The Doctor pretended to noticed the mess but was really talking about the art.

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me..." Vincent told us that no one would love his work but he was so wrong. In the future his work would be loved by many, many people.

"Wow. I mean, really. Wow," Amy came in the room. Seeing all the art made her eyes light up and she looked at me as we briefly smiled at each other, now coming into the room properly.

"Yeah, I know, it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear-out. I must, I really must." He misunderstood what she said, thinking it was about the mess but it certainly wasn't as we looked more closely at the art. "Coffee, anyone?" Vincent called us from the next room which I presumed to be his kitchen, seeing if we wanted a drink.

"Not for me, actually." The Doctor declined the offer.

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway..." I called out kindly that I didn't need a drink but it was nice he asked as the Doctor and I poked our heads round the corner of the door. "You know, you should be careful with these." I noticed, grimacing a little from where he had placed the coffee pot on one of his paintings.

"They're rather...precious," The Doctor pointed out, wanting Vincent to be careful with his work.

"Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else..." He told us that his work meant everything to him but nobody else as he cleaned the ring of coffee off of the painting.

"They're precious to me!" Amy called out from the other room that they meant a great deal to her before then bounding into the room.

"Well, you're very kind. And kindness is most welcome." Vincent told Amy how much he appreciated being told that from her.

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?" The Doctor asked about the church, seeming a bit eager.

"What is it with you and the church?" Vincent asked back seeing he was a little annoyed by the Doctor as he grabbed some fire wood.

"Oh, just casually interested in it, you know..." The Doctor replied, trying to sound as relaxed about the subject of the church as possible but I could see Vincent wasn't buying it.

"Far from casual. Seems to me. you never talk about anything else..." He told the Doctor that he hadn't stopped talking about it which was true he hadn't stopped talking about it since we got here really. "He's a strange one," Vincent pointed out to me and Amy, before nodding at the Doctor.

"Believe me, I found that out ages ago..." I told him, knowing what he meant about how odd the Doctor was.

"OK, so let's talk about you. What are you interested in?" The Doctor changed the subject, asking Vincent what he liked to do.

"Well, look around...art." Vincent replied, gesturing around the current room we were in (that also had art scattered around the room). "It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard enough, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of..." Vincent told us how he saw the world.

"You don't have to tell me," The Doctor said in a knowing way, looking to us, understanding what he meant.

 **-DW-**

A bit later Amy and I went outside to the garden to look at some of the paintings that were hanging out to dry whilst the Doctor was still inside with Vincent who was raving on about art to him. "This is amazing, you really have to admire how great it is to see his work..." Amy said as she took a closer look at another painting.

"I don't think that it's the art you admire... I think you fancy him," I teased her about having a little thing for Vincent as I leaned against the bench.

"No, I don't!" She tried to make out that she didn't.

"Oh really, Amy, like you and him weren't flirting with each other at the café awhile ago, wasn't uncomfortable enough!" I told her how awkward it was.

"And what like you don't fancy the Doctor!" Amy changed the subject but I don't say a word, looking down at my feet to hide the blush that had come up on my cheeks. I also got butterflies in my stomach at the mention of his name.

"I don't think it's just that I fancy him, Amy. I think I might be in..." I started to confess to her wholeheartedly, before out of nowhere, I see an alien creature, something that looked so terrifying to even describe what was behind her and before anything is said or done, it knocks her to the floor as she screamed. "Doctor!" I shouted out in fright before I dashed for the door. Before he came charging out, along with Vincent as he grabbed a hold of me by the waist, keeping me in his side, staying clung to him.

"Amy? Paige? What happened?" The Doctor asked us both while he kept me with him as we went back over to Amy, who was still on the ground.

"I don't know, I didn't see it." Amy told the Doctor, a little frightened.

"We were just looking at some of the paintings out here when something hit her from behind." I lied, saying that I never saw it, even though I did.

"It's ok. He's gone now, and we're here..." The Doctor reassured us that the creature must be gone but why did I feel that it was still here.

"No!" Vincent shouted in terror as I let go of the Doctor, turning to see the same creature that terrified me before and it made my watch start to heat up like before as if it were a signal or sign of danger.

"Take it easy. Take it easy!" The Doctor tried to calm Vincent down, thinking he was having a mental breakdown but I knew that it was because of what he was seeing.

"What's happening? What's he doing?" Amy asked, what was the matter.

"I don't know!" The Doctor replied, unsure what to do as Vincent grabbed a hold of the wooden prong and pointed it at the creature behind me as he charged at us, making us separate.

"Run. Run!" Vincent told us to make a move whilst we could.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea." The Doctor entirely agreed on the idea of moving away from Vincent.

"Amy, Paige, get back. He's having some kind of fit!" The Doctor told us both to move well away from Vincent because of how strange he was acting when in fact I could see him trying to fight it off. I tried closing my eyes, trying to get rid of it like the girls in Venice but this time it when I opened my eyes, it would not go away. "I'll try to calm him down!" The Doctor tried to calm him once again whilst I was routed to the spot. I couldn't move as I stared at the creature whilst Amy ran off to hide. "Paige, I told you to get back." The Doctor called out to me, noticing that I hadn't moved from where I was standing. "Easy, Vincent, easy." He turned to him, now get said man under control.

"Look, look. It's me, it's me, it's me. It's the Doctor, look. No-one else is here. So Vincent..." The Doctor tried to get him to see that there was only him, but I saw the creature nearby swishing it's tail wildly.

"Look out!" Vincent called in warning before it was too late and it hit him.

"Doctor!" I shouted in panic, running over to him as soon as he hit the floor whilst hearing Amy scream nearby.

"I can't see anything. What is it?" She asked what could be causing this havoc as she hid, while I helped the Doctor to his feet.

"That is a good question." He agreed on the question, wondering the same thing as I looked to see Vincent still battling the creature.

That's when the Doctor noticed that I could see what Vincent could. "Let me help you!" The Doctor offered his help to him, grabbing a wooden pole off of the floor, coming over to him.

"You can see him too?" Vincent asked, surprised that the Doctor could see it but he looked at me, briefly knowing it was me that could see.

"Yes...ish. Well, no. Not really..." He replied truthfully, waving the pole about like a sword before then seeing the creature knock him over again, making me scream a little.

"You couldn't see him!" Vincent said sounded disappointed that the Doctor never could see the creature.

"No," He replied as I once again came and helped him up, looking each other in the eye briefly.

"No. Oi!" He shouted, going back to helping with the creature swinging the pole about like a lunatic. But Vincent now had it in his grasp, jabbing it hard with the wooden poker forcing it away as it knocked some sort of scarecrow over before it then gallops away while the Doctor hadn't noticed and was still moving about with the pole.

"He's gone!" Vincent announces as we all watched him.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course!" He noticed, putting the pole down, looking to us before slinging it aside.

 **-DW-**

"Right. So he's invisible? What did he look like?" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself as we came into the kitchen before then asking about the creature as he sat down. While I sat in the sofa, head between my legs, trying to rid myself from throwing up from the painful headache that I had and I didn't notice the worry on the Doctor's face as he looked at me briefly.

"I'll show you," I heard Vincent say that he would, hearing the slight brushing of something being painted over quickly.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I heard the Doctor shout in panic, hearing the loud screeching of a chair being pulled back.

"What?" I heard Vincent ask what the problem was.

"It's just... That was quite good..." The Doctor pointed out, now understanding it was a painting that he had painted over, gathering from Amy's gasp.

I was in and out of it for a while as I sometimes heard Vincent sketching away the image of the creature, now not feeling quite so sick but I was really tired, resting my head on my hand while leaning on the arm of the sofa. Was this a sign that my body was giving up on me, more than ever from the abilities of my true self. "Right!" I heard the Doctor say. "Amy, make mister Van Gogh comfortable. Plus keep on eye on Paige while I'm gone would you please," He then instructed her to look after the both of us and I found it sweet that he was worried about me. "Don't let any invisible monsters in through the door!" He told her to be careful with the creature out there.

"But it could be outside! Waiting!" I heard Amy tell the Doctor, a little afraid about it all.

"Don't worry, I'll risk it." He said that he'd be fine. "What's the worst that can happen?" He asked Amy if she thought anything bad would happen him.

"You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see!" She replied what she thought and it did worry me slightly that he wouldn't come back.

"Oh, right, yes. That." He recalled about not being able to see the creature. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you can say, 'Where's he got to now?'" He told her not to think about it and that he would be back in time for us not to wonder where he'd gotten to. I then felt him kiss the top of my head, making me grin stupidly before he rushed out the door.

"Not that fast!" He shouted, coming back in the room, waking me from my half sleep stupor and frightening the living daylights out of us. "But pretty fast!" He then said, receiving an annoyed yet sleepy glare from me knowing he was in trouble for waking me before then leaving properly. Oh he was going to get it later, as soon as we got back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor had been gone for a least five or six hours at the most and hadn't returned, making Amy and me worry. Also Vincent's snoring was really annoying. "Right, that's it let's go and get him he's been gone long enough." I told Amy, getting up from the sofa, not waiting for the Doctor much more since it was morning.

"Yes let's go, I'm bored plus Vincent's snoring is one thing I don't want to hear a second longer!" She agreed with me, wanting to get away from here so we left.

We reached the village and started to search for the Doctor but unknown to us the mess in the alley had been caused by him from being chased by the creature. It wasn't until Amy and I turned the corner that we bumped into him. He turned to look and we all jumped, screaming, scaring each other. "Never do that! You both scared the living daylights out of me!" He told us to never scare him like that again before then straightening his bow tie.

"Sorry," We both apologised to him.

"We got bored. As much as you admire his command of colour and shape, it is hard to get fond of Vincent Van Gogh's snoring..." Amy told him in a way that we got tired of waiting and got fed up of listening to the man snore.

 **-DW-**

It was still morning and it had gotten much brighter out as I helped Amy finish off the surprise for Vincent which came in thanks of many, many sunflowers that got dotted around outside in the courtyard and balcony. It was very yellow indeed! The Doctor went up the steps to his room to wake him. "Wakey-wakey! Rise and shine!" I heard him shout joyfully now as he opened the door. "Whoa! What a morning" I then heard him say as he opened the shutters.

"And Amy's got a little surprise for you!" He called out, coming out the room and back down the steps to join us.

"I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night..." Amy told Vincent in thanks for rescuing her as he now came out the door of his room whilst I took a sip of some of my orange juice.

"Ah!" He voiced a little shocked or unsure of Amy's surprise.

"I thought you might like to, you know, possibly to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought!" Amy suggested as I rolled my eyes, thinking that she was being a bit to obvious about it as I then took another sip of my juice.

"Yes. Well, they're not my favourite flower," He replied that he didn't like the flower.

"You don't like sunflowers?" Amy asked, a little surprised to discover this and so was I.

"No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting," He explained about how hard they looked to him to paint and how they looked. "But, you know, they are a challenge..." He said it was something he could try, holding a sunflower to look at.

"And one I'm pretty sure you'll rise to," The Doctor assured it would be something he would soon attempt to paint. "But, moving on, there's something I need to show you..." He informed him that there was something he needed to see.

Back inside Vincent's kitchen, he was now holding the picture of the creature in his hand. Recognizing it immediately I knew what it was too. "That's him! And the eyes. Without mercy," He told us.

"This is a creature called the Krafayis. They travel in space, they travel as a pack. Scavenging across the universe," The Doctor explained what it is and where it's from. "Sometimes one of them gets left behind, and because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis..." He then explained more about them, walking around the room. "And what they do is... Well, kill, until they're killed." He told that they could only be stopped harming others if they were killed and that just sounded awful.

"Which they usually aren't. Because other creatures can't see them," He said it would be tricky to kill them as nothing could see them.

"But I can," Vincent said he could but I could also.

"Yes. And that's why we're in a unique position today my friend, to end this reign of terror!" He explained to Vincent that we could use this advantage with him being able to see it and then he looked to me, knowing I could too. "So, feel like painting the church today?" He then asked, now casually sitting in the chair, seeing if he would do it.

"What about the monster?" Vincent asked about the Krafayi.

"Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come..." The Doctor assured Vincent that the creature would appear while painting the church.

"Ok. I'll get my things!" Vincent said happily, getting up from the chair he had occupied and started to leave the room.

"In your own time. I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow!" The Doctor told him not to hurry whilst informing him that we would be out of his life by tomorrow.

"This is risky," The Doctor announced to us, both sounding unsure about this.

"Riskier than normal?" I asked, leaning forward from my chair.

"Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the net result of our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived!" He then replied, getting up from the chair, explaining it that this all could go so wrong, so quickly.

"Half the pictures on the wall of the Musee D'Orsay will disappear..." He then told us that most of the work would not exist, clicking his fingers before coming to sit beside me, glum expression on his face.

"And it will be our fault..." Amy said miserably that this would be our doing if we were not careful and I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to show that hoping that everything would go as planned.


	22. Vincent and the Doctor, Final

**Vincent and the Doctor, Final**

 **Disclaimer:** I own Paige and Serena (The Seer). But the rest is owned by the BBC. Thanks to my brilliant beta reader IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23.

After waiting for awhile for Vincent to show the Doctor, we got rather worried about him so we went to go see what was taking him so long. Then Amy and I came outside and up the stairs where Vincent's room was, seeing the Doctor looking a little miserable. I had the feeling that it had to do with the artist as I could hear slight sobbing through the closed door.

"What's happening?" Amy asked the Doctor wondering what the hold up was as I looked towards the door once again.

"We're leaving…" He replied sadly. "Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now, he'll...he'll take his own life." He informed us sadly about Vincent 's depression. Eventually he would be gone before moving away from the ledge and he started to head to the stairs.

"Don't say that. Please," Amy told him in a hurt tone, not to say such a thing about Vincent before the Doctor went down the stairs and we both looked to the door of his room before following the Doctor and so it looked like we were on our own.

The Doctor, Amy and I were now back in the cottage, getting ready to go and face the creature called a Krafayis. I saw the Doctor looking at one of Vincent's paintings before taking a deep breath of bravery. "Come on. It looks like we have to do this on our own. Go to the church at the right time and hope the monster still turns up," He told us, trying to be enthusiastic enough about us doing this by ourselves and hoping everything would go as planned.

Not long after we heard the sound of footsteps behind us. We turned around to see Vincent standing before us."I'm ready. Let's go," He said, sounding confident in doing this, grabbing a paint brush from the pot.

 **-DW-**

We had started to make our way to the church along a dirt track road. Amy was infront, helping Vincent by carrying some of his art supplies for him while he led the way, as she held on to his arm. The Doctor and I were behind them, doing the same with him as I held the suitcase that had the weird device he was wearing the other day. "I'm sorry you're so sad…" Amy said that she was sorry about him having depression.

"But I'm not," He told her not worry about it. "Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now…" He explained to her that he had his ups and downs but he was perfectly happy right now. "If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh!" He told her if she can move on from something so could he.

"I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine," She replied, not sure what he was on about and I'm was not so sure either.

"What do you mean by that Vincent?" I asked to him, slightly confused, as we went on walking.

"Oh, Paige, Amy. I hear the song of your sadness. You've both lost someone I think…" He told me and her in reply to my question, suggesting that we had witnessed a death of someone dear to us.

"I'm not sad…" Amy implied that she was fine.

"Me too!" I told him that I was also fine.I then got an image flashing before my eyes of a man dying in pain. It was gone in a flash. I then felt a tear roll down my face, not understanding what it meant.

"Then why are you both crying?" I heard Vincent ask as more tears streamed down my face and so did Amy as she wiped them away. But I felt that I knew him somehow, yet I had never met him in my life. That was really scaring me, making me grasp onto the Doctor more. "It's all right. I understand," He told us, thinking we're masking some sort of pain or grief.

"I'm not sure I do…" Amy replied in sadness, confused about it and so was I.

"Ok. Ok!" The Doctor called out to us, letting go of me, whilst being a little insensitive, breaking us from our sad yet confused thoughts getting our attention. "So, now, we must have a plan. When the creature returns..." He changed the subject back to the Krafayis that needed to be found.

"Then we shall fight him!" Vincent butted in, suggesting that we should battle it.

"Well, yes, tick." The Doctor agreed, being a little sarcastic, drawing an imaginary tick in the air. "But last night we were lucky. Amy or Paige could have been killed!" He reminded Vincent about the other night when we nearly got hurt. "So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him too…" He told him it would help him to see the creature also.

"And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?" Amy asked how this was going to be done.

"The answer's in this box," I handed him the suitcase so he then showed it to Amy and Vincent. "I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother…" He implied that it was a gift from someone.

Then we suddenly stopped, seeing a funeral procession walking towards us and there resting on top of the coffin was sunflowers. "Oh, no. It's that poor girl from the village," Vincent told us as we stood on the side of the road as the procession passed us. The mother looked at us with a critical gaze but didn't say anything as they went on.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" I asked the Doctor with worry, seeing if he knew what he was doing.

"No," He replied, unsure himself what he was doing before he then walked off as we followed. I caught up, walking beside him. "It's a thing... it's like a plan, but with more greatness," He then informed us but I hoped that things would go to plan and that none of us would get hurt.

 **-DW-**

We had gotten to the church and Vincent had set up his easel and equipment to start painting the church. "And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, monsters…" The Doctor bent over, grasping Vincent's shoulders, getting him to keep a look out for the creature.

"Yes. While I may be mad, I'm not stupid!" He said, knowing exactly what he was supposed to be doing.

No, quite. And, to be honest..." He then started to say, before crouching beside Vincent. "Not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex..." I could see he was trying to have a serious talk about his condition with him.

"Shh. I'm working…" Vincent silenced him as he wanted to get on with painting. He didn't want to talk about that right now.

"Well, yes. Paint. Do painting!" The Doctor understood, telling him to get on with it. Much later Vincent had now outlined the top of the church on the canvas and had not long now began painting the sky. "I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I said to him, 'If you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job'," The Doctor spoke of the time he met this other artist, complaining about him a little but Amy and I told him to 'shh' to keep his mouth shut about saying such things like that.

A little later, Vincent was still painting the sky for the church and once again the Doctor was complaining about another artist. "And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, 'Concentrate, Pablo, it's one eye, either side of the face'!" He told Vincent from behind him.

"Will you be quiet!" I told him, a little annoyed, to zip it whilst Vincent tried to work.

It was much later and Vincent was still painting the church. The Doctor had now sat himself on the ground whilst noticing, he looked rather bored whilst Amy and I watched Vincent paint. "Is this how time normally passes?" He called out to Vincent if it took him this long to paint, not getting a reply. I heard him mutter to himself, before he got back up onto his feet.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack!" He was now complaining, marching past us.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked him. It wasn't like him to be so on edge about something.

"Yes, you do seem a bit, I would say nervous…" I then said, hoping nothing was worrying him.

There's something not right, and I can't put my finger on it!" He told us he could sense something was wrong and I now understood it too as I could sense the creature nearby.

"There! He's at the window," Vincent called out our attention that he had spotted the monster, getting us to turn around to look, and I could see it now as well. My watch was heating up and my head began to ache lightly.

"Where?" The Doctor asked, not being able to see it.

"In the window on the right…" I shouted out in reply, pointing to it, before Vincent could, now shocked that I could see it like him.

"As I thought. Come on!" He said, getting into the action, grabbing the suitcase with the device in. Amy, Vincent and I followed behind. "I'm going in!" The Doctor announced he was going into the church.

"Well I'm coming too," Vincent told the Doctor about to go with him but he stopped him in his tracks.

"No. You're Vincent Van Gogh. No!" He told him that there was no way he was coming with him.

"But you're not armed!" Vincent pointed out he had nothing to defend himself with.

"I am!" He declared.

"What with?" Vincent asked, confused what he had to help him.

"Overconfidence, this, and a small screw driver. I'm sorted." The Doctor pointed out that he was perfectly ok with what he had. But I thought none of it would help at all. "Just have to find the right crosactic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails!" He then explained the screw driver, now talking gibberish I never understood half the time. "Anyway, Amy, Paige, only one thought, one simple instruction: don't follow me under any circumstances!" He stated to both of us not to follow, but not knowing we would do the opposite to what he said, pointing his fingers at his eyes then back at Vincent to keep an eye on us.

"I won't…" Amy pretended to promise convincingly.

"Ok, sure." I said back in the same way as her before he gave us the thumbs up before walking off.

"Will you follow him?" Vincent asked us both.

"Of course!" Amy replied.

"Obviously!" I scoffed in reply.

"I love you," Vincent told Amy, whilst I tried not to laugh.

 **-DW-**

Now we were waiting patiently for the Doctor, seeing if he was ok or not was playing on both mine and Amy's nerves. I was pacing about nearby. "Has he moved?" I asked Vincent if any progress had been made while I had been biting my fingernails.

"No. Just shifted to the next window…" He told me if he can see the Doctor.

"But wait! He's turning now," He then called to us in panic, making Amy and I turn back in fear. Something bad was about to happen. The creature had changed its path and I noticed it to.

"That's it, I'm going in there!" I said in confidence, my watch flaring up as I started to move towards the church, wanting to protect the Doctor. But Vincent stopped me.

"Don't go in there. Are you mad?" He asked me what I was doing. It was crazy.

"You don't understand, I need to protect him!" I replied honestly.

Then the sound of smashing glass was heard and the Doctor screamed. "Doctor!" Amy and I called in fright now as I released myself from Vincent's grasp as we both rushed to the church hoping the Doctor wasn't hurt.

"Amy, Paige!" He called for us to stop but we didn't listen. Now reaching the door of the church, we both came in now, coming face to face with the Doctor.

"Doctor." We both said to him, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Argh! I thought I told you both..." He said, disappointed we didn't listen to him. "Never mind. We'll talk about this later…" He then brushed the problem aside for now as there was the matter of the monster to worry about.

"Ouick. In here," He ushered us both into the confession booth whilst I swore I saw the Krafayis out of the corner of my eye, before getting in. Amy, one side me, and the Doctor, on the other, which were making things a bit tight for space. "Absolutely quiet," He told us both to be as silent as possible. It was cold enough to see his ghostly breath in the air. It was rather nice but I knew now wasn't the time to think about something like that especially in the cramped space we were in together. I had a feeling he could sense what I was thinking though.

Even though he had told us to stay quiet, Amy's heavy breathing was a little annoying and wasn't really helping things for the Krafayis not to find us. So I reached around the Doctor, pushing the panel at the side open. "Amy could you breathe more quietly please?" I asked her in a pleading whisper.

"No!" She replied in a hushed tone not really caring about it. "He's gone past…" She then told us but the Doctor and I had silenced her but then we heard the loud growling of the creature and Amy screamed as the breaking of some wood ahead.

"I think he heard us!" The Doctor implied.

"Really you don't say," I said a little sarcastic.

It whacked the other side of the booth which made me and the Doctor were in. It made me shriek slightly, not really helping things as I grasped hold on to the back of his tweed jacket. "That is impressive hearing he's got!" The Doctor said the creature hearing is really sharp before it growled loudly, once again shocking us both as a piece of wood is knocked out from behind us, nearly hitting one of us then the booth started to shake violently.

"What's less impressive are our chances of survival!" The Doctor told us, worried we would all get hurt, as Amy screamed and I just tightened my grip on the Doctor more.

"Hey! Are you looking for me, sonny?" We heard Vincent call to it, trying to capture its attention from us to him. "Come on! Over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you," He called for it to come to him as we opened the doors on the booth.

"Come on. Quickly! Get behind me," He told us, obviously seeing us as we got to the back of him as I now saw the creature. Once again, my watch reacted to it. My head started to ache like before. He tried to keep it back with his chair while the Doctor tried using his sonic on it.

"Doing anything?" He asked if it was affecting the Krafayis or not, but it seemed to do nothing to it at all.

"Come on!" Amy called for Vincent to come with us as we went back outside the church.

 **-DW-**

"Where is he?" The Doctor asked in a panic. He had no idea where to look but Vincent and I did.

"Where do you think he is, idiot? Use your head!" Vincent told him to be more clear minded about where the creature was before he used his sonic again.

"Anything?" He asked if it had any effect.

"Nothing. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it…" Vincent told him and I noticed that too when the Doctor had used the sonic.

"Duck! Left!" Vincent called, directing him to dodge the tail that was now coming in his direction and he crouched down quickly before then getting up. It then swung its tail once again and I was about to shout for him to look out but he was knocked back by it into a wall nearby, before then making Amy and I rushed over to help him off his feet. "Right, sorry. Your right, my left…" Vincent apologised for the misdirection.

"This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup," The Doctor whined in suggestion whilst out of breath.

"Oh, come on, in here." I noticed the door behind us, pulling him with me (by the hand) towards it, rushing up the stairs, shoving the door open, all of us went in. I saw the Krafayis charging towards the door, trying to force it open but in our struggle we tried to get it closed. I then saw its' foot, trying to stop us from closing it, so I stomped on it, making him leave the door, allowing us finally close it.

"Right. Ok," The Doctor started as we all tried to regain our breath but it made my lungs hurt a little and my head was a little more. It was worse than before. "Here's the plan. Amy, Paige, Rory..." He started to suggest a plan, calling Vincent a name of someone else entirely but it seemed familiar. I shook it off though.

"Who?" Amy asked, confused.

"Sorry, um, Vincent…" He apologised for the mistake he'd made.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I don't know, actually. My only definite plan is that in future, I'm just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws." He replied, not so sure what to do before complaining about the sonic and putting it away.

"Give me a second. I'll be back," Vincent excused himself, rushing of for something to help us.

"I suppose we could try talking to him," The Doctor suggested we could reason with it.

"Talking to him?!" Amy asked him if he's nuts about trying to do that.

"Well, yes. Might be interesting to know his side of the story," He replied that it was worth a go.

"Yes, Doctor, but maybe he's not exactly in the mood to talk right now!" I told him that talking to the creature wouldn't help before it tried to get the door open again but we were able to keep it at bay.

"Well, no harm trying…" He said he was willing to give it a go. "Listen. Listen!" He tried to get it to hear him. "I know you can understand me. Even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me," He explained to the creature. "I also know that no-one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please...listen," He told the creature that he knew it was frustrated from having no communication with anybody.

"I also don't belong on this planet. I also am...sort of alone," He looked to me briefly with a small smile when he said that, before going back to speaking through the door. "If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding…" He saw if the creature would reason with him. "And then...And then, who knows?" He asked it, seeing if would stop its madness.

After he spoke to the creature, there was utter silence for a couple of seconds, before a sound of shattering glass broke it, making all of us turn around quickly seeing the creature had got into the room with us. I could see it was Vincent's doing that brought the creature to the room. "Over here, mate!" I now saw him grabbing it's attention, but my head was getting worse. I felt sick and a little disorientated. The Doctor noticed how ill I looked, grabbing hold of my hand, pulling me along with Amy to join Vincent, not letting go. "What's it up to now?" He asked Vincent, what it was doing.

"It's moving around the room. Feeling its way around," Vincent replied about the monsters movement and I noticed it looked very odd.

"What?" The Doctor asked, confused to what Vincent was implying. "It's like it's trapped. It's moving around the edges of the room," He replied, telling the Doctor what it was doing but I could see that too.

"I can't see a thing," Amy said that it was still invisible to her.

"I am really stupid," The Doctor told himself while we were hiding behind the pillar and Amy and Vincent were hiding behind the stone coffin.

"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem," Amy told him, moodily, now wasn't the time for him to think like this.

"No, I am really stupid and I'm growing old," He didn't listen to Amy's comment.

"You know, that I know, you aren't stupid Doctor, no matter how old you are…" I told him in a way that I believed in him, that he could figure this out before without thinking, I squeezed his hand in reassurance and pecked him on the cheek, softly. I moved away causing us both to blush a little.

"Why does it attack, but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the room?" He asked so many things at what seemed like at hundred miles an hour as we were joined by Amy and Vincent.

"Then it must be blind!" I guessed why it was doing this.

"Yes, that explains that, of course, also explains why it has such perfect hearing!" He agreed, remembering the booth we we're in not long ago, getting annoyed by it.

"Great now, you've just aggravated it more!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Which unfortunately explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us," Vincent said with worry as it changed its direction and started to come at us.

"Vincent. Vincent, what's happening?" The Doctor asked, a little scared, unsure what to do.

"It's charging now. Get back. Get Back!" Vincent ordered us to move behind him and the Doctor pulled me behind him to protect me.

We stood behind the stone coffin, nearby, trying to see as much as I could from behind the Doctor. Vincent somehow managed to get the sharp points of his easel into the monster and he got lifted up into the air, being swung about as he held on to it, making us jump back when he got near us. Vincent had let go of the points of the easel (now buried more into the creature) before it then collapsed, wailing in pain.

The Doctor, Amy and I came over as Vincent took off his hat in respect to the monster that laid dying on the floor. "He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight," Vincent said how bad he felt for hurting it, not knowing what it was going though, until now. "I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it, I never meant to..." He said he never wanted to hurt it this way.

"He's trying to say something," The Doctor told us he could tell us what the creature was trying to tell us as he was now by its side.

"What is it?" Vincent asked, wanting to know.

"I'm having trouble making it out, but I think he's saying, 'I'm afraid. I'm afraid'," He figured it out and it was such a sad thing to hear."There, there," The Doctor tried to soothe him, stroking it. "It's ok. It's ok. You'll be fine," He continued until it passed away.

"He was frightened, and he lashed out like humans, who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me," Vincent spoke, understanding how the creature had been feeling. He was all alone without its family for many years.

"You know, sometimes winning...winning is no fun at all," The Doctor told us sadly that getting revenge on something wasn't always great.

 **-DW-**

Now that it was all over and the monster was deceased, Vincent took us to a field nearby ,getting all of us to lay on the grass with him. "Hold my hand, Doctor. Try to see what I see," He said getting him to take his hand as we all laid there so he could show how he saw things. "We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world," He told us that he was glad we survived the monster, and then the Doctor took my hand, grasping it firmly to show he was happy I was still here. "Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black in fact is deep blue," Vincent then started describing it to us.

"And over there, lighter blue," He then pointed to the sky with his and the Doctor's joined hands. "And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then shining, burning, bursting through...the stars!" He went on, getting excited about it, telling us this. "Can you see how they roar their light?" He asked if we could see the difference in the stars the sky, now changing before me and it was looking at a live piece of art. It was breath-taking. "Everywhere we look the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes,"

"I've seen many things, my friend. But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see," The Doctor told him how amazed he was by what Vincent saw.

"I will miss you terribly," I heard Vincent speak sadly, that we would be leaving soon and I could tell he would miss Amy the most. It was the morning after the night before and now Vincent was offering a gift of a painting to us.

"I only wish I had something of real value to give you," Vincent handed the Doctor the painting of a portrait of himself which the three of us giggled at, in joy and excitement.

"Oh, no, no. I could never accept such an extraordinary gift!" The Doctor thanked him for it, holding it up beside him for comparison, before giving it back to Vincent who took it and put it aside.

"Very well. You're not the first to decline the offer,"

"Amy, the blessed, the wonderful," Vincent opened his arms wide, welcoming Amy as they both kissed each other on the cheeks.

"Be good to yourself and be kind to yourself," She told him to take care.

"I'll try my best," He said.

"And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone," Amy said.

"I will. I will" He replied, making each other laugh. "And if you tire of this Doctor of yours, return. And we will have children by the dozen!" He told her if she changed her mind about traveling, to come and see him. "Paige, the amazing, the brave!" He then hugged me. "Doctor, my friend...we have fought monsters together and we have won," He then let go and goes to the Doctor to shake his hand. "On my own, I fear I may not do as well" He said before they then hugged each other.

 **-DW-**

As we walked away from Vincent's home, I thought there was something we should give to Vincent for putting up with us and saving us. The TARDIS came to mind. "Are you both thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor asked me aYou nd Amy.

"I was thinking I may need some food or something before we leave," Amy replied how hungry she was.

"Well, no Amy, you're not thinking exactly what I'm thinking," He sounded a little disappointed; she didn't think something like that. "But did you think what I was thinking Paige?" He asked me, a knowing look on my face.

"Of course I was thinking what you were thinking!" I replied, both of us smiling back at each other, before he turned back to look at Vincent's house.

"Vincent!" The Doctor called for as the man. He poked out of the window, the top half of him bare, with something between his teeth. "Got something I'd like to show you. Maybe just tidy yourself up a bit first!" He told Vincent that there was something he was dying to show him before he turned back to me and Amy with a big grin on his face.

Now that Vincent was decent, we took him to the one place that would blow his mind. "Now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?" He asked Vincent, as we walked down the alley we left the TARDIS in. We were approaching it, and oh how glad was I to see it, but the Doctor moaned sound of complaint about all the circus posters all over it.

"Yes," Vincent simply replied.

"Well, brace yourself, Vinny…" He told Vincent to be ready. Amy and I laughed about him not knowing what he was letting himself in. The Doctor scored the doors open down the middle before unlocking it with the key and pushing the door open for Vincent to have a look. We looked on as he stepped inside the marvellous wonder that is the TARDIS.

He poked his head out the door, looking down, either side, then stepped out to look around it, probably wondering how something so big could fit in something so small. Then he came back, face to face with us before stepping back inside the ship. "How come I'm the crazy one...and you three have stayed sane?" Vincent asked how we coped, being in the ship as we stepped inside, the Doctor taking Vincent's hat off his head. As I was the last one in, I closed the door behind me and went up the stairs to the console.

"What do these things all do?" Vincent asked, looking at the console, seeing so many things on it that probably looked confusing to him.

"Oh, a huge variety of things," The Doctor replied before going to the console panel around the other side, where I was standing. "Uh this one here, for instance, plays soothing music." He showed him, pressing the button as classical music played making us dance about a bit, then stopped.

"While this one makes a huge amount of noise," He went over to the lever that started up the ship, looking to me and Amy, seeing if he should do it.

"Yes," We whispered in reply, low enough that Vincent didn't hear, so he pulled it back making it buzz loudly. "And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto!" He then touched the thing that made the time rota go and make everything go crazy as we went through the vortex.

"And this one?" Vincent asked, nearly touching it, making the Doctor get frantic about it.

"That's a friction contrafibulator!" He went to stop him touching it.

"And this?" Vincent pointed to the red lit button.

"That's ketchup, and that one's mustard," He replied pointing to the red, while Amy showed him the yellow.

"Mmm. Nice," Vincent said how interesting that sounded.

"Come on. Back to the cafe and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe!" Vincent said, happy to have seen the ship. He wanted to talk about the Doctor's adventures, not knowing we had just travelled in time.

"Good idea," The Doctor agreed that it would be nice, but we had something special to show him. Amy and I looked at him, knowingly. "Although, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first…" The Doctor told him before landing the ship. We all went down the steps to the door and out of the ship.

"Where are we?" Vincent asked, slightly confused.

"Paris. 2010 AD. And this is the mighty Musee d'Orsay home to many of the greatest paintings in history," The Doctor told Vincent.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Vincent said as somebody walked past with a radio, not having seen one before.

"Ignore that. I've got something more important to show you!" The Doctor told him not to worry as he got him to follow us inside to the art gallery.

We went into the gallery and up to level where Vincent's part would be, but we passed other great paintings and sculptures on the way. We showed him all his work hung before him, around the room, as many people looked and admired it. It couldn't have made any of us happier for him to see this, that his work was loved this many years later.

"Dr Black...?" The Doctor got the attention of the curator.

"Yes," He replied now giving him attention.

"We met a few days ago. I asked you about the Church At Auvers," He reminded him of our last visit here.

"Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie," He recalled the talk they had.

"Yes. And today is another cracker, if I may say so!" The Doctor complimented him on his tie. "But I just wondered, between you and me, in 100 words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?" The Doctor asked what Dr Black thoughts were of Vincent, who was standing nearby with me and Amy.

"Well, um...big question." He replied, thinking of what to say.

"But, to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of colour, was the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world. No-one had ever done it before. Perhaps no-one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived," Dr Black reply was so passionate and sincere that I saw Vincent cry. Hearing those man's words meant so much to him.

"Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?" The Doctor asked, coming over to him, giving him a hug to see if he was alright.

"No. They are tears of joy!" He replied.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you," He went over to Dr Black and kissed each of his cheeks, before hugging him.

"You're welcome. You're welcome," He said in reply.

"Sorry about the beard," He apologized, before we left to take him back to his own time, knowing we had done him some good, bringing him the art gallery.

 **-DW-**

"This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man!" Vincent beamed with joy and happiness now as we stepped out of the TARDIS back into his time. "Though I still can't believe one of the Haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing…" He said a bit ashamed by that one particular item.

"It's been a great adventure and a great honour," The Doctor told him he was glad to have met him, shaking his hand before giving him a hug.

"You've turned out to be the first doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life." Vincent told him that he might have made him a little better. "I'm delighted. I won't ever forget you," He replied, glad of the difference he had made, patting his shoulders then grasping his face, a grin on his face, before going back to open the door.

"Goodbye Vincent, it's been great meeting you, it really has." I bid him farewell, kissing him on each cheek whilst giving him a hug.

"You too Miss Williams, and look after him I can tell you love each other dearly." Vincent told me, noticing how I had been around the Doctor and of course how I felt about him, making me blush as I moved away.

Amy noticed and giggled, as I whacked her playfully for being nosy about Vincent said to me as he now turned to her, and I went to join the Doctor as he finally got the door open. "And you are sure marriage is out of the question?" Vincent asked Amy.

"This time," She laughed before enveloping him into a hug, as I heard her mutter something to him, before moving away, pecking him on the cheek and joining us as Vincent waved goodbye. "Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now." She suggested as the Doctor closed the door and went to set the TARDIS to go the gallery.

We had gotten back to the gallery in Paris in our present time, hoping there would be more work done by Vincent. "Time can be rewritten. I know it can. Come on both of you!" Amy marched ahead of us, the Doctor grabbed my hand as we hurried along to keep up with her.

"Oh, the long life of Vincent Van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings," She said excitedly as we went up the stairs, thinking there will be more done by him.

"I hope so too," I said, being as excited as her.

"I'm not sure there will," The Doctor said, not so sure of it.

"Come on you two!" She told us to hurry up as we got nearer to the exhibit. I hurried the Doctor, pulling him along with joined hands, really wanting to see it.

Entering the gallery, I let go of the Doctor's hand to join Amy but we noticed as we looked around nothing had changed in the slightest. "So you were right." Amy said sadly, feeling let down.

"So no new paintings then," I said sadly

"We didn't make a difference at all." Amy said to him.

"Not in the slightest," I said, thinking we changed something but didn't at all.

"I wouldn't say that…" He came over to us, getting us to cheer up. "The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things," He told us that we should not expect everything to be perfect in life.

"Hey," He gave Amy hug first. "The good things don't always...soften the bad things," He tried to get her to understand that we tried.

"But vice versa - the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant," He told me, hugging me, now trying to get me to see the bright side of us helping Vincent. "And we definitely added to his pile of good things," He told me that at least we made him happy, as he cupped the back of my neck, pressing our foreheads together and noses, making us smile whilst blushing at how close we were. He then cleared his throat, breaking the tension between us, and moved away from me quickly and Amy cheered up, having noticed this little moment between me and the Doctor.

"And if you look carefully..." He said, dragging us over to the Church At Auvers. "Maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes," He pointed out, noticing it was gone from the window of the church.

"No Krafayis," Amy and I said.

"No Krafayis." The Doctor said, having a closer look at the painting, not noticing now that Amy had gone while I was still with him.

Before we saw her head towards a particular painting of his well know sunflowers. We followed after her, as she headed towards the painting. She stopped in front of it as we joined her and looked at the painting. The vase was a dedication to her. 'for Amy Vincent'.

"Wow that's something" I said seeing the happiness on Amy's face as the Doctor whistled in surprise.

"If we had got married, our kids would have had very, very red hair!" Amy told us what would have happened if she accepted Vincent's proposal. "The ultimate ginger," The Doctor said.

"The ultimate ginge!" She said jokingly, making us laugh a little.

"Brighter than sunflowers," Amy said how bright the hair of the children would be, as the Doctor put his arms around our shoulders, in comfort as we looked at the painting, knowing that at least there was something good that came out of this after all.


	23. Payback is Sweet

**Payback Is Sweet**

 **Disclaimer:** I own Paige and Serena (The Seer). But the rest is owned by the BBC.

It had been few days or so since Vincent, and we were now floating in the Time Vortex. Since Vincent, the Doctor decided we should chill out for a while before he took us on another adventure. But there was still the matter off payback I still had in mind for the Doctor waking me while I was sleeping that day at Vincent's. So I had a plan to get him back for it, using the swimming pool.

"Paige, Paige where are you?" the Doctor asked, calling out for me as he entered wearing shirt, bow tie and suspenders, looking around it to see nothing but my towel and flip-flops lying on the loungers nearby as I hid away. "You said it was important that I meet you here later and I can't see you anywhere!" He complained, now stepping further into the room, nearer the pool. Just where I wanted him to be. I was smirking evilly about it.

"Come on Paige, if this isn't important I'll come back later. I have things to get on with," He complained once more that he couldn't be asked to stay any longer as I approached him from behind, being as silent as possible. I then shoved him into the pool with a splash whilst he screamed. Then he turned round to see me standing before him, a smug look on my face as he realised what this was about. "Was this really necessary for me waking you up?" He asked me, annoyed, pointing out how wet he was in the pool.

"Sorry Doctor, I just wanted to have a little payback, that's all!" I told him honestly in reply, trying not to laugh but I ended up bursting into laughter. I was shocked as he suddenly wraps his wet arms around my legs, pulling me into the pool as I screamed, landing in the water. After that we started chasing each other, splashing each other now and then, forgetting about the payback and just focusing on having fun. The Doctor had trapped me. The laughter was dying down as it seemed the mood had changed between us.

"You know I never meant to wake you, don't you?" He told me, bringing the subject back up as he then brushed a wet piece of hair out of my face, before leaving his hand there to cup the side of my face.

"Of course you didn't mean to wake me," I replied, knowing he only was joking around.

"No but to have seen you so weak, so vulnerable, it killed me and...and I can't stand the thought of..." He said, but gave up on his words, now cupping the back of my neck, pressing our foreheads together.

"What of losing me?" I asked rhetorically. "Of course, you won't, don't ever think that!" I told him, starting to cry, wrapping my hand at the back of his neck as he looked at me. Our green eyes meeting each others.

"No of course not, it's that if you left me now I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel about you," He said, rubbing our noses together.

"And that would be?" I asked, my heart speeding up at his closeness to me and instead of him replying, his breath ghosting over my lips barley only a few inches between us. Pressing his lips to mine softly and lovingly as I started to kiss him back, grasping onto him more as he brought me closer. We kept kissing until we got breathless, pulling ourselves away to get some air, smiling goofily at each other but keeping our foreheads pressed together.

'I love you Paige Williams,' His voice finally confessed inside my head telepathically.

'I love you too Doctor. I love you so much...' I replied, knowing it was only a few seconds of pain, showing I cared for him like he did for me.

We leaned into kiss again before... "Doctor, Paige!" We heard the voice of a certain Scottish woman calling for us, breaking us from the perfect moment which I wished could have lasted forever. It made us laugh slightly.

"Come on, better go and get ourselves cleaned up and see what Amy wants!" The Doctor said, annoyed about her interruption as he made his way over to the ladder to get himself out. I followed as I made my way up to the ladder, he held out his hand to pull me up.

He grabbed a towel nearby, wrapping it around me, keeping me close to his chest for a bit, before then kissing my cheek. He grabbed a hold of my hand as we now started to leave the room and when we got there we stopped and he wrapped my hands around his neck to kiss him ever so sweetly before pulling away. "Love you, see you later ok." I whispered in his ear, before pecking him on the cheek.

"Love you too, see you in a bit..." He replied, kissing my forehead before leaving. I missed his touch already. We both had love struck grins on our faces. But I knew this was only the beginning for us but I had a feeling I would love him forever no matter what.


	24. The Lodgers, Part 1

**The Lodgers,** **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I own Paige and Serena (The Seer). But the rest is owned by the BBC. **A/N:** Thanks to IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23 for betaring and there will be a two week break due to my beta going away.

We had our few days rest, and after much begging from Amy, the Doctor to taught her to drive the TARDIS. I wanted to try to go to a planet but we ended up on Earth instead. As the Doctor and myself now looked out the TARDIS door.

"No, Amy, it's definitely not the fifth moon of Sinda Callista…" The Doctor said, a little disappointed that we hadn't landed in the right place.

"Yes, Amy no faraway planet, but I think I do see a Rymans though!" I told her, looking over my shoulder to her, before going back to seeing the stationery store in the distance. A sudden blast of air pushed the Doctor and me out of the door and onto the ground the TARDIS dematerializing before us suddenly. "Amy!" I called out in panic as she was still on the ship.

"Amy!" The Doctor called out, just as panicked as I was. "Amy! Amy..." He called, then I placed my hand atop of his, getting him to calm down.

"Doctor, what just happened?" I asked him, confused, looking to the spot where the ship just was.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's not good," He said, getting himself off the ground, brushing down his trousers, and offering his hand out to pull me up.

"Let's see where we are, and find somewhere to stay," I suggested as we started walking out of the park towards the town.

After spending the night at a hotel, we walked past a paper shop and stopped, noticing something in the window (in Amy's handwriting), pointing to an advertisement for a lodger along with the address for a place to stay permanently and we went to find it after getting the rent money and buying some clothes for ourselves.

"For God sake, try to be normal and when I say 'normal' I mean act like a human being!" I told him after ringing the bell.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything…" He replied.

"I love you!" A young man said to us as he opened the front door.

"Well, that's good, cos we're your new lodgers. Do you know this is going to be easier than I expected!" He told the man happily, snatching the keys off him. "Yes, quite right. Have some rent?" He asked, but the doctor misunderstood so passed the paper bag with far too much money in. "That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell," I saw him query about the money in the bag, then back at the young man before he made his way into the house.

"Sorry, he tends to be a little crazy after drinking coffee…" I apologised, making an excuse for the Doctor's wackyness before following in with the young man coming in, closing both doors behind him. I suddenly got a headache out of nowhere, looking up to see a light flickering up above us (where the other flat was). Something about it just didn't feel right to me.

"Don't spend it all on sweets. Unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Ooh," He told the young man to be wise with the money he gave him, before briefly air kissing his cheeks while I shook and lowered my head in embarrassment. "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm the Doctor," He introduced himself. "Well, they call me the Doctor, I don't know why. I call myself the Doctor too. Still don't know why," He said, unsure of himself, making the young man confused.

"And I'm Paige," I introduced myself.

"Craig Owens. The Doctor?" He told us who he was before asking about the name.

"Yep, believe me, everyone thinks his name is bit strange…" I told Craig in reply, rolling my eyes.

"Who lives upstairs?" The Doctor asked who occupied the flat above us.

"Just some bloke," He replied.

"What does he look like?" The Doctor asked if he'd ever seen his neighbour.

"Normal. He's very quiet," Craig started to reply before there was a loud banging noise, making us all look up the stairs and it made my head hurt. "Usually," He finished."Sorry, who are you again? Hello?!" He asked who the Doctor was again as he went into the flat with me, following in behind, and then Craig followed who closed the door.

"Oh, that looks nasty!" I pointed out the rather horrid looking stain on the ceiling in the corner of the sitting room.

"Ah! I suppose that's...dry rot?" The Doctor asked about it after I spotted it.

"Or damp. Or mildew," Craig guessed.

"Or none of the above" The Doctor pondered.

"I'll get someone to fix it," Craig said he'd get somebody in.

"No, I'll fix it," The Doctor said he would sort it and I sniggered slightly about it, knowing full well how he was at fixing things and he tended to make it much worse than better, sometimes. "What?" He asked, looking in my direction.

"Nothing, go on with what you were saying…" I told him, calmly, covering up my snigger rather quickly.

"Well I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister!" He said about sorting it out before calling himself something else. "No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister." He noticed his mistake.

"This is the most beautiful parlour I have ever seen. You're obviously a man of impeccable taste," He complimented Craig on his flat's décor, hopping up on to the counter and sitting on it. While I wouldn't say it out loud, it wasn't much to my taste but it would do until things got sorted out. "We can stay, Craig, can't we? Say we can…" He asked if we could live here.

"You haven't seen the room," He mentioned.

"The room?" The Doctor asked, unsure what he meant at first.

"Your room!" He pointed to the both of us.

"My room?" The Doctor asked, still unsure.

"Our room," I made it more clear for him.

"Oh, yes, our room, our room." He got it. A thought hit me. Even though we had established our feelings towards each other and kissed a couple of times, we hadn't really slept in the same room together due to us not wanting Amy finding out about us and asking questions. I could see the same look on his face as well. This was going to be awkward for both of us. "Take us to our room," He said happily, probably trying to get used to the idea of being in a small space with me.

Craig led us over to the bedroom where the Doctor and I would be staying. He opened the door and I saw it was quite old-fashioned (with the wallpaper and the trinkets around the room) but it would do. "Yeah, this is Marks's old room. He owns the place, moved out about a month ago…" He explained about owner of the flat as the Doctor and I tested the bed to see if it was comfortable. "This uncle, he'd never even heard of, died and left a load of money in the will…" He explained

"How very convenient!" The Doctor said, probably knowing he had something to do with it.

"Lucky for some!" I stated, coming to stand beside the Doctor.

"This'll do just right. In fact..." The Doctor started to say ab before there was more loud noise coming from upstairs, making my head hurt again whilst he licked his finger, putting it in the air, looking more serious. "No time to lose. I'll take it!" He said, wanting the flat.

"Ah...you'll want to see our credentials," He then fished out his psychic wallet. "There...National Insurance numbers...NHS numbers...and references," He showed them, switching them behind his back, one hand to the other.

"Is that a reference from the Archbishiop of Canterbury?" Craig asked.

"He's the Doctor's special favourite apparently," I told Craig in reply.

"Are you hungry?" The Doctor asked. I was starving myself. "I'm hungry!" He told himself as he walked out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen.

"I haven't got anything in," Craig said.

"You've got everything I need for an omelette. Pour deux!" He got some eggs out of the fridge, and a pan from the draining board, placing it down on the hob and cracking the eggs open and into the pan. While Craig stood one side of the Doctor and I stood on the other as I looked at fridge.

"So who is the girl?" I asked about the photo of him and the blonde on the fridge.

"My friend, Sophie…" He replied.

"Girlfriend?" The Doctor asked, coming in on the conversation.

"A friend who's a girl. There's nothing going on," He replied that they were just friends but I could see he wanted more than that with her.

"What about you two? I never asked," He looked at me and the Doctor, putting both of us on the spot.

"Uh...yes well Paige and myself have recently become a couple but it's still early days," The Doctor replied with a smile, putting it right out there we were indeed boyfriend and girlfriend, letting the spoon go and putting one arm around me, bringing me to his side, kissing my cheek as I blushed.

"So where did you meet Sophie?" I asked him. The Doctor had let me go to continue cooking, as he grated some cheese into the pan.

"We met at work about a year ago at the call centre…" He told me.

"Oh, really, a communications exchange? That could be handy," The Doctor said, rather interested.

"Firm's going down, though. The boss is using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do, I got a plan all worked out, but I'm just a phone drone. I can't go running in, saying I know best!" Craig complained. "Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you," He said, unsure to why he spoke about his work to us.

"Well, I've got one of those faces. People never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around!" He informed Craig that it tended to happen when he started mixing everything together after he put the mayo in.

"You've got stuff?" He looked to me, remembering I had brought some shopping bags in and I nodded my head in reply. "Right, and where's your stuff?" He asked the Doctor if he had any belongings.

"Don't worry, it'll materialise, if all goes to plan!" He replied, knowing that he was speaking of the TARDIS. Amy probably was having a lot of trouble with.

 **-DW-**

It had been a while and we had just finished having dinner. It was quite nice. "Oh, that was incredible! That was absolutely brilliant," Craig praised the Doctor for the meal, as he put his finished plate on the coffee table.

"Where did you learn to cook?" He asked about his cooking skills.

"Paris, in the 18th century. No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? 17th?" The Doctor replied but he then looked to me for help on it.

"No I believe it would the 20th century. That's most recent Doctor," I replied, patting his knee and squeezing it from sitting on the arm of the chair the he was in.

"Sorry, I'm not used to doing it, in the right order." He apologized for his mistake.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?" Craig asked, implying how strange the Doctor was.

"They never really stop. It happens all the time!" I told Craig.

"Ever been to Paris, Craig?" The Doctor brought up the subject of travel.

"Nah, I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveller," Craig replied that he didn't see the point of going anywhere and just liked staying in one place.

"I can tell from your sofa…" The Doctor pointed out as I saw him look over Craig and where he was sitting.

"My sofa?" Craig wondered what he meant.

"You're starting to look like it." He commented on Craig's clothes. I found he was being a little rude so I elbowed him in the side.

"Thanks, mate, that's lovely!" He joked about it, sarcastically, a little hurt by what he had just said.

"No, I like it here. I'd miss it, I'd miss..." He told us that he loved it here and he didn't want to leave as there would be things that he would miss, like the keys he was playing with (that had to be Sophie's), showing he would miss her too.

"Those keys?" The Doctor asked, noticing it as well.

"What?" Craig asked what he was on about, not realizing he had been doing it.

"You're sort of...fondling them," The Doctor pointed out.

"I'm holding them," Craig said, putting them down on the arm of the sofa.

"Right…" I said, not believing a word. He left the keys on the sofa and I got up, grabbing the plates and bringing them over and putting them in the sink.

"Anyway...these are your keys." Craig got our attention, now picking up some keys from a bowl on a side board, showing them to us.

"We can stay?" The Doctor asked, now rather happy as we now both went over to him.

"Yeah, Paige is all right and you're a bit weird but you can cook! It's good enough for me," He replied that he was ok with us living here. "Right, outdoor, front door, your door," He showed us the keys and what each one was for.

"Our door. Our place. Our gaff," The Doctor snatched the keys off Craig with a slight laugh. "Yes! Us with a key," He looked to me excitedly with a grin on his face.

"I dread to think what you'll get up to…" I muttered with concern, before going over to start on the washing up.

"And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where, if you and Paige ever need me out of your hair, just one of you give me a shout, ok?" I heard Craig say about the subject of privacy, making me blush about the thought of me and the Doctor being alone together.

"Why would I want that?" The Doctor asked, not sure what he meant, and once again I had to help out and stop cleaning up, coming over to him to whisper in his ear before then leaving him to go red before I went back over to the sink to continue the cleaning up. "Oh right, I'll shout if anything happens…" He said, having got what we both meant.

"Yes. Something like...I was not expecting this!" He thought of what he would say before shouting something randomly but I loved him for his oddity sometimes. "By the way, that..." He then pointed out the strange stain on the ceiling. "The rot...I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it," He warned it looked too dangerous for any of us to go near.

 **-DW-**

It was rather late and I had just come back from the bathroom, after changing into some night-clothes. The Doctor had just thrown himself on the bed, trying to contact Amy through the device on his ear. "Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond. Come in Pond," He called out to her as I placed my folded clothes on the drawers nearby, before coming to lay down next to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Doctor!" I heard Amy shout back in reply loudly, making the Doctor and me wince.

" _Sorry,_ " She then apologised.

"Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?" He asked of her not to shout anymore.

"Be thankful you haven't made him go deaf Amy!" I said to her, both of us sniggered a little while the Doctor whacked me playfully at my comment.

"How's the TARDIS coping?" He asked how the ship was faring.

" _See for yourself,_ " Amy replied before we both heard the noises it was making.

"Ooh, nasty. She's locked in a materialization loop, trying to land again, but she can't…" He then explained the issues it was having landing.

" _And whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that flat. So go upstairs and sort it!_ " Amy suggested for him to go and fix it.

"I don't know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big-scary big!" He moved to stand up on the bed, saying how bad this was for the ship, whilst I moved over to side he wasn't standing on.

" _Wait...aren't you scared?_ " Amy asked him. It was after a while he started talking his usual nonsense before getting back on topic.

"Could you get back on the subject of the TARDIS? You need to go upstairs and fix it to sort her out," I told him, reminding him of the problem above us.

" _Yes Doctor, it would help…_ " Amy agreed with me.

"I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it, and it is vital that this 'man' upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am…" He then told us to sort this out, he needed to stay under the radar so he was not found out that he was an alien.

"So no sonicing and technology," I suggested to him.

"Yes, no sonicing. No advanced technology," He agreed it was the right thing for him to do. "Also I only can use this cos we're on scramble," He told us he could only use the earpiece. "To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish!" He mentioned.

"Yes we are sounding right bonkers right now!" I told him how it would sound to Craig. He then talked some crazy stuff for him to hear before going on.

"All I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple," He said whilst checking some stuff over in the room. "What could possibly go wrong?" He asked for our help.

" _Have you seen you?_ " Amy suggested that he should take a hard look at himself so he went over to the mirror, putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"So... you're going to be snide? No helpful hints?" He saw if we could suggest anything to him as I came up behind him.

" _Hmm, well, here's one...bow tie, get rid!_ " Amy told him to get rid of the item around his neck that I had rather gotten used to.

"Bow ties are cool!" He said that he liked it as I put my arms around him, straightening it out for him.

"Amy, there's no point trying to convince him to take it off!" I told her, trying to show disgust when he knew I liked it too.

"Come on, you two, I'm a normal bloke, tell me what normal blokes do…" He seeked help to look more human to others.

" _They watch telly, they play football, and they go down the pub…_ " Amy gave him some ideas.

"I could do those things. I don't, but I could," He said he could give it try before there was crashing above us, giving me a headache, a lot worse than before. "Hang on. Wait, wait, wait! Amy?!" The Doctor started to panic as I heard her screams through his earpiece.

"Oh, that is freaky," I noticed the two clocks in the room going backwards then forwards.

"Localised time loop," The Doctor noticed, looking at his watch.

" _What's all that?_ " Amy asked for him to explain it more.

"Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs is still affecting you," He explained what was going on.

"Yeah, and whatever is happening up there, it's giving me a killer headache!" I told him with my eyes screwed shut in pain. This was causing me problems. Then I got a flash of woman I never met before, screaming in pain before it was gone completely.

" _It's stopped...ish,_ " Amy told the Doctor the TARDIS had stopped thrashing about. "How about your end?" She asked how we were doing while the Doctor looked at me with worry.

"Our end's good," He told her that it was fine now.

" _So, doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?_ " Amy asked, sounding unsure she was safe in the TARDIS.

"No, no, no, not really. Just keep the zigzag plotter on full, that'll protect you…" He told her what to do to keep herself safe, using the item that I had seen the Doctor use before.

She made an aggravated noise. Obviously it was being done wrong. "Amy, he said the zigzag plotter!" I told her, hoping she hadn't touched the wrong thing.

" _I pulled the zigzag plotter!_ " She shouted back that she did in annoyance.

"Is the door behind you?" I asked her to make sure.

"How do you know where that is?" He asked me, wondering how I knew.

"You don't think I watch you while you drive the TARDIS?" I replied with a smirk.

"Yes! The door is behind me!" She told me.

" _Now just take two steps to your right, and do it again,_ " I told her what to do and this time it was successful, before I sighed with relief, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now, I must not use the sonic. I've got work to do, need to pick up a few items," He informed Amy and I that he was going out for a bit.

"And what am I supposed to?" I asked.

"Go to sleep and get some rest. I'll be back soon," He replied in suggestion, cupping my face before kissing me lightly on the lips before he left. I just hoped that he would get this sorted out before anything worse could happen.


	25. The Lodgers, Part 2

**The Lodgers, Part 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I own Paige and Serena (The Seer). But the rest is owned by the BBC.

It was now morning and I found myself sleeping on the mattress the Doctor had decided to toss on the floor (because he thought the bed frame would be useful for what he was putting together to find out what was going on upstairs). I had just got back from shopping, after offering to go and get some essential bits and bobs as I needed a bit of fresh air. I needed to get out of the Doctor's way as well. As I was getting into the flat I heard the shower running nearby and I heard some loud singing.

"Doctor!" I heard Craig calling to the Doctor, then knocking on the bathroom door as I put the shopping away, now knowing it was him in the shower.

"Hello?" He asked what Craig wanted.

"How long are you going to be in there?" Craig asked and from the sounds of it he'd been in there awhile.

"Oh, sorry, I like a good soak!" I heard him apologize for taking too long as I finished putting last of the shopping away. Then I turned on the kettle opening the cupboard. I grabbed a mug before there was a loud thumping upstairs, bringing on a headache, making me drop the mug on the floor with a smash. I wasn't really hearing the other things said between Craig and the Doctor.

Craig came in to the room, seeing me sweeping up the broken shards of the mug on the floor. "You all right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, fine just the noise upstairs startled me, that's all!" I replied, nodding to the bits on the floor before he went over to the door opening it. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Just going to check on the bloke upstairs. See if he is ok," He told me, before then going out the door. I then realised where he was going. He might be in danger so I rushed down the hall and started banging on the bathroom door.

"Doctor! Doctor! It's Craig, he's gone upstairs!" I called out in a rambled panic.

"What did you say?" The Doctor called out not understanding a word I just said.

"Craig, Craig has gone upstairs!" I shouted out more clearly through the door.

"Craig?" He asked me just to make sure.

"Yes, who else the bogey man?!" I replied sarcastically. The water suddenly stopped running and I heard him getting out in a rush, clumsily landing himself on the floor, making me wince when it happened. "Hurry up, will you?!" I told him to get a move on as I was worried about Craig.

He burst out of the bathroom, running past me, not really properly holding a towel on himself. Then he dropped it whilst exposing himself completely as I stood there shocked (and a little hot and bothered seeing as I had just seen my boyfriend, the Doctor, naked)."What happened, what's going on?" I heard him ask Craig as I came out to see he was alive, making me sigh with relief.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Craig asked. I noticed it too that he didn't have the sonic but an electric toothbrush pointed up the stairs.

"Correct. You spoke to the man upstairs?" The Doctor asked. "What did he look like?" He asked about the man's appearance.

"More normal than you do at the moment, mate…" Craig replied, pointing out the Doctor's dishevelled half-naked state.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked.

"I thought you might be in danger." The Doctor replied that he thought there was trouble.

"Thanks," He laughed slightly. "Well if I am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush!" He told him before the phone rang as he went past me to get it.

"What are you doing?" I asked after Craig had gone as the Doctor went up the stairs. I followed, but before he even answered, the door opened, revealing the young woman who I had asked Craig about the other night and she noticed me and the half-naked Doctor on the stairs, surprising her.

"Ooh, hello…" She greeted us both.

"Hello! The Doctor," He replied, rearranging his towel, making me blush as we both came back down the stairs.

"Oh. Right," She said, unsure about him and his name.

"Er...you must be Sophie," He air kissed either side of her cheeks. "And this lovely young woman is my girlfriend Paige," He introduced me to her, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his bare frame, feeling my skin tingle underneath my clothes.

"Oh, nice to meet you…" I greeted her, before we all went back into the flat.

"No, Dom's in Malta, there's nobody around. Hang on a sec," We heard Craig say to one of his friends on the phone after we came in and he spotted the Doctor as I went back over to the kettle and turned it on.

"Coffee?" I asked Sophie if she wanted a drink, seeing as I was making one.

"Sure, I'd love one," She replied with a smile before I went to get two mugs out of the cupboard and milk out the fridge.

"We've got a match today, pub league, we're one down if you fancy it…" Craig saw if the Doctor wanted to play football but the Doctor got confused to what Craig was saying.

"Pub league? A drinking competion?" He asked, making me shake my head before I poured the boiling water into the mugs that had the coffee in.

"No...football...play football?" Craig asked, hoping he understood as I opened the bottle of milk, about pour into the dark brown liquid.

"Football!" The Doctor said, now getting it. "Yes, blokes play football. I'm good at football, I think…" He went on, knowing this was what 'normal' blokes do as I stirred the coffees, before passing one to Sophie.

"Thanks,"

"You saved my life! I've got somebody. All right, see you down there." Craig went back on the phone, happy to have the Doctor on board before he then hung up."Hey Soph," Craig greeted her.

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flatmates…" Sophie greeted Craig, who'd just seen her. The Doctor grabbed the milk that I got out for the coffees, going over to where Sophie and Craig were.

"Do you play, Sophie?" He asked if she would be playing and he received a look from me, knowing what he was going to do with the bottle of milk so he passed it to me and I put it back in the fridge.

"No, Soph just stands on the sidelines. She's my mascot," He said. Even I knew that was bad thing to say with your potential love interest standing right there and she looked offended by it.

"I'm your mascot? Mascot?!" Sophie asked, wondering what Craig was implying by this.

"Well, not my mascot. It's a football match, I can't take a date…" He rambled in reply and the Doctor and I looked at each other briefly, knowing he wasn't really helping himself with the situation he had put himself in.

"I didn't say I was your date," Sophie looked at him oddly.

"Neither did I," He replied, as confidently as possible, trying to clear the air.

"Better get dressed!" The Doctor informed us, breaking the awkward silence, handing Craig back his toothbrush before heading to our room as I stayed leaning against the counter sipping my coffee as I admired the view.

"Oh, spare kit's just in the bottom drawer…" Craig told him where to find what he needed to wear as the Doctor obscured the room from being seen by Craig.

"Bit of a mess," The Doctor told him as I followed, bringing my coffee with me, passing him.

"Yes its bit hectic in here right now," I told Craig as I closed the door, pressing my ear against the door, trying to listen to what they both were saying.

"What do you think of them?" I heard Craig ask about what Sophie thought and it seemed that she liked us.

Then it made me question how she had got into the flat without her keys, so I popped my head out of the door as the Doctor started to sort himself out. "You unlocked the door. How did you do that if you didn't have your keys? Those keys there are yours and you probably left the last time you came here," I asked her, probably confusing her a little.

"Yeah, but I... How did you know these are my keys?" She tried asking how I knew.

"I've been holding them," Craig told her, obviously saying this out loud.

"I have got another set…" She held up the ones she had just used.

"You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?" I queried her about this.

"Yeah," She replied simply, I got it but not stating what I had figured out.

"I see. You must like it here too," I said, before closing the door and resting against it with a knowing smirk that they both liked each other.

 **-DW-**

"So we're going out. If we hang about the house all the time, him upstairs will get suspicious and notice me." The Doctor told Amy after explaining that he was playing football, while getting his shirt the wrong way round in the process and I helped him put it on the right way round.

" _Football. Ok, well done. That is normal…_ "Amy said rather impressed by this.

"Yeah, football, all outdoorsy." He said in reply to her.

"Yes football, this is as normal as he can get, Amy, to pass for an average man." I joked about seeing the Doctor trying to behave human and we both laughed about it.

"Oi, you! At least I'm trying," He complained, whacking my arm. "Now, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?" He asked if he was right about the equipment used.

"No, Doctor it isn't." I replied, shaking my head.

We had arrived at the park for the football match and the Doctor and I were holding hands as we walked towards the pitch. "What are you actually called, what's your proper name?" Craig asked him.

"Just call me the Doctor," He simply replied that it was all he was called.

"Yeah, you're not going to get anything but that…" I broke it to Craig truthfully.

"I can't say to these guys, 'Hey, this is my flatmate, he's called the Doctor'…" He said, really embarrassed about introducing them to his friends.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked what was wrong with it.

"Cos' it's weird!" Craig replied, unsure.

"All right, Craig?" A member of his team called out to him. "Hey!" He greeted him as we walked over, Craig shaking his hand briefly. "Soph. All right, mate?" He then greeted the Doctor, who now let go of my hand to shake the man's, giving me the football, air kissing the man's cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Craig's new flatmate…"

"I'm called the Doctor and this is my girlfriend Paige," He introduced us both and I waved in greeting.

"All right, Doctor, Paige. I'm Sean," He now introduced himself to us.

"Where are you strongest?" Sean asked. I just hoped the Doctor got what he meant.

"Arms," He replied. Craig, Sean, Sophie, and I looked at him oddly when he replied.

"No, he means what position on the field?" Craig asked him.

"Not sure. The front? The side? Below?" The Doctor asked himself, not really sure.

"Are you any good, though?" Sean asked if he had any experience. He then took the ball from me and spun the ball on the tips of his fingers.

"Let's find out!" He said, dropping it before he then went off, kicking it about. Sophie and I were on the sidelines together as the whistle blew and the match began. The Doctor got his first chance at the ball after Craig passed it to him and I was rather impressed with his skill.

"That's not bad," Sophie implied how good he is.

"Wow, he's actually good…" I agreed with her.

He was nearly at the goal and I decided to give him some encouragement. "Come on, Doctor!" I cheered him to keep going.

"Yes. Go!" Sophie does the same. "Go on, Doctor, go on, Doctor!" She then shouted as he was near to the goal.

"Doctor, come on!" I called to him, giving him a boost before then he shot and scored a goal for the team, making everyone including myself cheered in excitement. Before then Sophie and I both decided to start chanting his name, then we stopped.

"You're brilliant, you're amazing!" Sophie called to tell him how good he was.

"More than that, you're fantastic!" I flirted slightly as I gave him a little wink. Then after that he kept scoring goal after goal with me and Sophie cheering him on until the end. The crowd that was supporting our team was chanting his name.

It was after the match and the whole team was rather impressed with the Doctor. "You are so on the team!" Sean said to him, now coming back from the shops with a bag of beers. "Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor. We'll annihilate them!" He said about taking on another team but knowing the Doctor, he took it the wrong way.

"Annilate. No violence, do you understand me? Not while I'm around, not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the oncoming storm..." The Doctor told Sean in all seriousness, before he recalled what Sean really meant. "And you basically meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?" He said, now getting it.

"Yeah," He replied, a little freaked out by the Doctor.

"Lovely. What sort of time?" The Doctor asked when this would be, as Craig opened a can of beer and it sprayed everywhere, making most of us laugh at him.

It was after that when something strange started to happen. After Craig opened his beer and laughed, the moment kept repeating itself. I then got a sudden headache, and then I saw an vision of a different woman screaming in pain. "Doctor, what's going on?" I asked, looking at what was happening.

"Whatever is upstairs is still messing with the TARDIS and is causing the time loop to get worse," The Doctor replied with worry.

"We need check on Amy," I said with concern and he nodded his head in agreement as we moved away from the repeated scene to contact her to make sure she was safe.

"Amy?" The Doctor called for her to see if she would reply.

"Amy, are you ok?" I asked, hoping she would hear me.

" _Paige, Doctor It's happening again...worse!_ " Amy told the pair of us that the TARDIS was acting more violent than ever.

"What does the scanner say?" The Doctor asked her.

" _A lot of nines,_ " She replied. " _Is it good that they're all nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines!_ " Amy asked, hoping it was a good thing.

"Yes, yes, it's...it's good!" The Doctor tried to reassure her that everything was fine when it really wasn't.

"Zigzag plotter, zigzag plotter, Amy," I reminded her to use the device on the console after I heard her scream loudly through the earpiece thinking the worse had happened. "Amy?" I asked with worry seeing if she would reply.

"Amy? Are you there?" The Doctor asked, just as worried. Both of us waited to hear her voice.

"Amy?" I asked once again through the silence.

" _Yes, hello…_ " She replied to us sounding out of breath, making me and the Doctor sigh in relief.

"Ah, thank heavens. I thought the TARDIS had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it. I thought I lost you forever," The Doctor said, relived that this didn't happen.

" _You mean that could actually happen?!_ " She asked. " _You have got to get me out of here!_ " I heard her tell him and from the sounds of things she couldn't take it much longer.

"How are the numbers?" The Doctor asked about the scanner.

" _All fives,_ " She replied, seeing if this was a good sign.

"Fives?" He asked, making sure what she had said was right and we both looked back over to see things had gone back to normal for now at least. "Even better. Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry…" He told her it wasn't over yet.

"Hang on, ok?" He told her to wait to sort this out a little longer. "I've got some rewiring to do," The Doctor informed her that he had to sort out the contraption that was taking up the most of our room at the flat and I heard her complain about not knowing what to do.


	26. The Lodgers, Final

**The Lodgers, Final Part**

It was after I came back from the football match, the Doctor got to work on the machine in our bedroom. While I took myself to bed (with the mattress on the floor, it was a little annoying), feeling rather under the weather after what had happened. But I felt myself getting weaker and weaker as the days went by. Even the racket the Doctor was making (putting that machine together) didn't rouse me from sleep.

A while later, I came around from my sleep. I heard voices coming from the other room, getting up I checked myself in the mirror. Looking decent enough, I came out of the room to see Sophie, Craig and the Doctor (who had several wires hanging around his neck).

"Oh, Paige you're up," The Doctor looked up, seeing me. He was worried about me. I could tell even when he tried to hide it.

"Yes, that nap did me the world of good," I told him, coming over and sitting on the arm of the chair he was in. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?" I glanced over at the other two on the sofa.

"I was just telling the Doctor that I wanted to work with animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on telly." Sophie explained what she was interested in doing. While I went and sat on the arm of the chair the Doctor was in, he put an arm around my waist. I found it a little distracting when he started rubbing my side affectionately.

"What's stopping you?" He asked what was holding her back, as he passed me a glass of red wine. Thinking I needed it after today and I did want it, so I took a sip, savouring the taste.

"She can't, you need loads of qualifications." Craig pointed out that she would need training. But I knew he was just saying it because he didn't want her to go anywhere.

And she agreed with him on it. Only to point out afterwards that Craig didn't like change. "Yeah, true. Plus it's scary, everyone I know lives round here. Craig got offered a job in London, better money, didn't take it."

"What's wrong with staying here? I can't see the point of London." He said as if it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Well, perhaps that's you, then." The Doctor pointed out to Craig before moving onto Sophie being a little mean to her. But I could see he was playing with her slightly. Getting her to see there was more to life than working at a call centre. "Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable until the day you drop. Better than trying and failing, eh?"

"You think I'd fail?" Sophie asked what made him so sure.

"He has a point. Everybody's got dreams, Sophie, very few are going to achieve them, so why pretend?" I asked, joining in, wanting her to see whilst taking a sip of my wine. I found the Doctor rubbing my side still rather distracting.

"Perhaps, in the whole universe, a call centre is where you should be?" The Doctor asked, pretending to be rather out of line.

"Why are you saying that? That's horrible," Sophie sounded genuinely rather hurt by what we had just said.

"Is it true?" We both asked her together.

"Of course it's not true. I'm not staying in a call centre all my life, I can do anything I want!" Sophie protested in reply. Whilst we both looked at each other with knowing smiles and then we looked back to her. "Oh! Yeah! Right!" She gave me and him a fist bump. "Oh, my God! Did you see what they just did?" She turned to Craig, nudging him excitedly.

But he sounded unsure or a little annoyed about it. "No, what's happening? Are you going to live with monkeys now?"

"It's a big old world, Sophie. Work out what's really keeping you here, eh?" The Doctor advised her to think about what she really wanted.

"I don't know. Dunno." She was still unsure.

 **-DW-**

We were both in our bedroom and Craig had long since gone to bed. I was sitting on the mattress on the floor, watching the Doctor who was currently talking to Amy on the earpiece. He wanted to test the monstrosity of a device that was taking up the room. Even though I slept earlier, all I wanted to do was shut my eyes so I could let him get on with what he was doing.

Today I thought it would be nice to make Craig breakfast in bed to thank him for letting us live here. So I walked down the hall to his room with a tray. Arriving at his door, l knocked to see if he was awake. "Craig! Craig?" But he didn't answer so I turned to push the door open, trying to get another response from him. "Craig?" But a shocking sight greeted me. He looked like he was on death's door and had black veins running up his arm. "Craig!" I dropped the tray on the bed and went over to him. I checked his temperature with the back of my hand. He was boiling.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I called out for him in a panic, not entirely sure what to do. The sound of our bedroom door opening and pounding footsteps filled my ears as he stormed into the room.

He came and kneeled beside Craig on the bed, grabbing his diseased looking arm. "Craig, I told you not to touch it!" He voiced angrily about the odd stain that was currently on the ceiling in the front room. Now Craig was paying the price.

"What's that? What's wrong with his arm?" I pointed out the strange streak of black veins.

"An unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance. Oh, I know what would be really clever; I'll stick my hand in it! Come on, Craig, breathe." He complained in reply, before clasping his hands together and pounded the centre of Craig's chest, making him gasp. "Come on, Craig, breathe! You have healthy footballer's lungs!" He pounded Craig's chest again, getting him to gasp.

Afterwards he quickly jumped up off the bed and grabbed the teapot from the tray. He ran out the room and came back a couple of seconds later. I lifted Craig's head up for him so he could pour the mixture into his mouth.

"I've got to go to work." Craig came around, trying to get up.

"On no account. You need rest. One more." But the Doctor ushered him to lay back down as he gave him more of the mixture.

"It's the planning meeting, it's important." He spoke up that he really needed to go.

"You're important. You're going to be fine, Craig." I hushed him, telling him not to worry and focus on getting better.

 **-DW-**

We were currently at Craig's work, covering for him whilst he rested. But my eyes widened in shock as I saw him storming into the office, grabbing a coffee with Sophie, who had been talking to me about some volunteering work she'd found.

"Oh, afternoon." Craig's boss looked up to see him, whilst standing nearby the desk the Doctor was hiding under, having dropped his pen.

"I'm so sorry, Michael, I don't know what happened, I've got no excuse." He apologised for oversleeping but we knew he didn't. The Doctor now popped up from under the desk at this moment wearing a headset and speaking with a customer.

"I think that's not what my screen is telling me, Mr Lang." The Doctor told the man through his headset.

"What's he doing here? What are you both doing here?" He asked, looking between the both of us as I came over and leaned against the Doctor's desk.

"If that's your attitude, Mr Lang, please take your custom elsewhere." He spoke back rudely to the customer before being rather childish and blowing a raspberry into the headset, then he ended the call, hanging up the call.

"No, no, no, that's one of my best clients!" Craig shouted out in disbelief rather annoyed with what the Doctor had just done.

"Craig, how are you feeling?" I asked Craig rather nervously as I could see he was about to blow.

"We had some time to kill, I was curious, never worked in an office. Never worked in anywhere." The Doctor explained why we were here, which I knew was a bad idea from the start but he needed me to come seeing as I worked in an office environment before (when I was in Torchwood).

"You're both insane!" He told us both.

"Leave off Paige and the Doctor, I love the Doctor and Paige. They did a brilliant job in the planning meeting." Craig's boss backed us up for doing rather well in his opinion.

"You went to the planning meeting?" He asked in disbelief, looking between us both.

'Sorry' I mouthed back in apology. I could tell that he had had enough off us both.

"Yes. We were your representatives. We don't need Mr Lang any more. Rude Mr Lang." The Doctor told Craig as Sophie put a mug of tea and a plate of biscuits on in front of him.

"Here you go, and I found some custard creams!"

"Sophie, my hero." He thanked her for the biscuits.

"Hi, Craig. I went on the web, and applied for a wildlife charity thing. They said I could always start as a volunteer straight away. Should I do it?" I saw her greet Craig as she started talking to him about what she did with me earlier. But I could see he was a bit more distracted by me and the Doctor.

"Yeah, great, yeah, good, go for it."

But after Craig had left, all I could think about was poor Sophie and the fact we were going to be in big trouble as soon as we got back to the flat.

 **-DW-**

We both got into the hallway of the flats. The meow of cat gained our attention as it came down the stairs.

"Have you been upstairs?" The Doctor asked it and it replied right back with another meow. Sometimes it didn't surprise me anymore that he could talk to cats. "Yes?" He asked the cat giving a deep throaty meow in return.

"Doctor, what's a cat going to know?" I asked him, thinking he was not being clear on this. While he sat on the stairs stroking it and I went to sit on the step below.

"It can show us what's up there." He told me still stroking it. "You can do it. Show us what's up there? What's behind that door? Try to show us. Ohh, that doesn't make sense! Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good good." He continued to question the cat. "What kind of people? People who never come back down. That's very bad."

The front door of the flat opened up, making us look up to see a rather ticked off looking Craig. "Oh, hello." The Doctor greeted him rather nervously, having seen the look on his face.

"Uh, hi Craig." I greeted the same way, with a small wave.

"I can't take this anymore. I want you both to go!" He informed us that's he had had enough of us, walking back into the flat, grabbing the paper bag with the money in shoving it into the Doctor's chest after we had followed him in. "You can have this back an' all."

"What have we done?" The Doctor asked.

"For a start, talking to a cat." He replied rather moodily, pointing back out to the stairs in the hallway.

"Lots of people talk to cats." The Doctor told him that it was common thing and I agreed with him.

"Yes they do."

"Everybody loves you and your girlfriend, you're better at football than me, and my job, and now Sophie's all 'Oh, monkeys, monkeys!' and then..." Craig started complaining about everything bad that had happened since we turned up. Before he could even finish off, he walked over to open our bedroom door. "…there's that!"

We get inside the room to try and explain ourselves to him. "It's art!" I said. It was the first thing that came to mind, laughing nervously.

"A statement on modern society, 'Ooh, ain't modern society awful?'" The Doctor put in whilst trying to get the device stop spinning.

"Me and you two, it's not gonna work out. You've both been here three days, the three weirdest days of my life." Craig told us.

"Please Craig! Your days will get a lot weirder if we go!" I pleaded with him to hear us out on the matter.

"I thought it was good weird, but it's not, it's bad weird! I can't do this anymore!" He went on, not wanting to listen.

"I can't leave this place. I'm like you, I can't see the point of anywhere else. Madrid, hah, what a dump! We have to stay." The Doctor gave it a go.

"Please, Craig we need to stay!"

"No, you don't, you have to leave!" But he just disagreed with the both of us, still wanting us to go.

"We can't go!" The Doctor shouted at him.

"Just get out!" He started shoving us out of the bedroom door.

But the Doctor turned to shove Craig back, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit jacket, getting him to listen. "Right! Only way! I'm going to show you something, but ssh, really, ssh! Oh, I am going to regret this. OK, right... First, general background!" He explained he was about to do something to give Craig information and I wasn't expecting it when their foreheads smacked together making me wince.

"You're a..." After Craig gasped in surprise, pointing at the Doctor.

"Yes."

"From..." He pointed upwards rather speechless whilst we both hushed himself to keep quiet.

"You've got a TARDIS!" But he couldn't seem to control himself.

"Really Craig?!" I voiced angrily, keeping my voice down, thinking that's he had probably blown our cover from whatever is upstairs.

"Yes. Ssh!" The Doctor made him be quiet, gesturing at his face. "Eleventh! Right... OK, specific detail!" And once more smacked their heads together giving information on how we got here.

"You saw my ad in the paper shop window." He recalled placing the advert that very day we turned up.

"Yes, with this right above it," The Doctor told him he wasn't wrong, fetching out the piece of paper from his jacket pocket that had the message with Amy's writing on showing it. "Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet. Time travel, it CAN happen."

"That's a scanner! You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen." Craig voiced out about the technology before him.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him, annoyingly, slapping my hand over his mouth instantly.

"Aaargh! I am never, ever doing that ever again..." The Doctor voiced, rubbing his head slightly.

"Yes never, ever do that again," I muttered to myself. Even though I loved him to bits, he did stupid things sometimes.

"Amy!" He called out for her after turning on his earpiece.

"That's Amy Pond!" Craig said excitedly.

"Oh, of course, you can understand us now, brilliant." I voiced with sarcastic joy.

"Got those plans yet?" He asked Amy if she got the layout of the flats as I came and stood by him.

" _Still searching for them!_ "

"I've worked it out with psychic help from a cat." He told her who helped out.

" _Cat?_ " Amy asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Amy, a cat, don't even ask why." I told her not to question it.

"Yes, I know he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs." He told what the cat had seen up there. "He's using innocent people to try and launch it."

"That explains why I've been having my headaches and visions," I spoke sadly, thinking of the lives that had been taken when we could have done something about it. The Doctor grabbed my hand squeezing it comfortingly understanding.

"Whenever he does, they get burnt up, hence the stain..."

"From the ceiling?" Craig asked about the stain currently on the ceiling.

"Well done, Craig." He praised him for figuring it out. "And you, Miss Pond, nearly get thrown off into the Vortex." He reminded Amy that she nearly got lost but it was something to joke about. As she commented on it with sarcasm.

" _Lovely!_ "

A loud crash alerted us all from above, bringing on a sudden headache and a vision of a woman, a woman I knew. Sophie was up there! "People are dying up there? People are dying. People are dying." Craig's cry of panic repeated itself over and over again as the clocks went back and forth like the time before.

"Amy!" We both called out to her, hoping nothing bad had happened to her. I just prayed to God she was alright.

"They're being killed!" Craig finished calling out the continuous cycle breaking.

"Someone's up there." The Doctor called in panic before we all raced out of our bedroom, following behind Craig into the hallway and ran up the stairs.

" _Doctor! Paige!_ " Amy called out for our attention.

"Hang on!"

"We're kind of busy Amy!" I told her, not really bothered right now and more concerned for Craig who saw Sophie's keys in the front door of his flat. My heart went out to him because he was going to lose the woman he loved if we didn't hurry.

"Craig, come on...someone's dying up there." The Doctor tried breaking him from the trance he was in.

"It's Sophie. It's Sophie that's dying up there, it's Sophie!" Craig shouted with genuine fear following behind us up the stairs.

" _Doctor! Paige! Stop!_ " Amy again tried to get our attention as we got to the front door of the upstairs flat.

"Where's Sophie!" Craig started to panic more.

"Wait, what is it Amy?" I asked her.

" _Are you upstairs?_ " She asked me if we've reached the top and I confirm it.

"We're about to go in!"

" _But you can't be upstairs._ " She explained trying to get through to us.

"Of course we're upstairs! Don't be ridiculous!" I replied back, rather confused.

"Come on!"

" _No! I've got the plans, you cannot be upstairs, it's a one-storey building. There is no upstairs!_ " Amy shouted out to us all through the earpiece what she had discovered. We all looked down the stairs rather shocked to hear this. The Doctor afterwards got out the sonic to open the door of the flat

 **-DW-**

Once we entered through the door. My jaw dropped at what was standing before us. It was a control room of (what the Doctor had mentioned a couple of minutes ago) a great big whopping time travel machine of some sort.

"What?" Craig questioned. He was looking just as shocked as me as we walked further into the room.

"What? Oh. Oh, of course! The time engine isn't _IN_ the flat, the time engine IS the flat! Someone's attempt to build a TARDIS." The Doctor pondered over Craig's question, about the flat before realising something.

"No, there's always been an upstairs." Craig tried convincing himself that this flat had always existed.

"Has there? Think about it!" The Doctor asked him.

"Yes. No. I don't..." Craig got rather muddled about it.

"Perception filter. It's more than a disguise. It tricks your memory." The Doctor explained to him.

We're interrupted by the screams of Sophie who was getting dragged towards the controls. I could see the fear in the depths of her eyes.

"Sophie!" Craig called out as we ran over to her and out the corner of my eye a burnt blackened corpse laid on the floor (one of the machines last test subjects).

"Sophie! Oh, my God, Sophie!" Craig was trying with all his might to stop Sophie's hand touching the glowing panel.

"Craig! It's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator." The Doctor explained the machine wanted her and that was something we didn't want. We didn't want it to take her.

"It's not going to have her!" Craig called out that he wasn't giving up on her, still trying to get her hand away. Whilst the Doctor tried using the sonic to help release her, but it was too late. Sophie screamed as her hand now made contact with the glowing panel.

The Doctor got rather frustrated. "Ah! Deadlock seal!"

"You've got to do something!" Craig pleaded to him. Sophie is suddenly released from the panel nearly collapsing but Craig catches her lowering her to the ground carefully.

"What? Why's it let her go?" I asked the Doctor, following after him across the centre of the room as a hologram of an old man appeared before us both.

"You will help me." The hologram told us, wanting assistance in some way.

"Right! Stop! Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency." The Doctor tried convincing it to give information to whilst being a bit of a dork in the process.

"The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required." The hologram relayed back.

"You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. You've been luring people up here so you can try them out." The Doctor got angry with the hologram, showing its forms that had used to deceive the people it's killed with the use of his sonic.

"You will help me, you will help me, you will help me."

"Craig! Where am I?" I turned to see Sophie call out wondering where she is.

"Hush! Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. You're stupid, aren't you? You just keep trying." The Doctor told her to be quiet, before confronting the hologram a bit more.

"17 people have been tried. 6,000,400,026 remain."

"Seriously, what is going on?" Sophie still didn't get what was going on around her.

"Oh, for goodness' sake. The top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien space ship, intent on slaughtering the population of this planet." He told her to look at where we were. "Any questions? No? Good."

"Yes, I have questions." Sophie still was confused about everything.

"The correct pilot has now been found." The hologram announced

"Yes, I was worried you'd say that." The Doctor voiced with worry.

" _He means you, Doctor, doesn't he?_ " I heard Amy ask, sounding rather worried as I was feeling.

Fingers of energy now reached out and began pulling the Doctor towards the control panel from his chest. "Doctor!" I shouted, rather panicked, coming over to try and keep him from touching the panel.

"The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found."

" _What's happening?_ " Amy asked still concerned.

"It's pulling him in! He's the new pilot!" I told her as the struggle continued on the Doctor getting pulled to the panel.

" _Could you do it? Could you fly the ship safely?_ " Amy asked through the earpiece if he could control the ship.

"No, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does." He replied that it would be the worst thing imaginable and would destroy life as we knew it, as I helped him keep his hand at bay from the panel.

"The correct pilot has been found."

"No...worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this!" The Doctor pleaded with the hologram that it couldn't have him.

Amy could be heard screaming for us whilst probably getting tossed around the TARDIS. " _Doctor! Paige! It's getting worse._ "

"It doesn't want everyone. Craig, it didn't want you!" The Doctor tried to get him to see that the ship has never come after him.

"I spoke to him and he said I couldn't help him!" Craig recalled the reason why it never happened to him.

"It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed?" The Doctor asked, groaning painfully his hand now mere inches from the panel now.

"No! We gave her the idea of leaving! It's a machine that needs to leave, it wants people who want to escape!" I spoke up, looking to him, realising what the machine looked for.

"And you don't want to leave, Craig, you're Mr Sofa Man." The Doctor told him to think whilst I heard Amy continue to scream. "Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay!"

"Craig, no!" Sophie got him not to.

"Will it work?" He asked the Doctor.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Is that a lie?"

"Of course, he's lying!" I informed Craig maniacally wanting him to get on with it.

"It's good enough for me. Geronimo!" He accepted it before he slapped his hand down on the panel. The Doctor got released from the ship's hold, stumbling backwards but I managed to grab him before he fell over.

"Craig!" Sophie shouted in panic as Amy screamed for us. While we came running over to the both of them.

"Craig, what's keeping you here?" The Doctor asked him to think about why he needed to stay.

"Think about everything that makes you want to stay here! Why don't you want to leave?" I said, slapping some sense into him with my hand.

"Sophie! And I don't want to leave Sophie! I can't leave Sophie! I love Sophie!" Craig admitted out loud.

"I love you, too, Craig, you idiot!" She admitted it too. She had feelings for him, slapping her hand down on the panel with Craig's. The ship begins to smoke and spark.

" _Doctor! Paige!_ " Amy was still screaming for us. While both Craig and Sophie have a back and forth being truly honest about how they felt.

"Honestly, do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it! Do you mean it?"

"I've always meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"But what about the monkeys?"

"Oh, not now, not again! Craig, the planet's about to burn!" The Doctor started complaining they were on borrowed time.

"For God's sake, kiss the girl!" We both told them to stop delaying.

" _Kiss the girl!_ " Amy encouraged.

They kissed and were able to remove their hands from the panel. The Doctor pulled me closely into his side and kissed the top of my head affectionately as we looked over at the two smiling.

" _Doctor! Paige! You've done it. Aha, you've done it!_ " Amy screeched and shouted in delight with happiness. " _Oh, now the screen's just zeros! Now it's minus ones, minus twos, minus threes..._ "

" _Big yes!_ "

Suddenly the ground of the ship began to shake beneath our feet, breaking Sophie and Craig from their kisses. The hologram was starting to malfunction, cycling through its different voices and projections.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me."

"Big no." The Doctor voiced knowing this wasn't good.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me."

"Did we switch it off?" Craig asked if we'd stopped the machine.

"Emergency shutdown, it's imploding, everybody out, out, out!" The Doctor replied quickly that the ship was going fold in on itself and he grabbed my hand as we all started to leg it out of the ship Amy called after us through the earpiece. The house around us was shaking ferociously as we ran down the stairs and outside onto street. finally escaping it. .

Looking up at the building, the perception filter dissipated to reveal the ship before us. Only to then disappear mere seconds later. But the people strolling by hadn't really noticed a thing.

"Look at them. Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished." Craig was rather surprised that nobody had witnessed what we just had.

"Perception filter. There never was a top floor." The Doctor told him that it had never existed.

-DW-

We had just finished putting the room back to the way it was and had gotten rid of all the junk the Doctor had used. My bags of clothes were by the bedroom door, as I looked about the place, sitting on the side of the bed.

"As much as I've enjoyed it here. the TARDIS is the only place I call home now," I spoke feeling rather sad that we were going but happy to be going back to the place that gave me comfort.

"Yes, but we got through it together. I would have been lost if you weren't here," The Doctor agreed coming to sit beside me, his hand coming up to cup my cheek affectionately.

"I'd be lost without you too," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed our foreheads together, looking into his wise green eyes. I pressed my lips firmly to his and he responded by being a bit bolder than before when we'd kissed. Our kisses become more deep and intimate, lips connected, not separating as my nails scrapped the hair at the nape of his neck.

We broke apart as I started finding it increasingly hard to breathe our foreheads touching, noses brushing. "I love you Paige Williams."

"I love you too Doctor," I said, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Now come on let's go home," He got up from the bed, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, home," I took his hand and he pulled me up onto my feet, keeping our hands together as I grabbed my bags by the door. We opened it, going out of the room. Entering the living room we'd come into an awkward yet intimate scene, of the sounds of Craig and Sophie laughing and kissing on the sofa. We both thought it was best to leave them be in their happy little bubble. Sneaking over to sideboard the Doctor placed the keys upon it quietly we both tried leaving quietly but got caught out.

"Oi!" Craig called out, catching us by the front door, Sophie coming along with him, thinking we were avoiding them.

"What, you're trying to sneak off?"

"Yes, well, you were sort of... busy." The Doctor pointed out as Craig picked up the keys from the sideboard.

"I want you to keep these. Thank you."

"Thank you," He took the keys from Craig, pocketing them before making a promise to come and see him. "Cos we might pop back soon, have another little stay."

But Craig put them back, knowing well enough he would break that promise. "No, you won't. I've been in your head, remember?" And he still insisted on us keeping the keys. "But I still want both of you to keep them."

"Thank you, Craig."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Craig, Sophie it was lovely to meet you," I shook both their hands warmly with a smile.

"Sophie." He pulled them into his sides, placing his hands upon their shoulders. "Now then. 6,000,400,026 people in the world. That's the number to beat."

"Yeah." Sophie laughed as he let go of them. She took my hand, smiling goofily as we walked out of the door, letting them get on with their lives.

Soon as we got back to the TARDIS Amy found out about us being together and she couldn't have been happier for us.

"Back in time! You need to go to the paper shop, leave that note for us." The Doc The tor told Amy what she needed to do, while I leaned against the console as the Doctor used the stethoscope to listen to the ship.

"Right little matchmakers, aren't you? Can't you both find me a fella?" Amy asked, congratulating us on getting Sophie and Craig together, probably wanting us to find her somebody.

"Oh, rectifier's playing up again...Hold on." He voiced in concern about the slight damage to the ship. "You write the note and I'll change that will." The Doctor instructed Amy to get on with what he'd told her, giving me peck on the cheek on the before going down the stairs.

I started to yawn feeling rather knackered after today's events. "Right, I'm off to bed," I announced before taking my leave. "Night Amy, night Doctor I love you!"

I did not know that very soon the end of the universe and time itself would be the very moment I, Paige Williams, would be no more.


	27. The Pandorica Opens, Part 1

The Pandorica Opens, Part 1

Disclaimer: I own Paige and Serena (The Seer). But the rest is owned by the BBC. Thanks again to my amazing beta reader IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23.

It was like any other day in the TARDIS as it flew through the vortex as the Doctor had the set co-ordinates for somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me or Amy where we were going. "Vavoom!" I heard the Doctor say to Amy as he hung himself over the side, where she was sitting while I had sat on a chair. I was reading a book as I was rather bored.

"Va-what?" I heard her ask, rather confused and I wondered what he meant by it aswell.

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before, its genius!" He told us, whizzing around the console, flicking this and pressing that. "Right! Landed, come on…" He informed us we had arrived somewhere.

"So where are we?" I asked with interest and a smile.

"Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. There's a cliff of pure diamond and, according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters fifty feet high, a message from the dawn of time, and no-one knows what it says, cos no-one's ever translated it!" He explained where we were and why we were here.

"Till today," He said excitedly.

"What happens today?" Amy asked curiously.

"Us. The TARDIS can translate anything," He tapped my nose cheekily, before walking past me and Amy. We headed down the steps quickly. "All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history!" He informed us, holding out his hand as I grabbed it and we all headed towards the doors and then we stepped out. As we looked up, we saw the words carved into the rock face.

'HELLO DOCTOR' and it was obviously a message for him. Somebody was desperate to find him.

"Vavoom," Amy said with a gasp.

"Vavoom indeed…" I said.

We all then got back into the TARDIS and the Doctor put in the co-ordinates that were left for him on the cliff and we arrived where we are told to go as soon as the TARDIS landed. "Right place?" Amy asked, hoping we were not in the wrong place as we were the last ones to step out.

"Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face," He replied, checking his watch to make sure as I closed the door behind me. "Earth. Britain. 1.02am. No pm," He went on, still checking his watch, as we both followed behind him.

"More like AD," I noticed the people in Roman dress in the distance, along with many tents.

"That's a Roman legion." Amy pointed out.

"Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period…" He told Amy she was correct.

"Oh, I know. My favourite topic at school. 'Invasion of the Hot Italians'!" She informed him that this was her favourite subject when she was younger.

"Bet you got marked down for the title didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah my teacher wasn't impressed," She replied that it didn't go down well.

"Doctor!" I got his attention, nodding towards the man who was approaching us, who seemed (to me) a little dazed.

"Hail, Caesar! Lady Calpurnia," He saluted the Doctor and me, making all of us look at each other rather confused.

"Hi," The Doctor greeted the man. "Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence," He said, bowing before us.

"Well, you're only human." He told the man.

"Arise...Roman person," I told him to stand, still not sure what was going on.

"Why does he think you and the Doctor are Caesar and his wife?" Amy asked, rather confused to what was going on.

"See his lips. Hallucinogenic Lipstick. It tricks the mind into believing something else," I replied to Amy in a whisper, making her understand why the man thought me and the Doctor were different people, while using my knowledge of the item that we had some of in the Torchwood archives, when I worked there.

"Cleopatra will both see you now," The man informed us both, before then getting us to follow him.

Then a while later, we arrived at a rather lavish tent being shown in by the man who lead us there to see a woman dressed as Cleopatra, being served fruit and wine and she looked rather happy to see us. "Hello, Doctor, Serena." She greeted us with a smile whilst I was confused why she called me by my other name.

"River! Hi," Amy said the woman's real name in greeting, surprised to see her.

"Paige, why did she call you someone else and how can she know who you are? You've only just met her." Amy asked me in a whisper wondering what I was thinking about.

"I really don't have a clue Amy, I really don't." I replied, still rather confused

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe." The Doctor told this River person off. Whoever the hell she was, he wasn't happy about what she did to get his attention.

"You wouldn't answer your phone," She complained that he didn't get her call before she clapped her hands together to get rid of the slaves, before holding a scroll out for him.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked her.

"It's a painting from your friend Vincent," River replied telling him what it was and who it was from as he snatched it from her.

"One of his final works," She informed us that it was the last painting Vincent ever did before he died. "He had visions, didn't he?" She asked.

"I thought you ought to know about this one," She told him as he finished unrolling the painting out flat, making me and Amy gasp at the image. The image before us was of the TARDIS exploding (just like I had seen in my nightmare).

"Doctor?" I asked with concern

"Doctor, what is this?" Amy asked, rather unsure of what the painting meant.

 **-DW-**

"Why's it exploding?" Amy asked what this could possibly mean.

"I assume it's some kind of warning…" River replied, having a guess that it suggested danger.

"Does it mean something is going to happen to the TARDIS?" I asked, a little worried.

"It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you." River implied that Vincent got us to come here.

"There's a date and map reference on the door sign," I pointed out, noticing the writing on TARDIS.

"Does it have a title?" The Doctor asked, wanting to know the paintings name.

"The Pandorica Opens," River replied.

"The Pandorica?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what is that exactly?" I asked, both of us were curious about it.

"A box. A cage. A prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in the entire universe," River explained to us. Whatever was going to come out of that box wasn't good.

But I could see that the Doctor didn't believe it as he paced about the tent. "It's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real!" He pointed out in disbelief, raising his hands in the air.

"If it's real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding. Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map." River informed him that it could be happening at this moment and if it the Pandorica was opening, it needed to be found.

"Yeah, so where would we find something that might not even exist and is possibly dangerous?" I asked, a little unsure of what to believe.

"Yes, of course. If you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it." The Doctor agreed in reply to my question as he grabbed a hold of some scrolls of maps, rolling them out to look at.

We then rode on horseback across the countryside towards Stonehenge (the one place that the Doctor figured out that the Pandorica could be) and upon reaching it, we headed inside the circle of the rocks.

"How come it's not new?" I asked, wondering out loud about the age of the monument.

"Because it's already old. Been here thousands of years. No-one knows exactly how long," River replied in explanation that the age of it wasn't clear while she and the Doctor scanned the area.

"Ok, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it. After we climbed out of the Byzantium," Amy recalled the time she met River who had told her about this. The Doctor had told me the story of awhile back.

"Spoilers!" River told her as I saw her put her finger on her lips for Amy to stop, like she didn't want to know of it, as if it was some sort of warning.

"No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens," Amy recalled what had been said.

"Maybe I did. But I haven't yet. But I will have," She informed Amy that the event hadn't happened yet but would one day in the future.

"I'm more confused about her than ever…" I told Amy. River was a big complicated puzzle of a woman and Amy agreed with me, nodding her head.

"Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site," River told him what she had found.

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it!" The Doctor said, pondering over the existence of the object in question and who would come for it. Then I saw him jump off to rest his head against it like he was listening for something. "We need to get down there," He then said to us to hear as it looked like he might have found the entrance.

It was dark out as me and Amy patiently waited for the Doctor and River to finish off setting the devices on the rock so we could get down to wherever it was. "Right then...ready" River spoke after doing the last device, getting our attention as we went to join them both. River pressed something on her computer to activate the devices. Then sounds of movement could be heard from underneath the rock as it now slowly manoeuvred out of the way to show a staircase. "The underhenge," The doctor said as River shined a light down it before he fished out the sonic, as we started to make our decent.

 **-DW-**

Having reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw it was quite dark and full of cobwebs. I heard the Doctor use the sonic and saw that he had lit a torch up nearby, before taking hold of it as River took an unlit one, helping her to ignite it with the one he already had.

The Doctor lifted the plank of wood off the door letting it fall to the floor. River started pushing the door open to show the room to us to show the very thing that indeed did exist. "It's a Pandorica," The Doctor said, surprised to see the box before us.

"More than just a fairy tale," River said that she couldn't believe it either and from what I could see, it had the most intricate circle patterns on either side of it. But whatever was inside it was something very deadly and powerful.

The Doctor and I went ahead and I looped my arm through his as we held hands before I stepped on something metal. It crunched underneath my foot, making both of us look down to see what it was. There lying on the ground before us was something very familiar to us… An arm of Cyberman. We gave each other a look, knowing it was best not to say anything to scare Amy.

So we continued on towards the Pandorica. Amy and River were following behind us. Then we stopped in front of it, the Doctor handed me over the torch as he placed his hand upon the Pandorica's surface. "There was a goblin. Or trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in the cosmos, and nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world," I heard him speak, wondering what it could be as he traced the pattern on the box.

"How did it end up in there?" I asked, wondering how whatever it was put into the box.

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it," The Doctor replied in explanation that it got fooled like in any kids story.

"I hate good witches or wizards in fairy tales. It always turns out to be those two," She told Amy as a matter of a fact, passing the torch over to her it but the way she had said it was like she knew me rather well. Yet I didn't know her at all.

"So it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name," Amy asked in suggestion about the box and if it had anything to do with the story of it.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked, not quite hearing what she asked, as I placed the torch into a holder nearby.

"The story Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it," Amy explained whilst having a little fun in doing so. "That was my favourite book when I was a kid," She said that it was something she loved when she was younger which I thought was rather odd for a girl to read something like that but I brushed it off.

He had stopped scanning the box as soon as she finished saying that, finding it rather odd (like I did) reading from the look on his face going over to her. "What's wrong?" She asked him whilst I looked on.

"Your favourite school topic, your favourite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy, in which case, always ignore a coincidence…" He implied how odd it seemed about certain things but he decided it was nothing important and went back to the Pandorica whilst Amy gave a me 'what was that about?' look. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'Don't know, beats me!'

"So can you open it?" River asked if he could do it.

"Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first," He replied it could be done but he wanted to know who or what was in the box.

"It's already opening" River tells him. "There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled, one by one. Liked it's being unlocked from the inside," She explained.

"And how long is that going take?" I asked about the amount of time it would take before it opened.

"An hour at most," River replied.

"What kind of security?" I heard him ask about what kind of protection it had.

"Everything. Deadlocks, time-stops, matter-lines," She replied what kinds of security it had whilst me and Amy had a look around the cave.

"What could need all that?" I heard the Doctor ask why it was so secure.

"What could get past all that?" River asked, probably thinking the same thing. Then I didn't really hear much after that.

As Amy and I made our way back over to them, we both thought we heard something making us to turn back around to look behind us. "Did you hear anything?" I asked her.

"No probably just a rat or something," She replied.

"Yes, of course… a rat. What else could it be?" I agreed with her with a nervous laugh, knowing that I had stepped on a cyber arm earlier.

"Hello, you... Have we met?" I heard the Doctor ask the box while River had finished using her device on the Pandorica.

"So why would it start to open now?" I asked why it was doing it now.

"No idea," He replied, not quite sure himself.

"And how could Vincent have known about it? He won't be born for centuries," Amy pointed out about how he could have predicted this.

"She has a point, you know. Maybe it was sent to him from here somehow," I agreed with Amy while suggesting that it could have come from here.

He took on what I suggested, scanning the columns of stone. "The stones! These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone!" He figured out what they were and where the signal was being sent to. "The Pandorica is opening!" He said.

"Doctor...everyone, everywhere?" River questioned.

"Even poor Vincent heard it," I stated, sadly, feeling sorry for the poor man and what he must have went through.

"But what's in there, what could justify all this?" He asked, pondering once again about what is within the Pandorica.

"Doctor, everyone?" River asked again. Now I got what she was trying to get across to him.

"Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?" He wondered why he never knew of it.

"Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. That means through all of time and space. So who else is coming?" I went up to him, wondering what else could have heard the signal, getting rather concerned that we might get company.

The Doctor understood what I meant by this, looking to me with worry, then turning back to look at Amy and River. I saw a look of realisation on his face, knowing what I was trying to telling him. "Oh," He said, making Amy look rather concerned.

"Oh? Oh, what?" She asked, rather moodily, wanting to know.

"Ok, if it's basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal," River said that she might be able to find out who it was being sent to, holding her small computer like device against the column nearest to the Pandorica.

"Doing it," He said as he started going over to the columns with the sonic.

"Doing what?" Amy asked, not getting what they were doing.

"Stonehenge is transmitting, it's been transmitting for a while...so who heard?" River told Amy while trying to figure out how it was receiving the signal.

"That is something that I'd rather not want to find out," I implied, being a little on edge of what would be discovered.

"Ok, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there? Getting anything?" The Doctor said, seeing if she was receiving anything.

"Give me a moment," River told him that she was still checking.

"River, quickly, anything?" He then asked as I saw him get rather techy to find out who else knew about the Pandorica.

"Yes, Doctor, give her a minute. God, talk about being bossy!" I rolled my eyes while I told him off about how annoying he was being but I felt that I wasn't entirely myself. It was then when I saw her face change to one of fear and shock. "River, what it is it?" I asked, going over to her, feeling a little scared.

"Around this planet, there are at least 10,000 starships," She replied, sounding rather frightened, making my eyes widened.

"At least?" Amy asked, scoffing in disbelief.

"10,000, 100,000, 1 million, I don't know. There's too many readings!" She replied, not really sure what she was seeing.

"Oh, that's really helpful." I said with happy sarcasm, going back over to the Doctor, grabbing hold of his hand, showing how frightened I was and he squeezed back with care.

"What kind of starships?" He asked, wanting to know while I stayed close.

"Maintaining orbit," A voice so familiar, so cold and menacing, sent a shiver down my spine as they continued to speak.

"Daleks. Those are Daleks." I said, knowing what they were, grasping the Doctor's hand rather tightly.

"Daleks, Doctor, Serena…" River voiced.

"Yes, Ok. Ok, Ok, Ok. Dalek fleet. Minimum, 12,000 battleships, armed to the teeth." He let go of my hand, pacing back and forth, taking a guess of how many of them there could be.

"Ahhh! But we've got surprise on our side!" He shouted, knowingly, making me jump slightly. "They'll never expect four people to attack 12,000 Dalek battleships. Cos' we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise!" He went on to explain.

"Forget surprise," He said how bad that sounded to him, whacking his head with the sonic.

"Doctor, Serena, Cyber-ships…" She said to me (well my other me, which I was getting rather annoyed about).

"That's the third time she's called me that. It's really starting to annoy me!" I said to Amy, getting rather aggravated about it, not really bothered about what the last thing she had just said. It seemed like the Doctor had noticed my frustration with River.

"No, Dalek ships, listen to them, those are Dalek ships." He told River that there can't be others.

"Yes. Dalek ships and Cyberships," She corrected him, now hearing what she had just said. It sent another familiar shiver through me.

"Did she just say Cyberships?" I asked the Doctor, coming over to him.

"Yes. Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. That's easy. It's the Daleks... they're so cross..." He replied quickly, before going on to say that we could pit them against each other.

"Sontaran. Four battle fleets," River announced.

"Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?" He then mocked the aliens.

"Is now really the time to be telling a joke?" I asked the Doctor if he was being serious.

"Terileptil. Slitheen. Chelonian. Nestene. Drahvin. Sycorax. Haemo-goth. Zygon. Atraxi. Draconian," River called out the more list of species that were surrounding the Earth. "They're all here. For the Pandorica," She told us that they were here for the thing in the box.

"What are you? What could you possibly be?" The Doctor walked up to the box, placing his hand upon it, asking whatever was inside was really so important that nearly every species of alien had come for it but whatever it was or is, we would find out. But soon we'd find out. We didn't know that it would bring me and Amy to our deaths.


	28. The Pandorica Opens, Final Part

**The Pandorica Opens, Final Part**

 **Disclaimer:** I own Paige and Serena (The Seer). But the rest is owned by the BBC. Thanks again to my Beta Reader IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23 for doing an awesome job.

 ** _Paige POV_**

Just after the Doctor spoke, the ground tremored slightly beneath our feet. The sound of whooshing was coming up from above. He then rushed out and up the stairs; we followed as we went back up to the surface of Stonehenge. I looked up to the dark sky of the night and saw spaceships flying about over our heads as I grasped onto the Doctor, not wanting to leave his side in case anything happened. "What do we do?" I heard Amy ask from nearby if there was something that could be done.

"Doctor, listen to me! Everything that has ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it!" River told him that he was in danger and the last thing I wanted was for him was to be killed. "Doctor, this once, just this one time, please… You have to run!" She begged him.

"Run, where can he run River?" I asked her, thinking that running away from this wasn't going to help matters.

"Fight, how?" River asked if he had any ideas on what he was going to do as he went over to the edge of the hedge, looking out through his binoculars.

"The greatest military machine in the history of the universe." He replied

"What is? The Daleks?" Amy asked if it was them but I knew who he was talking about as I went over to take the binoculars off him to have look.

"No, Amy the Romans." I told her with a grin.

River was sent off to gather the help of the Roman legion whilst me and Amy stayed behind with the Doctor. It was now that I wanted to ask about the woman, and how she knew me. "Are you all right Paige? You seem bothered about something." The Doctor asked while he checked over the Pandorica as I sat on the a rock nearby, feeling a little tired.

"It's about River, how does she even know who I am, Doctor, when I've never met her before?" I asked, wanting know.

"I got the feeling you were going to ask about River at some point…" He said with a sigh, stopping what he was doing, coming over to crouch down in front of me. Nearby Amy was having another look around. "Paige, River knows you because she's part of our future. One that has yet to be written, so please don't worry your pretty head over it." He explained in a way I could understand. "Ok?" He asked, putting his hand on the side of my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah," I told him simply, with a nod and a smile, that I wouldn't think about it anymore.

"Good, that's my girl." The Doctor said happily, as he kissed my forehead, before rising to his feet and going back over to the Pandorica.

"So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?" Amy asked, having lit the torches around the room.

"Nothing, as far as I know." The Doctor replied, unsure.

"But Vincent's painting-the TARDIS was exploding, is that going to happen?" I heard her ask about it exploding and that was the last thing we needed to happen.

"One problem at a time," He told Amy that he had enough problems without thinking about the painting.

"Yes Amy, I think he's got enough on his plate at the moment." I told her as he must have been worrying about me, the Pandorica and other things.

"There's force-field technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge." He explained to us both as he, by the looks of things, used the sonic on the handheld computer he was holding to give it some sort of boost. "It could buy us half an hour," He told us what he had done and how it would give us more time.

"What good is half an hour?" Amy asked how it was going to help.

"There are fruit flies on Hoppledom 6 that live for 20 minutes and they don't even mate for life!" He replied to her with some nonsense fact about alien flies.

"And you're point being?" I asked what he meant by it, Amy and I looked at him in confusion.

"There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you,"

It was a couple of seconds later that Amy spoke, approaching us with a red box that held an engagement ring in.

"So were you planning on proposing to Paige?" Amy asked, making me look to the Doctor rather surprised by this.

"You aren't, are you?" I asked him. My voice went all high pitched, thinking that he couldn't be serious when we hadn't been together that long.

"No, no of course not…" He replied that he had no intention, making me sigh with relief, knowing he wasn't that serious about it but a thought came to mind that maybe one day he would.

"Well I found this in your pocket," Amy said.

"No, no, no, that's a memory. A friend of mine, someone I lost." He told her that it was something precious that belonged to a friend and I saw the Doctor was about to take it from her but she moved it away.

"It's weird, I feel... I don't know. Something," She told him that the ring made her feel strange and when I looked at it, it made me feel odd. Then I got small flashes of a face of a man who I didn't know but somehow I felt that I should know and the Doctor seemed to have noticed the far off look on my face, just as Amy had.

"People fall out the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half-eaten meals... rings... Nothing is never forgotten, not completely. And...if something can be remembered, it can come back," He told us both about how sentimental objects can leave memories. It was like he was trying to help us with something. But what?

"So, was she nice, your friend?" Amy asked if this person was special as she closed the box and gave it back to him but he didn't reply.

"Remember that night you flew away with me?" The Doctor asked her about the night she started traveling with him as he had told me the story before.

Amy cleared her throat before answering. "Of course I do!" She recalled the night in question whilst I had a look around the cave, something felt different to me and I looked to the floor. Then I noticed that the Cyberarm that I stood on was gone from where it was.

"And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying…" He told her that he hadn't been entirely honest with her that night.

"What, so you did have a reason?" I heard Amy ask whilst I kept a look out for the arm having a suspicion that it had moved.

"Your house," He told her.

"My house?" She scoffed.

"It was too big, too many empty rooms…" The Doctor mumbled. "Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?" He asked her before I saw, out the corner of my eye, the cyberarm and then it shot, making all of us gather behind the Pandorica.

"What was that?" Amy asked, rather panicked.

"OK, I need a proper look. Got to draw it's fire, give it a target." The Doctor suggested as he checked what it was but I thought he was crazy. He already knew what it was.

"How are you going to do that exactly?" I asked what him intended to do.

"You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?" He asked me and Amy.

"Yes..." We sighed with disbelief, knowing he was about to go and do something really stupid.

"Sorry!" He shouted in apology, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, before running off. "Look at me, I'm a target!" He shouted to get the arm's attention then I heard the laser blasts shooting, making me cringe a little, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt and was thankful that it didn't as he hid behind a column nearby.

"What is that?" Amy asked desperately, wanting to know what it was.

"Cyber arm," He replied.

"Arm of a Cyberman but of course we knew that already!" I told her being honest about it that.

"You did?" She asked me.

"Yes but we thought nothing of it at time," I replied to her.

"And what is a Cyberman?" Amy asked.

"Oh, sort of part man, part robot." The Doctor told her. "The organic part must have died off years ago, now the robot part is looking for, well...fresh meat!" He told us what it was now looking for us to convert.

"What, us?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of...screaming!" He told Amy as honestly as he could about what would happen. "I need to get behind it, could both of you draw its fire?" He asked one of us to help distract the arm.

"Like you did?" Amy asked angrily. I could see she was not so keen on the idea of doing it.

"You'll be fine, if you're quick. It's only got one arm, literally!" He told Amy not to worry, giving her a thumbs up and then we both do it back to him and then run out from the behind the Pandorica screaming as the Cyber arm shot at us whilst the Doctor ran out to grab hold of it as he tried to disarm it with the sonic.

As we both slowly came out from behind the column we hid behind, the Doctor was still on the ground trying to disarm the arm. "Doctor?" I asked, seeing if everything is all right.

"Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are. It could be bluffing," He told us both that it still might not safe.

"Bluffing? It's an arm!" Amy thought that he couldn't be serious but I could see that he was as she approached.

"The man said, 'Stay where you are!' I would listen to what he says if I we're you Amy," I told her that it would be safe to do what the Doctor asked ,so she moved back over to stand next to where I was, leaning against the column.

I then gasped, feeling something metal starting to wrap around my leg. I looked down to see the other wrapped around Amy's. "Doctor?" We both called out in a panicked whisper before it pulled me and Amy to the ground.

"Paige! Amy!" The Doctor shouted my name, rather concerned, about to come over but then right before mine and Amy's eyes he got electrocuted by the arm.

"Doctor!" Both Amy and I called in fright before he then fell to the ground, unconscious.

We both turned our heads to see what had gotten hold of us, and there before us was the head of the Cyberman. It started lashing at us with the cables as it wrapped around both of our wrists. I kicked at it, making it lose its grip on me and I got up from the ground. Amy was now standing up and I tried to help pry the head away from her but the grip on her was too strong.

The metal was being cut open as a human head fell out of the head of the Cyberman, making both of us scream. It started snapping open and shut, trying to get at Amy's face. "Paige do something!" She called for my help and I eventually went behind it, giving it a sharp tug. It released from Amy's grasp and went into mine, now wrapping its cables around my wrists and turning its head to snap it's open and shut in my face before I started whacking it against the column and then it released me dropping to the ground, scurrying like a spider.

"Doctor?" Amy called still rather scared.

"Amy I don't think he can help us right now," I told her honestly. We were on our own. As I looked over on the ground where he laid, I hoped he would eventually come round. Then the head shot something out at us. Feeling the object pierce my neck I pulled it out and so did Amy and I noticed what they were, holding them out in the palm of our hands.

By now my eyes started to feel heavy so I shook my head, trying to keep alert like Amy had just done. "You will be assimilated!" The head of the Cyberman informed us in warning.

"Yeah? You and whose body?" I asked it how it planned on doing that. Then the most familiar sound of heavy footsteps hit my ears as it came closer and closer before its body appears before us, coming out of a doorway, then after a few steps it picks up its head, fixing it on.

Now it started marching toward us, arm outstreched and Amy grabbed a hold of a torch whilst I waved it away from her. I thought the next best thing was to use the sonic and I started heading over to the Doctor but I was swaying on my feet slightly, my vision was starting to blur. This was affecting me much quicker than Amy as I noticed her starting lose her balance only slightly. I knelt to the ground beside the Doctor and took the sonic out of his hand. I tried to get back up off the floor but collapsed from the heaviness my body was feeling and I fell beside the Doctor. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a man in Roman armour and red cape rushing past.

 **-DW-**

 ** _Doctor's POV_**

It was a while after that I started to come around and I saw that the weight of Paige was no longer on me. I then sat up, seeing Roman soldiers around the cave, meaning River had got us the help we needed after all.

"Amy! Paige!" I shouted, running over to where I heard voices. "Where are Amy and Paige?" I asked with worry for them both as I entered the room as I saw a man with a red cape and armour who was watching over them both. They laid on the stone slab before me, making me sigh with relief.

"There fine, Doctor, just unconscious." The Roman man replied to me that they were fine.

"Ok... Yes, they're both sedated, that's all…" I explained, checking them over with the sonic. "Half an hour, they'll be fine." I told the young Roman not worry about them as I brushed some hair out of Paige's face and kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

"Ok, Romans, good, I was just wishing for Romans, good old River. How many?" I said wondering how many had been brought to my aid.

"50 men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?" The Roman said how many men he brought with him then pointing to the Cyberman that was nailed to the door with a sword through its chest. "50? Not exactly a legion!" I questioned the amount of men. It got me thinking that it wasn't a lot.

"Your friend was very persuasive, but, er...it's a tough sell," The Roman man informed me.

"Yes, I know that, Rory, I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get," I said to young Roman, not really taking notice to what I was saying at that moment.

"Ok, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt." I went on to the young man, picking up the guns off the floor that the Cyberman must have used whilst protecting the Pandorica.

"Doctor..." The Roman called for his my attention but I brushed him off.

"Hush, Rory, thinking…" I told him rather brashly as I tried to ponder over the Cyberman.

"Why leave a Cyberman on guard?" I asked. "Unless it's a Cyberthing in the box," I answered. "But why would they lock up one of their own? Ok, no, not a Cyberthing, but what, what?" I went on to question more and more how it ended up in here in the first place. "No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory! Something big, something right slap in front of me, I can feel it!" I said whilst getting right up into the young man's face.

"Yeah, I think you probably are." The young Roman pointed out.

"I'll get it in a minute," I told myself that it would come to me eventually before walking out of the room with the guns in hand.

Then it hit me. It was like a ton of bricks, making the guns slide out of my hands onto the floor and I went back to the room, appearing slowly, entering as I walked to him still in shock. The man I thought was dead was standing there before me but I gave him a poke to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Hello again," I greeted Rory rather awkwardly.

"Hello," He greeted back in the same tone.

I tried to think of something to ask him to break the silence between us. "How've you been?" I asked him. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Good. Yeah, good. I mean Roman," He told me that he was fine but a bit confused.

"Rory, I'm trying not to be rude, but you died." I told him, recalling that day when the crack took him.

"Yeah, I know, I was there!" He recalled it as well.

"You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all, you never existed!" I stated the obvious about him being taken from history altogether which puzzled me.

"Erased? What does...that mean?" Rory looked at me, not quite understanding what I meant by being 'erased' as it were, which made me get really frustrated and confused.

"How can you be here?" I asked if he knew how he came to be.

"I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy…" He told me that he wasn't sure at all and that it was a bit of blur to him.

"Fuzzy?" I questioned him on what he meant.

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting!" Rory told me that he was still rather confused by it, before stroking Amy's hair, making her stir slightly. He looked to Paige and touched her shoulder, squeezing it slightly, making her move slightly. I could see how much he had missed them both and how much he loved them in certain ways.

"Did they miss me?" He asked if they had thought of him at all. The truth was that they had completely forgot about him altogether and I knew it would hurt him if he knew. We were interrupted by the sudden tremor from the whooshing of the spacecraft in the sky above ground.

Running out from the room behind the Pandorica, I noticed a green light shining out of either side of the cube. Getting out the sonic I gave it a check over.

"What is it? What's happening?" Rory asked me.

"The final phase. It's opening," I replied.

I went up to touch the Pandorica, trying to get a sense of what could be inside the box itself. It was then when I gave River a call, needing her help.

"You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?" She asked if I knew what I was doing at all when I perfectly well did.

"Yes! Now hurry up and get the TARDIS here. I need equipment!" I instructed her, telling her to do what she was told before cutting her off.

"What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?" I asked whatever it could be in the box, wondering why it was so important to everyone else. But it was that they were being rather annoying flying about up there when I was trying to concentrate.

I ran back up top whilst amplifying the computer to speak. "Sorry, sorry, dropped it," I apologized about nearly breaking it before then jumping up onto the rock in the centre.

"Hello, Stonehenge!" I greeted everyone above me in the dark midnight blue sky.

"Who takes the Pandorica takes the universe. But bad news, everyone...Cos guess who?! Ha!" I broke it to them that I was in charge. "Listen you lot, you're all whizzing about, it's really very distracting. Could you all stay still a minute? Because I...am...talking!" I shouted out for them to stop so they would listen to me and soon after that they froze to a halt.

"The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer I do. Next question, who's coming to take it from me?" I teased them that I got to the box first before them.

"Come on! Look at me, no plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else, I don't have anything...to...lose! So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every day I ever stopped you. And then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first," I threatened them to leave with my arms outstretched.

The ships then took off after and I then tossed the communicator to Rory and jumped off the rock. "That'll keep 'em squabbling for half an hour."

"Romans!" I shouted out, looking around at the men around me before then charging off back down to the underhenge.

"They're still out there. What do we do now?" Rory asked with worry.

"If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll all go home." I assured him that this would get sorted out. I saw Amy and Paige come out from behind the Pandorica, looking a little dazed but better than they had been before. "Right. Rory, I'm sorry, you're going to have to be very brave now…" I got Rory to prepare himself for what he was about to witness.

They both walked pass Rory, not even noticing him standing there as they both approached me.

"Oh, my head…" Amy complained, rubbing her head slightly.

"Mine too. I feel like I've been trampled on by a stampede of horses!" Paige said.

"Aaahh,"

"Aaahh," I gave Amy a quick check over, seeing if she was ok. "Just your basic knockout drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine!" I gave her a clean bill of health.

"Now let me have a look at you…" Paige came over to me, doing the same as what I did with Amy. My hands were on either side of her face. "And I recommend the same for you, young lady some fresh air will do you some good to,"

"Is it safe out there?" Amy checked to make sure that it was ok to go up.

"Not remotely, but it's fresh." I assured Amy.

"Are you sure?" Paige gave me a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips, being rather cheeky.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you about something like that," I told her, stepping closer to her, starting to get a little flirty.

"Knowing you Doctor, you often tend to lie about that sort of thing…" She got flirty with me, stepping a little closer me.

It was then that Amy clears her throat making us move apart immediately leaving Paige and myself to feel rather embarrassed and I saw Rory was rather shocked by seeing his own sister (of all things) flirt with me.

"Now off you go, both of you." I waved them off and got back to focusing my attention on the Pandorica.

They bumped into Rory as they made their way out and it was rather awkward between them.

"Oh, hello," Paige greeted him.

"Oh hello, you're the guy, yeah, the one who did the..." Amy tried to think of something to say but Paige eventually helped her out to thank him for saving them both.

"The stuff with the sword, yeah that was good!" Out the corner of my eye I saw her imitate a sword with her hand which I found rather amusing.

"Yeah," Rory agreed with a nod.

"Yes well, thanks for the...swording. Nice swording!" Amy said before she patted him on the shoulder.

"No problem," I heard him say rather sadly. "My men are up there. They'll...they'll look after you," He told them both

"Good. Love a Roman!"

"Of course you would, Amy, knowing you!"

"Hey, at least I don't point out how much in love with the Doctor you are!"

I heard the girls banter with each other as they went up the stairs and out of earshot, making me smirk at the thought that Paige's face would be all flustered by Amy's comments.

"They don't remember me. How can they not remember me?" Rory turned to me in confusion, now that they had left.

"Because you never existed." I told him honestly.

"There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day, and every other moment in history is cracking around it." I tried explaining to Rory that something big was going to happen whilst I kept checking over the Pandorica with the sonic.

"So how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?" He tried to understand whilst I thought back to everything that involved the cracks. I needed to figure it out as it somehow involved the TARDIS and it also had to do with Amy's time. But the problem was how it was all linked in some way. But how?

"Doesn't matter, the cracks are everywhere now. Get too close and you can fall right out of the universe," I told him.

"So I fell through a crack and now I was never born?" He was starting get it.

"Basically," I simply replied.

"How did I end up here?" He asked.

"I don't know, you shouldn't have. What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?" I stopped what I was doing and approached him, trying to get him to remember what he could after he had died.

"I was in the cave, with you Amy and Paige. I was dying...and then I was just here, a Roman soldier!" He recalled what he could to me. "A proper Roman. A head full of Roman...stuff, a whole other life. Just here, like I'd woken up from a dream. I started to think it was a dream. You and Amy, Paige and Leadworth," He explained to me about how surreal it felt, how he came to be here and his life from before.

"Then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors, the girls with the blonde and red hair." He scoffed, recalling when he found out that we had turned up. "I thought you'd come back for me. But either of them can't remember me." He was rather annoyed that his own sister and Amy had forgotten of him.

"Oh, shut up," I got him stop going on.

"What?" He looked at me oddly before I fetched the ring out of my jacket pocket, tossing it to him as he caught it in his hands.

"Go and get her," I told him.

"But I don't understand. Why am I here?" He wanted to know what his purpose of being here was.

"Because you are," I didn't need to explain it anymore simply to him. "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. 900 years, never seen one yet. But this would do me," Anything is possible when you put your mind to it and I wanted to see him and Amy happy.

"Now, get upstairs, she's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it!" I got him to take his chance before it was too late. "And send Paige back down would you I could use the company…" I told him, trying not to get any jealous thoughts that the men up there might be gawking at her.

"Sure," He replied, getting how I felt, before then leaving to go and get Amy and win back her heart. I just hoped that everything would go to plan.

 **-DW-**

 ** _Paige's POV_**

"You called for me Doctor," I called out to him coming down the stairs into the underhenge and approach him whilst he was looking over the Pandorica that had a green light shining through it.

"Yes, that I did," He confirmed it for me as he scanned over the box.

"Any particular reason you wanted me down here?" I wondered leaning on the pillar nearby.

"Not really, no. I just felt like I could use your company," He told me honestly, whilst I looked about at the other Romans that were down here with us already. "Is Amy ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just was having a chat with that centurion before I came down." I informed him that she was in good hands, even if she was surrounded by those Roman men. I bet she was in her element right now for sure. But something was niggling at me in the back of my mind about the man in the red cape that saved me and Amy. I felt that I knew him, but I didn't. Thinking about it made my head hurt so I rubbed the side of my head a little.

"You ok?" The Doctor noticed, coming over to me.

"Yeah, head is still a bit fuzzy." I lied to him, not really wanting to put my boyfriend in a state of worry. "Maybe I'll go back outside," I suggested, but it wasn't just that I wanted to have another look at the centurion that was really bugging me.

"Yes, maybe you should, " He agreed to give me a look over. "I love you Paige Williams, and be careful out there all right," He told me lovingly before kissing me on the lips and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening it a little whilst he put his hands on my hips and then eventually pulled away.

"Love you too Doctor and of course I'll be careful." I assured him, giving a peck on the cheek and then walked away and back up the steps, not knowing that I had just put myself in danger.

I made my way back to where I knew that I last saw Amy and the centurion and tried to keep my distance from them. Then I saw Amy touching the man's face like it felt familiar to her.

'Remember,' The watch started to heat up against my skin, the voice of Serena calling to me like she was trying to help me. "Remember, what?" A jolt was sent through my body and into my brain, a rush of memories were shooting into my head, making me gasp in pain and drop to my knees, not really taking much notice of what was going on around me.

It hit me. This man was Rory Williams, my brother. It made so much sense now, why he felt so familiar to me. I started to cry with happiness. I got up and started running over to him and Amy but a sharp high-pitched tone rung through the air, stopping me. I covered my ears with my hands.

Nearby I noticed the guards dropping their shields and weapons. Their heads slumped over then straighten back up. I noticed the sound machinery parts moving. These weren't Romans, they were plastics. This made me realise that Rory was one too, and that Amy was with him. I suddenly got a vision of him, holding onto her before his hand opened up to reveal a weapon and it shoots Amy dead.

After coming back to reality, not caring that my head was killing me as my feet pounded the ground towards them, I just knew that I had to save her and take her place. But on the other hand, I knew it would break the Doctor's hearts that I was about to do this. Take my own life.

"I'm Rory! I'm..." I heard the call of my brother's voice, looking at him I could see he was struggling not to become like the others.

"Williams, my brother from Leadworth." I said as I approached. "And Amy he's your boyfriend, the man you love." I told her. "But we have go now Amy, it's not safe." I tried to get her to come with me, but it seemed like she was in some sort of trance and went over to him, helping him up.

"How could I ever forget you?

"Come on we have to go! Rory get her to listen please!" I started to panic.

"Amy, you've got to run, I can't hold on, I'm going," He begged of her to go, but I could see that Amy had gone too far that she couldn't snap out of it.

"Please Amy!" I tried to get her to listen, but it still didn't get through to her.

"You are Rory Williams and you aren't going anywhere ever again."

Things started to get fuzzy for me and I saw it started to happen (the moment Amy would die), but I was going to taking her place but it was too late. She was gone.

"No," I gasped, looking at Rory holding her in his arms. Before anything could be said, I dropped to the floor feeling a sharp pain in my chest. His laser blast had hit me square in the chest, Rory's face looked full of regret knowing he didn't mean to do it.

Falling to the ground, I didn't hear the watch click open by itself, only golden light enveloped me, while calling out to the one person in only one way that I could with what I had left in me before losing my life.

' _Doctor... I love you'_

 ** _Doctor's POV_**

' _Doctor... I love you_ '

Those were the last words that I would ever hear from Paige, as the doors of the Pandorica closed on me. Her dying words echoing through my head. She had met her death and it broke my heart. I let her go back up there in the first place, and I wasn't there to save her. Now I couldn't do anything to help her, she was gone. But what I didn't know was that she would come back looking for me, looking a little different from the person I remembered.


	29. The Big Bang, Part 1

**The Big Bang, Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I own Serena (The Seer). But the rest is owned by the BBC.

Gasping awake, I puffed out a golden cloud of smoke into the atmosphere. My eyes opened to the blank canvas of a midnight blue sky, that should have been full with many sparkling stars and it didn't sit properly with me. This wasn't something I expected to see after being trapped in a watch for twenty odd years. I hopped to my feet seeing Rory holding the body of Amy across his lap.

"Ok, then hands good. God their small," I looked at them. They seemed younger looking due to their size as I started to check myself over. "Feet, eyes, nose not bad…" I was not really complaining about it that much. A lock of hair now fell in front of my face, as I grabbed it, noticing the colour and grinned madly. "I've got red hair, I've got red hair! The Doctor is going to be so jealous about this." I started jumping about excitedly, but I stopped myself, realizing Rory was watching me from nearby in utter shock and confusion.

But before we could even speak to each other, the Doctor appeared before us in a flash of blue light. He was wearing a fez on the top of his head, whilst holding a mop. Alongside him was a young red head, shorter from what I last remembered, with sky blue eyes and currently in the clothes I was wearing. So, this was what my new regeneration looked like.

"Oh, hello me! Sorry," My future self greeted rather enthusiastically, but got nudged by future Doctor in the ribs to get back on track. "Rory! Listen, she's not dead,"

"Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world."

"Well, it is the end of the world and the end of the Universe actually, get it right would you!"

"Oh, no. Hang on!" They suddenly disappeared, leaving me and Rory in utter confusion to what had just happened.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Rory called for him.

"Rory, he's not going to come when he's called. For crying out loud, he's not a bloody dog!" But future me and the Doctor appeared once again right on cue. "That is freaky timing."

"You need to get me out of the Pandorica," Future Doctor took the sonic out of his jacket.

"You're not in the Pandorica…" Rory didn't quite understand but I did.

"Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is, back then from our point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head!"

"Time travel never is simple, sometimes Rory, it's complicated…"

"It's easy to open from the outside... Just point and press. Now run," He gave Rory the sonic whilst giving me cheeky wink. The other me gave him a glare before vanishing only then to reappear once more. "Oh, when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket," He instructed us before leaving once more.

"What do you mean? Done what?" Rory didn't quite see what had to be done as I started to leave, but I looked behind me. He was still standing in that location.

"Come on Rory, before I come back over there and snap that plastic arm, you shot me with, off !" I threatened which made him follow behind me.

 **-DW-**

Once Rory and I got down to under henge, he pressed and pointed the sonic like the future Doctor had instructed at the Pandorica to open it and reveal the Doctor. He was being released from the chair he had been strapped into.

As soon as I saw him and he saw me, the Doctor got straight out and brushed past Rory and gathered me into his arms, holding me close to his chest. _'Oh Serena, I shouldn't of let you go up there. I feel this is my fault. I should of been there to protect you,'_ His voice cracked with sadness, putting the blame on himself.

 _'Doctor, don't make this your fault, make it mine, as you know well, there was nothing you could have done to prevent... Well, this, but what matters now is that I'm safe and that we love each other'_ I got him to see that all was not lost, laying my hand on his cheek stroking it, getting him to look me in the eyes.

"Oh, Serena, you beautiful, crazy thing. And I think the hair suits you rather well, even though I am a tad bit jealous' He chuckled now brushing some hair out of my face, before then cupping my face in his hands, making our foreheads touch slightly and our noses brush. He leant in and kissed my lips with such care and passion, weaving his hands into my hair, while I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it more. But it was then that we got interrupted by someone clearing their throat, remembering Rory was with us.

"Now...the question is. How did you open the Pandorica?" The Doctor asked Rory after we broke apart, trying to move on from the awkward situation.

"You gave me this." He held up the screwdriver to show him, making the Doctor come to him and pull out his from his jacket.

"No, I didn't."

"You did. Look at it." Rory showed him once again.

"Darling, there is no mistaking that it's yours." I pointed out that they are the same but I knew that the one Rory held was the future Doctor's. As the Doctor of now held his against Rory's making them spark.

"Temporal energy. Same screwdriver, at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future, that's nice."

"But, that's not." I pointed out to the shells of remains behind Rory.

"Yeah. What are they?" Rory asked about the remains.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes, fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were." The Doctor tried to explain it to him in a way he could understand but knowing Rory he wouldn't understand most of it anyway.

"Er, what does that mean?" I then nudged the Doctor, giving him a look to explain it more simply.

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened." He said simply.

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing. We're in the eye of the storm, that's all. The last light waiting to go out." I was being honest with him.

"Amy. Where's Amy?" He asked as we all noticed the woman was not with us.

 **-DW-**

As the Doctor crouched over the blanket covering her body, he lifted it to look at her and sighed sadly.

"I killed her." Rory said. He felt awful about the fact that he had hurt the woman that he loved.

"Don't put this on yourself Rory ,it was an accident, there was nothing you could have done to stop it," I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze of comfort.

"But I killed you too," He looked to me, feeling bad about having killed the woman that was once his sister.

"I know, but it did her... well me the world of good, Rory. She was dying and it was for the best, but wherever she is right now, I'm sure that she'd forgive you for it. I'm sure she would." I tried to get him to see that even though Paige was gone she'd always have a place in his heart. I gave his shoulder another comforting squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"Doctor, what am I?" He asked what he exactly was.

"You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity." The Doctor said, giving it to Rory straight as he got his sonic out to use on Amy.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever is happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory!" But he thought otherwise. He thought nothing was wrong anymore that he was himself once more.

"That's the software talking." The Doctor told him that it's the programming but he just doesn't seem to want to hear it.

"Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?" He asked in hope that Amy could be saved.

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time." He replied, getting up, sensing he was up to something.

 _'What on Earth are you doing?'_ I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The time?!" I saw this infuriated Rory to no end.

 _'Testing Rory's genuine emotions.'_

 _'Are you sure that's a wise idea to make him angry, Theta?'_ He asked with crossed arms.

 _'Yes, I need see if he really is him, even if he is a lump of plastic.'_

 _'Why, do I get the feeling that he's going to smack you one.'_

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe." He went on testing Rory, not replying back to me, knowing what would happen.

"She is to me!" Rory reached his boiling point, and he pulled the Doctor around to face him and punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground making me wince. I rushed over to help him.

"Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry, had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there," He laughed rather excitedly as I got him up off the ground and resetted his jaw whilst commenting on Rory's arm. "Right, we need to get her downstairs." He gestered to Amy on the floor.

"Take that sad look off your plastic face Rory. You're getting married in the morning!" I told him to cheer up as he and the Doctor picked Amy up from the ground, and started to carry her off towards Stonehenge as I followed beside them.

 **-DW-**

It was then, when we were all back in the underhenge and Amy had just been placed into the chair of the Pandorica. "So you've got a plan, then?" Rory hoped that the Doctor and myself had something up our slevees.

"Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got more than they bargained for. Like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul." He explained to Rory as much as he could before letting me step in to do the next part.

"I'm going to leave Amy a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening." I placed my hands either side of her head and closed my eyes, giving her the information she needed. I opened my eyes and I brushed her hair out of her face, I was trying to make her look more presentable before stepping away to join Rory and the Doctor. Now he pointed the sonic at the Pandorica to close it with Amy inside, both of us knowing this would be the best course of action to bring her back to life.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Rory was not really happy about it.

"Saving her. This is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive." The Doctor tried to get Rory to understand what was going on.

"But she's already dead." Rory stated the obvious.

"Mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. All it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it will restore her." I explained to him how this would bring her back.

"Where's it going to get that?" Rory asked us, the Doctor brought up his watch on his wrist, giving it a glance then he showed it to me.

"In about two thousand years." We both replied honestly.

"She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?" Rory asked us both, while mainly looking at me, while the Doctor searched through River's bag for her Vortex Manipulator.

"Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. River's Vortex Manipulator." He explained to Rory as he turned to look at him, showing the object that I could see wrapped around his wrist. "Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine." He assured that it was perfectly safe to use now.

"So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world." Rory figured out, rather surprised by this.

"Well it's a version of it. But not one you quite used to know. Now, Earth is alone in the sky." I explained it was not what it seemed.

"Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry. Should be safe" The Doctor suggested that we should go and have a look and everything would be ok. But I saw Rory's face turn concerned as he went to look back at the Pandorica, which held Amy within.

"That's not what I'm worried about" He said, whilst staring at it.

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box." I informed Rory, patting the surface of the Pandorica with my hand, giving him some reassurance that it was safe and that it would keep Amy protected.

"Well, you got in there." He pointed out to the Doctor that he had been sealed in the box.

"Well, there's only one of me. I counted." He joked casually, now leaning on one side of the box and me on the other.

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one." Rory pointed out that there was nobody to look after the Pandorica anymore.

"No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it." I stopped leaning on the box, now facing him and poked him threateningly in chest that this was not the right thing to do.

"She'll be all alone," He went on, not wanting hear what he was doing.

"She won't feel it." The Doctor informed him that Amy wouldn't notice what was going on around her while she was in the Pandorica.

"You bet she won't." But Rory scoffed slightly, finding it rather hard to believe.

"Two thousand years, Rory. You won't get a wink of sleep. You'd be conscious every living second. It would drive you insane." I got him to think about what he was willing to put himself through.

"Will she be safer if I stay? Both of you, look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer." He asked our opinion, if Amy would be safer with him here. We both looked to each other.

"Rory, you...," We both started to say what we really thought.

"Answer me!" Rory shouted, rather impatient wanting us to give him a straight answer.

"Yes. Obviously." The Doctor sighed honestly.

"Of course she would." I told him ,grasping his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Then how could I leave her?" He asked himself, putting his hand on the box.

"Why do you have to be so human?" The Doctor sighed at him.

"Because right now, I'm not." He pointed out, now knowing what he was whilst I grabbed hold onto the Doctor's arm.

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last and you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of..." The Doctor gave him a clear talking to on how to take care of himself now that he was staying, but he never finished the last thing he could tell Rory before we vanished before his eyes in a flash of light.

 **-DW-**

 _1,894 years later..._

We appeared in a flash of light, taking notice that we were standing between Amy, a little girl with blonde hair that seemed familiar and a fossilised decaying rather alive Dalek aiming at us all.

"Trouble." The Doctor said, just noticing the Dalek. "Oh!" He exclaimed, taking notice of Amy and the little blonde girl, as it came to me who she was.

"Old, little human me. Now that is awkward." I nodded my head in the direction of my younger former self.

"You really?" The Doctor looked over at the little girl standing by Amy, not really sure if he believed it or not.

"Yes me, dumbo, is the blonde hair not familiar to you." I pointed out the obvious to him in annoyance, while at the same time, I discovered that this regeneration was a rather short tempered.

"Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring." But as soon as he got it, we were in immediate danger.

"Come along" The Doctor called for us to make a run for it. He grabbing my hand and Amy's, who held little Paige's, then we started to leg it.

"Exterminate!" We hear d the screech of the Dalek call heading in our direction.

The Doctor stumbled into an alcoved display that was representing North Africa, nearly bringing me down with him. He nearly knocked over one of the mannequins and he took the fez from its head and now putting it on his. In my opinion he looked rather ridiculous.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked as she looked at him oddly so did the little girl

"Yes, darling what on earth are you doing?" I asked, looking at him the same way as the other two were.

"Running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one." He replied rather hurriedly that he was trying think of something to help us, whilst he stumbled his way back out of the display, with that fez still on his head.

Footsteps were heard as a figure of a man appeared with a torch. It looked like the night guard was still on duty and must have heard the commotion that was going on, so we all quickly hid out of sight behind the Pandorica.

"What's going on?" The night guard called out.

"Get out of here Amy. And take Paige with with you!" I turned to tell her with concern of the child's safety and hers.

"Go! Just run!" The Doctor turned to look at Amy .He was telling her in the same concerned voice I was. I then saw the Dalek turning to the night guard

"Drop the device." The Dalek demanded the guard dropped the torch, thinking that it's dangerous

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste!" The Doctor assured that the torch wasn't a weapon and that it was also wasting it's time.

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed." The Dalek said what it had discovered about the night guard.

"Do you think?" I heard the guard reply cockily, before he dropped the torch in his hand as it then opened to reveal a gun, shooting the Dalek straight in the eyestalk.

"Vision impaired! Vision.." The Dalek said, have being blinded and drained of its energy by the mysterious guard. Coming out from the Pandorica room and into the other, we came face to face with the guard that saved us. It was none other than Rory Williams standing before us, while the Doctor scanned over the Dalek with the sonic.

"Amy?" Rory said in happiness that he was really glad to see her

"Rory!" Amy called out to him, rather overjoyed, as she ran up to him, gathering each other into an embracing hug. It was just such a beautiful thing to see them reunited after nearly 2,000 years. I now leaned my head on the Doctors shoulder as we looked briefly at this moment of pure happiness and true love, he kissed me on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened." He apologied to Amy for killing her, but I could see from her face that she didn't really care.

"Oh, Shut up." She got him to stop, grabbing hold of his face, kissing him rather passionately, making me and the Doctor look on rather awkwardly, whilst I saw little Paige look away rather disgusted by it.

But the Doctor decided now would be a good time to break them apart. He marched up to them and stood before them. "Yeah, shut up, cos we've got to go. Come on!" He told them, getting rather annoyed.

"I waited. 2,000 years, I waited for you." Rory said what he had done to look after Amy as they briefly broke apart.

"No, still shut up." But Amy said, still not caring in the slightest, went back in for another kiss, just as passionate as before but with much more mouth action involved. Which I thought was a little too much for a young girl to see.

"And break! And breathe! Well, somebody didn't get out much for 2,000 years." The Doctor tried to get them to stop, but he wasn't successful.

"As lovely as this reunion is, would you two please just stop sucking each other's faces off, there's a child in the room for Rassilons sake!" I called out, rather annoyed at them, getting them to stop immediately.

"That's my sister." Rory pointed out the little girl, rather shocked to see her.

"Yeah, I know. I freaked out to when I first saw her standing there." I told him how odd it was.

"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?" I heard Paige complain after seeing her tug on the Doctors jacket.

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it?!" He whined, looking to Paige before placing the fez he had been holding onto her head, but in an instant she shoved it back to him.

The Doctor and I went over to inspect the Dalek. "The light! The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek." I took a guess at how it could have been brought back to life. I then saw a sudden movement of the Daleks weapon, and felt the Doctor pull me away rather quickly.

"Out, out, out!" He shouted in a panic, rushing us all out the room quickly. I grabbed hold of Paige's hand, pulling her along with us, not wanting to stay any longer before the Dalek became fully restored.

 **-DW-**

Now that we were finally out of the Daleks way, we entered the museum's foyer. The Doctor was behind us, securing the lock on the door we had just come through with the sonic.

"So, 2,000 years. How did you do?" He turned to Rory, wondering how he'd been coping with all those years, protecting Amy.

"Kept out of trouble." He replied, he'd been keeping his nose clean. While the Doctor made a sound of realisation, still noticing he was holding the fez in his hands and placed it atop of his head.

 _'Do you realise how ridiculous you look right now.'_ I spoke through the link, looking at him seriously, with an raised eyebrow and hand on my hip.

 _'Oi! Don't dis the fez, I think the fez is cool.'_ He looked back at me, rather offended by my judgment of his headwear.

 _'Whatever you say darling.'_ I replied back rather sarcastically whilst rolling my eyes at him.

"How?" He turned to Rory asking about how well he's survived after all these years.

"Unsuccessfully." Rory replied honestly that it hasn't been that great, as the Doctor picked up a mop from off the ground. He was about to go over to the door with it but he got stopped by Rory with a shout of realisation. "The mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic. And Serena was with you as well." He recalled.

"Ah! Well, no time to lose then." I grabbed onto him by the arm rather quickly as he activated the manipulator, as we disappeared in flash of light, appearing in front of past Rory, Amy and myself.

"Oh, hello me! Sorry," I greeted myself, but got nudged by the Doctor in the ribs to stay on track with what we were doing. "Rory! Listen, she's not dead." I informed him, recalling what the other me had said.

"Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world."

"Well, it is the end of the world end of the Universe actually, get it right, would you!"

"Oh, no. Hang on!" The Doctor called in realisation before we then disappeared, reappearing in the foyer with the others in.

"Oops, sorry." He stepped away from me briefly, to go over to the door with the mop he'd been holding using it as a barricade then coming back over to me.

"How can he do that? Is he magic?" Little Paige asked Amy, rather shocked by what she'd just witnessed me and the Doctor do.

Then it was at that moment we disappear and then reappear at Stonehenge again. "That is freaky timing." I heard myself say as past me looked back rather surprised.

"You need to get me out of the Pandorica." The Doctor took the sonic out of his jacket.

"You're not in the Pandorica." But past Rory seemed confused by it all.

"Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is, back then from our point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head." He tried to explain to him as simply as could.

"Time travel is never simple, sometimes Rory, it's complicated." I told him that this was something that you can never keep up with.

"It's easy to open from the outside... Just point and press. Now run," He gave Rory the sonic whilst giving past me a cheeky wink whilst I gave him a glare of disapproval before we vanished.

We reappeared back in the foyer for the last time, hopefully. "Right, let's go then." The Doctor called, pulling me along with him up the stairs, the others followed behind us but I stopped him midway.

"Wait! Now you don't have the sonic, you just gave it Rory 2,000 years ago." I recalled to him what he did, so for the last and final time we vanish, appearing in front of old Rory again.

"Oh, when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her to pocket." The Doctor instructed him. We then disappeared and reappeared at bottom of the stairs in the foyer.

"Right then." He went over to Amy fetching his sonic out of her jacket, before we started to make a move again.

"Off we go!" It was then he stopped again, seeing realisation on his face that there was something else he needed to do. "No, hang on." The Doctor went over to Paige.

"How did you know to come here?" He asked her, and out of her coat pocket I see she pulled out a pamphlet and sticky note handing it over to the Doctor."Ah, my handwriting. OK!" He looked at it, passing it back to her, he rushed over to a stand of pamphlets nearby then went to the desk with notes on it. He wrote on them both and disappeared then reappeared a couple of seconds later, a drink in his hand. He then passes it to Paige.

"There you go, drink up!"

"What is that? How are you doing that?" Amy asked, wondering how he was flashing back and forth.

"Vortex manipulator...cheap and nasty time travel. Rather addictive." I explained to her what it is.

"Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up." The Doctor agreed with me that it was rather hard to stop using it. He then grabbed hold of my hand, now pulling me along with Amy, Rory and Paige following behind us up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked where the Doctor was leading us to.

"The roof." He simply replied to her before then turning back around and then continued to head up the stairs.

Then a flash of familiar light appeared on the top landing of the stairs. After it was gone, standing there before us was my darling Doctor of a near future, looking a state, his jacket smoking and torn. He then toppled over, falling down the stairs and rolled to a stop. We both rushed over as the doctor of now used the sonic on him.

"Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?" Rory asked.

"Doctor, is that you?" Amy asked, looking to the man on the ground before us.

"Yeah, it's him." I said rather sadly in reply.

"Me from the future." He confirmed it was indeed. Then the future Doctor sat up, grabbed hold of the Doctor of now and whispered something into his ear but I couldn't hear what it was that he was being told, it was then when the future Doctor passed out back on the floor.

"Are you... I mean, is he... Is he dead?" Amy asked, hoping the worst hadn't happened.

 _'Please tell me he isn't?'_ I asked through the link, looking to him but I got no response as he stood still. I just sensed that he was keeping something from me. He had something he didn't want to share with me.

"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead." He replied to Amy, now stepping over the body and continuing up the stairs whilst I stood there, looking down at future him. Taking my jacket off I crouched down next to him, kissing him on the forehead affectionately and then I placed my jacket over his body. Then I got up and joined the others.

"Right, I've got 12 minutes, that's good." The Doctor cleared his throat, looking to his watch and then went on up the stairs.

"12 minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy asked if he was being serious.

"Yes, I would love to hear it." I said rather sarcastically, whilst glaring at him, not liking that he was joking about what would probably be his death.

"You can do loads in 12 minutes... suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof!" He said rather hurriedly, after seeing the pained look on my face.

"We can't leave you here, dead." Rory pointed out how indecent it would be, to just leave his body on the stairs.

"Oh, good! Are you in charge now? So, tell me, what are we going to do about Paige?" He marched over to Rory, rather annoyed by this.

I turned around to look for Paige but she was no longer there. All I could see was the cup of the of drink that she'd been holding, lying in the exact spot she'd been standing. "Doctor, Paige has gone." I said, getting their attention, as they noticed as well.

"Where did she go?" Amy asked, looking over to the spot where Paige once stood as her and Rory went down the steps, seeing where she could have got to.

"Paige?" Rory called out for her with worry, but I knew that she no longer existed.

"There is no Paige. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing." The Doctor explained.

"How can the Seer be here, if she's not?" Amy asked, rather confused to how I could be here, seeing as I used be that little girl.

"She's an anomaly. We all are. We're all hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing, and if we don't do something, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" The Doctor explained to us that eventually none of us will exist if we didn't get a move on.

"He won't die. Time can be rewritten." Amy said, sadly, looking to the body of the future Doctor.

"He'll find a way Amy. I know he will." I assured her that the Doctor would surely have something up his sleeve.

"Move it. Come on!" The Doctor called to us, Amy, Rory and I joined him as we now headed to the roof, hearing the voice of the Dalek screeching in the distance.


	30. The Big Bang Final

**The Big Bang, Final Part**

 **Disclaimer:** I own Serena (The Seer).But the rest is owned by the BBC. Thanks to IheartReid'XaiverandMoriarty23 for betaring.

Having gotten up onto the roof of the museum, it was no longer dark but daylight outside, the sky and clouds were tinged a pale orange and something that looked to be the sun, blazed before us.

"What, it's morning already? How did that happen?" Amy asked, rather confused, as she looked at the sky.

"History is shrinking. Have you not been listening? The universe is collapsing. And we don't have much time left." I explained to Amy, rather annoyed that me and the Doctor had told her this already. The doctor started using the sonic on a satellite dish that was on the roof.

"What are you doing?" Rory wondered what the Doctor was up to.

"Looking for the TARDIS." He replied, that he was scanning for the ship.

"But the TARDIS exploded." Rory recalled what had happened to it.

"OK, then. I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS." He corrected himself, taking the satellite dish out of its holder.

"I don't understand. So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. Why would it do that? How?" Amy spoke, trying to understand it all.

"Good question for another day, Amy." I told her that what she'd asked would be useful for another time, seeing as we were kind of busy saving all of time at the moment.

"Yes, well put, dear. But for now... total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one of them ever shone." He agreed with me, before going on to explain about the non-existent stars that should be in the sky.

"So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" Amy asked, pointing at the blazing ball that she thought was the sun.

"Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS." He continued to look for the ship, oh how I missed it right now.

"But that's the sun." Rory pointed out to us the burning ball of fire.

"Is it? Here's the noise that sun is making right now." The Doctor asked, before holding up the dish and amplifying the sound.

"Darling, it's the TARDIS." I told him, coming over to stand next to him, grabbing his hand and showing concern for her. She must have felt such agonising pain, when she exploded.

"Yes, Serena. That's my TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm." He said, trying to put on a brave face squeezing my hand for comfort.

"Doctor, Serena, there's something else. There's a voice." Rory told us he heard something or someone we can't. I let go of his hand so he could use the sonic to adjust the dish.

"I can't hear anything." Amy shrugged her shoulders, not sure what she was supposed to be listening out for, neither was I.

"Trust the plastic." Rory informed us, tapping his ear that he was getting something. It's shortly after that that the dish had been adjusted; a voice came through, one that was familiar.

"I'm sorry, Doctor and Serena." The voice called out to us both, over and over in apology.

"Darling, it's River." I said with concern realising who it was, trapped in the exploding TARDIS.

"How can she be up there?" Amy wondered how she could of got there, and I could only guess that she was sent there for safety, but right now that wasn't the case.

"It must be like a recording or something." Rory implied, thinking that this was some old data we were listening to.

"No, it's not a recording." I shook my head, telling him that it couldn't be.

"Of course, the emergency protocols... The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion." My dear Doctor explained that River was indeed safe.

It was after that he decided he would save River from the exploding TARDIS using the Vortex Manipulator which Amy and I thought was ridiculously dangerous. But he did indeed get it right, bringing River back with him a couple of seconds later.

"Amy! Serena!" River called out in surprise to see us both before her, giving me a hug in the process which I couldn't help but return in kindness. "And the plastic Centurion?" She questioned why Rory was here with us.

"It's OK, he's on our side." I informally replied to her that he was here to help us and not cause us any harm.

"Really? I dated a Nestene duplicate once... swappable head, it did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions," River spoke of a time she went out with one, before looking towards my Doctor, eyeing the fez on top of his head. "But number one is this... What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool." He informed River that he rather liked the hat being rather smug about it. River and I gave each other a knowing look, thinking the exact same thing. The fez had to go, so I quickly whipped it off his head throwing it into the air, River shot it to smithereens, making the Doctor complain and Amy giggle slightly.

But our moment of fun was short lived, when the familiar screeching voice of a Dalek called out "Exterminate!" It appeared before us, levitating up the side of the building.

"Run, run, move, move. Go! Come on!" The Doctor called out for all of us to leg it, as he took cover while we retreated, using the dish as a shield from the laser blasts of the Dalek. We all made it back inside, including the Doctor who was now sealing the hatch, with the sonic.

"Doctor, come on." River called for him to hurry up.

"Shh. It's moving away, finding another way in." He put his finger up to silence her as he climbed down the ladder. "It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly," He explained, checking his watch. "four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity." He concluded how long it would take for the Dalek to fully restore itself. That's when he would be shot dead.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"Because that's when it's due to kill him apparently." I replied, trying to not show sadness in my voice. But I could feel his eyes on me probably sensing what I felt.

"Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?" River asked, looking to him rather confused to what she'd heard.

"Oh, shut up, never mind. How can that Dalek even exist?" He brushed his death off without a care, going on about how something that shouldn't be alive is living. I couldn't help but think what the future Doctor must have whispered in his ear.

' _Theta, what is it that you're not telling me_?' I asked him through the link, having the feeling that he was getting up to something. But I didn't get an answer.

"It was erased from time and then it came back. How?"

"You said the light from the Pandorica..." Rory started to mention that it could be the doing of the box as we entered the exhibit hall.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field, but never mind. Call it a light. That light brought Amy back, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?" He pondered about how Amy came back.

"OK, tell us." Amy got him to explain.

"When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse." I started off.

"Yes. It caused a time explosion. It blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except..." He went on from what I had said.

"Except inside the Pandorica." Amy sort of got it now.

"It's the perfect prison. Inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack." My dear Doctor informed us.

"No, too fast, I'm not getting it." Rory had a problem understanding any of it.

"Let me explain Rory. The box contains a memory of the universe and the light, it's transmitting is a memory of the universe." I tried to put it in a more simple way for him.

"Yes! And that's how we're going to do it." Then, my dear link shouted out probably having a eureka moment.

"Do what?" Me and Amy both asked him at the same time with curiosity.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" He shouted out excitedly, heading in the direction of the museum hallway. Me and River chased after him.

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous." River told him in a concerned tone, that he sounded crazy.

"Darling, I agree with River that it's completely ridiculous." I couldn't but help side with her on it sounding just as concerned as we entered the hallway.

"The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how will it reboot the whole of reality?" River wondered how he intended to do this

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? Transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?" He suggested to us, how he would do this, but I just couldn't see how a reboot would work.

"Well, that would be lovely, darling, but we can't, because it's completely impossible." I spoke truthfully to him.

"Ah, no, you see Serena, it's not." He tapped my nose rather cheekily whilst I glared back moodily at him. "It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?" Both River and I asked, looking at him rather confused.

"Big Bang Two! Now listen..." He whispered to us both, and then started to explain his plan. Suddenly my Doctor is shot to the ground by the restored Dalek.

"Doctor!" I screamed in panic, dropping down to my knees beside him, not noticing the Dalek heading down the hallway towards us.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The creature screeched out, towards us.

"Get back. River, Serena get back now!" Rory shouted for us to move.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek kept on calling, but I still wouldn't leave him. I didn't want to leave him, not like this, knowing where he ended up not long ago.

"Serena come on!" River pleaded for me to get up but I didn't listen.

"Doctor. Doctor, it's me, Serena. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?" I saw if I can try and get through to him. But he then vanished in the familiar flash of light, leaving me to look at the spot where he laid.

"Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere." River asked having witnessed it herself.

"He went downstairs. 12 minutes ago." Amy informed her sadly what had happened to him.

"Show me!" She commanded us that we show her his body, to probably see if we were telling the truth.

"River, he died." I told her, trying not to cry but fail, a tear slid down my cheek.

"Systems restoring! You will be exterminated!" The Dalek screeched that it was almost ready to kill again.

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life." Rory told us, getting our attention that we should go.

"You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you." River got us to go ahead of her, so we left, making our way to the museum foyer.

We made our way down the stairs, where the Doctor's body should have been, covered by my jacket, which was just lying on the ground… No body in sight.

"How could he have moved? He was dead!" Rory exclaimed that he couldn't believe it, running down the stairs to the spot where he supposedly died. "Doctor? Doctor!"

"But he was dead!" Amy and I said at same time, rather shocked by this, as River came to join us.

"Who told you that?" River asked us both rather curiously.

"He did." We replied that the Doctor said that it was him that had died before us.

"Rule one. The Doctor lies. You taught me that Serena. But, then again that's something for another time. Spoilers and all." She informally replied to me, only that this was a lesson I would learn in the near future, as she casually made her way down the stairs. Right now I was angry that he'd lied to me.

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy wondered what has happened to the alien.

"It died." River simply replied that it was gone, meaning she'd taken care of it. She left as we followed her lead to the exhibit hall.

 **-DW-**

Upon entering the Anomaly Exhibition the sight of an unconscious Doctor greeted us. He was seated in the Pandorica, head slumped downwards, hair hanging in his face and clothes still scorched. All my anger and grief instant washed away, as I ran up to him and into the Pandorica. I cradled his face in my hands and brushed some hair out of the way.

"Doctor!" Amy came charging into the room along with Rory and River, who comes over to inspect the wires, which I noticed were hooked up to the vortex manipulator on his arm.

"Why did he tell us he was dead?" Rory questioned about why my dear Doctor mislead us all.

"We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here." Amy took a guess why he had possibly done it.

"Doctor, darling, can you hear me? What were you doing?" I tried getting some answers about what he was planning to do, my thumb moved back and forth softly across his cheek hoping to get a response but I got nothing.

Looking out into the room, the light from the exploding TARDIS grew much brighter and stronger. I had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be long before the universe got completely destroyed.

"What's happening?" Rory asked.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room." River explained to Rory getting him to focus on what was going on around us. I looked out to the displays which once held all manner of creatures that came from this world now having disappeared into nothingness.

"Where'd everything go?" Amy noticed what I was seeing too, looking out to the displays briefly.

"History's being erased. Time's running out." River answered to Amy as simply as she could.

"Darling, what were you doing? Tell us. Please!" River said. Now getting to my wits end I shook him slightly, still wanting to know what his big plan was. He started to become conscious, his green eyes slowly open looking back into mine. Then he quietly muttered his reply.

"Big Bang Two."

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory asked about this, obviously having heard what my Doctor had just spoken.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?" Amy tried to understand this too. A sudden realisation came to River and I. We both looked to each other. Even though at this very moment it was killing me inside, knowing what he was going to do.

"Oh."

"What?" Amy asked us both impatiently

"The TARDIS is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire." I explained how it worked, while keeping a brave face.

"Then what?" Amy asked.

"The Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said." I told her, recalling what Theta said he wanted to do not many minutes ago.

"That would work? That would bring everything back?" Amy asked with hope. She was probably thinking that it would put history back into place including the Doctor but I knew that wasn't true.

"A restoration field powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box." River offered in explanation to Amy before checking the device on his wrist over.

"Why?" Amy wanted to know why he's hooked himself up to the Pandorica.

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion." I told her honestly what he was going to do, the façade of my brave face starting to break before I walked away from the box in tears, my hearts aching in pain.

A short time later Amy, myself and Rory who had his arm around my shoulders pulled into his side rubbing my arm in comfort.

"Are you both okay?" Rory looked over to his fiancée and myself, checking how we were. Right now I just felt like my life was over because I was going to lose the man I loved. There was the possibility that I would become human again. That scared me.

"Are you?" She asked back, pretending to care. I just lightly shook my head in reply, not really in the mood to speak.

"No." He simply replied.

"Well, shut up then!" Amy snapped back at Rory aggressively, folding her arms across her chest.

"Serena, he wants to talk to you." River grabbed my attention by saying my Doctor wanting to see me as Rory's arm came off my shoulders.

I went over to him, Amy wanted the honest truth about the current situation. "So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?"

"We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it." River confessed to her that this would be forgotten.

"River, Serena, tell me he comes back, too." She started to get upset, wanting some sort of reassurance that my Doctor would be there after all this.

"Amy he'll be the heart of the explosion." I broke it to her as gently as I could, placing my hand upon her shoulder, getting her to look into my eyes and to see that I was telling the truth.

"So?" She asked trying to understand, tears coming to her eyes.

"So all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born." River got Amy to see that he would no longer exist.

"Now, Serena go please. He wants to talk to you before he goes and give him this. He's going to need it." She got me to go over to him, passing me his screwdriver.

When I got to him, my mind was just a mess and I wasn't able to speak a word. I just needed to know if I would stay like this or go back to how I was before.

"Serena, last of the Time Ladies." His hand tipped my chin up to look into those beautiful wise green eyes with a weak playful smile on his face.

"You thought that my existence was impossible at first when you held that watch in your hand. But then you believed and now you're not alone in the world anymore because you had me." I laughed softly pressing our foreheads together, closing my eyes briefly, trying to keep my tears at bay but I couldn't as they started to flow down my cheeks.

"Serena? Serena, talk to me." My Doctor got me to look into his eyes which were full of concern.

"Please, please just tell me that I'll still exist as I am now."

"You will exist but revert back to how you were before you met me," He told me honestly that I would be human again. "So promise me that wherever you end up, be happy, for me."

"I promise," l nodded my head and afterwards I planted my lips on his, kissing each other passionately, knowing this would probably be the last one we would ever share.

"Doctor! Serena! It's speeding up!" River called in alarm, breaking us apart as the room had gone a shade of red throughout.

"Here you're going to need this," I put the sonic screwdriver in the pocket of his jacket pecking his cheek. "I love you, remember that."

"I always will," He told me before I walked away to join the others. "And Serena, guess what?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him back over my shoulder.

"Gotcha." He replied with a wicked smile as the Pandorica closed before me.

"Back! Get back!" River pulled me out of the way as the Pandorica took off, knocking us off our feet.

"It's from the Doctor." River announced she had message from him and I looked at it on her tablet.

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

"Geronimo." We both tell her smiling.

' _Goodbye Theta_ '

Afterwards there was a blinding light and everything went black.

 **-DW-**

I woke up with the sunlight beaming in through the window after having the oddest and most mixed up dream of my life. Out the corner of my eye, a dress was hanging on the door of the wardrobe in front of me. It was a sleeveless maxi dress with a deep V-neck and royal blue. I reminded myself it was Rory's wedding today. An outline of something of a similar colour to my dress suddenly flashed across my mind, but I shook it off, rising myself from my bed, l went and got myself ready.

Halfway through getting ready, my mobile rang and I noticed it was Amy, so I replied instantly wondering what on earth she wanted. "Hello, Amy. Not getting cold feet I hope?" I joked to her .

"No, no Paige, of course not." She laughed back slightly. "I know this is strange to ask, but do you feel like there's something really important you've forgotten?" She went on seeing if I knew what she meant.

"Like there's a big elephant in room, and you can't remember why it's there in the first place?" I asked back, sort of understanding what she meant.

"Yes, that's exactly it,"

As soon as I got off the phone, thinking of the random conversation I just had with Amy, I wished her well with the wedding. The ceremony had been absolutely beautiful and put everyone in tears. Amy looked stunning in her dress; her red hair was curled to perfection. I was happy for them both, I really was.

The reception got held in the town hall where we wined and dined to our hearts content. I was sat closest to the top table, sipping at my red wine as the master of ceremonies announced Amy's father for his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!"

"Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects." He stood up informing the room that he wasn't quite prepared yet, seating himself back down making all of us laugh. I saw Amy's mother leaning over to her daughter, complaining about it.

Afterwards I saw something or someone had caught Amy's attention. Despite being a little tipsy already from my wine, I saw a woman with curly blonde hair in black walked past the window of hall, briefly glancing at myself and Amy, before disappearing completely. It made Amy stand up to look for her.

I just didn't know how to describe this feeling I got when she had looked at me. It was like we knew each other, yet I had never met this woman in my entire life.

"Amy? You okay?" I heard my brother ask my sister in law with concern, seeing if she was alright, getting her to sit back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said she was ok, glancing over my dress for a few seconds before shaking her head. I now saw some unexplained tears traveling down Amy's face. They showed unhappiness.

"Right. Er, you're crying." Rory pointed out to her, thinking that she was shedding tears of joy. Well I wasn't exactly feeling particularly happy either as I felt myself cry. It was like my mind was trying to tell me something was missing, something important.

"So I am. Why am I doing that?" Amy questioned her tears, wiping them away from her face.

"Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy." Rory still thought it was because Amy was still overwhelmed by the wedding.

"No, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad." Amy confessed she's not feeling happy about it.

"Great." My brother laughed nervously

"Why am I sad?" She was still questioning her sadness like I was, before noticing something on table in front of her picking the object up. "What's this?"

"Oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman." Rory explained someone had left it for her.

"But what is it?" She held it up having a closer look at it.

"It's a book." Rory pointed out the obviousness of what it was. I looked at the book then back to my dress, then the book again that was similar in colour to my dress. The design on it looked somewhat familiar to me.

"It's blank." Amy flipped through the pages of the book, as if she would find something inside worth of interest.

"It's a present." Rory tells that the book is a gift, but I felt it was more significant than just a gift. A jolt of some unknown energy suddenly hit me in the centre of my chest from the exact spot my decorative small watch hung around my neck. It spread throughout my whole body, as l lost all focus of what was going on around me. I had a feeling what that jolt of energy had been was my Time Lord DNA reawakened. That I was back but not as the mouthy red head I remembered.

My mind went into overdrive, as I looked around the room just as Amy now was. A young man wearing a bow tie, a man wearing braces on holding up his trousers. Everything single moment came flashing back into my head.

I remembered, I remembered it all… Even him.

"Shut up, Dad!" Amy's shouting brought me back to reality, as l saw her standing up at the table.

"Amy?" Rory started to get concerned.

"Amelia?" Her father was feeling the same.

"Sorry, but shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important." Amy silenced her father whilst gaining the whole rooms attention.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory tried to get Amy to sit back down but she pulled her arm away.

"Rory, please shut up. Amy's right there's someone missing." I stood up approaching the table, not caring that everyone's eyes were on me, probably thinking I was crazy but I didn't care. "You remember don't you?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Have you as well?" She asked understanding and I nodded my head giving each other a happy knowing smile, glad that we were both on the same page.

"Paige, Amy?" My brother wondered what was going on between us.

"Let's bring him back." I suggested to her.

"Bring who back?" Rory was now looking at us as if we had gone mad.

"Shut up, Rory, this is very important," I told him to be quiet. "Amy, if you will."

"Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend." Amy apologised to everyone before speaking of the very man who she made up.

"Oh no, not this again." Her mother couldn't believe what was happening.

"The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real."

"The psychiatrists we sent her to." Her mother went on complaining.

"I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!"

The glasses started rattling, very gently around us.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box."

A strong wind gathered in the room blowing the balloons slightly. I could just feel him coming, my Doctor.

"Oh, clever. Very clever." She laughed.

"Amy, Paige, what is it?" Rory still didn't understand what was going on.

"Like the old saying goes little brother." I told him, before going over to Amy both reciting it together.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue."

The most beautiful of sounds filled my ears as the Tardis materialises before us all in the middle of the room, making everyone around it gasp in shock and amazement.

"It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story." Rory ,flabbergasted, remembered everything in that instant as Amy hiked up her dress and climbed over to the table.

I walked up to door, placing my hand upon it. The machine hummed happily at my touch. Taking it away I knocked hoping the man I remembered was behind that door.

"Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?" Amy asked out loud coming to stand beside me. In that instant the door came wide open and he was standing there in all his glory. All dressed up in a black tuxedo with tails, matching white shirt and bow tie along with a top hat upon his head. My Doctor.

"Er, yeah." He smirked back with a devilish grin. "Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing," He started showing off, stepping out of the TARDIS. "Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend." He announced himself to the room. "But I came anyway. Now where's Serena?"

"Hello, darling." I approached him as he looked at me after hearing my voice. I slapped him across the face. "That's for lying to me!" I then kissed him passionately before he could speak and he responded, pulling my body close to him afterwards we broke apart for air. "And that mister is because I missed you soo much."

"Oh Serena, I've missed you so much you crazy thing." He smiled flirtatiously at me, rubbing his nose against mine, before taking me by the hand, approaching the table using his free hand to shake Amy's fathers.

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride." Amy came up to my Doctor. Her lips all puckered up ready to kiss him. But he stopped her thankfully, putting a finger over her lips.

"Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving…" He wiped his finger over Rory's tuxedo, breaking it to Amy gently as he could. "…the kissing duties to the brand new Mr. Pond."

"No, I'm not Mr. Pond. That's not how it works." But Rory disagreed with the Doctor.

"Hate to say this, but yeah, it is." I break it to Rory, that there was no point changing the Doctor's mind on what he's been called.

"Yeah, it is." He gave in.

"Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing." My Doctor informed everyone before giving me a cheeky smile and pulling me into box.

 **-DW-**

The party was now in full swing and my Doctor was making an absolute idiot of himself. Amy and I were laughing at him from the side sitting at the tables nearby as he danced with the children who were imitating him.

"You're terrible. That is embarrassing!" Amy just couldn't control her laughter as she watched.

"To think I love a man that dances so badly," I shook my head, giggling uncontrollably, before I took a sip of my drink.

"I bet he dances better in private if you know what I mean." Amy made a sexual innuendo about it, making me spit out my drink.

"Amy!" I whacked her arm rather flustered by this when Theta and I hadn't gotten that far in the bonding process just yet.

Later I watched Amy and Rory from afar slowly dancing on the spot to a romantic song. An arm came around my waist. "He waited nearly two thousand years for her and I admire him for it. The boy who waited."

"It shows that anyone is willing to do anything for the ones they love." He told me what he thought, kissing the top of my head affectionately.

' _I love you Theta_ ,' I turned my head to kiss him softly on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

' _I love you too Serena,_ ' He responded before pulling away.

"Now come on the TARDIS awaits," He dragged me along back to the ship I now called my home.

We reached the TARDIS that was parked outside of Amy's house, laughing and smiling all the way back. He reached into his jacket pocket getting out his key as I pecked him on the cheek about to open the door.

"Did you dance?" The familiar voice asked from behind us. "Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?"

"You tell me." My Doctor asked as we turned to look at her whilst I leaned against the TARDIS with crossed arms, eyeing her curiously.

"Yes, River do tell."

"Spoilers." She only replied, getting the feeling that I was going to hear that word more often from now on.

He now reached into his jacket handing out the diary and vortex manipulator, passing it over to her. "The writing's all back, but I didn't peek." He promised that he's not had a look inside.

"Thank you."

"Are you married, River?" The subject changed onto something more awkward.

"Are you asking?" She raised her eyebrow, out of curiosity of my Doctor's question.

" Yes." They both said together.

So I step in. "No, hang on. Did you think he was asking you to marry him, or asking if you were married?"

"Yes."

"No, but was that yes, or yes?" The Doctor wanted her to be more clear on this but she isn't.

"Yes."

"River, who are you?" I asked the burning question of what she is to us.

"You're going to find out very soon now, and I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes.o." She replied that we would know soon and that it would be most be horrible, from what I got off of her before vanishing completely. But how could we believe her.

"What was that about?" I asked him as we went into the TARDIS and up to the console, as I slid his jacket off my shoulders and put it on the seat nearby.

"Beats me, what she meant by that Serena. River Song is a confusing woman." He told me that anything she said never made sense as he started booting up the TARDIS, ready to leave.

"Oi!" We both jumped at the sound of Amy's voice. "Where are you both off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet." She demanded coming into the TARDIS, followed by Rory coming to join us at the console as he angrily called after her.

"Amy!"

"Shut up. It's my wedding." She told him that she didn't care being rather self-involved about herself.

"Our wedding." Rory corrected her.

"Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?" Theta apologised, for us sneaking off without them knowing.

"You just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow." Rory pleaded for us to give the travelling a rest. But I knew there was going to be no time for any rest.

"Space and time isn't safe yet. The Tardis exploded for a reason. Something drew the Tardis to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?" He voiced with seriousness before the phone started to ring. "The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to. He goes on explaining only to stop and go and get the phone. "Excuse me a moment."

"Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. He paused to make sure he was hearing right. "No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting." He stopped to listen again. "Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo."

My Doctor lowered his phone, looking to the Ponds. "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?" Amy pretended to understand as she looked over to Rory.

"Definitely goodbye." He pretended to agree, before she went to the doors, shouting goodbye knowing that we were not going to get rid of them so easily.

"Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way." He told the Queen, looking to me with a smile. "Serena give me a hand, would you?" He said as he put his hand ready on the lever and I joined him placing my hand on top of his.

"Geronimo!" We called together, pushing down the lever, as we embarked on our next big adventure.


	31. The Seer Book 2

Well this is the end of the first book in the series and I can't thank all of you enough for the support and comments it really means a lot to me. So look out for Unstoppable the next book in The Seer Series. Coming to you all very soon.

xx


	32. New story now online! :D

Hi guys! In case you didn't know then next part to The Seer series out! And I'm excited to see what all of you think of it so go and check it out.


End file.
